


Won’t You Please Stay With Me?   (¿Te quedarás conmigo, por favor?)

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 108,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Antes de su cuadragésimo cumpleaños, Snape debe conseguir un esposo potencial o el Ministerio le conseguirá uno. De todas las personas, él elige a Harry. Todos parecen pensar que es una gran idea, excepto el joven. ¿Podrá Snape ganarse el amor de Harry antes que sea demasiado tarde?Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de nada relacionado con HP. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling





	1. El desmayo de Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Won’t You Please Stay With Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440823) by Ms.Freestyle. 



> Nota de autora
> 
> Cho Chan fue movida al año de Harry. Estoy consciente que se supone está un año por encima de él.

Nadie estaba realmente seguro de cómo había sucedido, ni nadie sabía cómo se lo plantearían a Harry, quien aún seguía arriba, profundamente dormido, en su mundo de sueños. Si sólo supiera la nueva pesadilla que le esperaba al bajar las escaleras, probablemente nunca despertaría. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ojo Loco Moody, Tonks, y los señores Weasley estaban sentados juntos ante la chimenea, con las manos plantadas firmemente en sus regazos o con los brazos cruzados. Cada uno parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sus rostros no tan impenetrables como preocupados.  
  
Cada uno fue regresado a la realidad cuando escucharon crujidos en el piso superior; la tensión se multiplicó por diez. La señora Weasley alargó la mano hacia su esposo antes de renovar su ansiedad.  
  
—Simplemente tendremos que ser sinceros con él. Es la mejor manera.  
  
—Pero va a pensar que ni siquiera intentamos luchar y lo vendimos como un pedazo de carne —Sirius estaba frustrado y angustiado por no poder salvar a su ahijado de una adversidad.  
  
—Es lo mejor, Sirius. Su seguridad siempre será lo primero —Remus alargo la mano y frotó la espalda del animago—. Si te conviertes en perro, te frotaré la barriga.  
  
Sirius gruñó.  
  
—Bien —dijo Moody—. ¿Quién va a ser el que destrozará al pobre Harry?  
  
Todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio. Todo lo que se podía escuchar era el crepitar del fuego mientras quemaba la madera y el correr del agua en el piso superior. Ese día Harry regresaría a Hogwarts, y los adultos no querían darle una razón para entrar en pánico.  
  
—Quizás no deberíamos decírselo —sugirió Tonks.  
  
—¿Y esperar hasta que _él_ lo aborde? —la señora Weasley se puso de pie—. ¡El pobre niño tendría un ataque al corazón!  
  
—Ya no es un niño. Ya pasó esa edad —comentó Remus.  
  
De repente, la puerta crujió, abriéndose, y todos los adultos jadearon y se pusieron de pie. Cuando Hermione y Ron entraron en la habitación, pudieron sentir la intranquila tensión presente. Notaron que los adultos se mostraron aliviados apenas momentos después de haber estado a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.  
  
—¿Qué les pasa a todos? —preguntó Ron—. Muchos de ustedes lucen como si acabaran de ver a Ya-Saben-Quien.  
  
Los otros rieron entre dientes y se sentaron nuevamente. De nuevo se percibió la tensión. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas.  
  
—¿Qué está sucediendo? —interrogó Hermione.  
  
—¿Está Harry arriba? —preguntó Sirius.  
  
—Sí, bajará pronto —informó Ron.  
  
Los adultos se miraron unos a otros como si las respuestas estuvieran escritas en los rostros de los demás. Hermione y Ron se sentaron a la mesa y la señora Weasley comentó:  
  
—Traeré el desayuno.  
  
Luego se alejó del grupo y comenzó su rutina diaria de preparar la comida. Justo entonces, la puerta volvió a abrirse y todos palidecieron. Harry estaba entrando con su habitual cabello despeinado y bostezando.  
  
—¡Buenos días a todos! —Cuando todos murmuraron sus saludos, Harry los miró con sospecha—. ¿Pasa algo?  
  
—Harry, tienes huevos y beicon listos en la mesa —la señora Weasley lo empujó lejos del grupo y lo condujo a la mesa, donde le había servido el desayuno.  
  
Mientras Harry escarbaba en sus huevos, notó que todos lo observaban con preocupación.  
  
—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó.  
  
—No lo sé. Han actuado así desde que nosotros llegamos —explicó Ron—. Creo que están ocultando algo.  
  
—Y sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno. Sólo mira el rostro de Sirius. Se vio absolutamente mortificado cuando entraste —comentó Hermione.  
  
Después que Harry terminó de desayunar, decidió abordar el asunto, pero entonces Sirius comentó:  
  
—Bien, a conseguir sus baúles. Nos vamos ya. ¡No querrán perder el tren!  
  
Tonks, Remus y Sirius corrieron escaleras arriba para traer las cosas de todos, dejando a los tres amigos completamente embaucados.  
  
—¿Quízás sólo son ideas nuestras? —comentó Harry.  
  
Una vez que los otros regresaron, cargaron todo rápidamente en el autobús. Luego Remus sacó lo que Fred y George llamaban un sombrero _incógnito_ y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Sirius. Instantáneamente, Sirius lució como un anciano vestido con un traje; no se parecía a si mismo en nada.  
  
—¿Te gusta el sombrero? —preguntó Sirius a Harry, su voz sonaba anciana—. Lo compramos en la tienda de bromas de Fred y George.  
  
—¡Es malditamente brillante! —jadeó Ron.  
  
—Ahora puedo ir a despedirte —Sirius lanzó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y lo guio fuera de la casa. Remus los siguió, con la jaula de Hedwig bajo el brazo.  
  
Una vez que todos se montaron en el enorme autobús púrpura de tres pisos, éste partió a toda velocidad, lanzando a Harry hacia la mitad del vehículo. El joven chocó contra una de las camas, y de alguna forma consiguió cortar su mejilla. ¿Contra qué? Algo afilado sobresalía de la manilla.  
  
—Auch —Harry observó la mancha de sangre en su dedo y tomó un pañuelo. Limpió su mejilla suavemente, mientras Sirius, Tonks y Remus corrían hacia él.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius—. Oh, no —corrió su dedo sobre la cortada de su ahijado.  
  
—A _él_ no le va a gustar esto —susurró Remus.  
  
Cuando dijeron ‘él’, Harry pensó que se estaban refiriendo a Dumbledore, ¿pero por qué se inquietaría por un pequeño arañazo en su mejilla?  
  
—¿Qué? —Una vez más, ahí estaba el aura de ansiedad. Teniendo suficiente de tanto secreto, Harry interrogó—: ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué todos están tan preocupados?  
  
—Quizás deberíamos contarle. De todos modos está destinado a descubrirlo —Remus se sentó al lado de Harry, pero Sirius sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Si alguien va a contarle, seré yo. Después de todo soy su padrino.  
  
—Por supuesto —Remus y Tonks se alejaron.  
  
Sirius comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Harry. El joven nunca había visto a su padrino actuar de esa forma.  
  
—¿Sirius?  
  
—Vale, simplemente te lo diré directamente —se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano—. Ahora, lo que voy a decirte puede ser un tanto impactante. Prométeme que vas a tomarlo como un hombre, Harry —el joven asintió—. Bien, no estoy seguro cuánto va a afectarte esto; no he ensayado nada para confortarte después de la impresión. Bien, aquí va. Anoche, mientras dormías, tuvimos un visitante. Éste… eh… fue Severus Snape —Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Pero esa todavía no es la peor noticia —Sirius metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja verde, que en la tapa tenía escrito con letras de plata ‘Harry Potter’. La abrió y en su interior encontró un anillo en oro blanco, con varias esmeraldas incrustadas. Sirius pudo ver el pánico en los ojos de Harry, pero continuó—: Supongo que sabes el resto.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se pusieron en blanco y cayó sobre la cama. Todos habían estado observándolos, y de la reacción de Harry, dedujeron que Sirius se lo había contado. Ron y Hermione, que no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, sólo habían visto a Sirius despidiendo a los otros dos, luego tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas, hablándole mientras su amigo se veía asustado, y luego sacando una pequeña caja con un anillo dentro antes que Harry se desmayara.  
  
—¿Sirius? —Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia él—. ¿Le pediste matrimonio? —ellos se veían enfermos—. ¡Eres su Padrino!  
  
—Tranquilos —musitó Remus, quien acababa de aparecer detrás de ellos—. No es lo que parece.  
  
—Pshhh. Por favor. ¿Creen que yo le daría a Harry una caja verde y plateada? Y miren ese anillo. ¿Piensan que yo podría costear eso?  
  
Hermione se mostró impactada cuando miró detenidamente los colores.  
  
—¿Slytherin? ¿Un Slytherin le propuso matrimonio a Harry?  
  
—¿Fue Pansy? —preguntó Ron.  
  
Remus y Sirius sacudieron sus cabezas.  
  
—¿Crabbe o Goyle?  
  
Negaron de nuevo.  
  
—¿Draco?  
  
—No —contestó Remus.  
  
—¿Alguien que conozcamos? —indagó Hermione.  
  
Ellos asintieron vigorosamente.  
  
—Oh, sí. Lo conocen muy bien.  
  
Así que era un _él_. Hermione tomó en cuenta el precio del anillo. Debía ser alguien con dinero. Y si no era Malfoy… entonces…  
  
—Por favor, si estoy en lo correcto, no digan nada. ¿Fue… Snape?  
  
Remus y Sirius permanecieron en silencio ante la pregunta de Hermione.  
  
Ron se mareó y Hermione pareció que iba a vomitar.  
  
>>¿Cómo pudieron hacerle a Harry algo como eso?  
  
—Él le ofreció seguridad, Hermione —explicó Remus—. Con el regreso de Ya-Saben-Quien, no estamos seguros en qué medida podamos ser capaces de proteger a Harry. Snape es un mago dotado de un conocimiento excepcional en todas las áreas. Tiene un hogar seguro que está lejos de todo esto, tratará bien a Harry y le dará lo que nunca ha tenido.  
  
—¿Pero lo amará? —preguntó Hermione.  
  
—Severus nunca pronunció esa palabra —contestó Sirius—. Pero estoy seguro que le demostrará que lo ama de algún modo… si es que lo siente.  
  
—Sí, ¿pero Harry ama a Snape? —insistió Hermione—. La última vez que verifiqué, eran enemigos jurados.  
  
—El asunto no es si Harry lo ama o no —replicó Remus—. En este momento, necesitamos asegurarnos de que esté a salvo mientras la guerra continúe.  
  
Tomaron otros cinco minutos antes que llegaran a la estación, y una vez allí, descargaron sus equipajes para dirigirse a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.  
  
—¿Todavía duerme? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—No, está despierto pero rehúsa moverse —dijo Sirius, transportando a Harry a través de la entrada del andén.  
  
El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba silbando, lanzando el sonido al aire. Faltaban apenas unos minutos antes que el tren partiera, y aún menos para que Sirius pudiera despedir a su ahijado. Se lo entregó a Ron y musitó:  
  
—No olvides escribirme, Harry. No tengo otra cosa que esperar que tus cartas. Después de todo, Dumbledore me mantiene encerrado en ese pequeño lugar todo el santo día.  
  
—No te preocupes, lo haré —murmuró Harry.  
  
Sirius asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
—¡Vete ya! No quisiera que perdieras tu tren.  
  
Harry sonrió débilmente mientras Ron lo transportaba al interior del tren.  
  
—Levántate ya, Harry. Estás haciendo que nos veamos ridículos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó Remus, mientras a escondidas aferraba la mano de Sirius.  
  
—Mientras Snape no intente nada extremo.  
  
—Ahora, apresurémonos en regresar. Ese disfraz está empezando a molestarme. Ya extraño lo guapo que eres.  
  
—Remus, Remus —Sirius sacudió la cabeza, juguetón.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Unos cinco minutos más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en un compartimiento, junto a Ron y Hermione. Ninguno había dicho nada desde que habían abordado el tren. Harry estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cómo iba a hacer para evitar a Snape. Podía simplemente no mirarlo, no preguntarle nada, poner más esfuerzo en su materia para que no lo retuviera después de clases o terminara en detención.  
  
—Estoy… comprometido con el cretino grasiento —se desplomó hacia adelante—. Nunca pedí esto. Nadie me preguntó si estaba de acuerdo.  
  
—Remus y Sirius dijeron que era por tu propio bien. Él te ofrecerá seguridad y un hogar, Harry. Snape no es pobre. Puede darte todo lo que nunca has tenido.  
  
—Aun así… Voy a ser su…  
  
—¿Puta? —Ron rio entre dientes.  
  
Harry tomó un cojín y se lo tiró a Ron. Luego sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió. El anillo era definitivamente hermoso y centelleó ante sus ojos.  
  
—Me pregunto si podría regresarle el anillo a Snape.  
  
—¡No deberías! ¿Es muy descortés, Harry! —dijo Hermione.  
  
—¡Lo sé, pero no quiero casarme con él! Quiero elegir mi propia pareja, ¡y no soy gay!  
  
En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Los tres se giraron para ver a Malfoy saludando a Harry con su sonrisa usual. La puerta se deslizó, abriéndose, y Malfoy se dirigió derecho al puesto al lado del Gryffindor.  
  
—Lindo anillo —apuntó al evidente objeto.— Harry cerró la caja y la regresó a su bolsillo—. Sabes, creo que mi padrino apreciaría si usaras el anillo. Gastó una fortuna en él, según escuché. Realmente debe amarte, Harry.  
  
Después que Malfoy dijo lo que necesitaba ser dicho, en su tono sardónico habitual, se levantó, dándole a Harry unas palmaditas en la espalda, y salió del compartimiento.  
  
—¡Es Potter para ti, Malfoy! —gritó el otro tras él.  
  
—¡Maldición! ¡Malfoy va a ser una nueva adición a la familia! —dijo Ron.  
  
—Otra razón para regresarle a Snape su anillo.  
  
—¿Crees que se dirigirá a ti de manera informal, Harry? —indagó Hermione—. ¿Y piensas que dejará que lo llames ‘Severus’?  
  
—Aunque quisiera, no se lo permitiría.  
  
—Hum, disculpen por interrumpir. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Harry?  
  
Cho Chang había aparecido repentinamente en el compartimiento.  
  
—Hum, seguro. Estaré ahí atrás —abandonó el compartimiento en compañía de Cho, que se veía algo nerviosa, mientras jugueteaba con sus uñas.  
  
—Quería pedirte un favor.  
  
—¿Si?  
  
—Bien —Cho dio la impresión de que, lo que fuera que iba a pedir, sonaría definitivamente estúpido o difícil—. Verás, durante el verano, mis amigos intentaron enrollarme con Perry Meek, y yo realmente no quería, así que… les dije que ya tenía novio.  
  
Harry tragó grueso.  
  
_“¡Oh, Merlín. Les dijo que yo estaba enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?”_  
  
—Sigue.  
  
—Les dije que eras tú. ¡No, Harry, por favor, comprende!  
  
Harry empezó a mover la cabeza, como si estuviera molesto por lo que Cho estaba diciendo.  
  
—¿En qué demonios te metiste?  
  
—Nada serio en realidad, sólo tenemos que representar nuestras partes.  
  
Harry asintió. Sabía que, definitivamente, Cho Chang le gustaba antes… como el último año… Quizás, si era realmente afortunado, podría evocar esos sentimientos de nuevo y estar con ella verdaderamente.  
  
—Está bien, lo haré.  
  
—¡Muchas gracias! —Cho lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Harry, para después correr por el pasillo.  
  
—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—Sólo acepté fingir ser el novio de Cho hasta que ella consiga librarse de un tío.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Y si Snape escucha sobre eso? ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo puede afectarlo?! —amonestó Hermione.  
  
—Tranquilízate. Ya te lo dije, voy a renunciar al compromiso de todas formas.  
  
—¿Algo del carrito, queridos? —preguntó una dama en la puerta—. ¿Eres tú, Harry? —éste asintió—. Tengo un mensaje del profesor Snape. Ordenó que cualquier cosa que gustes, con mucho gusto pagará por ello.  
  
—No, gracias. Puedo pagar mis propias cosas.  
  
—No vas a ser acosado por esto más adelante. Elige algunas cosas y siéntate.  
  
Cediendo finalmente, Harry tomó unas cuantas golosinas para él y varias cosas para sus amigos.  
  
—Podría también hacer buen uso de mi nuevo privilegio.  
  
Treinta minutos transcurrieron antes que el Expreso de Hogwarts entrara en la estación. Una vez se detuvo el tren, los estudiantes saltaron al andén. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron de los últimos en desembarcar. Harry quería asegurarse que todo estuviera lleno de estudiantes pululando alrededor, con la intención de dificultar el que Snape lo localizara, sólo en caso de que lo estuviera buscando.  
  
—Vamos, y recuerden mantener sus cabezas bajas —instruyó Harry, mientras corría a través de las puertas abiertas para mezclarse con la multitud. Sabía que si Snape estaba buscándolo, intentaría ubicar los aspectos distintivos de sus amigos.  
  
De nuevo, como el último año, estaban esas criaturas similares a caballos diabólicos jalando de los carruajes. Harry entró rápidamente en uno de ellos y cerró la puerta. Podría haber jurado que había visto el cabello grasiento moviéndose alrededor.  
  
Afuera del carruaje, Snape, acompañado de McGonagall y Dumbledore, esperaba pacientemente para dar la bienvenida a Harry, pero ninguno de ellos, excepto Dumbledore, por supuesto, había visto al chico.  
  
—Probablemente ya está en un carruaje, Severus —sugirió McGonagall.  
  
Snape aclaró su garganta y asintió.  
  
—Debes darle tiempo, Severus —Dumbledore colocó gentilmente una mano sobre el hombro de Snape—. Después de todo, uno no se despierta todos los días comprometido con alguien que pensaba odiaría por siempre. Además, sugiero que mantengas una distancia de él para que tenga tiempo de acostumbrarse. Si empiezas a consentirlo de repente, puede asustarse.  
  
—Por supuesto, Director.  
  
Los tres abordaron uno de los carruajes antes que todos estuvieran llenos.  
  
Unos pocos carruajes más allá, Harry se sentó con sus dos amigos, nervioso. Éste no iba a ser como sus años anteriores. Ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el interior de las murallas del castillo y ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba reservado allí para él.  



	2. Yo puedo ser todo lo que necesitas

No habían pasado ni dos segundos del inicio del año escolar cuando ya Harry sabía cuales iban a ser algunos de los cambios. Los esperaba, después de todo estaba comprometido con Severus Snape, el Jefe de Slytherin. Sin embargo, nunca anticipó lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Mientras desembarcaba del carruaje, era predecible que obtendría el hostigamiento habitual de los Slytherins, pero mientras se acercaban a él, guiados ni más ni menos que por Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy —sí, Draco— había aparecido repentinamente de ninguna parte.  
  
—Ey, Pansy —Malfoy caminó directo hacia ella y su grupo, bloqueándoles el paso.  
  
—Te extrañé, Draco —ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y sacó la lengua en dirección de Harry.  
  
—¿Crees que está intentando crear una distracción? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—Debe tener algo que ver con Snape —Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras atravesaban las puertas del castillo. Nada más entrar, le invadió la conocida sensación de seguridad que tanto había extrañado mientras estuvo lejos de Hogwarts. La sensación de nostalgia lo abandonó mientras aspiraba profundamente y exhalaba el aire—. Estoy en casa —susurró para si mismo mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
—Prepárate —aconsejó Ron—. Sabes que Snape va a estar ahí.   
  
De repente, toda comodidad desapareció de Harry, tan pronto recordó quién más estaría presente.  
  
—Genial. Eso es todo lo que necesito —los tres entraron en el Gran Comedor y rápidamente fueron a la mesa Gryffindor y eligieron los puestos más cercanos a la salida—. Quiero estar tan lejos de Snape como sea posible —explicó Harry mientras se sentaba.  
  
—¿No te vas a poner el anillo? —preguntó Hermione—. Estoy segura que se molestará si no lo haces.  
  
—Si de verdad quiere casarse conmigo, que él ponga el anillo en mi dedo.  
  
—Suena como si estuvieras enojado con él por no hacer eso —rio Ron entre dientes.  
  
—Pero si lo hace, me quitaré el anillo y lo lanzaré al lago.  
  
—Bienvenidos todos a otro año en Hogwarts —Dumbledore comenzó su discurso y Harry rogó a Dios que no mencionara nada sobre su compromiso con Snape—. Ahora, antes que los de primer año sean seleccionados en las Casas, nuestro vigilante tiene algunas cosas que desea que les mencione…  
  
Dumbledore dijo unas cuantas cosas más sobre algo a lo que Harry no prestó ninguna atención. Una vez que los de primer año fueron sorteados y unos cuantos anuncios más fueron hechos, los alimentos aparecieron ante ellos y todos empezaron a hincar el diente. Harry no miró ni una sola vez hacia la mesa principal. Temía que sus ojos y los de Snape pudieran encontrarse.  
  
—Sabes, Harry, Snape está observándote.  
  
—Me lo imagino. Probablemente está asegurándose que no me atragante o algo así. Apostaría a que eso es lo que quiere, para tener una razón para acercarse aquí.  
  
—No digas eso, Harry. Estoy segura que sólo te cuida. Ustedes dos se van a casar, probablemente está esperando el momento correcto para acercarse —comentó Hermione con consideración.  
  
—Yo sólo espero que nadie más que Malfoy sepa sobre esto.  
  
Tan pronto como la cena finalizó, Harry lanzó un vistazo hacia la mesa principal y vio que Snape estaba charlando con Dumbledore. Rápidamente, abandonó el Gran Comedor, con Ron y Hermione luchando por mantenerle el ritmo.  
  
—¡Harry, no tan rápido! —gritó Hermione detrás de él.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Mudarlo a mis habitaciones? —la esquina del labio de Snape se curvó—. Albus, ¿quieres darle un susto de muerte al chico?  
  
—No quiero decir ahora, Severus. A su debido tiempo, cuando ustedes se conozcan apropiadamente, quizás como una pareja a ambos les gustaría pasar algún tiempo en privado.  
  
—Merlín, Albus, estás enviando al chico a su muerte —dijo McGonagall, quien de repente apareció por una esquina.  
  
—No si los sentimientos se vuelven mutuos —Dumbledore alzó un dedo—. Estoy seguro que eso será muy conveniente para ellos.  
  
McGonagall bufó y se alejó, murmurando:  
  
—Cuando los cerdos vuelen.  
  
—Un dicho muggle —aclaró Dumbledore.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El siguiente día, luego de un breve descanso, Harry y Ron corrieron hacia su aula de Pociones mientras Hermione se dirigió hacia una clase diferente, más avanzada. Tan pronto como entraron en el aula, Harry divisó a Cho Chan, sentada junto a otra chica. De inmediato, Cho giró y sonrió.  
  
—¡Harry, aquí!  
  
El joven se acercó y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
>>Ésta es mi amiga, Lena —se giró hacia la otra joven—. Te presento a Harry, mi novio.  
  
—Por supuesto —Lena extendió su mano derecha y saludó—. Es un placer.  
  
Harry se la estrechó y se volvió hacia Ron.  
  
—Mi amigo, Ron.  
  
Lena sólo saludó con la mano y sonrió. Ron se puso rojo de vergüenza. Mientras Harry seguía hacia adelante, vio que Draco Malfoy también estaba en el aula. Y acababa de escuchar todo lo que había dicho Cho. Sonrió y vocalizó la palabra ‘novia’ antes de mirar a Harry con escepticismo. Luego sacudió la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.  
  
Una vez todos los estudiantes estuvieron en sus puestos, las dos puertas de entrada se abrieron violentamente y el profesor Snape entró con su habitual expresión severa. El hombre no perdió tiempo y comenzó la clase de inmediato.  
  
—Hoy haremos la poción _Ursinus_. ¿Alguien sabe lo que puede hacer dicha poción?  
  
Ninguno levantó la mano.  
  
>>Sólo un sorbo, podría convertirlos en osos. Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón. Y no prueben. Los resultados pueden ser irreversibles.  
  
_“¿Cuál es el maldito sentido de elaborar una poción que convierte a la gente en oso de manera permanente?”_ , pensaba Harry, separándose de su mesa de trabajo. Mientras se levantaba, notó que Ron ya se había ido con Lena y Cho. Maldijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Snape.  
  
_“Por favor, que no me vea. Por favor, que no me vea. Por favor, que no me vea.”_  
  
No había demasiada esperanza para Harry, ya que probablemente era la única persona a quien Snape prestaría algo de atención. A pesar de eso, rogó porque el hombre no reconociera su existencia.  
  
Mientras se acercaba al escritorio, los ojos de Severus se clavaron en él. Iba a ser su primer encuentro desde que el profesor arreglara su compromiso, y si cabe, simplemente esperaba que el muchacho continuara como en los viejos tiempos. Una vez que Harry alcanzó la intersección, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la despensa donde estaban los ingredientes. Ni siquiera se dio por enterado de la presencia de Snape. Respirando profundamente, el hombre se relajó en su silla y continuó clasificando papeles.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape trataba de enfocarse en la caligrafía descuidada de algunos estudiantes, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Harry y Cho comenzaron a reír por un chiste que contó esta última. El profesor alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con que la chica descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Sonrió para si mismo, _“¿No estamos muy amistosos esta mañana?”_. Trató de retomar su trabajo pero entonces Cho comentó: ‘Es por eso que te amo tanto, Harry. Es tan fácil arreglárselas contigo’. El mago volvió a alzar la vista, justo para ver a la chica pasando sus mugrientas manos manchadas de poción por el desordenado cabello de Harry. _“¡Eso está yendo demasiado lejos!”_ , pensó, bajando la pluma.  
  
Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. No iba a ser capaz de concentrarse por el resto de la clase. Probablemente ni siquiera por el resto del día. SU Harry… sí, él consideraba a Harry suyo, y estaba flirteando con esa Ravenclaw ante sus propios ojos. _“¿Está probando mis límites?”_. Entonces miró a Malfoy, éste podría echarle una mano. Se levantó, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda, y caminó hacia la mesa de Malfoy  
  
—¿Se dio cuenta? —preguntó el rubio—. Creo que algo está sucediendo allí.  
  
—Siéntase libre de interrumpir —dijo Snape, mientras seguía adelante. Casi toda la clase estaba fuera de sus asientos, de todos modos.  
  
Malfoy sonrió mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia donde estaban Harry y Cho.  
  
—¿Se divierten? —preguntó.  
  
Cho, Harry, Lena y Ron lo miraron.  
  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—Tus acciones no le complacen —Malfoy le susurró a Harry.  
  
La maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Harry simplemente se amplió.  
  
—Dile que lo jodan —replicó.  
  
—¿A quién? ¿Qué? —Cho y Lena se veían confundidas.   
  
Ron lucía malditamente asustado, sabía exactamente a quién se refería Malfoy.  
  
—Ten cuidado, Potter.  
  
—Piérdete, Malfoy.  
  
Tan pronto como la clase terminó, Harry entregó una muestra de su poción y dejó el aula antes que Snape tuviera oportunidad de hablar con él.  
  
—No se preocupe, comparto casi todas las clases con él —le dijo Malfoy—, lo mantendré vigilado por usted.  
  
Snape lo miró desde atrás de su cabello y ordenó:  
  
—No lleve esto demasiado lejos.  
  
Pero Malfoy no era el único que tenía casi todas las clases con Harry, Cho Chan las tenía también. Esa noche, Harry estaba cabreado. Caminaba por los corredores rumbo a la oficina del Director, listo para decirle a Dumbledore que Snape no le daba nada de libertad y estaba tratándolo injustamente. Sin embargo, tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la oficina, vio a su maestro de Pociones sentado con el Director, tomando una taza de té. Harry se congeló sobre sus pasos.  
  
—Vaya, esto es inesperado —comentó Dumbledore.  
  
Snape reflexionaba, no sabía si sería una sabia decisión dirigirse al joven por su nombre o sería preferible seguir utilizando su apellido.  
  
—Oh, umm, no importa —dijo Harry, a punto de partir, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo, diciendo:  
  
—Por favor, quédate.  
  
El joven entró en la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras él.  
  
>>¿Tienes asuntos con el profesor Snape o conmigo?  
  
—Con usted —contestó Harry.  
  
—Ah… —Dumbledore miró a Snape, quien lucía como si le estuviera suplicando mentalmente que no lo echara—. ¿Está bien que el profesor Snape se quede, Harry?  
  
El joven sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Es un asunto privado.  
  
—Él es tu prometido, Harry. Tiene derecho a saber si algo está mal.  
  
—Vale —aceptó el chico con cierta aspereza—. Sólo quiero pedirle que le diga a Snape que llame a su _perro_. También tengo una vida y no quiero un Slytherin en ciernes metido en ella.  
  
Dicho eso, abandonó la habitación.  
  
De pronto, Dumbledore no pareció demasiado feliz.  
  
—¿Cuándo dijo ‘perro’ se refería a Draco Malfoy? —inquirió.  
  
—Mocoso.  
  
—A nadie le gusta estar bajo vigilancia constante. A Harry no le gusta ser perseguido. Dale tiempo, Severus. Me atrevo a decir que, si vas a cortejar al señor Potter, debes jugar bajo sus reglas.  
  
—Si juego bajo las reglas del señor Potter, él llevará al altar a Cho Chang antes que yo pueda siquiera sostener su mano.  
  
—Eso no pasará, Severus. El Ministerio ya te reconoció como su prometido y no a la señorita Chang, ni siquiera Harry puede cambiar eso. Se casará contigo a menos que tome medidas drásticas para evitar la ceremonia.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Una vez que regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry sacó rápidamente sus libros de texto, papel y una pluma. Los dejó sobre el largo mesón y tomó un momento para decidir qué asignatura iba a hacer primero.   
  
_“Pociones…no. Historia de la Magia, Merlín, no. Encantamientos… quizás. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… ¿por qué no?”_. Abrió el libro de texto y empezó a leer sobre las Sirenas.  
  
Ubicada habitualmente en los alrededores de las islas griegas, la sirena es una ninfa del mar, mitad mujer y mitad pez, y se creía que su canto era un cebo que atraía a los marineros a su perdición, en las rocas donde ellas se sentaban.  
  
Harry apenas había terminado su primer párrafo cuando sus pensamientos derivaron hacia Snape.  
  
_“Quizás si se lo pongo difícil él se dará por vencido. O quizás se deshaga de mí si me ve con Cho. ¡Sí! ¡Tengo que intentarlo! ¡Mañana! Hablaré con Cho, estoy seguro que hará esto por mí”_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Si, Harry? —preguntó Cho cuando el chico la llevó a un lado.  
  
—Dado que te estoy haciendo un favor, necesito que me hagas otro a mí.  
  
—Vale, ¿de qué se trata?  
  
Harry miró alrededor, antes de guiar a la joven hacia el patio, donde algunos estudiantes estaban haciendo su tarea.  
  
—Vale, quiero que me beses.  
  
—¿Qué? Pero Harry, nosotros no somos realmente una pareja. Me sentiría mal si hiciera eso contigo.  
  
—No, tengo una teoría, y necesito que hagas eso para ver si funciona.  
  
—¿Qué clase de teoría?  
  
—Hay alguien que me quiere, pero yo no quiero a esa persona —eligió las palabras cuidadosamente—. Y si esa persona me ve besándote, puede que entienda que ya tengo a alguien.  
  
—No sé, Harry. Me gusta ser discreta con mis afectos.  
  
—¡Podemos fingir que lo hacemos! Podemos ocultarnos detrás de la estatua y pretender flirtear un poco, y cuando yo note que esa persona está observándonos, te besaré.  
  
—Vale. Sólo dime cuando necesites hacerlo.  
  
—¡Puedes apostarlo! —lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Cho y la abrazó antes de salir corriendo, despidiéndose con la mano.  
  
—Me pregunto quién será esa persona que quiere tanto a Harry —Cho empezó a juguetear con sus dedos—. Sólo espero que no vaya a arrepentirme de besarlo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Sabía exactamente cuándo debía citar a Cho. Snape tenía clases con los de segundo año justo después del almuerzo. Así que mientras caminaba hacia sus clases, Harry sólo tendría que estar cerca de la estatua, esperando que se aproximara. Pero mientras tanto, siempre podría compartir con Cho enfrente de todos. Alrededor de las doce y treinta, ya estaba en el Gran Comedor con Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, y Ginny. Estaban distribuidos a cada lado de la mesa, hablando de los éxitos de Fred y George, cuando Cho y Lena aparecieron. Harry la abrazó de inmediato, al tiempo que le susurraba:  
  
—Siéntate en mi regazo —mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba.  
  
Cho dudó en sentarse en el regazo del joven, y sonrió tímidamente a sus amigos. Dean y Neville intercambiaron miradas. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos hacían eso? Ginny, lentamente, intentó terminar su pan mientras observaba a Cho sentada en el regazo de Harry. Éste continuaba hablando con Ron y Hermione como si nada estuviera pasando. Cuando el chico si giró a hablar con el resto de los amigos, Ron y Hermione miraron hacia la mesa principal y rápidamente apartaron la vista cuando Snape les lanzó una desagradable mirada. Él definitivamente no iba a dejar que esto continuara.  
  
—Abre grande —rio Harry.  
  
—¡Ah! —Cho lo hizo y Harry le dio una cucharada de puré de patatas—. Eres tan dulce, Harry —la chica acarició su rostro.  
  
—Creo que Harry está yendo un tanto demasiado lejos con esto —comentó Ron.  
  
—Está intentando que ya-sabes-quien se enoje —explicó Hermione.  
  
—¿Está esa persona viendo hacia nosotros, Harry? —susurró Cho en su oído.  
  
—Puedes apostarlo —contestó con una sonrisa—. Siempre estoy en su mente, esa persona debe estar tan celosa de ti.  
  
—Harry, ¿al menos podrías decirme quién es?  
  
— _Ella_ es Slytherin —al menos era una mentira a medias.  
  
—Oh, no piensas que tratará de hacerme algo, ¿verdad? Los Slytherin tienden a ser malévolos cuando piensan que estás en su camino.  
  
—No te preocupes, nunca te dañará. Te lo aseguro.  
  
En cuanto el almuerzo terminó, Harry vio de reojo como Snape caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
—Mierda —dijo, agarrando el brazo de Cho—. ¡Rápido, ella viene para acá!  
  
Salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron al patio.  
  
—Estará aquí en cualquier momento —dijo Harry, mientras cubría las mejillas de la chica—. ¿Estás lista?  
  
Cho asintió en tensión.  
  
Snape todavía estaba luchando entre la multitud de estudiantes que trataban desesperadamente de abandonar el comedor. En ese caos, había perdido completamente a Harry. Lo había visto escapar del comedor en cuanto lo vio caminar hacia él. A toda costa, necesitaba hablar seriamente con el chico antes que todo el asunto de Cho se saliera de control. Ni siquiera sabía qué haría si Harry terminaba enamorado de ella.  
  
Reflexionaba sobre todo esto mientras abandonaba el Gran Comedor, y con su suerte, los pasillos exteriores no estaban más organizados. Para sortear mejor a los estudiantes, decidió cortar a través del patio. Oh, cuantos viejos recuerdos le traía ese lugar… Allí había sido cruelmente atacado justo al terminar sus TIMOS, nada más y nada menos que por James Potter y Sirius Black.  
  
Esas reminiscencias del pasado hacían que se sintiera agitado y vengativo… justo igual que ahora. Entonces, algo capturó su atención. Un par de ojos verdes brillaron en su camino. _¿Harry?_. Empezó a caminar hacia la estatua. Sabía que el chico estaba ahí, escondiéndose de él. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ver lo que encontró ante si. Harry y Cho estaban clavados contra la estatua, con las manos de él colocadas en los costados de ella; él la besaba suavemente en los labios, como si fueran delicados pétalos que se rasgarían ante la menor brusquedad. Snape sintió como si un Dementor succionara vehementemente su alma y su corazón fuera de su cuerpo. Realmente, era como si nunca pudiera volver a ser feliz.  
  
Cuando Harry se alejó, frotó su nariz contra Cho con afecto. Snape se rompió. Estiró el brazo y aferro la mano del Gryffindor.  
  
—Venga conmigo, señor Potter —ordenó, tan calmado como pudo—. Necesitamos tener una seria conversación.  
  
Harry ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de argumentar, mientras Snape casi lo dislocó alejándolo de Cho, quien estaba petrificada. El hombre lo condujo al único lugar en que sabía que podrían hablar en privado: la Sala de los Menesteres. Abrió la puerta e, instantáneamente, la habitación se mostró como una oficina.  
  
—Entre —ordenó.  
  
Harry entró, luciendo pálido y asustado. Se sentía como un roedor arrinconado en un juego del gato y el ratón. Snape hizo que se sentara en una silla y luego se sentó frente a él. Por un momento, el hombre permaneció en absoluto silencio. Se veía dolido, como si luchara para elegir las palabras con las que hablar al joven. Hacerle comprender que no deseaba que viera a nadie más, tratar de convencerlo que él era todo lo que Harry necesitaba.  
  
—Harry… yo…  
  
—Potter —corrigió Harry—. Nunca le he dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre, _señor_  
  
Snape rápidamente continuó.  
  
—Con todo lo despiadado que puedo ser, he sido considerado, conservado la distancia y evitado interferir con su vida personal. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, no puedo seguir soportando tal ignorancia.  
  
—Entonces, ¿me va a poner una correa?  
  
—Si fuera tan simple —la silla en que Snape estaba sentado, de repente se convirtió en un sofá—. Venga aquí —la orden era clara y exigente. Harry se levantó, caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Snape, como le había pedido. Justo entonces, el hombre, cuidadosamente, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven y lo atrajo hacia si—. Escúcheme, Potter, porque mis palabras son absolutas —con la otra mano, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Romperá la relación que tiene con la señorita Chang o yo lo haré por usted. No es apropiado que un hombre comprometido tenga aventuras con otras personas.  
  
—Yo no soy su prometido —dijo Harry, enérgicamente—. ¡Haré con mi vida lo que me de la gana! ¡Elegiré a la gente a quien amar!   
  
—No sea ridículo, Potter. Ni siquiera en el mundo mágico podemos elegir a la gente de quien nos enamoremos —el pulgar de Snape comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Harry con ternura. _“Tranquilízate. No lo asustes”_ —. Si sólo me diera una oportunidad, yo…  
  
—¿Darle una oportunidad? ¡No me haga reír, Snape! ¡Nunca le amaré! —Harry lo empujó, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Trató de girar el pomo pero no cedió. Molesto, se giró hacia el hombre—. Déjeme salir.  
  
—Nuestra discusión no ha terminado.  
  
—¿Qué hay que discutir? ¡Yo tengo clases que tomar y usted clases que dictar!  
  
—Aún hay tiempo —dijo Snape, demasiado tranquilo.  
  
—¡Demonios! —Harry pateó la puerta y giró en redondo—. No me voy a mover. Puedo escucharlo desde aquí.  
  
Sonriendo, Snape se paró y caminó lentamente hasta Harry.  
  
—No soy muy tolerante cuando se trata de juegos, Potter. Así, si se trata de una de sus charadas, le sugiero que la termine inmediatamente —se encontraba a poco mas de un pie de distancia del joven—. Porque, ya sea que lo acepte o no, es mi prometido, y mostrará su lealtad y respeto hacia mí, como yo lo hago hacia usted.  
  
—¿O qué? —preguntó Harry, audaz.  
  
Snape aferró sus muñecas, y las clavó con fuerza en la pared sobre su cabeza.  
  
—No me pruebe, Potter. Usted está destinado a mí —susurró malévolamente en el oído de Harry—. No buscará otro enamorado. Si me lo permite, puedo proveerle todas sus necesidades —liberó sus muñecas—. Ésta será la última advertencia, señor Potter.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de irse, pero entonces el hombre tomó su mano izquierda y preguntó suavemente:  
  
>>¿Dónde está su anillo?  
  
—Rehúso llevarlo —replicó ásperamente.  
  
Snape obligó al joven a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.  
  
—Por favor, póngaselo, señor Potter. Lancé numerosos hechizos sobre él, que lo protegerán de maldiciones y otros hechizos poco amistosos que lancen sobre usted.  
  
—No quiero que toda la escuela sepa que estoy comprometido con usted.  
  
—No lo sabrán —Snape le mostró su anular izquierdo—, porque yo no llevo mi anillo.   
  
De hecho, el dedo anular de Snape estaba tan frío y estéril como el de Harry. Mientras el joven continuaba mirando fijamente el dedo anular del otro, notó que el vacío entre ellos iba disminuyendo. Snape se movió más cerca. Antes que Harry pudiera reaccionar, había posado sus labios en su cuello. La respiración del chico se dificultó mientras su cabeza bajaba ligeramente. Tomó otra gran bocanada de aire, sólo para exhalar completamente cuando el mago mayor besó su mejilla. Snape se separó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Abrió la puerta y el otro casi cayó de espaldas. El hombre lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo forzó a recuperar su postura.   
  
—Reaccione, Potter. Apenas lo toqué.  
  
Harry se alejó de Snape y corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo.  



	3. Carácter Maleducado

Varias horas después de que Severus sintiera que había, más o menos, puesto al rebelde adolescente en su lugar, Harry regresó a la salita común de Gryffindor, mientras todos los demás estaban en la biblioteca, o en algún lugar allá afuera. Después de lanzar su bolso debajo de la cama, estaba a punto de lanzarse a si mismo sobre ésta, pero se detuvo brevemente al notar un gran ramo con un surtido de flores de manzano, significando promesa, anémonas por fragilidad, espuela de caballero por audacia, unas cuantas margaritas por inocencia, unas pocas rosas rosadas por amistad, tulipanes violetas por fidelidad, un tulipán blanco por el perdón y una lila por… ¡el primer amor! El pensamiento de que los sentimientos de Snape, en todo caso, no eran correspondidos, hizo que Harry enrojeciera. Un furioso, profundo rubor. Quizás sólo fuera la idea de que era posible que Snape estuviera verdaderamente enamorado, si eso era posible para el hombre, o que había alguien en el mundo que se preocupaba tan profundamente por él.  
  
Harry se sentó al lado del ramo y aspiró intensamente el dulce aroma de la fragancia. No tuvo más tiempo para disfrutarlo, antes que Ron y Dean entraran. Ambos refrenaron su conversación sobre quidditch una vez que vieron el gran ramo al lado de Harry.   
  
—¿Qué carajo? —jadeó Ron.  
  
Harry intercambió miradas de Ron a Dean, luego al ramo y de nuevo a ellos.  
  
—Un admirador secreto.  
  
Dean tenía esa mirada de conquistador antes de decir:  
  
—Eso es lo que yo estaba discutiendo ahora.   
  
Harry sonrió ligeramente y Ron inclinó la cabeza y murmuró:  
  
—¿Severus?  
  
El otro asintió furtivamente mientras Dean caminaba hacia su cama.  
  
—Hombre, Harry. ¡Pude oler esas cosas desde el camino hasta aquí!  
  
—¿Tienen un florero o algo en el que pueda colocarlas?  
  
—¿Por qué no transformas el sapo de Neville en envase? —sugirió Dean, levantando la cabeza de la almohada.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a revolver en su baúl. Luego se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo. Un momento más tarde, regresó con uno de los floreros de la sala común.  
  
—De todos modos, estaba vacío.   
  
Colocó las flores en el recipiente y luego lo llenó de agua. Se sentó en su cama y las admiró. Es ese momento, descubrió la nota. Y también Dean.  
  
—¿De quién es?  
  
—No lo sé —replicó Harry al instante.  
  
—¡Bueno, vamos! ¡Léela ya!  
  
Rasgó el sobre para abrirlo y sacó la pequeña carta. En su interior, leyó:  
  
_Apreciado Harry  
  
Mi discusión contigo apenas unas horas antes de este   
repentino descubrimiento no intentaba infligir miedo.   
Quiero que sepas que nunca te dañaría, Harry James  
Potter. Perdóname si te provoqué inquietud.  
  
Severus Snape_  
  
  
Aunque no decía mucho, la carta de Snape penetró en Harry como un río, inundándolo de agitación.  
  
—Snape… —susurró para si mismo. Maldición, estaba cediendo con demasiada facilidad. Antes que Dean pudiera ver sobre su hombro, dobló la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo  
  
—¡Aww, no eres divertido!  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Snaoe estaba sentado con el Director en su oficina, tomando su té. No había dicho nada desde su llegada. Había esperado que Dumbledore conduciría la conversación como siempre, y tal como lo había anticipado, el otro comentó:  
  
—Siempre creí que podrían hacer las brownies con más chocolate, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Severus?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Y las tartas de calabaza… Si sólo le agregaran más crema por encima, creo que serían más deliciosas.  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
—Oh, Severus, debes probar cada sabor de las tartas de queso que prepararon los elfos domésticos. Si recuerdo correctamente, mi primera muestra tenía un pedacito de vómito mezclado con un nuevo sabor, miel. Era… agridulce.  
  
Snape lo miró como si estuviera a punto de enfermar.  
  
—Nunca tocaría esa cosa.  
  
—Yo desarrollé cierta fobia en mis primeros años, cuando comí una gragea con sabor a vómito. Una primera experiencia casi horrible.  
  
El extremo de los labios de Snape se curvó ligeramente.  
  
>>¿Cuál es el problema, Severus? ¿Estás sólo dejando que el anciano hable a su aire? —ri0 Dumbledore—. Algo debes tener en mente. ¿Pregunto qué está mal, o simplemente empiezo a probar?  
  
_“A esta hora, Harry ya debe haber descubierto el ramo”_  
  
Para evitar que Dumbledore penetrara en sus pensamientos, y posiblemente descubriera algo humillante, Snape confesó:  
  
—Envié un ramo de flores al señor Potter.  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.  
  
—¿En serio? Oh, Severus, eso es terriblemente romántico.  
  
La mejilla del más joven se movió con un tic. Si el otro se atrevía a continuar con eso, estaba listo para irse antes que Dumbledore pudiera terminar su oración.  
  
El anciano, que nunca se perdía un suspiro, preguntó:  
  
>>No me permitirás incordiarte mas, ¿verdad?  
  
—Repite una palabra de esto a alguien y…  
  
—¿Qué le hiciste?  
  
Snape sintió que se encorvaba en su silla como un muchacho testarudo.  
  
—Hablamos.  
  
—¿De qué pudieron hablar que trajera como resultado que le enviaras un ramo de flores?  
  
—Sobre su inapropiada relación con la señorita Cho Chang.  
  
—¡No me digas! —Dumbledore tomó un gran trago de su té y continuó—. ¿Me pregunto cómo eso logró suceder sin que me diera cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo, si puedo saber?  
  
—Todavía estamos en septiembre, Albus, si esto no es algo que empezó el curso pasado, debe ser algo reciente.  
  
Dumbledore asintió antes de decir:  
  
—Déjame asegurarte, Severus, esto no se ignorará si sucede nuevamente.  
  
Snape asintió en agradecimiento. En realidad, no había escuchado lo que el anciano acababa de decir. Estaba malditamente preocupado de si Harry habría encontrado el ramo que le había enviado, el cual le había costado una fortuna, y si lo había encontrado, qué, en el nombre del diablo, había hecho con él.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Había pasado casi una semana desde que Harry y Severus tuvieran cualquier tipo de interacción que no fuera en las clases. Tiempo durante el cual, Severus se había sentado ante su escritorio como siempre, pero esta vez observando a todos. El principal objetivo de su atención era, naturalmente, Harry. El joven había llegado rápidamente a detestar a ese silencioso Severus, que prestaba atención a todos hasta que la clase concluía. Y cómo no, si justo recientemente unas muy estrictas reglas se habían impuesto junto a la ya larga lista de reglas en acción en la clase de Snape. Una de las reglas a la que Harry le tenía menos cariño era la de no hablar a menos que se le permitiera. Por supuesto, esta regla siempre había existido, sólo que Snape nunca había hecho gran cosa si atrapaba a un grupo de estudiantes susurrando entre ellos. Ahora, sin embargo, el profesor rebajaba puntos por minutos ante cualquier parloteo de sus estudiantes.   
  
Aunque, a pesar de esto, Harry siempre encontraba la forma de sortear esa clase de cosas. Mientras Snape clasificaba pociones al frente del aula, el joven escribía en un pedazo de pergamino.  
  
_Harry: ¿Por qué el cretino tiene que ser tan obstinado?_  
  
Le pasó el pedazo a Ron, quien escribió. _  
  
Ron: No lo sé. Él es tu prometido. Probablemente sólo enloqueció cuando fuiste y besaste a Cho a sus espaldas.  
  
Harry: Bien, se supone que nosotros estamos saliendo.  
  
Ron: De eso se trata exactamente, Harry. Snape no quiere que estés con nadie más. Quiere que sólo lo veas a él.  
  
Harry: ¡Pero no quiero! ¡No siento nada por Snape! ¡Es sólo mi profesor, y no quiero ningún tipo de relación aparte de esa! ¿Cómo puede alguien plantearse incluso ser amigo de un cretino como él?  
  
Ron: Supongo que no puedo culparte. Yo…_  
  
Antes que Ron pudiera terminar su oración, Snape apareció detrás de los chicos y le arrebató el pergamino. Tanto Ron como Harry intercambiaron miradas de miedo, mientras el hombre leía lo que habían escrito.  
  
—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —Harry se sorprendió de que descontara tan pocos puntos—. Por intercambiar notas.  
  
Entonces, limitó a sus ojos a dejar de lanzar miradas a ambos para sólo mirar a Harry. Era claro, como las aguas de un lago, lo que Snape estaba tratando de comunicar. Aunque su rostro permaneció inmutable en general, sus ojos le preguntaban si realmente sentía cada una de las palabras que acababa de escribir.  
  
Harry deseaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, recoger sus cosas y desaparecer de la vista de Snape. Y eso fue justo lo que hizo. Lanzó sus libros en el interior de su bolso, dejó su poción a medio hacer, tomó su pluma, lanzó la mochila sobro su hombro y caminó directo a la salida, empujando a Snape a un lado en el proceso.  
  
—¿Estamos escapando? —preguntó el hombre, girándose para observar la huida del chico.  
  
—¡Lo que sea para alejarme de usted! —espetó el otro fríamente.  
  
Eso detuvo en seco a Snape. Ni siquiera le importó continuar observando a Harry mientras corría fuera de su vista. Tomó unos momentos para recuperar la compostura y luego dio vuelta en redondo; su rostro estaba tan impasible e indescifrable como siempre. Frunció el ceño a sus estudiantes, quienes lo estaban observando atentamente.  
  
—Regresen-Al-Trabajo.  
  
El profesor tomó asiento y se inclinó sobre su escritorio, hasta apoyar la frente sobre su palma.  
  
>>¿Cuándo terminará este día?  
  
No quería otra cosa que tomar una larga, quizás eterna, siesta, en su propia y fría cama.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, ya Harry se encontraba en el otro extremo de Hogwarts, tan lejos como podía de Snape, aunque todavía dentro de los límites de la escuela.   
  
—La cagué —se decía a si mismo, mientras descansaba contra un árbol—. No necesito que mi nivel en Pociones bajé más aún.  
  
_“Esto no ocurriría si ignoraras a Snape.  
  
Eso es difícil dadas las circunstancias.  
  
Él nunca te obligaría a nada.  
  
¡Me obligó a comprometerme! ¿Quién le dijo que yo quería estar con él?  
  
¡Es lo mejor! ¡Él puede protegerte!  
  
¡Es un mortífago!  
  
¡Ex-mortífago!  
  
¿Qué gano quedándome con él?  
  
Todo lo que necesitas y más…” _  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron instantáneamente. Ya no sabía ni quien era. Ahora estaba teniendo discusiones consigo mismo.  
  
—Me estoy volviendo loco.  
  
—Y su nivel está cayendo en picada, señor Potter; es demasiado pronto en el año para permitir que su nivel decaiga.  
  
Harry miró a Snape como si tuviera alguna deformidad.  
  
—Necesito algo de tiempo a solas —dijo, una vez apartó sus ojos.   
  
—¡Usted piensa lo que escribió? —preguntó el hombre con la voz más suave, más tranquila que pudo mostrar.  
  
Harry asintió y Snape cerró los ojos lentamente. Una vez. Dos. Luego, asintió.  
  
>>Venga a almorzar conmigo —sugirió de repente.  
  
—Quiero estar solo.  
  
—Lo dejaré solo, si viene a almorzar conmigo —Snape extendió su mano, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Harry no la tomaría.  
  
El joven apartó la mano de Snape.  
  
—He sido capaz de ponerme de pie sin su ayuda después de peores situaciones —dijo mientras se levantaba.  
  
—Claramente.  
  
Una vez que Harry estuvo plantado sobre sus pies, preguntó:  
  
—¿A dónde?  
  
—Mis habitaciones privadas —el hombre se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro más lejano a él.  
  
—No me toque —trató de apartar la mano de su hombro, pero el hombre le apretó más.  
  
—Por aquí —Snape lo instó a dar la vuelta y se encaminaron por los pasillos.  
  
Justo entonces, Harry se dio cuenta cuan atestados estaba los pasillos esta vez, y cuan extraño resultaría ver al grasiento profesor de Pociones, que era muy reservado y delicado con su espacio personal, con su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry Potter, el Niño-Que- Vivió. Ya casi podía oír los cuchicheos. El Jefe de Slytherin mostrando un posible afecto por un Gryffindor… La idea era repulsiva.  
  
—Déjeme. No quiero que nadie nos vea así.  
  
La mano libre de Snape se cerró en un apretado puño, enterrando las uñas en la piel de su propia palma. Mientras entraban a los pasillos, deliberadamente lo atrajo aún más cerca de él. Si quería mostrar que Harry era suyo y tenía la obligación de protegerlo, o sólo intentaba hacer espacio, Harry nunca lo sabría. Se deslizaron al interior de las mazmorras, y el hombre susurró su contraseña ante la estatua de una gárgola.  
  
—Locomotora.  
  
La gárgola se hundió y una puerta apareció tras ella. Snape abrió y cedió el paso a su alumno. Una vez estuvo dentro y el profesor cerró la puerta, Harry se sintió vulnerable y a merced del mayor. Ni siquiera tomó un momento para admirar la decoración.  
  
>>Si está bien para usted, señor Potter, podría ofrecerle algunos emparedados de pavo y algo de té.  
  
Harry sólo asintió. No había movido un pie desde que entrara en los aposentos de Snape. Suspirando para si mismo, el hombre le ofreció un asiento en su sofá de cuero negro.  
  
>>El almuerzo deberá llegar pronto —comentó—. Mientras tanto, creo que podríamos llevar una conversación **civilizada** —dada la experiencia de sus anteriores charlas, enfatizó deliberadamente la parte de ‘civilizada’  
  
—Supongo —replicó Harry.  
  
—¿Por qué no me cuenta algo sobre usted? —Snape se relajó sobre su asiento.  
  
—¿Cómo qué?  
  
—Cualquier cosa que le resulte cómodo contarme.  
  
Harry encontró eso bastante extraño. Seguramente, las personas comprometidas ya sabían todo lo que tenían que saber sobre sus parejas. No trataban de familiarizarse. Al menos, Snape no estaba utilizando su sarcasmo y actitud rencorosa habitual. Estaba siendo considerado e intentando comprender a Harry.  
  
—¿Y si no me siento cómodo contándole nada? —Harry, por su parte, no quería familiarizarse con Snape. No le interesaba aprender nada nuevo sobre el hombre, y definitivamente no quería que él supiera nada sobre su vida personal.  
  
Snape permaneció en silencio por un momento, como si organizara cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir.  
  
—No tiene que ser algo personal, señor Potter —era como si el hombre estuviera leyendo su mente—. Si lo hace sentir mejor, podemos hablar sobre algún tema que a usted le interese… _Para variar.  
  
“¿Cómo acerca de usted”? _, pensaba Harry. _“¿Sobre cuán abierto está a hablar sobre si mismo?”_  
  
El joven permaneció callado, quería prolongar el silencio. El profesor sintió lo que estaba tratando de hacer y agregó rápidamente.  
  
>>El propósito de esta reunión no es sentarse y mirar fijamente.  
  
—¿Quién está mirando fijamente? —preguntó Harry, indiferente.  
  
—¿Por qué no hablamos sobre quidditch?  
  
—¿Quiere decir que realmente sabe algo sobre quidditch? Pensaba que era el peor jugador que Hogwarts había visto jamás —el comentario fue grosero e innecesario; sin embargo, no dejó sensación de culpabilidad en Harry.  
  
—Admito que no soy un jugador tan excepcional como usted —el tema era difícil de discutir para Snape, sabiendo muy bien que le traería mayor humillación y burla. ¿Pero podía Harry ser tan cruel como para rebajarlo por sus intentos?—. Pero con la oportunidad y el tiempo, podría ser excelente.  
  
—Me gustaría ver eso.  
  
De repente, Harry tenía esa mirada.  
  
—Si quisiera, podría construir un campo de qidditch para usted.  
  
Snape se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando notó lo tenso que estaba el joven. Obviamente, por el momento no quería discutir su vida con él.  
  
Ahora era el profesor quien había perdido las palabras, y si no decía algo pronto, se terminaría la conversación. Ésta era su oportunidad de conseguir familiarizarse con Harry y la estaba arruinando. ¿Qué más? No sabía que más hacer para mejorar su conversación, que hasta ahora había sido mayormente no verbal.   
  
—¿Cómo está su nivel en las otras materias? —ahora Snape había recurrido a una pequeña charla. Pensaba que no era mucho, pero era mejor que nada.  
  
—Bien, supongo.  
  
—¿Cuántas está tomando?  
  
—Cinco.  
  
—Eso parece estar bien.  
  
Ahí estaba de nuevo. El silencio.  
  
>>¿Qué le gusta hacer durante su tiempo libre? Nada productivo, supongo.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros. Hacía lo que le apetecía hacer. Nada especial. Habitualmente, sólo pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos. No era como Snape, quien probablemente pasaba su tiempo de ocio haciendo pociones, clasificando papeles, y leyendo libros extremadamente largos y complicados.  
  
—¿Cuándo va a llegar la comida? Estoy hambriento.  
  
Como si fuera una señal, un elfo se apareció con una bandeja de emparedados de pavo y algo de té. Colocó todo en la mesa, se inclinó y desapareció. Snape alcanzó los platos y entregó uno a Harry. Entonces ofreció servir algo de té, pero el joven insistió en llenar su propia taza. Ahora iba a ser difícil conseguir que Harry hablara de él. Estaba ocupado en comer su emparedado, beber su té e ignorar a su profesor. Snape apenas había tocado su comida, pero terminó una taza de té.  
  
—Necesito preguntarle algo —el asunto había estado molestando al hombre desde que había leído la nota que Harry y Ron estaban intercambiando una hora antes.  
  
El Gryffindor levantó la mirada de su plato y replicó:  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—¿Usted… ? —las palabras estaban ahí, listas para ser dichas, ¿pero realmente Snape quería conocer la respuesta?—. ¿Usted me odia?  
  
—Odio es una palabra muy fuerte, señor. Prefiero la palabra detestar. Es como el odio, pero no tan poderosa.  
  
—Entonces, ¿me detesta?  
  
La ausencia de respuesta le aseguró que la contestación era ‘sí’. Colocó el plato con el emparedado apenas tocado sobre la mesa, no podría seguir comiendo. Había perdido el apetito. Incluso había perdido la voluntad para continuar la conversación con Harry. Sentía como si se fuera a enfermar. No podría regresar y continuar dictando clases. Ahora necesitaba quedarse a solas para pensar bien las cosas. Quizás había sido demasiado precipitado.   
  
—¿Usted no me detesta, Profesor?   
  
¿El chico no tenía sentido común? ¿Si lo detestara, por qué demonios lo habría considerado como una pareja potencial?  
  
—Harry James Potter, ¿cómo podría yo desear contestar eso luego que usted admitió que me detesta?  
  
Aunque el mayor trataba de ocultarlo, Harry pudo ver que lo había herido de alguna manera. Realmente, debía sentir algo por él si se sentía tan afectado.  
  
Terminó su emparedado y se acomodó en el sillón.  
  
—Es una pregunta sencilla, señor. Un ‘sí’ o un ‘no’ sería respuesta suficiente.  
  
—¿A qué está jugando, Potter?  
  
—Sólo quiero una respuesta honesta.  
  
Snape se levantó de su asiento y pidió:  
  
—Debe irse.  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos ante el mago mayor. Lo invitaba a almorzar, controlaba la conversación, y lo despedía antes que pudiera conseguir una respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
—¿Y si no quiero?  
  
—Por supuesto que quiere irse, Potter. Nadie en su sano juicio querría pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su profesor de Pociones. Y mucho menos usted.  
  
—¿Así que me detesta? ¿Entonces por qué arruinó nuestras vidas arreglando ese compromiso entre nosotros?  
  
_“¿Arruinar? ¿Eso es lo que piensa que hice?”_  
  
—No lo invité aquí para que pudiéramos discutir, Potter.  
  
—¡Pues debió anticiparlo! ¡Soy un Gryffindor, no un Slytherin!  
  
—Esos son sólo títulos, Harry. No determinan quién serás o las decisiones que tomarás en la vida.  
  
—¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¡Deje de tratar de familiarizarse conmigo! ¡Mi nombre suena demasiado vulgar cuando lo dice!  
  
_Vulgar_  
  
—Por favor, váyase —susurró Severus suavemente.  
  
Harry asió otro emparedado y salió corriendo de los aposentos de Snape. No fue sino hasta que alcanzó lo alto de las escaleras, que se arrepintió de cada una de las palabras que había lanzado al hombre.  
  
_“¡Él sólo estaba tratando de conocerme! ¡Soy un idiota!_  
  
Snape se sentó nuevamente en su silla.  
  
—¿Dijiste vulgar?  
  
Y sonrió con suficiencia.  



	4. Un irritante día en Londres

Snape miró el reloj. Sólo diez minutos para liberarse de la clase. Desvió la mirada hacia los estudiantes. La mayoría habían terminado su poción y sólo estaban allí sentados como zombis. Dejando su pluma, se levantó y se colocó al frente de su escritorio, cruzó los brazos y dijo con elocuencia:  
  
—Presten atención porque sólo lo diré una vez —los estudiantes lo miraron, ninguno dudaba que su maestro se rehusaría a repetirlo—. Para su próximo ensayo, deberán comparar y contrastar las diferencias entre belladona, cornejo y alheña. Harán una lista de cinco pociones en las que cada ingrediente puede ser usado, y las consecuencias si, por ejemplo, añaden belladona en lugar de cornejo. Además, deberán decirme si hay una poción en que puedan ser usados esos tres ingredientes sin fatales resultados. El ensayo deberá tener un máximo de cinco páginas y un mínimo de cuatro y media. Pueden irse.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando Snape hizo una repentina aparición en la biblioteca, los leves murmullos emitidos por los estudiantes se apagaron. Ellos lo miraban desde atrás de sus libros de texto y, una vez que él pasaba con una mirada feroz, rápidamente bajaban la vista. Hubo tensión en el aire mientras el profesor caminaba desde la entrada hacia las estanterías. Necesitaba conseguir unos libros para su siguiente clase y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlos. Mientras caminaba a lo largo de la isla señalada, se cruzó con uno insólito estudiante.  
  
—Vaya, vaya, esto es una sorpresa.  
  
Harry hizo un ruido seco al cerrar su libro y miró a Snape como si hubiera sido atrapado en una travesura. ¿Sería que el chico estaba viendo revistas pornográficas disfrazadas como libro de texto?  
  
>>¿Qué tiene ahí, muchacho?  
  
Parecía que Harry estaba a punto de deslizar el libro de vuelta en el espacio de donde lo había sacado.  
  
>>Déme eso —el maestro extendió la mano.  
  
El joven sacudió la cabeza antes de explicar.  
  
—Es sólo un libro que estaba revisando. Nada fuera de lo común.  
  
—¿Cuál es su contenido?  
  
Harry se mordió los labios y contestó:  
  
—Pociones.  
  
—Ah… —el mayor no estaba convencido. Le arrebató el libro y lo abrió bruscamente. Luego, sonrió. Su pequeño estaba, de hecho, investigando un texto de Pociones—. ¿Finalmente decidió empezar su ensayo de Pociones?  
  
A principios de semana, les había asignado un ensayo de cinco páginas que deberían entregar el siguiente lunes. Era viernes, y Harry, finalmente, estaba haciendo algo de investigación.  
  
>>Este es un libro de pociones muy variables, que sólo enseñaría a unos pocos elegidos en mis clases avanzadas —cerró el libro de golpe y lo deslizó en un espacio entre dos libros grandes.  
  
Harry se veía un tanto rojo por la vergüenza. Necesitaba un libro con urgencia, si quería terminar y conseguir una buena calificación en el ensayo. Sin embargo, todos los libros que estaban mencionados en la lista que Snape había distribuido estaban prestados. Entonces, algo lo impactó. Como su ‘prometido’, quizás Snape podría ayudarlo.  
  
_“Sí, Harry, usa tus conexiones.”_  
  
—Lo sé, señor, pero me estaba preguntando…  
  
Snape asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Adelante.  
  
—Si usted pudiera ayudarme.  
  
—¿Ayudarlo? Ésta es una asignación individual  
  
Dependiendo de lo que Harry llamara ayuda, podía ser una violación a las reglas de la escuela, pero como su futuro esposo, ¿no podría doblar las reglas un poco?  
  
—No es que vaya a escribir mi trabajo o algo así — _“aunque sería genial”_ —. Sólo que me ayude a encontrar un libro adecuado.  
  
Snape cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
  
—Sígame.  
  
Los ojos del joven brillaron. Snape iba a ayudarlo a encontrar un libro, ¿y qué más? Estaba guiándolo hacia la sección restringida de la biblioteca. De lo que Harry sabía sobre la sección prohibida, protegía libros que podían ser potencialmente peligrosos en las manos de estudiantes ignorantes, pero, ¿también se ocultarían lascivas novelas explícitas en sus estantes? Oh, cuánto podía preguntarse un chico. Snape abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para Harry.  
  
—¿Aquí, señor?  
  
El hombre leyó rápidamente autores y títulos, antes de elegir un libro adecuado para un chico de la edad de Harry.  
  
—La lectura es ligeramente avanzada para su edad, pero estoy seguro que logrará manejarlo. Eso sí, cuidado. Aunque este libro tiene un contenido inequívoco de necromancia, será una ayuda confiable. Pero no permita que caiga en manos equivocadas —le entregó el libro y agregó suavemente—. Si le ponen problemas para sacar este libro, dígales que yo se lo recomendé.  
  
¿Por qué el tono suave?, se preguntó Harry, pero aun así tomó el libro que le tendía Snape. Antes que abandonara la sección prohibida, el mago mayor comentó:  
  
—Mañana juega Slytherin contra Gryffindor.  
  
Harry miró sobre su hombro, asintió, y luego preguntó:  
  
—¿A quiénes va a apoyar?  
  
El otro sonrió.  
  
—Como Jefe de Slytherin, apoyaré a aquellos que superviso, pero como Severus Snape, estaré con los que son vencedores.  
  
Harry sintió que le gustaría decir ‘entonces me apoyará a mí’, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Sabía que, secretamente, Snape estaría apoyándolo durante todo el partido.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Y ahí estaba Harry, ubicado en el centro de la línea sobre el terreno, detrás de los tres Cazadores. En un parpadeo, el árbitro había lanzado la Quaffle al aire y los dos Cazadores contrarios trataron de quitarla uno al otro. La Quaffle terminó en manos de los Slytherin, y el juego continuo a partir de ahí. Momentos más tarde, uno de los Cazadores Slytherin hacía un gol y anotaba diez puntos. Los Slytherin vitorearon y golpearon las gradas con los pies, mientras el Cazador levantaba el puño. Harry apretó con fuerza el mango de su escoba, eso apenas comenzaba. Pronto, los Gryffindors los alcanzarían. Siempre lo hacían.   
  
Quince minutos de partido y Slytherin había metido dos goles más, estaban ganando treinta a cero.   
  
—¡Esto es patético!  
  
Harry maniobró su escoba hasta los límites donde los Bateadores estaban ubicados con sus Bludgers. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cancha, donde estaba Malfoy, buscando frenéticamente la Snitch. Entonces lo notó. Justo al lado de él, estaba la plataforma elevada donde se ubicaban los profesores. Vacilante, ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y miró, tratando de ver si podía localizar a Snape. Estaba casi seguro que el hombre estaría mirando hacia él, así que se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente lo ubicó y notó que, aparentemente, tenía sus ojos fijos en el Cazador que tenía la Quaffle. Sin embargo, apenas segundos más tarde, cuando Harry falló en evitar su mirada, los ojos de Snape giraron hacia él. El maestro lo miró con escepticismo antes de sonreír. Eso le hizo reaccionar. Se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la escoba y bajó hacia el campo, apenas fuera del rango de visión de Snape. Entonces, pensó: _“Está mi cabello desordenado”_. Pasó la mano por su pelo, para detenerse enseguida. Él nunca, jamás había alisado su cabello. Éste se esforzaba en ser libre y desordenado.  
  
Ya llevaban tres horas de partido, y Merlín, la cuenta era más lamentable que nunca. Además, no había señal de la Snitch. Harry empezaba a preguntarse si nunca la lanzarían. En ese momento, Slytherin fue penalizado por golpear a un Cazador. Los de la Casa gimieron y abuchearon. Harry trato de ignorarlos, mientras revisaba el campo en busca de la Snitch. Tiró de su escoba hacia atrás y planeó sobre todo el juego. Desde allí había una vista encantadora, y Harry empezó a preguntarse si sus ropas lucirían demasiado arrugadas. Quitando una mano del mango de la escoba, intentó alisar su uniforme. Aplastó su camisa un poco, y luego su cabello… de nuevo. Luego miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se posaron sin esfuerzo en la plataforma elevada. Fue casi un acto instintivo. Sólo miró hacia abajo, a un lado, y lo estaba haciendo. Mirando directamente al hombre de túnicas oscuras.  
  
—No es momento de preocuparme por mi apariencia —murmuró Harry para si mismo—. ¡Necesito encontrar la maldita Snitch!   
  
Disminuyó la velocidad mientras intentaba descubrir el paradero de Malfoy pero fue sobresaltado cuando repentinamente escuchó una ovación de Slytherin como nunca antes la oyera. Giró su atención hacia el centro del campo, y ahí, Malfoy planeaba sobre el terreno, con la Snitch en la mano y una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Harry sintió deseos de aferrar una Bludger y lanzarla en la cabeza del rubio. El juego había terminado y Slytherin había ganado. Snape, definitivamente no iba a permitir que olvidara ese histórico momento. Mientras desmontaba de la escoba junto con el resto de los miembros de su equipo, Ron corrió hacia él, diciendo:  
  
—¡Está bien, compañero! ¡Fue sólo un juego!  
  
—No. Yo debería haber estado más atento pero no lo hice.  
  
—¡No te estreses por eso! —lo palmeó en la espalda, lo que hizo poco, por no decir nada, por animarlo.  
  
En ese momento, Malfoy caminó hacia ellos con la cabeza erguida y una gran sonrisa Slytherin. Harry requirió de todo su esfuerzo para contenerse y no lanzar un fiero puñetazo en el rostro del rubio.   
  
—¡Harry! —afortunadamente, Hermione apareció justo antes que la tolerancia de Harry se agotara—. Tengo un mensaje para ti —la chica le entregó una hoja de pergamino—. Aunque no sé quién la envió. El Director sólo me dijo que te lo entregara.  
  
Harry rasgó rápidamente el sobre y sacó la carta. Allí estaba escrito:  
  
_Reúnase conmigo en la biblioteca en treinta minutos_  
  
No llevaba firma, así que Harry asumió que podía ser de cualquiera. Ron, quien era bastante lerdo, no asumió otra cosa que lo mismo. Hermione probablemente era la única lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber de qué iba el asunto.  
  
En ese momento, dos Gryffindor llegaron, enlazando sus brazos y haciéndolos girar, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran oírlo todos los del equipo.  
  
—Para animar a nuestro equipo…  
  
—¡Hemos decidido organizar una pequeña fiesta!  
  
—¡En la habitación de los Menesteres, por supuesto! —dijo el otro mientras sacaba mapas.  
  
—Reúnanse con nosotros allí.  
  
—¡A las diecinueve horas! ¡No se retrasen! —los dos chicos se alejaron saltando y los miembros del equipo intercambiaron sonrisas.  
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No.  
  
Ron y Herry rodaron los ojos.  
  
—No te preocupes tanto —la tranquilizó el pelirrojo, mientras empujaba a Harry—. Vamos, compañero, o llegarás tarde a tu cita.  
  
Después que se ducharon y cambiaron, Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca con rapidez. Ya tenía dos minutos de retraso. _Maldito Ron, había conseguido la ducha primero_. Mientras giraba en el pasillo, estaba convencido que el escritor anónimo era una chica enamorada en secreto de él y que quería consolarlo por el partido perdido. Aunque pudiera sonar un poco conforme, cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien para Harry, todo menos lo que realmente aguardaba por él.  
  
—Debería haberlo sabido —cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Quería sacarse esto de encima con rapidez—. Dudo que me citara aquí para consolarme. ¿Qué necesita?  
  
—Cuide su lengua —ordenó Snape con firmeza.  
  
—¿Para qué me citó aquí?  
  
—¿Necesito una razón para ver a mi prometido? —el tono de la voz del hombre era severo y prohibía a Harry una futura rebelión.  
  
—Si va a hacerme perder el tiempo, entonces sí, necesita una razón.  
  
—Voy a ir a Londres. Pensé que quizás le gustaría venir conmigo.  
  
De repente, Harry ya no tuvo la amarga mirada en su rostro.  
  
—¿Londres?  
  
—¿Necesito repetirlo?  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—No hay una razón en particular. ¿Interesado?  
  
Harry había querido conocer Londres desde que era pequeño. Estaba tan ansioso de contestar con un vigoroso asentimiento, pero su orgullo no se doblaba tan fácilmente.  
  
—¿Pueden venir Ron y Hermione también?  
  
—No.  
  
Harry iba a protestar pero el hombre levantó una mano.  
  
>>Esto es para nosotros. ¿Qué tendría de bueno para mí si usted trajera a sus molestos amigos?  
  
El joven casi se acobardó, ¿había dicho para ellos? Ahora estaba a punto de rehusar.   
  
>>Necesitamos conocernos mejor, y para lograrlo, necesitamos pasar algún tiempo juntos —Snape hizo una pausa—. Solos.  
  
—Vale —aceptó Harry finalmente. Él realmente quería visitar Londres.  
  
—Excelente.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Pronto, el tren sonó su silbato y comenzó a moverse. Snape sacó uno de sus muchos libros y comenzó a leer. Harry rodó los ojos y descansó su cabeza contra la ventana. Su pequeño viaje apenas comenzaba y ya sentía como si hubiera durado mucho tiempo. Sólo quería conocer Londres y regresar tan pronto como fuera posible.  
  
Cinco minutos después, estaba listo para caer dormido contra la ventana, pero entonces su estómago gruñó. Enrojeció y trató de fingir que no había escuchado nada. Snape, por su parte, bajó el libro y dijo con consideración:  
  
—Hay muchos restaurantes en Londres, comeremos algo primero.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Entonces, un trueno pudo ser escuchado, rugiendo en la distancia. El sol se ocultó detrás de nubes grisáceas, transformando en una atmósfera melancólica lo que sólo treinta minutos antes era brillante y claro.  
  
—¿Cree que lloverá?  
  
Snape miró por la ventana al exterior y se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.  
  
>>Yo no traje paraguas —insistió Harry, presionando su mano contra la ventana.  
  
Snape cabeceó. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Probablemente anticipó esta situación y tomó ventaja de ella, como el momento oportuno para comerse a Harry con los ojos en cuanto se empapara y la ropa se pegara a su cuerpo. Pervertido.  
  
De repente, el mago mayor cruzó los brazos y declaró:  
  
—Saque su cabeza de esa alcantarilla, muchacho. No estoy tan desesperado que tomaría ventaja de usted en ese estado.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y enrojeció. Maldito experto en Legeremancia.  
  
—Y…yo…uh…  
  
Genial, ahora se había quedado sin palabras. Snape estrechó ligeramente los ojos.  
  
—No intento atormentarlo de esa forma.  
  
—Yo no sé eso —susurró el joven para si mismo.  
  
—Oh, pero lo sabrás, mi muchacho.  
  
Su muchacho. Psssh. Como si… Harry se desplomó en el asiento y cruzó los brazos. Sabía que esa mala postura pondría nervioso a Snape.  
  
—Enderézate, muchacho. Eso es malo para tu espalda.  
  
Harry se torció más y los ojos del hombre se movieron ligeramente.  
  
Estaba a punto se cruzar los dos pasos que los separaban y obligar a Harry a sentarse. Sin embargo, se detuvo al notar que el tren empezaba a bajar la velocidad. Habían llegado a la estación.  
  
—Eso fue rápido —comentó Harry, quien lucía desconcertado.  
  
Dado que ellos eran los únicos pasajeros del Expreso de Hogwarts, sólo les tomó un par de minutos desembarcar y otro minuto más dejar la plataforma 9 y ¾.  
  
—Quédese cerca, no quiero un expediente de reporte de pérdidas por su inconsciencia.  
  
Harry bufó y decidió retrasarse a propósito.  
  
Antes que Snape abriera las puertas de salida, esperó pacientemente a que Harry lo alcanzara. Tan pronto como lo hizo, tiró del joven para guiarlo hacia el exterior. Harry ya había visto esta zona de la ciudad, sólo que no estaba tan llena de gente bulliciosa como antes. Mientras tomaba esto como una oportunidad para ver como lucía el área realmente, Snape se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró de manera casual.  
  
—Quizás debería tomar mi mano. No quisiera que se perdiera.  
  
Harry giró en redondo y lanzó al hombre una mirada feroz.  
  
>>Hablo en serio, Harry.  
  
Se giró de nuevo y fingió que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho. Volteándose ligeramente, Snape le alcanzó por detrás y, con despreocupación, envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico. Éste se tensó ante el toque de Snape, y vacilante, el mayor lo atrajo más cerca de él. Harry tragó y luego miró a la gente a su alrededor con vergüenza. Casi lucía como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas.  
  
Caminaron así por varios minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. A regañadientes, Snape retiró su brazo para evitar mas humillaciones a Harry. No que no se la hubiera pasado muy bien haciéndolo.  
  
—Si mal no recuerdo, prometí que comeríamos algo antes de continuar nuestro recorrido por Londres.  
  
Harry asintió con energía, y el hombre le guio a un popular restauran británico.  
  
>>Tienen una gran variedad de entrantes, estoy seguro que encontrará algo que le guste.  
  
—¿Cómo qué?  
  
—Algo de caramelo cubierto de los insectos del interior de un bebé indefenso.  
  
Harry se congeló. Snape no sonaba como si estuviera bromeando. Pero seguramente lo estaba haciendo.  
  
—Eso es repulsivo —dijo con una mueca de asco. En ese momento llegó la camarera.  
  
—¿Cuál es la especialidad del día? —preguntó Snape.  
  
—Costillitas de lomo bebé, más jugosas, mayor sabor, y… —hizo un guiño a Harry y luego preguntó—. ¿Cuántos?  
  
—Mesa para dos —replicó Snape, quien de repente se paró frente a Harry.  
  
La camarera asintió, tomó dos menús y los condujo a su mesa.  
  
—Regresaré en un momento —dijo mientras posaba los menús sobre la mesa y miraba a Harry antes de partir.   
  
El maestro de Pociones consideró partir y elegir un restaurante más elegante, pero ninguno de los dos estaba vestido para la ocasión. Harry se deslizó en uno de los bancos y esperó que Snape se sentara frente a él, y casi chilló cuando el otro se sentó a su lado.  
  
—No se ocupe de mi —dijo Snape mientras sacaba su menú y se ocupaba de elegir la comida más deliciosa. Harry tomó el propio y abrió esa cosa. Había cuatro hojas, llenas por ambos lados con una gran variedad de aperitivos, ensaladas, sopas, emparedados, pollo, carne, alimentos del mar, postres y bebidas.   
  
A Harry se le antojó algo de langosta con patas de cangrejo real, pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en el precio. Jadeó y cerró el menú de golpe. Los ojos de Snape fluctuaron hacia él. El chico se veía tenso, con esos ojos grandes y brillantes mirando de par en par a… quizás el precio de un entrante.  
  
—Ordena lo que gustes —susurró en su oído. Harry se estremeció un poco y miró al hombre, quien de nuevo estaba leyendo el menú—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Snape, quitando su mano derecha del menú y colocándola sobre el cojín del banco, incómodamente cerca del regazo el joven.   
  
Mientras intentaba leer el menú, Harry lanzaba miradas ocasionales a la mano, para asegurarse que no se había movido. Para su sorpresa, Snape estaba manteniendo sus manos para si mismo, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?  
  
—¿Qué les gustaría beber? —preguntó la camarera, quien había regresado.  
  
—Brandy —contestó Snape—. Y para él un batido de frutas.  
  
La cabeza de Harry se alzó y lo miró. ¿Cómo sabía que era lo que llevaba un rato mirando?  
  
—¿Les gustaría un aperitivo?  
  
—Calamares fritos —pidió Snape.  
  
—Bien —la camarera le lanzó a Harry otra mirada furtiva en el exacto memento que éste la miraba, para luego ocultar su cara tras el menú una vez más.  
  
En ese momento, Snape sintió como si fuera a quebrarse. No se suponía que compitiera por el afecto de Harry. No se suponía que se preocupara porque alguien más lo apartara de él, especialmente una muggle. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse la tercera vez que la camarera se acercó. Con indiferencia, examinó a Harry, antes que ella comenzara a tomar la orden de una mesa cercana.  
  
Momentos después, la mujer regresaba con las bebidas. Colocó la botella de brandy de Snape antes de entregarle con gentileza la bebida a Harry.  
  
—No creo haberte visto antes —dijo la camarera. Por Merlín, la mujer tenía la audacia de hablarle a su prometido en su cara—. ¿Eres de por aquí?  
  
—En realidad, no—. contestó Harry, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su batido.  
  
—¿Cómo está el batido? Es una de las especialidades del restaurante. Bastante popular entre los adolescentes.  
  
—Es delicioso, no muy dulce —tomó otro sorbo.  
  
—Bien, los calamares ya deben estar listos, así que volveré en un momento —la camarera le guiñó el ojo… nuevamente, antes de partir.  
  
Harry sonrió y trató de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para ignorar a Snape. Casi podía sentir los celosos ojos quemando sobre su carne.  
  
¿Y qué si el hombre era un poco egoísta? Harry era su prometido. ¿No tenía derecho de reclamar al muchacho?  
  
O quizás era que el chico no conocía su lugar. Si así era, entonces Snape necesitaba demostrárselo del modo más sutil que pudiera, considerando su situación. Quizás debiera darle al belicoso adolescente un pequeño anticipo de lo que significaba tentarlo hasta obligarlo a tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Sí, a Snape le gustaba mucho ese pensamiento.  
  
Levantó gradualmente su todavía quieta mano y la dejó suspendida sobre el regazo de Harry por unos momentos, antes de colocarla en su muslo. El joven registró una repentina sacudida que hizo que su pierna cobrara vida mientras el hombre masajeaba suavemente los hormigueantes nervios a través de su pantalón. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y presionó un lado de su rostro contra la mesa, asegurándose de que quizás el frío contacto podría calmar sus repentinos deseos licenciosos.  
  
No quería hacer una escena, pero necesitaba lograr que Snape parara antes que aquello fuera demasiado lejos. Trató de retirar la mano del hombre, empujándola con su muslo. Gran error. Este movimiento sólo logró hacer mayor la separación entre sus piernas y que la mano se moviera más lejos, hacia el interior del muslo. Enrojeció al tiempo que sentía las sensaciones eléctricas emitidas por ambos mientras el pulgar de Snape acariciaba sugestivamente el interior de su muslo.  
  
—Snape… —susurró, mientras su pierna cobraba vida propia.   
  
Lentamente, su muslo se comenzó a separar un poco más, como si diera la bienvenida a mayores toques dominantes de Snape. Para su sorpresa, el hombre no permitió a su mano avanzar más allá. Harry gimió. Sus nervios habían entrado en un estado de necesidad frenética, y si Snape no se calmaba inmediatamente, Harry tendría más de lo que podía soportar. Bajó la mano para detener el toque, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el hombre aferró su mano con firmeza, entrelazando y cerrando sus dedos con los suyos. Harry se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que su rostro quedó oculto tras el menú que se levantaba sobre la mesa. Hirvió de furia mientras su profesor, indiferente, continuaba leyendo su menú.   
  
La camarera regresó nuevamente, esta vez trayendo los calamares. Dejó el plato en la mesa, junto con la salsa, y luego preguntó a Harry:  
  
—¿Está listo para ordenar? Disculpe, no escuché su nombre.  
  
¡Eso era el colmo!  
  
—Su nombre es Harry Snape —contestó Severus.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de decir algo pero lo previno apretando su mano hasta el punto de dolor, para poder ordenar sin mayores interrupciones. Como era de suponer, ordenó para ambos. La camarera retiró los menús y, a regañadientes, se contuvo de hacer más preguntas. Harry susurró:  
  
—Le odio.  
  
Su lado Slytherin nunca fallaba en hacer su entrada. Aflojó su apretón sobre la mano de Harry y dijo sinceramente.  
  
—Me disculpo. Pero ahora, ya sabe que es mejor no jugar con fuego.  
  
—Ella sólo estaba siendo amistosa.  
  
El otro rodó los ojos y pinchó un calamar.  
  
—Abra grande —pidió, mientras llevaba el pedazo de calamar frito a los labios de Harry.  
  
Entrecerrando los ojos, el joven se rehusó a cooperar, pero el hombre continuó sosteniendo la pieza de calamar frente a los labios de Harry.  
  
>>O come esto o lo obligaré a tragarlo.  
  
Harry se vio obligado a abrir la boca y Snape le dio el calamar. Luego alcanzó otro calamar y, a regañadientes, Harry le permitió cumplir su objetivo.  
  
Bastante satisfecho de sus logros, el hombre decidió tomar un calamar para si mismo, dando a Harry la oportunidad de comer solo.  
  
>>No tiene que hacer esto tan difícil —le dijo.  
  
—Puede simplemente dejarme tranquilo.  
  
—¿Y permitirle flirtear con quienquiera que elija?  
  
—Sí.  
  
El hombre se giró a mirar a Harry.  
  
—No contaría con eso.  
  
El joven empujó el plato de calamares lejos de él.  
  
—Me trata como si fuera su posesión. ¿Por qué es tan egoísta conmigo?  
  
—No vamos a tener esa conversación en este momento.  
  
Harry cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero. Snape sintió como si hubiera bajado toda la botella de brandy.  
  
—Aquí tienen —la camarera colocó el primer plato sobre la mesa y estaba a punto de preguntar algo a Harry, pero Snape atrajo su atención primero, diciendo:  
  
—Todo está bien.  
  
Ella partió y el hombre se giró hacia Harry. El joven estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, pero no tenía muy mala cara. Sacó los cubiertos de plata de Harry y personalmente extrajo la carne de la cola de la langosta, cortándola en rebanadas, y luego tomó los utensilios utilizados para abrir el caparazón del cangrejo y también extrajo la carne de las patas.  
  
—Esto era lo que quería, ¿cierto? —Harry asintió—. Entonces coma —estaba a punto de tomar un cubierto para alimentarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez, Harry giró la cabeza en otra dirección. Por el rabillo del ojo, el mayor notó que la camarera se acercaba nuevamente—. Puedo hacer que esto sea muy difícil para usted.  
  
Harry decidió complacerlo antes que el otro hiciera algo que lo avergonzara más aún, si es que ello fuera posible. ¿Quién había oído hablar sobre un adolescente siendo alimentado por un hombre que le doblaba la edad? Necesitaba idear un plan para vengarse de esto. Y que no le tomara mucho tiempo hacerlo. Quizás si sólo torcía los papeles un poquito…  
  
Una gran porción de langosta empapada en salsa fue dirigida hacia Harry. Él abrió la boca e incluso lamió ligeramente el tenedor antes que Snape pudiera retirarlo. Para enfatizar, masticó lentamente mientras se regodeaba en ese sabor único.  
  
—Humm —su lengua salió lentamente, lamiendo el muy apetitoso sabor que todavía impregnaba sus labios.  
  
Eso provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Snape, quien lo había pillado inmediatamente. Así, el siguiente pedazo de langosta, lo sumergió en la salsa de mantequilla unos minutos extra antes de llevarlo a Harry, quien sorpresivamente se inclinó para reunirse con el hombre a mitad de camino. El exceso de salsa goteó en el plato, en la mesa, y en la esquina de los labios de Harry. Snape subió su pulgar y limpió la salsa cuidadosamente.  
  
—Es un comilón sin modales.  
  
El pulgar de Snape persistió unos momentos más en la mejilla de Harry, antes de retirarse completamente. El chico jadeó y luego tomó su tenedor. El mayor decidió comer antes que se enfriara su alimento.  
  
Terminaron de comer en silencio hasta que la maldita camarera regresó. Retiró sus platos y preguntó si deseaban algo de postre.  
  
Audazmente, Snape rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Harry y lo acercó contra él.  
  
—No estoy seguro —contestó a la camarera antes de susurrar en el oído de Harry—. ¿Qué te gustaría? —su nariz frotó ligeramente un lado de la cara del chico.  
  
Harry sintió que los dedos de sus pies se encogían. Además del hecho que el hombre estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, estaba alguien presenciando el embarazoso momento.  
  
—No… sé —contestó—. ¿Qué hay?  
  
—Sólo nosotros —Snape susurró suavemente, en un tono casi inaudible.  
  
El Gryffindor enrojeció terriblemente mientras la camarera intentaba, con dificultad, enumerar los varios postres del menú.   
  
—Denos sólo una bolsa de caramelos para llevar —Snape acarició el costado de Harry, y eso sólo hizo que el muchacho se inclinara hacia él.  
  
La camarera asintió y regresó con la cuenta y la bolsa de caramelos. El hombre pagó y luego condujo a Harry hacia la salida del restaurante, antes que recibieran más miradas ofensivas.  
  
—Es realmente malvado —susurró el chico.  
  
—Apenas —replicó—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Harry sintió que le gustaría caminar delante de su profesor, pero éste era su único guía en la ciudad.  
  
—No era como si ella fuera a hacer alguna cosa.  
  
—Permítame que disienta —puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo obligó a dar la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos—. Usted ya ha estado con una chica, ¿cierto? Seguramente sabe cuan malditamente persistentes pueden ser.  
  
El joven se sacudió la mano del hombro y entró en una tienda.  
  
—Que agradable…  
  
—¿Qué le gustaría?  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
—La tienda entera.  
  
Harry pasó cerca de una hora en la tienda, probándose diferentes prendas, pero rehusó permitir que Snape le comprara nada, ni siquiera ese hermoso jeans de diseñador que llevó puesto cerca de quince minutos sólo porque era tan agradable y cómodo.   
  
Cuando salieron de la tienda, estaba lloviendo a cántaros, con una fuerza que Harry no había visto jamás.   
  
—Podría encontrar su muerte con esta lluvia —Snape abrió un paraguas y lo acercó hacia si —El joven bajó la cabeza mientras se obligaba a alinearse con el hombre bajo el paraguas—. Me temo que nuestro pequeño tour tendrá que terminar —comentó—. Usted no trajo suéter y se negó a que yo le comprara uno, así que, para evitar que coja una pulmonía, deberemos regresar a Hogwarts.  
  
Caminaron en silencio sin escuchar nada más que los carros que pasaban y el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el paraguas. De repente, las calles estaban más vacías, pues la gente había buscado refugio o tomado un autobús. Cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes, Harry se adelantó hacia el andén 9 y ¾. Eligió un compartimiento para sentarse, y lo hubiera cerrado para que Snape no pudiera molestarlo, pero sabía que el hombre podría entrar a pesar de todo. Mientras que el tren se acercaba más y más a su siguiente parada, decidió agradecerle a Snape por su cortesía.  
  
—Umm, escuche, la pasé bien… —eso fue todo lo que logró decir.  
  
—Fenomenal.  
  
—Aprecio lo que hizo por mí… y… supongo que no me importaría repetirlo en algún tiempo. _“Sólo que no muy pronto”_  
  
—Suena como si le doliera.  
  
—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
  
—No le mataría mostrarme apropiadamente un poco de agradecimiento.  
  
_“Se sorprendería”_  
  
—Gracias por todo lo que hizo —dijo Harry—. ¡Ya está!  
  
—Dije mostrar —Snape curvó un dedo, indicándole que se acercara.  
  
¿Qué tenía que perder? Se paró y cruzó la distancia hasta sentarse al lado del hombre, antes que intentara alguna cosa.  
  
—¿Ahora qué?  
  
—¿Le mataría llevar el anillo?  
  
—Quizás…  
  
—He hecho todo lo que puedo soportar. ¿Qué más desea verme aguantar antes que ceda finalmente?  
  
—Nunca voy a sucumbir ante usted, Snape.  
  
El hombre entrecerró los ojos e, inclinándose hacia delante, retiró el cabello de Harry de su rostro.  
  
—A su debido tiempo lo harás, mi muchacho.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Después de despedirse de Snape… por la noche, Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor, para encontrarla completamente desierta. Entonces, un recuerdo le impactó.  
  
¡La fiesta!!!  
  



	5. Todo es juego y diversión hasta que alguien consigue lastimar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora
> 
> No soy poeta. ¡La he tenido difícil para que las cosas rimen! ¡Así que denme crédito por escribir este capítulo!
> 
> Nota de traducción
> 
> La autora se refiere a la parte de los juegos, cuando lean entenderán. Aunque ella logró que rimara en inglés, pues es difícil lograr lo mismo con la traducción. Lo siento.

—Veo que regresaste de tu pequeña aventura en Londres —comentó Dumbledore.  
  
Severus gruñó. Había esperado entrar a Hogwarts sin ser notado.  
  
>>¿Cómo te fue? Dudo que Harry fuera un ángel todo el tiempo.  
  
—Él mostró su lado Slytherin, como Potter.  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.  
  
—Supongo que es seguro asumir que esa beligerancia corre en su sangre.  
  
—Perdóneme, Director, pero creo que me he demorado suficiente. Los papeles y pociones no se califican a si mismos y no puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo.  
  
—Comprendo. Buenas noches, Severus.  
  
Snape bajó ligeramente la cabeza y desapareció pasillo abajo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry caminaba con indiferencia por los pasillos. Era temprano, así que no tenía que regresar a su dormitorio todavía. Una vez llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres, inspeccionó el área antes de tocar la puerta. Un compañero abrió y exclamó:  
  
—¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde te habías metido, Harry?  
  
Se hizo a un lado mientras el otro entraba. Lo primero que atrajo la atención del recién llegado fue la vibración del piso. La música estaba tan alta que los Gryffindor habían utilizado hechizos silenciadores para mantener el ruido en el interior. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la pista de baile y varios estaban por allí, charlando. Había algo de comida que habían traído algunos de los adolescentes, y unos pocos juegos, como el ajedrez mágico.  
  
—¡Esto es estupendo! —comentó Harry.  
  
—¿Verdad que sí? —Ron apareció a su lado, acompañado de Hermione—. ¡Hermione no quería venir!  
  
Aun cuando estaban parados unos al lado de los otros, tenían que gritar sobre la música para poder escucharse.  
  
—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—¿Tienes idea de cuántas reglas escolares estamos rompiendo? ¡Vamos a tener serios problemas si alguien nos descubre!  
  
—¡Relájate!  
  
—¡Tómate una cerveza de mantequilla! —Ron le entregó una a Hermione y otra a Harry.  
  
En ese momento, un chico entró a la habitación sosteniendo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que casi tenía el tamaño de un perro.  
  
—Epa todo el mundo, ¿quién quiere jugar a girar la cerveza de mantequilla?  
  
Otro chico llegó con un tablero y gritó:  
  
—¡Vamos, gallinas!  
  
Pusieron el tablero en el piso y casi todos los de la Casa se reunieron alrededor. Gracias a Merlín, la Sala de los Menesteres era capaz de ajustar las necesidades de todos. En el tablero con forma de octágono, colocaron la botella de cerveza de mantequilla en el centro y luego sacaron sus varitas—. Ahora, ¿alguien sabe cómo jugar?  
  
—¡No! —gritaron varias voces.  
  
—¡Vale! ¡Escuchen porque sólo lo explicaré una vez! Esto —apuntó a la cerveza de mantequilla —es una botella. Deben girar la botella y, mientras gira, fijarse en el tablero. Cuando se detenga, estará apuntando a una persona específica en uno de los lados del octágono. La persona señalada levantará la solapa negra y leerá lo que dice. A quien toque, puede que tenga que hacer algo decente como tocar a alguien con la nariz, o algo mucho más atrevido…  
  
Los Gryffindor mayores soltaron una risita mientras los menores tragaban con nerviosismo.  
  
>>¡Si aceptan jugar, no pueden echarse para atrás hasta que termine el juego! ¿Entendido? —los Gryffindor asintieron y el chico continuó—. Ahora, ¿quién quiere ir primero?   
  
Ron levantó la mano y sacó su varita.  
  
—¡Gira, botella, gira!  
  
La cerveza de mantequilla comenzó a rotar lentamente hacia la derecha, al tiempo que el tablero giraba hacia la izquierda. Giraron a velocidades increíbles antes que comenzaran a detenerse. Ron cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos. La botella apuntó directamente hacia una chica rubia de nombre Haley Hanny. Ella era una estudiante de primero que hipo en cuanto la cerveza de mantequilla la señaló. Ron sintió como si estuviera muriéndose mientras alcanzaba la pestaña negra bajo la botella. La levantó y leyó:   
  
_—Avanza más allá de tus miedos. No es tan grave, mordisquea suavemente mi oído._  
  
Haley enrojeció mientras miraba tímidamente hacia donde sus amigas reían. Ron sintió como alguien palmeaba su espalda, susurrando: _Pedófilo_  
  
El pelirrojo se paró y caminó lentamente hacia Haley, quien cerró los ojos. Todo terminaría en un segundo, ¿cierto? Movió el cabello de ella hacia atrás de su oreja y estaba a punto de mordisquear suavemente, pero alguien lo empujó de modo que sus labios chocaron contra el oído de la joven antes que tuviera oportunidad de mordisquearlo.  
  
—¡Eso fue enfermizo! —gritó otro chico—. ¡Pobre Haley!  
  
Ron estaba rojo brillante cuando regresó a su lado de la habitación.  
  
—Buen espectáculo, Ron —dijo Harry, intentando estimular la confianza de su amigo.  
  
—¡Maldición! Creo que probé cera de oído.  
  
—¿Quién sigue?  
  
Alguien empujó a Gregory Jims hacia adelante y la botella se giró hacia él. Era su turno.   
  
—Esto es ridículo —dijo mientras alzaba su varita y decía—: ¡Gira, botella, gira!  
  
La botella y el tablero giraron y, cuando se detuvieron, estaba apuntando a Hermione. Ella jadeó y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No, yo no voy a hacer esto.  
  
—Es sólo un juego, Hermione —dijo Ron—. No puede ser tan malo.  
  
Gregory levantó la solapa negra y leyó en voz alta:  
  
_—Pequeño cretino, ven aquí y bésame en la mejilla._  
  
Hermione se levantó y rápidamente besó a Gregory en la mejilla. Luego regresó corriendo a su lugar.  
  
—Ves, no fue tan malo —dijo Ron.  
  
De repente, alguien con asma, comenzó a leer lo que el tablero decía:  
  
_—Abrázame con gentileza; abrázame con suavidad. Abrázame hasta comenzar a toser._  
  
Dos chicas terminaron sentadas juntas, abrazadas, mientras todos reían alrededor.  
  
—Si al menos tuviera una cámara —comentó un pervertido chico.  
  
Neville fue finalmente empujado hacia adelante y con gran ansiedad dijo en voz alta:  
  
—¡Gira, botella, gira!  
  
Sorpresivamente, ésta apuntó a un chico de segundo año, Audrey Wilson. El muchacho se encogió mientras Neville leía lo que estaba bajo la pestaña.  
  
_—Esto puede sonar un poco soez, pero ahí va. Supongo que puedes besar mi nariz._  
  
Autrey se paró y se reunió con Neville a mitad de camino. Los adolescentes vocearon mientras Autrey besaba suavemente la nariz de Neville y se alejaba corriendo.  
  
—Creo que le gustas, Neville —le dijo Ginny mientras daba un paso al frente—. ¡Mi turno! —giró la botella y sonrió cuando aterrizó frente a otra chica. Leyó lo que tenía que hacer en voz alta.  
  
_—Móntame salvaje, móntame rudo, móntame hasta que yo tenga suficiente._  
  
Ginny quedó petrificada mientras la chica de séptimo se adelantaba.  
  
—Vuélvete, Ginny querida —bromeó mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre la chica, como si fuera un caballo.  
  
Movió las caderas adelante y atrás sobre la espalda de Ginny mientas los chicos gritaban:  
  
—¡Cabálgala! ¡Cabálgala!  
  
Dean Thomas camino hacia la botella, tomó su varita y dijo:   
  
—¡Gira, botella, gira!  
  
Esta vez le tocó a Seamus Finnegan, quien leyó en voz alta.  
  
_—Ven aquí rápido; recordaremos por siempre este beso._  
  
Seamus corrió literalmente hacia Dean y besó sus labios con gentileza. Ambos permanecieron abrazados varios segundos mientras las chicas enloquecían.  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Colin Creevey. Mientras la mayoría de los presentes estaban observando el beso de Seamus y Dean, Colin murmuró un pequeño hechizo y dijo:  
  
—¡Gira, botella, gira!  
  
Por alguna razón, el tablero no giró, pero la botella sí. Ésta apuntó a Harry, quien todavía seguía observando a la otra pareja.  
  
—¡Harry Potter!  
  
Harry se giró en redondo y casi saltó en el sitio cuando se dio cuenta que la botella estaba señalándolo. Hubiera podido jurar que había visto a la maldita botella sonriéndole. Ansiosamente, Colin leyó en voz alta lo que tenía que hacer, y todos escucharon cuidadosamente.  
  
_—No te agaches, pero dales un tierno espectáculo. ¿Por qué? Pronto lo sabrás._  
  
Harry miró a Colin escépticamente.  
  
—¿Qué significa?  
  
Colin camino hasta Harry y susurró:  
  
—Quiere decir que nos veamos como si estuviéramos enamorados mientras hacemos esto… —lo besó en la mejilla y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Para no molestar a la botella, Harry rodeó la cintura del otro y atrajo al muchacho. En ese momento, la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió, pera dado que todos estaban tan ocupados observando a Harry y Colin, ninguno lo notó.  
  
Colin miró al moreno a los ojos y frotó sus caderas contra las de Harry.  
  
—¿Podemos hacer esto? —preguntó.  
  
Harry se adelantó un poco de forma que sus labios se presionaran suavemente contra los otros. Las chicas, intimidadas, sólo fueron capaces de jadear cuando notaron que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Filch, y Snape estaban parados a su lado. Harry y Colin no los notaron mientras sus labios se movían silenciosamente uno contra el otro. Sólo entonces, Dumbledore habló en voz alta.  
  
—Prefectos y Potter, permanezcan aquí. Los demás, regresen a sus dormitorios.  
  
Harry se separó precipitadamente de Colin al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore. Levantó la vista pero no lo vio precisamente a él, sino a la única persona que no hubiera querido que lo atrapara jamás en esa situación. Pero Snape no lo miraba. Parecía que sus ojos estaban fijos en el tablero de juego. Su rostro no daba ninguna pista de cuál era su reacción emocional ante esto. Parecía un tanto demasiado relajado. O quizás sólo era cansado.  
  
La habitación se despejó en minutos, con excepción de los prefectos y Harry.  
  
>>Síganme —ordenó Dumbledore mientras los guiaba fuera de la habitación y pasillo abajo.   
  
Harry se retrasó deliberadamente, tratando de imaginar cómo iba a salir de ésta. Era la segunda vez que Snape lo había atrapado en una situación de este tipo. ¿Cuántas veces debería ver a Harry con alguien más antes de poder tenerlo cerca? La misma idea probablemente frustraba a Snape.  
  
Una vez que llegaron a la oficina, Dumbledore ordenó:  
  
—Siéntense todos.  
  
McGonagall tomó asiento cerca de la salida mientras los prefectos se sentaban frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. Snape se sentó cerca de una ventana, apenas fuera de la vista. Harry fue el último en entrar y decidió permanecer de pie.  
  
—Toma asiento, Harry —pidió Dumbledore.  
  
—No hay asientos libres.  
  
Los ojos del anciano señalaron un lugar detrás de Harry. Éste volteó y sólo vio a Snape, que tenía los ojos cerrados en profunda meditación.  
  
>>No… —susurró el Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada autoritaria y, a regañadientes, el chico caminó hacia Snape. Los prefectos no se giraron mientras Harry aguardaba que Snape diera su visto bueno. Éste asintió y Harry se sentó en su regazo. Se sentía como un gran e inmaduro niño. Había superado esa etapa hacía mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera podía recordar el haberse sentado alguna vez en el regazo de alguien. Ésta definitivamente era una sensación nueva y extraña.  
  
Mientras Dumbledore hablaba con los prefectos acerca de la fiesta, Harry en realidad se sentía un poco culpable por sus irresponsables acciones. Pero era sólo un juego. No significaba nada. ¿Y por qué la gente siempre tenía que llegar durante las partes malas?  
  
—¿Es su novio secreto? —el tono de voz de Severus era un tanto tembloroso. Eso nunca era una buena señal.  
  
—Estábamos jugando un juego —explicó Harry—. No significaba nada.  
  
—¡Qué raro! Ustedes dos parecían íntimos. ¿Hay más secretos en su vida, además de la señorita Chang?  
  
—Colin es sólo un amigo. Vale, está un poco obsesionado conmigo, pero qué con eso. Sólo estábamos jugando un juego, Snape. La botella señaló hacia mí y tuve que seguir con eso.  
  
El hombre bajó la cabeza y murmuró:  
  
—¿Por qué me hace estas cosas? —hizo girar al chico, de forma que descansó cómodamente entre sus brazos. Harry contuvo un grito de asombro y Snape lo acunó—. Quieto o le escucharán —Harry sintió que le gustaría gritar ‘pedófilo’ , pero decidió no incordiar a Snape esta vez, y también mantener el secreto de su relación—. Ya he tenido todo lo que puedo soportar.  
  
—¿Usted ha tenido todo lo que puede soportar? —Harry trato de mantener la voz tan baja como fuera posible para que los demás no pudieran oírlo—. ¿Cómo cree que me siento yo?  
  
—Deje los juegos. Ya se lo dije antes.  
  
Harry trató de moverse, pero Snape no se lo permitió. Lo movió a una posición ‘nupcial’ y descansó su barbilla sobre la cabeza del chico.  
  
—Deje de tratarme como a un niño.  
  
El hombre suspiró mientras Dumbledore continuaba el cuestionamiento a los prefectos,  
  
—Discúlpeme por ser un poco egoísta cuando se trata de usted —listo, lo había dicho.  
  
¿Egoísta?  
  
—¡Diantres!  
  
En ese momento, Dumbledore terminó su conversación con los prefectos. Snape casi empujó a Harry fuera de su regazo y se levantó. Los prefectos miraron en su dirección mientras abandonaban la habitación, y Harry se sentó en el piso intentando aparentar inocencia. Dumbledore se levantó, alisó sus ropas y dijo:  
  
—Regresaré en una hora.  
  
Asintió hacia Snape y él y la profesora McGonagall partieron, dejando solos a Harry y Snape.  
  
—Esperen… yo creía… ¡Maldición!  
  
—El único a quien serás confiado es a mí —declaró el hombre.  
  
Harry se sentó en la silla y asintió. Sólo dejaría a Snape hablar, mostrándose de acuerdo con cualquiera de sus peticiones, y todo acabaría pronto.  
  
—¿Qué más quiere saber?  
  
—Si sabía lo que el juego requería de usted, ¿por qué participó?  
  
—¡Merlín, Snape! ¡Todavía soy un adolescente! ¡Quiero divertirme! ¿Ya no puedo hacerlo?  
  
—Su definición de diversión parece coincidir con actividades inapropiadas.  
  
—Bien. Entonces, ¡¿por qué no hace una lista de las cosas que puedo hacer libremente sin ser acosado?! ¡Parece haber una gran cantidad de restricciones!  
  
Snape sintió que la migraña empezaba.  
  
—No suba el tono de voz conmigo. Aunque puedo no ser su persona favorita, todavía soy su profesor y me tratará con respeto.  
  
Harry hizo una mueca.  
  
—Un profesor. Eso es lo que es usted, Snape. Y es lo único que siempre será para mí —inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y preguntó en un tono fingidamente cortés—. ¿Puedo irme, profesor?  
  
Snape movió la mano y la puerta se abrió. El chico salió tan rápidamente como lo hacía siempre que el hombre terminaba con él, dejando al mayor con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Las frustraciones que Harry le había estado causando subían constantemente, y ahora estaban aplastándolo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿No darle a Harry libertad para perseguir un ‘concubino’? Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero al parecer no era suficiente.  
  
Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que Dumbledore regresaba. Cuando escuchó las suaves pisadas acercándose, levantó la vista rápidamente.   
  
—La puerta estaba abierta así que supuse que habías terminado con Harry.  
  
—Ese chico es tan miserable como siempre —gruñó Snape.  
  
—Mi Severus, tienes toda la razón de estar disgustado con él, pero escúchame. En vista que es un adolescente a quien estás conquistando, ¿podría sugerirte que abordes esto de una forma más razonable?  
  
Snape ya había tratado unas cuantas cosas, ¿qué más podía hacer?  
  
—Si debes.  
  
—He notado que has tenido un sutil acercamiento en esto, pero aún no has desechado tu moderadamente irascible actitud hacia la vida personal de Harry. Como cualquier adolescente, el muchacho querrá flirtear, tener citas, y pasar el rato. Es lo que se espera de un joven. ¿Qué puedes hacer?  
  
—Sí, oh, gran sabio. ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Snape con sarcasmo—. Comparte tus exotéricos conocimientos conmigo, porque tengo gran necesidad de ellos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor cuando sus ojos se posaron con rapidez en el grupo anormalmente grande de Gryffindor que merodeaban alrededor de algo, susurrando excitadamente entre si. Aparentemente, debía ser algo fascinante, porque incluso Ron y Hermione estaban reunidos allí. Harry se apresuró hacia el sitio, y casi se asustó cuando todos se giraron hacia él y sonrieron.  
  
—¡Chico afortunado!  
  
—¿Conseguiste una novia rica o algo así?  
  
—No —contestó, Harry y se abrió paso entre la multitud. En realidad, no había mucho allí, sólo un paquete anormalmente grande. Pasaron un minuto o dos antes que Harry jadeara abruptamente y al instante levantara la vista hacia Hermione y Ron, quienes estaban tratando de ver dentro con curiosidad.  
  
—¿Qué conseguiste? —le preguntaron.  
  
—Ropa… —dijo Harry rápidamente.  
  
—¿De quién? —indagaron.  
  
—Yo… —Harry no tenía que leer la carta que acompañaba el paquete para saber. Sólo miró hacia la mesa principal y rápidamente encontró a Snape. En ese momento, el hombre estaba ocupado hablando con Dumbledore, tratando de mantener un perfil bajo— no lo sé.  
  
Harry levitó el paquete e hizo que lo siguiera fuera del Gran Comedor y hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí, por fin tuvo oportunidad de revolver las ropas. Eran exactamente las mismas que había deseado comprar cuando había ido a Londres el día anterior. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Snape había puesto tanta atención sobre él?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Los proyectos habían sido entregados apenas el día anterior y ya Snape había anunciado que había terminado de corregirlos y estarían listos para que los estudiantes los retiraran después de clases. Tan pronto como la manecilla pequeña del reloj alcanzó las tres, los estudiantes guardaron sus cosas apresuradamente y se dirigieron hacia el escritorio del profesor. Revolvieron desesperadamente los papeles buscando el propio. Harry esperó pacientemente con Ron mientras los estudiantes luchaban como hienas sobre un cadáver.  
  
—¿Cómo crees que saliste? —le preguntó Ron luego de que gemidos y gruñidos podían ser escuchados desde el grupo.  
  
—Pase casi todo el fin de semana haciendo esto, Ron. Nunca trabajé tan duro en una maldita tarea de Pociones en toda mi vida.  
  
Una vez que la muchedumbre se dispersó, los dos chicos llegaron al frente y tomaron los dos únicos trabajos que quedaban. Snape tenía el hábito de escribir la calificación en la última hoja; así, respetaba la privacidad de los estudiantes. Harry abrió la hoja de atrás y jadeó. Detrás de él, pudo escuchar a Ron gemir.  
  
—Otra mala nota. ¿Qué dirá mamá cuando se entere? —susurró.  
  
Harry levantó la mirada hacia Snape, quien sonrió y luego le hizo un guiño. Harry tragó, tomó a Ron por el hombro y lo condujo fuera de la habitación. No fue sino hasta que estuvo en el pasillo que reflexionó sobre el atípico gesto de Snape.  



	6. Recuperar la inversión

Harry aventó la puerta abierta y caminó precipitadamente hacia el profesor de Pociones, sentado tras su escritorio. Ni siquiera cuando el chico dejó caer las manos de golpe sobre el escritorio y presionó ligeramente los papeles que allí se encontraban, el hombre dio la mas ligera muestra de intimidación. Harry aclaró su garganta para ganar su atención, pero Snape continuó atento a su trabajo hasta que el otro habló.  
  
—¿A qué está jugando?  
  
Snape bajó la pluma y lo miró.  
  
—¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro de que estoy jugando a algo?  
  
—No creo poder aceptar la ropa, señor.  
  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
  
—No quiero que gaste su dinero en mí. Yo tengo suficiente. Si necesito algo, lo conseguiré por mi cuenta.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en un asunto de dinero? Si quiero comprarle algo, lo haré a mi propio libre albedrío.  
  
—¿Por qué hace esto? No es como si usted fuera mi padre ni nada semejante.  
  
Snape sonrió ante el comentario.  
  
—¿Necesito una razón? ¿Me cree tan inhumano que no puedo simplemente desear hacerlo?  
  
Los dedos de Harry tamborilearon contra el escritorio de madera.  
  
—Preferiría que no gastase su dinero en mí.  
  
Snape cruzó sus manos y se inclinó hacia adelante. Claramente, había algo que preocupaba a Harry. Podía verlo en la expresión de su rostro. ¿Culpa, quizás? ¿Por qué Snape debería comprarle algo cuando continuaba actuando como un idiota arrogante? ¿Era eso lo que estaba acosando la mente de Harry? ¿Lo mantendría despierto en la noche? ¿Lo contendría de mirar a otros de manera sugerente? ¿Haría que Harry se arrepintiera de herirlo? Aunque eso debía sonar un poco exagerado, un hombre podía soñar.  
  
—Si no se siente cómodo aceptando mis regalos, entonces puede pagarme.  
  
Ahí estaba. Discusión resuelta.  
  
Harry jadeó. Ahí había al menos cinco pares de jeans, seis camisas, dos pares de zapatos y tres chaquetas que Snape había comprado para él. Le costaría una fortuna pagarle todo eso. Abrió la boca varias veces como un pez, con la intención de decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.  
  
—¿No podemos sólo regresarlo?  
  
—No. Destruí la factura —Snape sonrió—. Supongo que están aquí para quedarse —se levantó y cruzó las manos tras la espalda. Harry miró al hombre, que parecía un león cercando a su presa mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor del escritorio—. Entonces, mi niño de oro, ¿cómo vas a devolverme la inversión?  
  
Harry estaba inclinado contra el escritorio, con Snape a menos de tres pies de distancia. El hombre lo eclipsaba, haciendo que él temblara con turbación. Colocando una mano en el escritorio, el profesor susurró suavemente:  
  
>>Me gusta hacia dónde va esto. Por una vez, lo tengo en el límite de ansiedad —los ojos de Harry se cerraron mientras la varita de Snape delineó repentinamente su cuello. ¿Cuándo la había sacado?—. Déjeme asegurarle, sin embargo, que nunca me permitiría pensar en la idea de infligir daño sobre usted.  
  
Harry vio de medio lado a Snape mientras sentía la varita abandonando su cuello.  
  
>>Me ayudará con las pociones durante su tiempo libre. Si alguien pregunta, simplemente responderá que está en tutorías. Si por alguna razón no puede venir, deberá informarme. Si le dan una detención, infórmele al profesor que ya tiene detención conmigo.  
  
A este punto, Harry se preguntaba por qué no había cerrado la boca y aceptado los regalos como cualquier persona.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
La esquina de la boca de Snape se curvó, aunque ligeramente.  
  
—Me gusta eso —movió la varita contra la espalda de Harry por unos instantes. Éste sintió que un escalofrío corría de arriba abajo su columna vertebral antes de notar que la mano del hombre se alejaba—. Se reunirá conmigo dos horas antes de la cena. Ahora, váyase —ordenó.  
  
Harry salió volando de las mazmorras y de inmediato fue a buscar a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Ambos estaban en el patio, sentados en una banca. Casi todos los árboles estaban sin hojas y una brisa fría enrojecía las mejillas de los estudiantes. Tanto Hermione como Ron llevaban bufandas que les cubrían casi la totalidad del rostro. El invierno simplemente ya estaba al doblar la esquina.  
  
—¿Por qué están aquí afuera? ¡Está helando!  
  
—Ron quería un poco de aire fresco —contestó Hermione, mientras cruzaba brazos y piernas.  
  
—Hay demasiada gente adentro. Por otra parte, no hay muchos estudiantes aquí afuera —Ron sacó su trabajo de Pociones—. Mamá me envió otro howler. Lo escuché aquí afuera, para que no pudiera oírlo mucha gente. Está enojada a rabiar. Si pudiera, apuesto que me arrancaría la cabeza.  
  
Harry dio la vuelta un momento mientras recordaba su trabajo de Pociones. Había estado mejor que nunca. Había una enorme ‘A’ escrita en cursiva y debajo una pequeña nota sarcástica donde Snape había escrito:  
  
_Por primera vez, finalmente redactó un trabajo digno de mi tiempo._  
  
Harry había colocado ese papel en su mochila justo después de leerlo. Apenas había marcado errores en él y eso hizo que sintiera como si hubiera alcanzado una meta. Justo cuando Harry se empezaba a sentir un tanto nervioso, la voz de Hermione lo sacó de su trance.  
  
—Harry, quizás sería mejor que entráramos. Las clases están a punto de empezar de nuevo.  
  
Ron fue el primero en adelantarse, su cabeza gacha y los pies raspando el terreno.  
  
—¿Qué le molesta?  
  
—Ya sabes, su mamá está furiosa con él —explicó Hermione, mientras aferraba el brazo de Harry y se dirigían hacia su siguiente clase—. Pero te felicitó por obtener la mayor calificación.  
  
Tan pronto como tomaron sus asientos, el profesor de Historia entró llevando un libro del tamaño de una enciclopedia bajo un brazo, mientras en su otra mano transportaba una taza de café. Una vez ocupó su lugar tras el podium, comenzó:  
  
—Abran sus libros en la página ciento treinta y dos.  
  
Harry lo hizo y escuchó a Hermione chillar.  
  
>>Los Ensayos de la Bruja de Salem —continuó el profesor—. A diferencia de sus años anteriores, conseguiremos profundizar sobre la verdad o fraude detrás de estos ensayos.  
  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas miserables mientras Hermione buscaba rápidamente su cuaderno y pluma.  
  
—Leí ese capítulo por lo menos tres veces en el verano —comentó—. ¡Es tan fascinante! ¡Les va a encantar, chicos!  
  
Seguro. Quizás les encantaría si el profesor no pareciera tan poco entusiasta sobre ese tema. El hombre hablaba con una voz tan baja y aburrida que a los tres minutos los muchachos habían dejado de prestar atención a la clase. Sólo les interesaba que Hermione les pasara los apuntes después.  
  
Para el fin de la clase, el profesor había asignado una tarea que deberían entregar en una semana sobre las personas condenadas por brujas y tenían que hacer una revisión completa de la sección. Al final del día, mientras lanzaba su mochila al piso, Harry no quería ni siquiera pensar en tener que reunirse con Snape. Ante el ruidoso golpe del bolso contra el piso, Hermione lo miró muy cuidadosamente. Mientras lo examinaba, preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué te molesta?  
  
—Se supone que tengo que reunirme con Snape.  
  
—Entonces ve. ¿Qué te detiene?  
  
—Trabajo. Tengo bastante con todo esto.  
  
—Bueno, no tienes clase en la mañana —señaló Hermione.   
  
Harry lanzó unos pocos libros sobre la mesa, puso su mochila sobre el hombro y abandonó el dormitorio. Un momento después, se encontraba en medio del vestíbulo, con Draco Malfoy caminando hacia él. Por una vez, el chico estaba solo. Cuando el rubio estuvo cerca, subió la barbilla y comentó:  
  
—¿Adónde vas, Potter? ¿A reunirte con Snape? —después continuó en un tono sarcástico—. ¡Oh, Snapypooh! ¡Estoy aquí, querido! Luego frunció los labios e hizo el sonido de un beso antes de echarse a reír y seguir caminando pasillo abajo.  
  
Harry estaba listo para mandar una maldición en dirección de Malfoy. Su mano había aferrado su varita y todo, pero antes que pudiera lograr sacar el utensilio, Snape apareció en una esquina. _Perfecta_ sincronización.  
  
—Buenas noches —saludó Snape, mientras se colocaba frente a él y hacía una seña para que lo siguiera—. Esta noche me asistirá para preparar una poción en crema para colorear piel.  
  
—¿Para qué se usa eso, señor? —indagó.  
  
—Cuando ciertos maleficios poco amistosos son enviados en su camino, a menos que sean extraños, la mayoría de la gente prefiere su tono natural de piel.  
  
—Oh.  
  
Snape miró a Harry sobre su hombro.  
  
—Esta poción que haremos es complicada, no por los ingredientes sino por las decisiones. El más ligero error de cálculo adulteraría la poción, dejándonos con sólo una olla de mugre hirviendo.  
  
_“Hehe… Snape dijo mugre”_  
  
Harry había cubierto su boca con la mano para evitar un anticipado ataque de risa.  
  
Tan pronto como entraron en las mazmorras, Snape convocó un pequeño caldero y varias botellas de sustancias junto con una cuchara. Cuidadosamente, midió y vertió una taza de una base blanco platinada antes de tomar un libro de pociones y abrirlo en cierta página, ilustrada con un caldero negro conteniendo un líquido color melocotón.  
  
—Páseme la botella verde —pidió mientras tendía su mano.  
  
Harry sintió la fuerte urgencia de entregarle una botella de tinta, pero resistió la tentación, pasándole la botella correcta. De todas formas, estaba seguro que el hombre escudriñaría la botella antes de utilizar la sustancia que había en su interior. Merlín sabía que bromas podía hacer un Potter a un Snape. El profesor midió cuidadosamente el líquido y vertió la cantidad de dos cucharillas de té, que no afectó gran cosa la base color platino.   
  
>>La botella negra, por favor.  
  
Snape colocó la botella verde a un lado y Harry le entregó la otra botella. Quizás si pudiera lograr que Snape confiara lo suficiente en él, podría jugarle alguna broma inofensiva antes que terminara la noche. La botella negra contenía una sustancia marrón que convirtió la base color platino en un suave tono blanco.  
  
—¿Eso se podría beber? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—No todavía. ¿Por qué? ¿Interesado en ser el conejillo de indias de la poción?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.   
  
>>Imaginé que no —dijo Snape, mientras alcanzaba una botella roja.  
  
Casi cinco minutos después, tenía el caldero brillando sobre una llama baja. Observaba el reloj con cuidado, mientras revolvía lentamente el líquido hasta que adquirió un tono castaño.  
  
—Ahora, necesito que revuelva esto por mí, muchacho —pidió, mientras pasaba la cuchara a Harry—. Lentamente. Cualquier movimiento brusco y algo podría salpicar hacia usted.  
  
Harry tragó mientras intentaba desesperadamente mantener su mano en movimiento, en un giro circular. Mientras el joven hacía su parte, ocasionalmente observaba como Snape mezclaba varios ingredientes en un tubo de vidrio. El hombre parecía bastante ocupado. Seguramente no notaría si Harry tomaba la botella metálica que reposaba extremadamente cerca del caldero. Con una mano, maniobró hábilmente hasta conseguir que la tapa del recipiente se abriera sin hacer ruido. Luego puso una sola gotita en otra cuchara y la llevó cerca del borde del caldero. Luego sacudió la cuchara de forma que el líquido saltara al interior del caldero sin llamar la atención de Snape. Riendo suavemente, continuó mezclando mientras fingía inocencia.  
  
Sin embargo, incluso antes que Harry pudiera comenzar a poner en práctica su mirada inocente, el caldero comenzó a hervir como loco. Impulsivamente, soltó la cuchara y retrocedió un paso. Snape dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia allí. Justo cuando miraba el caldero, una gran nube de humo brotó del mismo, cubriendo el rostro del profesor. Harry se cubrió la boca y murmuró una maldición mientras Snape retrocedía con los ojos cerrados.  
  
—Si no fuera mi prometido, lo colgaría por esto. —lentamente abrió los ojos y Harry jadeó, cuando el hombre lo miró mortalmente, con sus ahora iris doradas. En realidad, no se le veían mal, pero resaltaban. Snape parpadeó varias veces, antes de preguntar—: Por favor, no me diga que son melocotón.  
  
—Son dorados.  
  
Snape bufó. Mejor que melocotón.   
  
—Creo que ya hizo suficiente por esta noche —miró el caldero y sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado—. Para el futuro, seleccionaré mis pociones sabiamente antes de pedirle que me asista en su elaboración.  
  
Harry rio entre dientes mientras Snape señalaba a la puerta, y decía:  
  
>>Fuera.  
  
El joven salió, intentando contener la risa, pero cuando las puertas se cerraron, podría jurar que había escuchado a su profesor decir ‘buenas noches’  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry pudo escuchar a los estudiantes en los pasillos susurrando sobre un particular hombre de ojos dorados. Rio un poco mientras se acercaba a su primera clase, Pociones. Snape ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, esperando pacientemente mientras los estudiantes entraban, susurrando apenas unas pocas palabras mientras tomaban sus asientos. Snape trató de mantener los ojos fijos en su escritorio, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendría que alzar la vista.  
  
Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus asientos, se levantó, pero fijó la vista en el piso. Después de llegar al frente, levantó la mirada en los estudiantes y casi se sobresaltó cuando todos jadearon y se echaron atrás en sus asientos. Sólo los ignoró, ya se cansarían.   
  
—Busquen la página veintiséis —ordenó, mientras convocaba su propio libro—. Antes de empezar a preparar el antídoto para veneno de araña, aprenderemos sobre las arañas y cuan mortales son sus venenos —los ojos del profesor miraron en dirección de Ron antes de sonreír y retirar un paño que colgaba sobre un envase de cristal—. Ésta es una de las muchas arañas con que vamos a trabajar —detrás del paño estaba una Araña Ermitaña marrón. Aunque no era tan grande en su ambiente natural, McGonagall la había agrandado hasta alcanzar el volumen de un perro de tamaño mediano. La araña se movió cuando la luz la golpeó e intentó escapar. Las dos patas delanteras presionaron contra el cristal y empujaron—. Deben tener un cuidado adicional si se les asigna esta araña. Su mordedura es frecuentemente dolorosa, y no parecerá preocupante hasta varias horas después, cuando tengan una sospechosa irritación inflamando su piel.  
  
Snape luego descubrió el siguiente recipiente y Ron casi se desmaya mientras una Araña de Tela en Embudo arqueaba su espalda y extendía sus patas.  
  
>>La Araña de Tela en Embudo es una de la más mortales en el mundo. Tanto el macho como la hembra portan atraxotoxin, una de las toxinas más peligrosas. No teman a estas arañas, les aseguro que para mañana habrán recuperado su tamaño normal —volvió a cubrir los recipientes—. Junto a estos dos, yo también lanzaría a la famosa Viuda Negra.  
  
Harry pudo sentir como Ron aferraba su brazo. Su mano temblaba terriblemente mientras trataba de no gimotear.  
  
>>¿Alguna pregunta? —Snape paseó la mirada por la clase—. Y no, la arácnofobia no los excusará de su tarea para mañana.  
  
Mientras los ojos de Snape vagaban alrededor de la clase, medio esperaba que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieran enganchados a sus escritorios, como si las arañas pudieran liberarse en cualquier momento de su confinamiento y reinara el terror entre los indefensos chicos. Sin embargo, la mayoría sólo estaban sentados ahí, atemorizados, mirando los ojos de Snape mientras éste escudriñaba el aula. Quizás si dejaba que se perdiera una araña ermitaña normal, tendrían otra cosa de que preocuparse que no fueran sus ojos. Sonrió. Sí, ¿qué tal encerrar a los estudiantes en la habitación con una araña ermitaña perdida? Algunos de ellos alucinarían tratando de encontrar una araña del tamaño de una moneda.  
  
Snape notó que algunos de los estudiantes estaban imitando sus ojos. Levantó una ceja con escepticismo y varios estudiantes lo imitaron. Entrecerró los ojos y algunos continuaron con la mímica. Parpadeó y lo mismo hizo la mayoría de la clase. Frunciendo el ceño, rápidamente miró con furia en dirección de Harry. Por una vez, el muchacho mantenía sus ojos pegados al libro de texto mientras el hombre lanzaba miradas asesinas en su dirección. Tendría que citar a Harry esa noche para hacer que elaborara una cantidad de gotas para los ojos que revirtiera el efecto de ojos dorados. Apenas era la primera clase y ya había conseguido demasiada atención indeseada.  
  
—Continúen leyendo sus libros de texto mientras les devuelvo su última calificación de pociones.  
  
—Sus ojos —susurró Ron—. Están horrorosos.  
  
—Yo creo que le favorecen —Harry rio entre dientes—. A decir verdad, los ojos dorados son una de las características de los licántropos. Oh, si sólo Lupin pudiera verlo ahora.  
  
—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Cho.  
  
—Fue un pequeño accidente.  
  
Harry hizo una mueca mientras Snape llegaba con sus calificaciones. Se encogió mientras pasaba a su lado, susurrando:  
  
—Me encargaré de usted más tarde.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Tan pronto como la cena terminó, Harry abandonó el Gran Comedor solo, pues Ron y Hermione necesitaban confirmar algo con un Hufflepuff. Algo acerca de un trabajo de una clase.  
  
Mientras caminaba lentamente a lo largo de uno de los pasillos, su mano apenas rozando las rugosas paredes, la mano de alguien aferró firmemente su hombro y lo obligó a girar en redondo. Harry tenía una idea de quien era, y no fue la más feliz de las personas cuando verificó que estaba en lo correcto.  
  
—Profesor —saludó.  
  
Los iris dorados de Snape atraparon la mirada de Harry por más de un segundo antes que el chico parpadeara.   
  
—Acompáñeme —ordenó el hombre, al tiempo que daba la vuelta repentinamente para guiar el camino.  
  
En las mazmorras, Snape le entregó a Harry sólo las sustancias que requeriría para completar la poción. Sin embargo, todavía dudando de dejarlo a cargo de su elaboración, le prometió concederle veinte puntos si mezclaba con éxito la poción. De inmediato, Harry se puso a trabajar, y no tuvo ni la más ligera tentación de vaciar en el caldero la botella de colonia que llevaba en el bolsillo. Aunque eso le hubiera alegrado el día.  
  
Casi cinco minutos más tarde, se acercó a Snape, quien estaba ocupado removiendo lo que con mucho parecía una poción más complicada. Le entregó su poción, que estaba en un pequeño tubo. El profesor inspeccionó el tubo cuidadosamente, para verificar cualquier señal de que la poción estuviese adulterada. Luego miró a Harry, buscando evidencias de una posible broma, antes de estirar la mano y tomar un gotero.  
  
—Si esta poción me deja ciego, juro sobre la tumba de su padre, que no detendré ninguna acción para que pague por el daño que la poción me ocasione.  
  
—¿Y si funciona?  
  
—Entonces le recompensaré con sus veinte puntos.  
  
Por supuesto. Las consecuencias eran siempre las que pesaban más fuerte.  
  
Snape aspiró algo de líquido en el gotero y lo llevó a su ojo izquierdo. Apretó suavemente el extremo abultado y parpadeó varias veces después que el líquido inundara su ojo. Luego miró a Harry e inquirió:  
  
—¿Bien?  
  
El joven observó de cerca mientras el líquido hacía un pequeño remolino con el color del iris dorado antes de volverse de un sólido negro brillante.  
  
—Funcionó. Su ojo está nuevamente negro.  
  
Snape llevó el gotero a su ojo derecho y procedió a inundarlo con líquido. Como antes, el líquido se arremolinó alrededor del dorado y el negro tomó su lugar.  
  
>>Están negros como siempre —confirmó Harry.  
  
—Bien. Ahora, puede continuar removiendo la poción que yo estaba mezclando.  
  
Colocando su mano en la espalda del chico, lo guio hacia el enorme caldero y trajo un gran cucharón.  
  
>>Esta poción reemplaza piel quemada o derretida, por eso es tan espesa.  
  
De inmediato, Harry empezó a removerla, pero varios minutos después que Snape se alejara de su lado, encontró increíblemente difícil hacerlo, pues cada vez requería más esfuerzo. Dejó de mezclar cuando los músculos de sus brazos palpitaron con el esfuerzo.  
  
>>Siga con eso, muchacho —ordenó Snape desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
  
Harry trató, pero sus músculos protestaron. Buscando un descanso, permitió que sus brazos cayeran a los lados, sólo para ser aferrados por un par de manos grandes y conducidos de nuevo al cucharón. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó mientras Snape, suavemente, puso sus manos sobre su brazo mientras cerraba los puños del joven alrededor del cuello del cucharón. Un momento después, el maestro retiró sus manos y se alejó un paso del muchacho.  
  
>>La poción no se mezclara sola, y hay gente que la necesita.  
  
Harry trató desesperadamente de hacer que el cucharón al menos diera una vuelta completa alrededor del caldero pero falló miserablemente, permitiendo que sus manos cayeran de nuevo. Entonces, ahí estaba otra vez. El extraño toque que gentilmente le guiaba los brazos de regreso al cucharón. Y luego, ahí estaba esa sensación de vacilación que sintió en el par de manos al rozar el dorso de las suyas.  
  
Harry pudo sentir la tentación que le decía que podía ser muy bueno dejarlo pasar mientras los dedos de Snape debatían contra ellos mismos para decidir si debían o no entrelazarse con los dedos del Gryffindor. Harry no estaba seguro de cuándo pasó, pero lentamente las manos se retiraron, luego de que, al menos, hubieran tenido la agradable sensación de tocar el dorso de las juveniles manos.   
  
El muchacho de nuevo puso su mejor esfuerzo en mezclar la poción, pero sus músculos se agotaron como antes. Se sintió inclinado a pedir ayuda, ¿pero de qué tipo? _¿Snape, podemos mezclar esto juntos? Mis brazos están cansados._ O quizás algo como esto: _¿Puede ayudarme a mezclar la olla? Estoy cansado_. Era casi como si estuviera dando una razón para volver a sentir el toque especial de Snape.  
  
Harry apenas tuvo que mirar hacia atrás. Fue todo lo que realizó antes de escuchar el susurro del hombre.  
  
—Ponga algo de esfuerzo en lo que está haciendo —esta vez, las manos del mayor regresaron con renovada confianza, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Harry sin vacilación. El joven se mordió el labio inferior y sintió la calidez que emitía el cuerpo de Snape contra su espalda.  
  
Con la fuerza de Snape unida a la suya, Harry fue capaz de hacer que el cucharón circulara por el caldero varias veces, con facilidad.  
  
—¿Ve? No es tan difícil.  
  
Snape ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había adelantado hasta que pudo sentir la túnica de Harry rozar contra la suya. De repente, una sensación de intimidad lo abrumó mientras se deleitaba en la calidez del chico, y se dio cuenta que el espacio que estaba compartiendo, lo estaba compartiendo con Harry. SU Harry. Una vez que registro completamente el hecho, fue suficiente para que su respiración se agitara. Tomo una larga y profunda bocanada de aire antes de exhalarlo lentamente; nada, no importa cuán profundo respirara, seguía sintiendo que no tenía suficiente aire. Seguramente se ahogaría si seguía al lado del chico mucho más tiempo.  
  
—No se detenga —pidió Harry impulsivamente, sintiendo que los músculos del hombre se relajaban, haciendo que la cuchara nuevamente se moviera con dificultad.  
  
—Me temo, mi muchacho, que has hecho más que suficiente por esta noche —con renuencia, se separó de Harry, memorizando la sensación de su piel tan cerca de la piel suave y tersa del joven. Realmente se sentía íntimo para el hombre, quien por tanto tiempo sólo había conocido la soledad y el aire frío rodeándolo.  
  
Se retiró hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde finalmente regularizó su respiración y recuperó la compostura. La relación era demasiado reciente para tener con Harry algo más que una amistad estable.  
  
—¿Profesor? —Harry observó con desconcierto cómo el hombre guardaba su distancia.  
  
—Veinte puntos para Gryffindor —musitó—. Ahora, váyase.  
  
Harry salió de las mazmorras más rápido que nunca antes. Consiguió entrar a hurtadillas en su dormitorio, sin atraer la atención en absoluto. En minutos, se había cambiado al pijama y estaba descansando en su cama. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que comenzara a considerar los nuevos y variados acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en la última hora o algo así.   
  
Pero, dado que Harry estaba dedicándole alguna meditación, quizás algo ocurriera eventualmente. Quizás estarían juntos. No ahora. No mañana. Pero de forma lenta y segura.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> Araña Ermitaña: En materia de picaduras de insectos, la picadura de la ermitaña café es una de las más temidas. Esta araña puede tener color desde amarillento hasta café oscuro y tiene de 1/4 a 1/2 pulgada de longitud. Tiene una marca característica en forma de violín en la parte superior del cuerpo. La picadura puede ser dolorosa, causar desfiguración y hasta ser fatal. Dentro de las pocas horas siguientes a la picadura, la víctima puede sufrir dolores fuertes y rigidez, fiebre, debilidad, vómito y erupciones en la piel. El veneno de la ermitaña café destruye las células y coagula la sangre, bloqueando los vasos sanguíneos lo cual puede conducir a la gangrena. Dentro de las 24 horas siguientes, la picadura se vuelve una herida abierta con dimensiones desde el tamaño de una uña hasta el de la mano de un adulto. Cualquiera que sea picado por una ermitaña café debe obtener atención médica de inmediato.
> 
> Araña de Tela en Embudo: Las arañas más venenosas son las australianas de los géneros Atrax y Hadronyche, unas 35 especies localmente conocidas como arañas de embudo (en otras partes aparece como araña de tela en embudo), por la forma de las entradas a las redes tubulares que fabrican. Los primates, incluidos los seres humanos, resultan ser excepcionalmente susceptibles al veneno de estas arañas, que en otros mamíferos producen efectos leves. Se trata de migalomorfos grandes que producen polipéptidos neurotóxicos. La incidencia del envenenamiento, que responde bien al antídoto, es pequeña y llegaron a registrarse 26 muertes en Australia antes de que se desarrollara el suero específico en 1981


	7. Bajo la lluvia

Harry se acostó sobre la mesa, la cabeza descansando en sus brazos cruzados. Sus piernas se balanceaban en el aire mientras observaba a Snape medir sustancias de divertidos colores. Después de unos cinco minutos o algo así, el hombre levantó la vista finalmente, y habló:  
  
—Si no tiene nada que hacer, empiece su tarea.  
  
—Ya terminé mi tarea, señor.  
  
—Eso es un cambio —comentó Snape amablemente, mientras trataba de medir la cantidad correcta de ingredientes.  
  
Ahora parecía el momento perfecto para enganchar al profesor en una conversación. Harry sólo tenía que inspirarse en un tema que captara el interés de Snape. Con un poco de duda, preguntó:  
  
—¿Por qué yo?  
  
Tema perfecto.  
  
—¿Por qué usted qué? Sea específico.  
  
—¿Por qué me eligió a mí como prometido? Podría haber escogido a cualquier otro.  
  
Snape bajo su ingrediente y sonrió.  
  
—¿Aburrido?  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—¿Entonces? ¿Va a responder mi pregunta?  
  
—Estoy demasiado ocupado para sentarme con usted y conversar cosas que, francamente, no son demasiado importantes por el momento.  
  
—Tiene toda la noche, Snape.  
  
El hombre dejó la poción a un lado y revisó su reloj.  
  
—Me temo que no.  
  
—¿Por qué? Nunca quiere contarme nada. Estoy en la oscuridad. Quiero saber por qué, de repente, todo esto está pasando. Apenas unos meses atrás pensaba que usted sería la última persona en la tierra, aparte de Voldemort, que pediría mi mano. ¡Y ahora, de repente, estoy comprometido con usted!  
  
—He sido llamado esta noche. Tengo menos de una hora antes de tener que irme.  
  
Harry respiró profundamente.  
  
—A ver, suponga que nos casamos —se sintió extraño diciendo eso—. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente Voldemort descubriera que es espía?  
  
—Muerte instantánea —contestó Snape, mientras organizaba las botellas de ingredientes en el armario—. ¿Cree que el Señor Oscuro sería tan amable como para permitirme despedirme?  
  
—¿Entonces yo quedaría completamente solo?  
  
El maestro indicó a Harry que lo siguiera fuera de la mazmorra.  
  
—Cuando estemos casados —prometió—, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerlo. Incluso si eso significa entregar mi vida —susurró, antes de empezar a ascender las escaleras.  
  
Harry se desconcertó por un momento, permitiéndose internalizar las palabras y el tono en que Snape había dicho algo como eso.  
  
—¡Un momento! ¡No lo haría!  
  
—Si el Señor Oscuro me mata, pues me mata.  
  
—¿Así nada más?  
  
Snape permaneció en silencio mientras adelantaban a un grupo de estudiantes. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser oídos, dijo suavemente:  
  
—Sí, si tiene que pasar. ¿Por qué? ¿Se siente devastado ante el pensamiento?  
  
—No… sí… espere —en realidad, no había una respuesta simple que el hombre no pudiera malinterpretar—. No quisiera que usted sacrificara su vida por mí.  
  
—No sería necesariamente sacrificar mi vida por usted. Si me descubren, me matarán de cualquier modo. Ahora, si yo fuera la única cosa que quedara entre usted y el Señor Oscuro, haría lo que estuviera en mi poder para protegerlo. En última instancia, eso significaría dar mi vida por usted.  
  
Harry no supo que decir ante eso. Se quedó ahí parado y esperó que Snape murmurara la contraseña antes que ambos desaparecieran en el interior de las habitaciones del mayor. Harry se sentó en un sofá mientras Snape entraba en su habitación.  
  
—¿Cómo llegará allí? —preguntó el joven cuando el profesor emergió con su túnica negra y la máscara.  
  
—Un túnel secreto me llevará desde el castillo hasta el bosque. Desde allí, me apareceré.  
  
—¿Cuándo estará de regreso?  
  
—En un día o dos, con suerte.  
  
—¿Qué necesita Voldemort de usted?  
  
—La guerra. Haré mi parte en la lucha y probaré mi lealtad hacia él.  
  
—¿Va a combatir y matar a otros?  
  
Snape decidió que era mejor evitar la respuesta y pretendió no haber escuchado la pregunta. Deslizó la máscara sobre su rostro y miró a Harry.  
  
>>¿Y si le hieren? —inquirió el joven.  
  
—Regresaré —Snape quería en ese momento, más que ninguna otra cosa, abrazar a Harry. Aunque sólo fuera una fracción de segundo. Pero decidió respetar el espacio del adolescente y, en lugar de eso, se alejó unos pocos pasos.  
  
Harry permaneció sentado en el sofá y esperó que el profesor dijera algo más. Quizás debería ofrecerle una despedida y desear que estuviera a salvo. Quizás debería abrazar a Snape antes de partir y decirle que regresara pronto. O quizás, no debería dejar que partiera en absoluto.  
  
Pero, a pesar de todo lo que estaba considerando, no sé movió ni una pulgada de donde estaba sentado.  
  
>>Estaré a salvo —declaró Snape—. Y por favor, trate de no hacer nada temerario mientras esté fuera.  
  
Harry asintió y el otro desapareció por una trampilla de la pared.  
  
Ahora, Harry deseaba haber podido, al menos, desearle bienestar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—No has tocado tu comida, Harry —dijo Hermione con inquietud—. ¿Qué te está preocupando?  
  
Harry mezcló sus hojuelas de avena lánguidamente. Una vez que dejó caer la cuchara, sólo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la mesa principal. Aunque intentaba convencerse de que no estaba buscando a nadie en particular, era como si sus ojos, instintivamente, buscaran algo que no se encontraba allí. Su mirada estaba posada en el área donde Snape se sentaba habitualmente, y ponía su mayor esfuerzo en no mostrar tan claramente a quien estaba buscando. Hermione, por supuesto, no era estúpida. Sabía exactamente qué estaba preocupando a Harry en ese momento.  
  
>>¡Fue llamado? —susurró la chica, furtivamente.  
  
Harry la miró y levantó su ceja.  
  
—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó.  
  
—Tú no me engañas.  
  
—No sé de lo que estás…  
  
—Por supuesto que sí. El profesor Snape no está aquí.  
  
Harry inclinó la cabeza.  
  
—¿No está?  
  
Ron le dio un codazo.  
  
—Eres terrible disimulando.  
  
—Agg, cállate.  
  
Cuando el desayuno terminó, Harry había empezado a salir por un lateral del recinto y Malfoy había tomado la misma dirección. El Gryffindor se hizo a un lado mientras Malfoy y su banda de gamberros pasaban, pero de alguna forma, el rubio se las había arreglado para conseguir que Goyle tropezara su brazo contra Harry. Éste hizo una mueca y se apartó. Masajeó su brazo y sacó su varita.  
  
—¡Detente, Harry! —Hermione literalmente arrancó la varita de su mano—. No vale la pena —el chico hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y frunció el ceño a Hermione—. Vamos o llegarás tarde a clase —agregó ella.  
  
Pero Harry no se sentía con ánimo de aprender ese día. Estaba apático y desinteresado en los temas que veía. Al menos tomaría notas, y estaba determinado a evitar que sus párpados se cerraran. Ese día, simplemente dejaría que todo tomara el control. Se desplomó y acunó la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras se ponía cómodo en el escritorio. No era como si el profesor de Historia fuera a notarlo.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tuvo que poner algo de esfuerzo extra para realizar los hechizos correctamente. Sostuvo la varita débilmente, y movió la muñeca con pereza. No mucha magia fue expulsada, excepto un pequeño poof. Un par de compañeros notaron su actitud impasible hacia una de sus clases favoritas y comenzaron a inquietarse. ¿Qué preocupaba a Harry?  
  
Cuando llegó la clase de Pociones, Harry sintió que se podía saltar toda la clase. Ya la haría cuando Snape regresara, ¿cierto?  
  
_“¡Oh, ahí voy otra vez… Es la quinta vez hoy!”_  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando que sus pensamientos regresaran a cosas en las que un adolescente ‘normal’ debería estar pensando con interés lujurioso.  
  
Fue apenas suerte que en ese momento chocara contra Dumbledore.  
  
—Profesor Dumbledore —se paró en posición marcial.  
  
—Relájate, Harry, no eres un soldado —el anciano sonrió antes de preguntar—. ¿Por qué no estás en clase? —el joven no supo qué decir. Se quedó sin palabras, mientras trataba de idear algo ingenioso—. ¿Qué materia tienes ahora?  
  
—Pociones —contestó con rapidez.  
  
—Oh —los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron. Quizás había decidido no ir a clase porque su maestro no iba a estar ahí—. Hay un sustituto allí, Harry, y estoy seguro que el profesor Snape ha dejado tareas para sus estudiantes.  
  
—Sí, pero puedo hacerlas cuando él regrese.  
  
—Lo que debería ocurrir en un día o dos, sin duda —con suavidad, Dumbledore colocó una mano en el hombro del chico y lo condujo hacia su oficina—. Vamos a tomar algo de té, ¿quieres?  
  
Sí, a Harry le apetecía tomar té justo en ese momento.  
  
En la oficina, el Director convocó una tetera y dos tazas, además de crema y azúcar.  
  
>>Ya que estás aquí, creo que tenemos algunos temas que discutir.  
  
Harry asíntió mientras se servía algo de té.  
  
>>Principalmente en relación con el profesor Snape.  
  
Harry se agregó algo más de azúcar de la que tenía intención, pera aun así asintió.  
  
>>Harry, estoy seguro que el profesor Snape te ha enterado de las razones por las cuales te eligió para ser su esposo.  
  
—En realidad, no.  
  
Dumbledore frunció el ceño y miró a Harry con escepticismo.  
  
—Seguramente lo hizo —el anciano se sentó cómodamente y cruzó los brazos con incredulidad.  
  
—No —Harry sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Bien, yo no voy a ser quien te diga el por qué. Eso corresponde al profesor Snape.  
  
Harry sintió que le gustaría lanzar un cubo de azúcar en los brillantes ojos de Dumbledore.  
  
>>En todo caso, ¿estás familiarizado con la nueva ley que aprobó el Ministerio?  
  
—He escuchado rumores.  
  
—Pero no los hechos, y eso es lo que importa. Lo resumiré en pocas palabras; cada bruja y mago deben estar casados antes de cumplir los cuarenta años.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Y qué pasa si llegan a los cuarenta y no están casados?  
  
—Voldemort está asesinando magos y brujas a montones. El Ministerio teme que si esto continúa, no quedarán muchos magos y brujas para producir una nueva generación, ya que las edades de la mayoría de las víctimas oscila entre los veinte y los cuarenta años. A Voldemort no le interesa matar a mucha gente vieja porque, de todos modos, no muchos de ellos pueden valerse por si solos, con contadas excepciones, por supuesto. Teme al poder que emerge de los jóvenes como tú. Es mejor si una pareja tiene un bebé a los cuarenta años que a los cincuenta. Así, para la gente que está en los cincuenta, la oportunidad de tener un bebé es bastante factible, pero el bebé podría no ser muy saludable. En todo caso, la ley no aplica a aquellos que están en sus cincuenta.  
  
Harry se movió en su asiento con incomodidad.  
  
—¿Entonces, el principal propósito de mi compromiso con Snape es el de la reproducción?  
  
—Eres el principal blanco de Voldemort, Harry. Creemos que no vas a seguir estando seguro con los Dursley, pero sí con el profesor Snape. Puedes confiar en él, Harry. Él te entregará su vida.  
  
Harry se sintió muy incómodo discutiendo ese tema con el Director, pero intentó no acobardarse.  
  
—¿Es por eso que me van a casar con Snape? ¿Quiere decir que esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el amor? —Harry sintió que sus antiguas ideas tomaban el control otra vez. Así que en realidad no había nada tras la máscara. Snape sólo estaba siendo Snape con un pequeño giro. Nunca había sentido nada por Harry, y Merlín sabía que el hombre sería incapaz de sentir amor por él jamás—. Todo es un dar y tomar. Yo produzco un niño y él me da protección —Harry hervía de furia, indignado ante todo el montaje.  
  
—Me temo que ha habido un ligero malentendido, Harry, pero tendrás que aclararlo con el profesor Snape. Puedes irte.  
  
El joven fue despedido antes que siquiera pudiera terminar su té.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Dos días después, Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, con las piernas cruzadas, suspirando. Hermione recién terminaba su tarea del fin de semana y Ron estaba ocupado probando algunas de las nuevas bromas de la tienda de sus hermanos. No había muchos otros Gryffindors en la sala común, hasta que de repente, un grupo irrumpió, empapados y con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.  
  
—¡Chicos, no van a creer esto! —exclamó Dean.  
  
—¿Qué? —indagó Ron, perezoso.  
  
—¡Estábamos afuera, jugando bajo la lluvia, y de repente, una chica de Ravenclaw lanzó un encantamiento y la lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre nosotros era caliente en vez de fría!  
  
Ron lo miró, perplejo.  
  
—¡Eso es malditamente brillante!  
  
—Y ahora la Casa Ravenclaw quiere jugar otro juego con nosotros.  
  
—¿Qué clase de juego’ —preguntó Hermione—. Nada como lo del Giro de la Botella de Mantequilla, ¿verdad?  
  
—No, es sólo un juego tradicional muggle llamado Escondite.  
  
—¿Bajo la lluvia’ ¿Están dementes? —inquirió Harry.  
  
—La lluvia es tibia.  
  
—¡El barro es fresco!  
  
—¡Vamos! —exclamaron los otros ocupantes de la habitación.  
  
Una vez afuera, una chica Ravenclaw explicó las reglas a aquellos que nunca habían jugado.  
  
—Una persona, el buscador, contará hasta veinte, y mientras tanto, el resto correrá y se ocultará. ¡No está permitido entrar en el Bosque Prohibido! ¡No pueden ocultarse en el castillo! Una vez que el buscador ha dejado su poste, tratará de encontrar a todos los demás, quienes deberán intentar correr hasta la ‘zona segura’ —la chica señaló un círculo que había dibujado con tiza en el suelo, y que con un poco de magia, había logrado que permaneciera hasta que terminaran de jugar—. Si consiguen entrar en el círculo, estarán a salvo. ¡La primera persona atrapada será el próximo buscador!  
  
Alguien empujó a Neville fuera del grupo y la chica Ravenclaw exclamó:  
  
—¡Vale, Longbottom será el primero! —lo empujó hacia un árbol, hizo que cerrara los ojos y agregó—: Cuando diga ya, empiezas a contar hasta veinte.  
  
Luego, se giró hacia los demás y les indicó que empezaran a buscar un lugar donde esconderse.  
  
>>¡Vayan!  
  
Ella también corrió, y Neville empezó a contar.  
  
Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron juntos, tan lejos como pudieron sin salirse de los límites del juego.  
  
Una vez encontraron un lugar para ocultarse, observaron que había varios estudiantes más intentando refugiarse cerca del sitio.  
  
—La lluvia se siente agradable —comentó Ron, mientras se relajaba contra un gran árbol—. Es casi como si estuviéramos tomando una ducha.  
  
Harry asintió mientras elevaba su rostro hacia el cielo.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de fango hasta las rodillas.  
  
—Esto es tan asqueroso.  
  
—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Ron—. ¡Es genial! ¡Puedo sentir el fango en mis zapatos y la lluvia cálida en mi piel!  
  
En la distancia, el trío pudo ver a Neville acercándose.  
  
—Apúrense —exclamó Hermione—. Debemos regresar a la zona de seguridad antes que nos atrape.  
  
Pero justo cuando estaban dejando su escondite, Neville divisó a Hermione y comenzó a correr hacia ella. Ron intentó distraerlo, y Harry corrió en una dirección completamente diferente.  
  
No fue sino hasta que estuvo seguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos que disminuyó la velocidad y tomó aire. Miró hacia atrás y cuando vio que no había nadie, comenzó a preguntarse si no habría ido demasiado lejos. Se encogió de hombros. Todavía estaba dentro de los límites de la escuela. No era como si se hubiera ido al Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Sin embargo, una vez que encontró un árbol decente contra el que relajarse, escuchó una rama crujir. Disparo la cabeza hacia arriba y su respiración se volvió incluso más desigual que antes. Intentó mirar furtivamente detrás del árbol pero no vio a nadie. Salió de la protección del árbol mientras su corazón se aceleraba con agitación, preguntándose si sería algún animal o Neville. Una vez que revisó alrededor del árbol, finalmente ubicó la fuente. Era alguien vestido con la ceremonial túnica negra. El corazón de Harry casi saltó un latido mientras la figura giraba lentamente para enfrentarse a él.  
  
Sin esperar a descubrir quién era, Harry corrió de allí tan rápido como se lo permitió el fango en sus pies. Quería correr en dirección a la seguridad pero, de momento, no tenía idea de en donde estaba. Había perdido el sentido de orientación mientras corría sin rumbo fijo, lejos de la figura de negro.  
  
Finalmente, descansó contra otro árbol. Aunque necesitaba aire con urgencia, intentó controlar su inestable respiración, esperando haber perdido a quienquiera que había visto. Sus dedos se sujetaron a la corteza, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero en ese momento volvió a escuchar el ruido. Era casi como si estuviera jugando al escondite con alguien más.  
  
—Váyase… —susurró.  
  
Justo entonces, algo apareció ante Harry. El joven jadeó al reconocer la máscara de Mortífago, e iba a sacar su varita cuando una mano lo detuvo.  
  
—Muchacho tonto —se escuchó una voz amable—. Sólo soy yo.  
  
Harry abrió la boca con la intención de hablar, pero no lo hizo. Snape permitió que su máscara cayera en el fango y liberó la mano de Harry.  
  
—Snape…  
  
—Le dije que regresaría en un día o dos.  
  
Harry asintió enérgicamente; mantuvo sus ojos pegados a los del hombre, esperando que continuara mirándolo solamente a los ojos y que no permitiera que su mirada vagara por su cuerpo, donde la lluvia había hecho que la ropa se pegara a su piel, transparentándose. Todo lo que Harry llevaba era los pantalones y una camisa formal con corbata. No tenía nada para cubrirse, excepto sus brazos.  
  
Snape pronto alargó su mano derecha. Harry trató de apartarse del inminente contacto, pero resultó inútil una vez que la mano del hombre acarició suavemente su mejilla.  
  
—Aunque pueda encontrar esto un tanto inquietante proviniendo de mí, lo extrañé, Potter —se sintió agradable decir el apellido de Harry sin el señor delante. Aunque tendría que abstenerse de llamarlo por su nombre de pila.  
  
Harry jadeó un poco mientras recuperaba el aliento. Snape se había acercado un paso y sus dedos habían serpenteado a través del húmedo cabello del joven, por detrás de su cabeza. Esa mano atrajo a Harry hacia delante hasta encontrarse a medio camino con Snape, mientras la mano libre del hombre rodeaba la cintura del chico. La cabeza de Harry ahora descansaba en la curva del cuello del profesor, quien lo abrazó gentilmente por unos momentos.  
  
>>Le he extrañado… mi muchacho —el tono con que Snape susurró la última palabra fue pronunciado tan cuidadosamente, que Harry podría haber pensado fácilmente que Snape estaba usando la palabra ‘muchacho’ como un sustituto de ‘amor’. La respiración del joven se hizo pesada y se encontró casi jadeando contra el pecho del maestro. Su propio pecho subió y bajo contra Snape y lo sintió extrañamente excitante.  
  
Casi treinta minutos más tarde, Harry se encontró de regreso en las habitaciones de Snape. El hombre le había propuesto tomar una ducha mientras él le conseguía ropa limpia. Por supuesto, se había rehusado, pero después de un breve debate, sus esfuerzos sólo lo condujeron hasta el baño. Ahora se estaba duchando, esperando que no hubiera alguna clase de equipo de filmación en la habitación.  
  
Snape ya había reunido la ropa del chico y las había dejado en una pequeña mesa, al lado de la puerta. Ahora, estaba preparando algo de té. Sus piernas dolían y su cabeza estaba punzando. Sólo quería acurrucarse en su cama tan pronto como Harry se fuera.  
  
Cuando el otro salió del baño, encontró al mago sentado en un sofá, con una taza de té.  
  
—Es bienvenido a acompañarme a tomar una taza de té; pero, por favor, váyase en cuanto lo haya hecho.  
  
—En realidad, estaba preguntándome si podría recuperar las dos últimas pociones asignadas.  
  
Snape rodó la cabeza hasta dejarla descansar sobre el espaldar del sofá.  
  
—¿Qué quiere decir con ‘recuperar’?  
  
—Me salté las dos últimas clases de Pociones.  
  
Snape gruñó y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
—¿Qué le poseyó para hacer eso?  
  
_“Usted no estaba allí”_ , pensó Harry.  
  
—No lo entendí —fue lo que dijo en voz alta.  
  
—¿Qué fue lo que no entendió? Todo lo que pedí fue que mis estudiantes leyeran la continuación del capítulo y escribieran un resumen de las dos secciones siguientes. No había razón para saltarse las clases.  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos. Si había algo que odiaba, eran los trabajos escritos.  
  
>>Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo el maestro con indiferencia, mientras terminaba su té.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Usted no estaba enfermo. No estaba seriamente herido. Se jubiló sólo porque yo no estaba ahí —sonrió y se levantó—. Es grato saber que no quiere asistir a las clases de Pociones sin mi orientación, pero aun así rompió una regla de la escuela.  
  
—¿Por qué siempre busca la forma de fastidiar a todos los que no estamos en su Casa?  
  
—Porque quiero ganar la copa de las Casas para Slytherin. ¿Qué otra razón hay allí, además del orgullo y probar que es mejor que el resto de las Casas mientras está aquí?  
  
—Y… yo no sé.  
  
—Es una pregunta con truco, Potter —con suavidad, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo condujo hacia la puerta—. Habitualmente, no me molesta su compañía, pero estoy tan exhausto que nada me gustaría más que un buen descanso. Así que, ahora, váyase —abrió la puerta y lo empujó ligeramente para que saliera—. Buen día, señor Potter, y como ya le dije, no se meta en problemas.  
  
Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse con la mano antes que el hombre cerrara la puerta tras él.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora
> 
> Las cosas van a cambiar ligeramente a partir de este punto. Creo que he pasado una cantidad decente de tiempo complicándole las cosas a Snape con Harry.


	8. Un repentino giro de acontecimientos

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué a mí? —suspiró Ron.  
  
—Oh, vamos. Apenas será nuestro segundo baile después del que tuvimos en cuarto año —Hermione cambió su atención hacia Harry—. Tú también vas a ir, que sepas.  
  
El aludido estaba trinchando sus huevos y suspirando. Faltaba sólo una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad, y entonces sus amigos partirían y él se quedaría ahí pegado.  
  
—Sí, lo sé.  
  
—¿Con quién vas a ir? —Harry alzó la mirada para ver a Snape pasando por el pasillo del comedor, ignorándolos—. ¿El profesor Snape, quizás?  
  
—Cho Chang. Me moriría antes de pedirle un baile a él.  
  
—Eso no es muy agradable, Harry.  
  
El chico la ignoró.  
  
—Bien, Hermione, ¿y tú con quien vas a ir?  
  
—Apenas lo anunciaron. Nadie me lo ha pedido todavía.  
  
—Bien, en ese caso —Ron tomó una gran bocanada de aire, acomodó su camisa, y dijo muy lentamente—. Her… Hermione, ¿quer… querrías ir… al baile… conmigo?  
  
El pelirrojo lucía como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse. Harry rio mentalmente.  
  
—¡No puedo creer que me lo estés pidiendo! —Hermione asintió—. Por supuesto que iré contigo.  
  
Ron sonrió, y se cayó del banco.   
  
—¡¡Ron!! —gritaron Hermione y Harry a la vez.  
  
El pelirrojo estaba del otro lado de la mesa, sonriendo soñador.  
  
—Bueno, al menos no fue tan malo como el otro año —comentó Harry con alivio.  
  
Él y Hermione estaban intentando levantar a Ron hasta su asiento, cuando Cho palmeó ligeramente el hombro del moreno.  
  
—Harry, necesito hablar contigo.  
  
—Oh, claro —una vez que Ron estuvo sentado, Harry abandonó el comedor en compañía de la chica—. ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
—Harry —Cho estaba jugueteando con sus uñas, como hacían la mayoría de las chicas cuando estaban nerviosas por algo.  
  
—¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?  
  
—Sí, quiero, Harry, pero ése es el problema. Nadie tiene permitido invitarte al baile. Estoy segura que escuchaste el nuevo rumor.  
  
—¿Qué? Bueno, si es sólo un rumor, podemos ir juntos.  
  
—No podemos. No estoy segura por qué, pero creo que Snape tiene algo que ver con esto, y Dumbledore se ha puesto de su parte—tomó una mano de Harry—. Creo que lo apropiado sería que simplemente fueras con el profesor Snape, Harry.  
  
—¿Y si voy solo y nos reunimos allí? —Harry estaba determinado a encontrar un modo de ir con Cho y no con Snape.  
  
—Supongo que podríamos hacer eso, ¿pero no se enojará el profesor Snape? ¿No estará esperando que tú…?  
  
—No voy a pedírselo, estoy seguro que él sabe eso.  
  
Ron y Hermione habían decidido abandonar el comedor y reunirse con Harry y Cho. Hermione pensaba preguntarle más tarde a Harry si él y la chica estaban realmente juntos, pero una mirada a su rostro le hizo suponer que no.  
  
—Harry, ¿pasa algo?  
  
—Estoy siendo obligado a ir con Snape o con nadie. Quizás sólo debo evitar todo este asunto.  
  
—¡No puedes, Harry! Sencillamente, no puedes hacerlo. Debes ir al baile —dijo Hermione.  
  
El chico rodó los ojos.  
  
—No es como si Snape bailara, en todo caso.  
  
—Vamos, Harry. Podemos ir a Hogsmeade hoy y encontrar algo apropiado para el baile —Hermione tomó su mano libre—. Cho, ¿quieres venir también?  
  
—Disculpen, no puedo. Pero pásenla bien —Cho dejó caer la mano de Harry y regresó a la mesa Ravenclaw.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¡Bien, todos, tranquilícense, por favor! —gritó McGonagall mientras intentaba arreglar cuidadosamente todos los permisos firmados de salida a Hogmeade que los estudiantes estaban entregándole.  
  
—Ey, miren, es Potter —Malfoy sonrió burlón, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione salían del castillo—. ¡Apuesto que vas a reunirte con ya-sabes-quien!  
  
Harry entregó su permiso a McGonagall.  
  
—Sólo ignórelo, señor Potter —aconsejó la profesora, en su dulce tono.  
  
Harry asintió y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros de Gryffindor mientras McGonagall seguía revisando cada uno de los permisos. En ese preciso momento, Lena salió del castillo. Lanzó una desagradable mirada a Harry y luego se reunió con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw.  
  
—Augh, es Lena —comentó Ron—. Maldición, está enojada.  
  
—Quizás simplemente podamos evitarla —sugirió Hermione.  
  
—¿Ya todos me entregaron su permiso? —preguntó McGonagall.  
  
La mayoría de los estudiantes contestaron ‘sí’ y el resto asintieron.  
  
—Vamos entonces. Permanezcan juntos.  
  
McGonagall guio la marcha con los estudiantes agrupados tras ella. Vistos desde la distancia, el grupo parecía un enorme y oscuro bloque en movimiento. Tan pronto como llegaron a Hogsmeade, la masa se rompió en grupos más pequeños, que gradualmente se dividieron a su vez.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron lentamente con otros dos estudiantes que habían visitado Hogsmeade en muchas oportunidades.  
  
—A veces desearía que expandieran el pueblo —comentó Hermione—. Un nuevo par de tiendas de ropa por allí, quizás una zapatería en esa esquina.  
  
—Chicas —dijeron sus dos amigos a un tiempo.  
  
—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Mira allí! —Hermione señaló ansiosa una tienda pintada de azul en un extremo de la calle.  
  
Harry y Ron sonrieron. Era una tienda de ropa formal masculina, que se completaba con una floristería interna.  
  
—Hay una tienda de chocolates a la vuelta de la esquina —bromeó Ron—. Quizás Harry podría conseguirse un traje, comprar un bouquet y adquirir una caja de bombones antes de presentarse ante Snape. Estoy seguro que eso animaría al cretino.  
  
Harry le dio un codazo en un costado.  
  
—Cierra la boca.  
  
Una vez que Hermione consiguió que ambos entraran a la tienda, un pequeño hombre calvo se acercó a ellos.  
  
—Buenos días. Por favor, llámenme si necesitan algo.  
  
—En realidad —dijo Hermione, mientras miraba a Harry y a Ron—, necesitamos trajes para estos dos —terminó, en tono práctico.   
  
—Ah, que finos jóvenes. Por favor, síganme —el pequeño hombre los condujo hasta el fondo de la tienda—. Esto servirá —sacó un traje y los complementos, medias, zapatos, camisa y corbata—. Pueden probárselo allá.  
  
Ron ocupó un cubículo mientras Harry iba al siguiente. Mientras se cambiaban, escucharon que la puerta del frente se abría. Una voz profunda pudo ser escuchada, pero estaba demasiado lejos para que Harry pudiera distinguirla. Una vez que estuvo completamente vestido, abrió la puerta de su probador y fue a preguntarle a Hermione cómo se veía, pero en lugar de la chica, se encontró de frente con Severus Snape.  
  
—¿Así que hay un lado civilizado en usted?  
  
Harry lo miró por un segundo y luego trató de localizar a su amiga.  
  
—¿Hermione?  
  
La chica estaba detrás de Snape.  
  
—¡Oh, luces realmente bien, Harry! —aplaudió ella—. ¿No lo cree, Profesor?  
  
—Absolutamente, muy favorecedor para el joven que es —el sarcasmo repiqueteaba en la voz del maestro.  
  
Harry regresó al probador y se cambió rápidamente. Cuando salió, corrió hacia la puerta.  
  
—¡Harry, espera! ¿Y el traje?  
  
—¡No voy a ir al baile! —y con eso, Harry cerró la puerta de un golpe.  
  
Hermione miró a Snape y luego a Ron.  
  
—No me mires. Apenas tengo suficiente para pagar por esto.  
  
—Yo pagaré el traje —dijo Snape. Caminó hasta el interior del probador, dobló la ropa y la llevó hacia el mostrador del frente—. ¿Ustedes se lo darían?  
  
Hermione y Ron asintieron. Una vez que abandonaron la tienda, los jóvenes fueron junto a Harry, que estaba sentado en un banco, cubierto de nieve. Sus mejillas, orejas y nariz estaban rojos.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Harry? —inquirió Hermione.  
  
El joven sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Quiero enfermarme para no tener que acudir al baile.  
  
—Sabes que pueden curarte en una fracción de segundo —razonó Ron.  
  
—¿Cuándo es el baile?  
  
—El viernes en la noche —contestó Hermione.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La noche del viernes llegó más rápido de lo que Harry pudo decir ‘abracadabra’. Todos parecían tener algo que lucir y alguien con quien ir. Harry, por su parte, estaba sentado en la cama, con su túnica de diario, aguardando que Ron terminara de vestirse.  
  
—Harry, tienes que ir.  
  
—Nunca.  
  
—Puedes ir con Hermione y conmigo. Podemos ir como grupo.  
  
—Olvídalo.  
  
—No será tan malo, confía en mí.  
  
—Ni siquiera tengo ropa adecuada.  
  
—Sí tienes —Ron salió del baño y fue hacia su cama. Sacó una gran caja roja y se la entregó a Harry.  
  
El joven la tomó, la abrió y jadeó.  
  
—Ron… Tú no puedes haber… era demasiado caro…  
  
Ron ni loco iba a decir que era de Snape.  
  
—Está bien, Hermione me ayudó. Ahora, no hay manera que digas que no quieres ir. Gastamos una fortuna en esto, Harry.  
  
La avinagrada cara del moreno se transformó con una sonrisa.  
  
—Supongo que no puede ser tan malo. Siempre y cuando evite a Snape.  
  
Tomó el traje que le estaban ofreciendo, corrió al baño y se cambió. Cuando salió, Neville fue el primero en comentar el atuendo.  
  
—¡Luces espectacular! ¡Ese traje debe haber costado una fortuna!  
  
—Así es —dijo Ron.  
  
—Gracias, Ron —Harry sonrió de nuevo.  
  
—Vale, ahora que ya está todo resuelto, vámonos. Hermione se reunirá con nosotros en las escaleras.  
  
Ese año, el baile se iba a realizar en el Gran Comedor, y Hermione estaba en la puerta, esperando pacientemente por sus dos acompañantes. Cuando vio a Ron, se sintió feliz por él. Al menos no tendría que llevar esa cosa que su madre llamaba túnica formal igual que en su cuarto año. Harry, por otra parte, lucía absolutamente grandioso.  
  
_“Sólo espera a que Snape te vea, Harry”_  
  
—Buenas noches —la saludaron tanto Ron como Harry.  
  
—¡Wow, chicos, lucen estupendos! Bien, vamos; ¡vamos a exhibirlos! —sugirió Hermione, excitada.  
  
Ron y Harry le ofrecieron sus brazos a Hermione y entraron en el Gran Comedor, donde ya la gente bailaba al compás de la música que tocaba la orquesta. La primera pareja que Harry distinguió fueron Neville y Ginny.  
  
—Ellos se ven realmente felices.  
  
—Bueno, les encanta bailar —comentó Ron.  
  
—Bien, ¿ustedes dos quieren bailar conmigo?  
  
Los chicos se mostraron indecisos.  
  
—Bien, justo ahora sólo hay parejas en la pista —señaló Ron—. ¿Qué tal si bailo contigo primero, Hermione, y luego podemos bailar con Harry, cuando la música genial comience?  
  
—Creo que es buena idea —aceptó Hermione—. De esa manera, el profesor Snape no se pondrá suspicaz.  
  
En ese momento, los tres miraron hacia el frente del comedor. Snape estaba parado ahí, luciendo disgustado mientras un grupo de chicas de Slytherin pululaban a su alrededor.  
  
—Se ve preocupado —comentó Ron.  
  
—Mejor ve a reclamar a tu hombre, Potter —Malfoy empujó su hombro—, antes que esas idiotas lo hagan —luego se alejó riendo, con Pansy Parkinson a su derecha y otra chica de Slytherin a su izquierda.  
  
—Tiene razón —dijo Ron, empezando a reír ligeramente—. Mejor ve a reclamar a tu hombre.  
  
—¡Oh, no digas tonterías! —Hermione lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile, dejando a Harry solo entre un gran grupo de personas.  
  
Harry cruzó los brazos y suspiró. Ahora no tenía nada que hacer. Sólo quedarse ahí parado… sólo aguardar… sólo observar a los demás mientras bailaban.  
  
_“Quizás podría pedirle a él…”_  
  
—Nunca… —sacudíó la cabeza como si con ello pudiera sacarse esa ridícula idea del pensamiento. ¡No lo haría nunca!   
  
Levantó la cabeza y observó el sitio donde había visto a Snape por última vez. Las chicas seguían allí. Estaban riendo, empujándose unas a otras, bebiendo ponche, y tratando de conseguir una sonrisa de Snape, aunque estaban fallando completamente.  
  
—Vamos, baile conmigo, Profesor.  
  
Harry levantó una ceja. ¿Estaban intentando que él bailara? Cualquiera que fueran sus razones para hacerlo, estaban fallando miserablemente. Se hubiera quedado justo donde estaba y permanecido tranquilo, si no fuera por esa nueva, desgarrante sensación que sacudía sus nervios. Se sentó en la silla más cercana. Habría podido relajarse, pero esa sensación era demasiado opresiva; era irritante.   
  
_“No voy a ir hacia él. No voy a ir hacia él. No voy a…”_  
  
Una de las chicas consiguió que Snape hablara con ella.  
  
_“Si él quiere bailar conmigo, me lo pedirá”  
  
“¿Y si lo hace?”  
  
“Yo…”  
  
“¿Aceptarás?”  
  
“¡Yo… por supuesto que no!”  
  
“¿Entonces por qué estás tan ansioso de que se reúna contigo?”  
  
“Yo… simplemente, no lo sé” _  
  
Antes que Harry pudiera detenerse, estaba caminando entre la muchedumbre, impulsándose hacia Snape. Pero no había ido muy lejos, antes que sus pies se pegaran al piso de mármol. Estaba renuente a ir más allá. Su mente gritaba para que Snape viniera a él. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuán imbecil podía llegar a ser? ¡Estaba en racha! Si podía dominar sus acciones, quizás podría, eventualmente, liberarse de Snape.  
  
—Harry, ¿estás bien?  
  
El chico giró ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
—¿Cho?  
  
—Te vi caminar entre la gente, sin rumbo fijo, así que quise saber si algo te preocupaba.  
  
Por un momento, Harry lució como si no comprendiera ni una palabra de lo que decía la Ravenclaw. La chica miraba en la dirección que atraía la atención de Harry.  
  
>>¿Estabas yendo a pedir un baile al profesor Snape?  
  
—Merlín, el hombre no baila, Cho.  
  
—Bueno, yo… —en ese momento comenzó una nueva canción lenta—. Harry, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?  
  
El chico tomó rápidamente su mano y la condujo a la pista de baile, cerca de Snape, pero no tanto que fuera obvio que quería que él los viera bailando. Se colocó en posición y Cho rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Él la abrazó por la cintura y giraron lentamente, de un modo similar al de las parejas que los rodeaban. La luz disminuyó ligeramente y las conversaciones bajaron de tono. Los únicos sonidos que podían ser escuchados eran los suaves susurros a su alrededor, la lenta música, y la tenue respiración de su compañera. Una vez que giraron completamente, Harry posó sus ojos en Snape. Se preguntaba si la respiración del hombre sería tranquilizadora si se acercaba a él.  
  
_“Mírame…”  
  
“¿Por qué estás intercambiando miradas con Snape?”  
  
“No lo sé”_  
  
Harry estrechó más a Cho. Distinguió su figura femenina, compartió su calidez, y notó su delicadeza. Pero quería que él lo tuviera en sus brazos, o que hubiera captado su mirada apenas unos pasos atrás.   
  
_“¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera lo he abrazado jamás! ¿Cómo se supone que sepa que él siente igual?”_  
  
—¿Admirándolo? —preguntó Cho.  
  
—¿Ah? —Harry se alejó de ella, apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban.  
  
—Dejaste de moverte. La única persona que podías estar observando es al profesor Snape, Harry.  
  
El chico la estrechó nuevamente y comenzó a moverse; pero entonces, los ojos de Snape cayeron sobre él. Harry se congeló.  
  
—Me vio… ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
—Sólo sigue bailando, Harry. Si empieza a hacer preguntas, yo le explicaré todo.  
  
Pero Harry no podía seguir bailando. Demonios, ni siquiera podía moverse. No fue sino hasta que Snape estuvo demasiado cerca que finalmente se alejó de Cho. Estaba a punto de correr fuera del recinto, pero entonces, Snape lo sostuvo con firmeza de la muñeca.  
  
_¡Estúpida muñeca! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse atrás?!_  
  
Harry no tuvo que dar la vuelta para averiguar quién era el propietario de la mano.  
  
—Vamos.  
  
Harry casi gritó mientras Snape tiraba con fuerza de él haciendo que girara en redondo. El chico había esperado que el otro le preguntara por qué estaba bailando con Cho, y le reclamara por no pedirle un baile, pero en lugar de eso, Snape parecía bastante tranquilo.   
  
—¿Bailaría conmigo?  
  
Harry se quería golpear en la boca. ¿Qué mierda lo había impulsado a decir eso?  
  
_“¡Maldición! ¡Acabo de pedirle a Snape que baile conmigo!”_   
  
>>Disculpe. No quise pedirle…  
  
—¿Bailar? —daba la impresión que estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta de Harry. Levantó una ceja y miró alrededor del comedor—. ¿Aquí, junto a todos estos adolescentes sin elegancia?  
  
—Yo… ummm… ¿qué?  
  
—Sígame —ordenó el profesor, pero Harry permaneció inmóvil—. Vamos, o le obligaré a sostener mi mano, y Merlín sabe que los rumores amanecerán mañana a primera hora.  
  
Harry lo siguió rápidamente fuera del comedor.  
  
—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde me lleva?  
  
Snape no contestó.  
  
>>Si va a secuestrarme toda la noche, creo que tengo derecho a saber a dónde me lleva.  
  
Secuestrarlo… Eso sonaba un tanto divertido.  
  
El maestro continuó caminando y dobló una esquina del pasillo. Llegaron a una puerta y murmuró la contraseña para abrirla. La puerta dio paso a una pequeña habitación, que estaba inundada por la música que sonaba en el pasillo al lado de la puerta.  
  
>>¿Qué es este lugar?  
  
Snape no sentía la necesidad de explicar. Estaba seguro que Harry sabía qué lugar era y para qué se usaba.  
  
—Venga aquí.  
  
—Un momento, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
  
—Usted me pidió bailar, ¿no lo recuerda?  
  
Harry jadeó.  
  
>>Tome mi mano —Snape tendió su diestra y Harry ni siquiera notó que su propia mano se tendía ansiosa para reunirse con la del hombre hasta que fue jalado contra el cuerpo de Snape. Jadeó de nuevo y el profesor lo enlazó suavemente por la cintura. El hombre no lo estrechó demasiado, sólo para asegurarle a su prometido que no lo obligaría a nada. Sus manos lo sostuvieron con tanta gentileza, que el más ligero movimiento podría separar sus manos al instante, y su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry también era holgado.   
  
>>Pase sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.  
  
Harry hizo justo lo que le mandaban, y pronto, sintió en cuerpo de Snape inclinándose hacia él.  
  
—¿Usted… sabe cómo bailar?  
  
—Por supuesto que se cómo bailar, mocoso —susurró Snape contra su cuello, su voz vibrando en su oído.  
  
Harry sintió que estaba gimiendo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Snape podría hacerle sentir tan bien al estar solos. Por otra parte, el profesor le había dado un apodo. Un apodo bastante apropiado.  
  
—No soy un mocoso.   
  
—Sí, usted es un mocoso.  
  
Harry se encontró riendo entre dientes. Ni siquiera él pudo replicar a eso. Era sólo que se sentía… liberado de sus restricciones, al descubrir que podía sentirse apreciado, atesorado y protegido entre los brazos de Snape. Demonios, pudo sentir la mano y brazo del hombre sosteniéndolo apenas un poco más estrechamente, como si su abrazo fuera lo único que los mantuviera juntos. Estaban tan juntos que Harry podría haber jurado que sentía a sus corazones latir como uno, y eso provocó un efecto asombrosamente tranquilizador en el chico. No estaba acostumbrado a intimar con nadie y esta nueva experiencia estaba minando lentamente sus fuerzas. Sus rodillas se sentían flojas, sus brazos estaban relajados en exceso, y sus párpados, improbablemente pesados. Snape no permaneció ignorante de la decaída postura del joven y respondió puntualmente.  
  
>>Todavía no es hora de la siesta, chico.  
  
Merlín, Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan fuerte y profunda era la voz de Snape. Incluso empezó a preguntarse qué otros sonidos podría hacer el mago mayor cuando seducía.  
  
—No me estoy quedando dormido.   
  
Snape quiso reír ante la negación de Harry pero no se permitió hacerlo. Éste era, finalmente, su primer acto íntimo, y él no iba a estropearlo. Si iba a estar casado con Harry antes del comienzo del verano, tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera para ganar el afecto del chico, y si no podía el afecto, al menos su confianza. Con el Señor Oscuro fuera de sus casillas, Harry iba a necesitar toda la protección y constante supervisión que pudiera recibir. Además, en caso contrario, el Ministerio obligaría al profesor a casarse con alguien mas de cualquier forma.   
  
—Si empieza a balancearse otra vez, no dudaré en liberarlo y observar mientras cae sobre su trasero.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente, alejándose un poco y observando a Snape. El hombre lo miró a su vez, intensamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? Harry quería pensar que finalmente estaban empezando la relación que debían haber comenzado durante el verano, pero simplemente no podía aceptar el pensamiento de tener una relación con su profesor.  
  
—¿Trae a los estudiantes con frecuencia a este lugar, Profesor?  
  
—¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, lo poseyó para pensar eso?  
  
—Así que… ¿soy el único?  
  
—Puede que usted sea polígamo, pero déjeme asegurarle que yo no.  
  
Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar  
  
_“Entonces… ¿usted está en serio conmigo? ¿Me… me es fiel, solo a mí?”_  
  
—Sí, lo soy.  
  
Harry lo miró, boquiabierto. Él acababa de…  
  
>>Olvidó que soy un experto en el arte de la Legeremancia.  
  
—¿Ha estado sondeando mis pensamientos todo el tiempo?  
  
Snape sonrió.  
  
—Una mente abierta es una mente vulnerable.  
  
Harry retiró sus brazos del cuello del hombre y se retiró un paso. Snape avanzó ese mismo paso.  
  
—Voy a dejarle esto claro —advirtió Harry—. No me gusta cuando otra gente sondea mis pensamientos sin mi autorización.  
  
_“Lo que no sepa no le hará daño”_ , pensó el hombre mayor.  
  
>>Hay cosas… pensamientos en mi cabeza que es mejor que no sepa —dijo Harry.  
  
—Se supone que nosotros no tengamos secretos —dijo el otro, mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
  
—¡Yo no soy su prometido! —gritó Harry.  
  
—Niéguelo cuanto guste, pero legalmente usted está prometido a mí como primera opción —tronó sus dedos y ante Harry apareció un documento firmado por el Ministro de Magia—. Éste es un certificado de compromiso, y será convertido en una licencia matrimonial una vez que seamos enlazados en matrimonio.  
  
Era la primera vez que Harry veía un certificado de compromiso. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que existían. Debía ser algo nuevo. Lo observó muy cuidadosamente; en letras grandes y en negrilla, se indicaba claramente que Severus Snape tenía la primera opción sobre Harry James Potter. Por primera vez, el joven comenzó a internalizar que realmente estaba comprometido con su profesor de Pociones. En algún momento en el futuro, estarían realmente casados. Esta toma de conciencia hizo que sintiera como si se hubiera tragado un gran y pesado terrón.  
  
—¿Pero por qué tan de repente? Al menos me podía haber avisado antes —dijo Harry.  
  
—Ahora que los tiempos oscuros regresaron, el Ministerio decidió que todos los magos y brujas deberán casarse antes de cumplir los cuarenta años. Unas semanas antes de empezar el año escolar, fui notificado de la nueva ley, y era elegir entre una lista proporcionada por el Ministerio o…  
  
—¿O Yo? ¿Pero por qué?  
  
—Nunca me imaginé estar en este predicamento, la mayoría del tiempo estaba preocupado por mi trabajo para la Orden. No pude idear un plan para contarle, y aclararle las cosas a usted no era mi principal preocupación en aquel momento. No fue sino hasta unas horas antes de medianoche que me di cuenta finalmente que usted necesitaba ser informado. Por supuesto, no estaba despierto, así que…  
  
—Le dijo a Sirius. ¿Y cómo se lo tomó él?  
  
—¿Qué cree? ¿Qué ese padrino suyo quedó extasiado al escuchar que su ahijado había sido deliberadamente comprometido con Snivelus? Creo que se desmayó antes de poder golpearme.  
  
—¿Cómo reaccionaron los demás?  
  
Snape se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Estaban impactados, por decir lo menos. Pero después que les expliqué mis razones para tan repentino compromiso, ellos estuvieron…  
  
—¿De acuerdo?  
  
Snape sonrió en dirección de Harry.  
  
—Listos para lanzarme una imperdonable.  
  
Harry no pareció sorprendido.  
  
—Así que, en resumen, ¿todos están en contra de nuestro matrimonio?  
  
—Es difícil de decir. Ellos piensan que usted debe tener opción de opinar en el asunto, pero no están completamente en contra.  
  
Harry no dijo nada.  
  
>>Por supuesto, Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores de Hogwarts han dado su aprobación, pero esa aprobación no es la que cuenta —el hombre extendió la mano y apartó un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de Harry.  
  
El joven se tensó repentinamente ante el toque de Snape.  
  
—Entonces… ¿qué opinión cuenta más?  
  
—La suya.  
  
—¿La mía, señor?  
  
—¿Acaso no es usted quien se va a casar conmigo?  
  
Harry tragó saliva y aliso su dedo anular izquierdo con el pulgar. Snape lo notó, y estirando el brazo, tomó la mano del joven en la suya.   
  
>>Quiero que lleve su anillo.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—Quiero que toda la escuela sepa que pertenece a alguien.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—¿Acaso cree que disfruto observar cómo las chicas y chicos flirtean con usted?  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron apenas un segundo. ¿Le estaba diciendo Snape algo que había estado ignorando desde el primer día? ¿Celos?  
  
—Profesor, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que esté… celoso?  
  
—Como mi prometido, yo soy muy protector con usted, y muy receloso de los demás.  
  
La música que los rodeaba estaba comenzando a desvanecerse.  
  
—La parte formal del baile debe estar terminando —dijo Harry, mientras alejaba su mano de Snape y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando el hombre aferró su mano izquierda, obligándolo a dar la vuelta.  
  
—Por favor, visíteme en mis aposentos al terminar —se inclinó ligeramente y atrajo la mano del joven hacia si. En una fracción de segundo, sus cálidos labios estaban besando el anular izquierdo de Harry, dejándolo en las nubes—. Sé que siempre lleva el anillo consigo. Pero quiero verlo en su dedo.  
  
Abrió la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo antes que Harry pudiera decir nada más. Una vez que salió de la habitación, metió la mano en su bolsillo y corrió su dedo con suavidad sobre el anillo.  
  
—Realmente, debo regresar al baile.  
  
En el interior del Gran Comedor, los estudiantes estaban bailando como locos los principales hits modernos. Ron y Hermione estaban perdidos entre la multitud, pero Harry logró localizarlos rápidamente. No estaban bailando, sino más bien saltando y actuando como salvajes. Le tomó un momento ambientarse con el humor del baile, y una vez que lo hizo, salto alrededor como nunca antes. Necesitaba liberar toda su jodida energía antes que comenzara a romper el invierno.  
  
Un par de horas más tarde, Harry estaba sentado al lado del recipiente de ponche. Estaba exhausto, por decir lo menos, y Ron y Hermione todavía seguían entre la masa de estudiantes. Sólo unos pocos se habían marchado, y esos eran Hufflepuff de primer año. Harry no quería parecer endeble, así que intentaba quedarse por el sitio tanto como le fuera posible. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban fallando y sus párpados se estaban cerrando. Se sentían tan pesados. La música ya no parecía exacerbar su energía como antes, más bien le estaba cansando y provocándole dolor de cabeza. Quería irse a dormir. Sus pies dolían. Su espalda se sentía dura. Sus piernas estaban a punto de fallar.  
  
Desde el otro extremo de la habitación, un hombre había notado su agotamiento. Miró hacia la masa de estudiantes, y dado que estaban demasiado ocupados bailando, caminó de manera casual hacia Harry y murmuró un hechizo mientras se acercaba al cansado estudiante. El chico estaba a punto de caer, pero Snape lo atrapó justo a tiempo. Lo levantó como a una novia y salió del Gran Comedor antes de atraer atención indeseada.  
  
Con todo el mundo en el baile, Snape sabía que no habría nadie en la sala común del muchacho. Así, se sintió seguro de entrar en los aposentos de Gryffindor y llevar a Harry hasta su cama. Lo acostó con gentileza y acarició su rostro antes de susurrar:  
  
—Buenas noches.  
  
Luego salió rápidamente, antes de sentirse tentado a hacer algo más.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En algún momento esa noche, Harry despertó y encontró difícil volverse a dormir. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado a su cama. ¿Lo habría traído Snape? Y luego, ahí estaba la otra interrogante que desconcertaba su mente. ¿Cómo sabía el profesor que llevaba el anillo encima a dondequiera que fuera? ¿Y por qué él llevaba el anillo a todas partes? Incluso ahora, mientras descansaba en la cama, guardaba el anillo en su bolsillo izquierdo. Sus manos lo palparon en reconocimiento y suspiró. Llevó el dedo anular izquierdo a sus labios y besó el punto exacto donde Snape había besado. Beso su dedo varios segundos antes de alejarlo finalmente.  
  
_“¿Por qué hice eso?”_  
  



	9. Un regalo de Navidad

—Bueno, nos estamos viendo, compañero —Ron dio a Harry una palmada en la espalda mientras abandonaba la sala común de Gryffindor, acompañado de Hermione.  
  
—Sí… nos vemos —susurró Harry.  
  
Ahora estaba él solo en la sala común. Los pocos miembros de Gryffindor que se quedaban, habían salido volando a Hogsmeade para hacer algunas compras navideñas de último minuto o a la biblioteca a hacer algún trabajo. Aunque estaba aburrido, a nuestro Harry no le apetecía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Ya había comprado todos los regalos que iba a entregar, y definitivamente no iba a perder su tiempo libre haciendo tareas. Merlín, el simple sonido de la palabra enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal.  
  
Quizás simplemente podía quedarse ahí y esperar a que terminaran las vacaciones… o podía salir y tomar algo de aire fresco… mientras congelaba sus pulmones en el proceso. No, Harry no le tenía demasiado cariño al tiempo frío. También podía merodear por Hogwarts… y, por supuesto, alguien sospecharía de sus acciones. ¡Maldición! Realmente, no había nada que pudiera hacer… excepto… _¡Merlín, no!_  
  
Caminó hasta el sofá carmesí y se sentó ante el hogar. Tendría que estar desesperado antes de hacer una visita amistosa a Severus Snape. Después de su último encuentro, no estaba seguro si estaba listo para otro encuentro íntimo.   
  
_“Pero él no me tocará a menos que se lo permita… ¿cierto?”  
  
“¡Él ha demandado su **propiedad** sobre ti, Harry! ¡Puede tocarte siempre que quiera!”  
  
“Pero eso se considera acoso sexual”  
  
“¿Y hacia quién correrías? ¿Con Dumbledore? Ya puedo verlo: ‘Severus, trata de contenerte’. Sí, eso será tan genial.”_  
  
Harry se sentó ansioso mientras movía nerviosamente sus pies. Luego, levantó la vista hacia el reloj de pie. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana. Por supuesto, Snape estaría levantado. Suspiró y se paró. Ya estaba desesperado y necesitaba alguien con quien ocupar su tiempo. Terminaría inconsciente si permanecía en la sala común por más tiempo.  
  
Una vez en los pasillos se sintió un poco mejor, pero seguía aburrido. Deslizó sus manos en sus bolsillos y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, mientras pasaba al lado de un grupo de Slytherins. Aparentemente, varias personas habían visto como abandonaba el comedor con Snape, y ya estaban pululando los rumores. ¿Morirían antes que terminaran las vacaciones? No, pero siempre se podía soñar. No importaba mientras la gente siguiera creyendo que era un rumor. Si saliera afuera una palabra de que Snape y él tenían una relación y llegaba a oídos del Señor Oscuro, seguramente los pondría en peligro a ambos.   
  
En ese momento, notó que el grupo de Slytherins estaba empezando a moverse. ¿Hacia él? Esperaba que no. Caminó un poco más rápido, hacia las habitaciones de Snape… que desafortunadamente, estaban muy cerca de las habitaciones de los Slytherin. Quizás ellos sólo estaban caminando en la misma dirección que él. Sus esperanzas murieron cuando unos cuantos muchachos siguieron adelante y apuraron el paso. Finalmente, Harry se detuvo y se movió hacia la pared, para darles espacio. Pensó que simplemente pasarían de largo, pero no lo hicieron. Se dispersaron hasta que Harry estuvo rodeado contra la pared. Intentó tranquilizarse mientras uno de los chicos hablaba.  
  
—¿A dónde vas? ¿No sabes que la sala común de Slytherin es lo único que queda en esta dirección?  
  
—O quizás va a ver a Snape —una de las chicas lanzó una risita.  
  
—Ooo… Entonces no deberíamos detenerlo —el muchacho alzó las manos como si se rindiera—. El profesor podría enojarse si su _zorra_ no va a calentar su cama.  
  
El grupo empezó a reír con malicia, mostrando que sus intenciones contradecían claramente a su declaración anterior. De repente, uno de los chicos empujó su mano contra la pared, al lado del rostro de Harry. Se inclinó y susurró:  
  
—¿Así es como avanzas? ¿Seduciendo a los profesores de Hogwarts?  
  
Harry empujó al Slytherin y echó a correr. ¡Era su primer día de vacaciones y ya se estaba metiendo en problemas! Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras y muy pronto encontró la estatua de la gárgola.  
  
—¡Locomotive.  
  
La estatua comenzó a moverse, y antes que el grupo pudiera alcanzarlo, se deslizó dentro del cuarto de Snape y cerró de un portazo. La repentina intrusión sobresaltó a dueño del lugar, quien un segundo antes había estado frente a la chimenea, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Respirando profundamente, Harry dio la vuelta y se reclinó contra la puerta.  
  
—Lo hice… —jadeó mientras se deslizaba sobre su trasero.  
  
Snape parpadeó con incredulidad, sin terminar de asimilar que Harry se hubiera molestado en hacerle una visita. Pero en ese momento, no estaba tan intrigado por eso como por saber por qué el muchacho estaba sin aliento.  
  
—En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué sucedió?  
  
Harry le lanzó una fría mirada.  
  
—Acabo de escapar de un grupo de Slytherins.  
  
—¿En serio?—el hombre no sonaba sorprendido. ¿Qué otra cosa en la escuela podía hacerle correr como un pequeño asustado?  
  
El chico lo miró a los ojos. Snape no parecía ni un poco molesto porque su precioso Harry hubiera estado a punto de ser asaltado por Slytherins.  
  
—¿Es eso todo lo que tiene que decir?  
  
—Usted mató un basilisco sin ayuda. Seguramente, manejar un par de gamberros no era problema —levantó el libro olvidado en su regazo, señaló su sitio en el estante y lo envió de regreso a su lugar—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de comer o beber?  
  
—¿Quizás algunas ranas de chocolate?  
  
Harry se sentó en el sofá y esperó que el maestro convocara a un elfo doméstico. Snape tronó los dedos y apareció un elfo.  
  
—Trae una orden de Ranas de Chocolate, algo de té británico y un bollo de chocolate —el elfo se inclinó y desapareció, mientras Snape tornaba su atención hacia Harry—. Dígame, ¿estaba tan aburrido que su desesperación lo impulsó a venir a visitarme?  
  
No tenía caso engañar a alguien que era experto en Legerimancia.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Y es honesto sobre esto —sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—De todas formas, usted descubriría si miento. Mejor decir la verdad.  
  
—Bien, al menos esto nos da tiempo para relacionarnos —se levantó de su asiento, caminando hasta donde estaba Harry y sentándose a su lado.  
  
—¿Qué está…?   
  
Snape suspiró.  
  
—Sea que le guste o no, va a tener que acostumbrarse a mi presencia.  
  
No era que a Harry le desagradara la compañía de Snape, sino que estar tan cerca de él, le hacía recordar su anterior encuentro. Habían despertado nuevos sentimientos en Harry, que jamás había pensado que pudiera tener. Estaba seguro que Snape había dejado un efecto eterno sobre él. Estaba seguro que no se apartaría si el hombre se acercaba a él.  
  
—¿Disfruta de mi compañía? —le preguntó.  
  
—Es bienvenido, si es lo que quiere saber.   
  
—Entonces, ¿puedo venir a visitarlo siempre que quiera?  
  
—Solo, por supuesto. No será bienvenida ninguna compañía extra.  
  
—Entonces, digamos que estamos en medio de una semana de exámenes, y usted tiene muchas pruebas que corregir. ¿Dejaría todo y me atendería como un buen anfitrión?  
  
—Si lo hiciera alguien más, usted no volvería a escuchar sobre ellos.  
  
—Usted definitivamente sabe cómo hacerme sentir especial.  
  
—No suena muy complacido con eso.   
  
Harry se encorvó en el sofá y una voz interna insistía a Snape para que le exigiera que se sentara derecho. Sin embargo, el chico estaba finalmente cómodo y el mayor no quería darle una razón para que acortara su visita.  
  
—¿Puedo acostarme?  
  
—¿Sobre mí o en el sofá?  
  
Harry miró el sofá, luego el regazo de Snape y de nuevo el sofá. Sin responder a la pregunta del profesor, se quitó los zapatos, se acomodó de forma que sus piernas quedaran extendidas sobre el almohadón, y descansó su cabeza en el regazo del hombre. Cuando Snape no dio indicio de la más leve resistencia, Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró. Si sus amigos pudieran verlo ahora. Hermione estaría muy orgullosa de él, Ron estaría enojado, indudablemente, Cho probablemente lo vitoreara y Malfoy… Oh, Merlín, el chico nunca le permitiría olvidarlo.  
  
_“Me siento como un perro obediente”  
  
“Potter luce tenso. Quizás piensa que yo me opongo a la interacción física” _  
  
—Por mucho que me odie, para hacer esto bien necesitamos colaborar —señaló Snape.  
  
—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —Harry se giró un poco y acurrucó su rostro contra la túnica del profesor. Pudo sentir como el otro se tensaba. Si pudiera acercarse un poquito más, quizás podría provocar de nuevo aquellas sensaciones y descubrir de una vez por todas que sentía por el hombre.  
  
—¿Lo sabes?  
  
Harry asintió.   
  
En ese momento, apareció el elfo doméstico y colocó una bandeja sobre la mesa. Harry gruñó un poco, no quería moverse. No ahora que se había puesto cómodo en el regazo de Snape. Una vez que el elfo desapareció, hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero el hombre lo detuvo.  
  
—Tenemos un visitante.  
  
Harry levantó la mirada y vio que Dumbledore llegaba a través de la chimenea.  
  
—Buenos días, Severus, cómo est… ¿Harry? —el anciano ajustó sus lentes un poco—. Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mi muchacho?  
  
_“¿Su muchacho”?_  
  
—Bien, gracias.  
  
Encontrar a Harry descansando en el regazo de Severus era la escena más extraña que Dumbledore había contemplado. Lo último que había oído era que esos dos estaban teniendo problemas para hacerse amigos y ahora se veían muy tranquilos uno con el otro, luciendo sólo algo agitados por la presencia de Dumbledore.  
  
—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó el anciano antes de sentarse.  
  
_“Sí”_ , pensaron Harry y Severus al mismo tiempo, pero de todas formas, ambos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
>>Bueno, decidí caer por acá porque pensé que estarías enredado en uno de tus viejos libros de nuevo. Esperaba invitarte a dar un paseo, pero por lo que puedo observar estás… —bajó la vista hacia Harry— ocupado.  
  
—¿Quizás al final de la tarde, Director? —sugirió Snape.  
  
—Quizás —Dumbledore se encogió de hombros—. Si puedo conseguir tiempo. Minerva quiere ir a patinar sobre el hielo.  
  
—Oh —dijeron Harry y Snape a la vez.  
  
—Una buena parte del lago ya está congelada. Con un poco de magia, por supuesto, podemos hacer que el hielo se fortalezca.  
  
—Quizás yo podría ir con ustedes —pidió Harry—. ¡Nunca antes he patinado sobre hielo! ¡Suena muy divertido!  
  
—Por supuesto, mi muchacho.  
  
_“Deja de llamarlo ‘tu muchacho’ ”_. Snape aferró la funda del sofá.  
  
—¿Profesor, usted ha patinado sobre hielo alguna vez?  
  
—En mis primeros años lo hice —contestó Dumbledore.  
  
—Oh, ummm, la pregunta era para el profesor Snape —aclaró Harry.  
  
El aludido lo miró y arqueó una ceja.  
  
—Severus, ¿Harry todavía te llama con tanta formalidad? —Snape miró a Dumbledore—. Seguramente no.  
  
—Temo que sí, Director. El mocoso se disgusta cuando lo llamo por su nombre, y todavía no le he concedido el lujo de dirigirse a mí por el mío. Le hubiera dado otro tratamiento tiempo atrás, si él no se hubiera opuesto a ello.  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore taladraron a Snape. No le había complacido la respuesta del hombre.   
  
—Yo —Harry se levantó y miró a Snape, sus palabras le habían tocado—. Realmente, no quise decir lo que dije, S… Severus —el hombre lucía sorprendido—. Me disculpo.  
  
Para Snape las palabras significaban poco, por no decir nada. El hombre deseaba que Harry expresara sus disculpas con alguna clase de contacto físico. Sin embargo, su orgullo nunca le dejaría admitirlo. ¿Quién había escuchado alguna vez que Snape quisiera un abrazo de la persona que lo había lastimado? Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron de nuevo. Él nunca fallaba un golpe.   
  
—Harry, querido, eres el prometido de Severus, ¿cierto?  
  
Por primera vez, Harry iba a reconocer el hecho.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Entonces creo que las palabras son apenas la mitad de la disculpa —sus ojos brillaron y Harry tomó nota mental de vengarse del anciano más tarde—. Debes demostrarle que lo lamentas.  
  
Harry se giró hacia Snape y sonrió.  
  
—Perdóname, Severussss —siseó mientras, suavemente, rodeaba el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, acercándolo hacia si.  
  
Fue entonces que Harry sintió que algo se derretía en su interior. Sentir a ese extraño hombre contra él, hacía que su cuerpo quisiera lograr que comprendiera que deseaba ser su pequeño amante. _¿Amante?_ A Dumbledore tampoco se le escapó esta repentina reacción. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al fuego.   
  
—Tengo que irme, que pasen un buen día —dijo antes de partir, dejando solos a los otros dos.  
  
Harry comenzó a temblar. No sabía qué estaba ocasionando que se mostrara tan sumiso con Snape. Cauteloso ante la ansiedad del joven, el profesor tomó una rana de chocolate, le quitó la envoltura y se la tendió.  
  
—Toma.  
  
Quizás eso disminuyera la tensión entre ambos.  
  
Harry se separó un poco y miró el manjar. Se acercó y comió directamente de la mano del hombre.  
  
>>Deberíamos tomar el té antes que se enfríe —Snape vertió té en una taza y le agregó una cantidad razonable de azúcar y crema. Luego se la entregó a Harry, antes de servirse una para él.  
  
Harry regresó a su asiento y comenzó a beber pequeños sorbos. ¿Desde cuándo Snape sabía cómo le gustaba el té?  
  
>>Dadas las circunstancias, creo que debemos discutir algunos puntos esenciales.  
  
—¿En otras palabras, quieres imponer algunas reglas básicas?  
  
—Me alegra ver que lo has captado —dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, estiró el brazo y atrapó la mano de Harry entre la suya—. Cuando estemos en clases, nos dirigiremos uno a otro de manera formal. No toleraré ser llamado Severus frente a los demás estudiantes.  
  
_“¿Supongo que Sev, querido, cielo y dulzura también quedan fuera?”_  
  
>>Eres más que bienvenido en mis habitaciones, en cualquier momento; sin embargo, no puedes traer a tus molestos amigos. Obviamente, eso implica que mis aposentos no proveerán espacio para tus fiestas.  
  
_“De todas formas, tus habitaciones son demasiado pequeñas para realizar una fiesta de soltero”_  
  
>>No sacarás ninguna de mis posesiones de mis aposentos sin mi permiso. Respetarás mis pertenencias y las manejarás con extremo cuidado. Y por favor, no vengas si estás buscando una manera de descargar tu enojo o frustraciones… lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto. Si estás enojado conmigo, si algo te preocupa o estás inseguro respecto a algo, por favor, comunícamelo —su agarre alrededor de la mano del joven se apretó ligeramente, y Snape habló con sinceridad—. Harry, quiero ser la persona a quien acudas, con quien te abras. ¿Es eso demasiado pedir?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza, negando.  
  
>>Mírame a los ojos mientras me lo aseguras. Prométeme que vendrás a mí.  
  
Harry se levantó y reunió sus ojos con las esferas ónice.  
  
—Lo prometo.  
  
Terminaron su té en silencio, y después de eso, Harry abandonó las habitaciones de Severus. Durante el resto de las vacaciones, el joven bajo ocasionalmente a las mazmorras, para tomar el té, tener una buena charla, o simplemente porque se sentía aburrido y necesitaba algo que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Finalmente, llegó el Día de Navidad, y mientras Harry se sentaba en la biblioteca a leer historietas, se dio cuenta que aún no había comprado un obsequio para Snape.   
  
Estaba seguro que el hombre le habría comprado algo muy costoso y especial. La culpa lo llenaría al día siguiente, cuando llegara a las habitaciones del hombre con las manos vacías, y Snape le entregara su regalo.   
  
—¡Maldición! —apartó la historieta, cruzó los brazos e inclinó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Por lo que sabía, todo estaría ya cerrado—. Quizás Dumbledore pueda ayudarme.  
  
Abandonó la biblioteca y se encaminó a la oficina del Director. No fue sino hasta que llegó a la gran estatua del ave, que se dio cuenta que había olvidado la contraseña. Se quedó allí, golpeando los pies, impaciente. Y hubiera seguido allí, de no ser porque sintió que alguien posaba la mano en su hombro.  
  
—¿Si? —musitó, sobresaltado.  
  
—¿Pasa algo malo, Harry?  
  
El joven tragó y comenzó a sudar. No había planeado que Snape lo atrapara allí.  
  
—Estoy buscando al Director. ¿Está aquí?  
  
—Me temo que no. Fue a visitar a alguien y no regresará hasta mañana en la tarde.  
  
_“Mierda”_  
  
A Snape no se le pasó la expresión de pánico.  
  
>>¿Algo que te preocupe?   
  
—Nada me preocupa  
  
—No me obligues a sondear tu mente.  
  
—¡No, por favor! ¡Es una sorpresa! ¡La arruinarías si lo haces!  
  
—Muy bien.  
  
Demasiado para el plan A. Ahora Harry estaba de nuevo en la seguridad de su dormitorio, lejos de Snape. Todavía no había solucionado su problema.  
  
—Quizás yo tenga algo que pudiera darle.  
  
Como tenía muy pocas posesiones, no le tomó mucho tiempo revisarlo todo. Y no, no había nada que pudiera captar la atención del profesor. Desgraciadamente, tendría que recurrir a algún fofo cliché, algo que Snape definitivamente no necesitaría.  
  
>>Pero no es como si tuviera de donde elegir.  
  
Sacando su libro de historietas, continuó leyendo sobre el héroe que usaba mallas apretadas y siempre salvaba el día. ¿Por qué no podía existir alguien así en su vida? Necesitaba alguien que lo salvara de tener que entrar en las habitaciones de Snape con las manos vacías.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry no sabía cuándo había pasado, pero en algún punto mientras leía la historieta, se había quedado dormido.  
  
—Mierda.  
  
Tomó el reloj de su mesita de noche y miró la hora. Saltó de la cama, corrió al baño a refrescarse y se dirigió a los aposentos de Snape.  
  
>>¡Me quedé dormido!  
  
Eran las once y cincuenta y tres de la noche, apenas faltaban unos minutos para Navidad, y Harry corría contra reloj para llegar a los aposentos de Snape. Estaba en el rellano del vestíbulo cuando vio el reloj de pared marcando el minuto cincuenta y siete. Empezó a correr más rápido. Estaba llegando y no iba a permitir que el tiempo le venciera. Finalmente, llegó a las escaleras, y mientras las bajaba de tres en tres, vio otro reloj: las once y cincuenta y nueve. Ahora estaba frente a la estatua y casi gritó la contraseña antes de lanzarse sobre la puerta justo en el momento que el reloj daba la medianoche.  
  
—¡Feliz Navidad, Severus! —gritó, con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza.  
  
Snape estaba sentado en el sofá, sonriendo; había estado esperando que Harry hiciera su entrada.  
  
—¿Qué te tomaste? —palmeó el sofá y Harry se sentó a su lado—. Feliz Navidad, mocoso.  
  
—Entonces, ¿me conseguiste algún obsequio? —preguntó inocentemente y Severus se movió hacia una extraña caja que estaba en la chimenea—. ¿Puedo abrirlo?  
  
—Se supone —contestó indiferente, mientras que internamente estaba extremadamente feliz al ver a Harry tan excitado con el regalo que había comprado para él—. Ten cuidado, es muy frágil.  
  
Había una ramita de muérdago sobre la caja, que estaba adornada con un lazo blanco. Con cuidado, Harry retiró el muérdago y la cinta antes de quitar la tapa. Lo que se encontraba en el interior de la caja, probablemente era la última cosa que hubiera esperado que Snape le obsequiara; probablemente, la última cosa que esperaría obtener como regalo. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que algo así existiera. No obstante, se giró y musitó un ‘muchas gracias’ al mayor, que parecía muy complacido con el regalo que le había dado. Harry introdujo ambas manos en la caja y sacó el huevo de ópalo que se acurrucaba sobre las plumas de un fénix. Lo examinó de cerca y luego fue hacia Snape, con el huevo acunado en sus brazos.  
  
—Es hermoso, Severus —musitó.  
  
—Mantenlo caliente. El cascarón se abrirá en cualquier momento.  
  
— _¿Cascarón?_ —repitió Harry, asombrado—. ¿Quieres decir que hay algo dentro de esta cosa? ¿No es sólo una linda roca?  
  
—Ven aquí —ordenó el mayor. Harry se sentó a su lado mientras continuaba acunando el huevo con extremo cuidado—. Cuando el huevo se abra, es necesario que tú seas lo primero que él vea. ¿Comprendes?  
  
Harry asintió vigorosamente, y luego, lo sintió; algo se estaba moviendo frenéticamente en el interior del huevo. Harry lució aterrado mientras miraba de Snape al huevo, y de nuevo a Snape.  
  
—¿Qué debo hacer?   
  
Severus hizo que el chico se acomodara, de forma que el profesor quedó detrás de él y el huevo descansando en el sofá.  
  
—Ahora, sólo observa —susurró en el oído de Harry.  
  
El joven cerró sus ojos por un segundo para permitirse disfrutar de la sensación única que Snape provocaba en él. Muy pronto, sin embargo, regresó a la realidad, mientras el huevo comenzaba a agrietarse. Lentamente, pedacitos de cáscara cayeron sobre el sofá, revelando una sustancia plateada que comenzaba a exudar. No fue hasta que la parte superior voló, que Harry fue finalmente capaz de detectar la clase de criatura que yacía en el huevo.  
  
—¿Un dragón?  
  
Miró fijamente el dragón, blanco como la nieve, con sus sesgados ojos opalinos y sus garras blanco perla, afiladísimas como navajas. El dragón levantó los ojos hacia él y sostuvo su mirada largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente comenzó a gorjear. ¡Sonaba igual que un pequeño polluelo! Snape miró sobre el hombro de Harry y comentó:  
  
—Es llamado Dragón Siberiano de Sílice, y también se le conoce como el Fantasma Blanco. Es realmente invisible en un hábitat nevado; una rara visión para contemplar.  
  
—¡Él es hermoso!  
  
—Es una ella, Harry. El color de los ojos de los machos es como el ópalo rojo.  
  
La dragona gorjeó de nuevo y comenzó a agitar sus delgadas alas.  
  
—¿Tiene hambre?  
  
—Quizás —contestó Snape.  
  
—¿Qué comen?  
  
—La carne de cualquier animal, siempre y cuando haya sido sacrificado recientemente.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—Sabes usar la maldición asesina. Ve a matar un pez.  
  
Harry jadeó y el otro rio ligeramente.  
  
>>Estoy bromeando. Hay un pedazo de pescado fresco en el lavamanos. Tráelo para el dragón.  
  
Harry obedeció, y cuando regresó, miró a Snape, esperando más instrucciones  
  
>>Sólo dásela.  
  
Harry colocó un plato de comida al lado de la dragona y observó mientras ella agarraba la pieza y la despedazaba, antes de comerla con avidez.  
  
>>Una criatura feroz, ¿cierto? —Snape sonrió—. Si le dieran oportunidad, haría un rápido trabajo con cualquier persona de la escuela.  
  
—¡Severus, eso significa que es peligrosa! ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?  
  
—Relájate, Potter. Es incondicional, ella obedecerá todo lo que tú digas. Los Dragones Siberianos de Sílice son las criaturas más inteligentes del mundo. Pueden aprender casi cualquier cosa, aprenden rápido y rápidamente captan dónde está su lugar en este mundo. Sólo obedecen las palabras de la primera persona que ven. Tú eres su figura materna aquí, Harry, y todo lo que pedirá de ti es que la cuides como si fueras su madre real.  
  
—Impresionante.  
  
—Tenemos que pensar un nombre para ella.  
  
Harry miró a la dragona, que ahora estaba dormida en el plato donde había estado la pieza de pescado. Tenía el tamaño justo para una mascota de hombro. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba seguro de querer sus garras cavando en su piel. Sus alas estaban cerradas alrededor de ella como una manta, su largo cuello estaba estirado fuera del plato, y su larga cola, semejante a un látigo, enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo.   
  
—Creo que la llamaré Angelus.   
  
Uno de los ojos de la dragona empezó a abrirse. Levantó su largo cuello graciosamente y miró a Harry. Gorjeó de nuevo. El chico sonrió, se arrodilló ante ella y dijo muy suavemente:  
  
>>Tu nombre es Angelus.  
  
Sorpresivamente, Angelus asintió, y rugió.  
  
—Auuugeruussss.  
  
Harry jadeó.  
  
—¡¿Severus, escuchaste eso?!   
  
—Ocasionalmente, mientras son jóvenes, gorjean cuando se sienten felices. Como es un dragón, ruge. Esta clase de dragón en especial, puede imitar ásperamente algunas de nuestras palabras.  
  
Harry estaba disfrutando mucho su visita a las habitaciones de Snape; tanto, de hecho, que jadeó asombrado cuando miró el reloj varias horas más tarde y se dio cuenta de la hora que era.  
  
—Discúlpame, Severus, pero debo irme. ¡Son casi las cinco!  
  
El hombre giró su atención hacia el viejo reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea.  
  
—Sí, lo son.  
  
Harry se levantó.  
  
—Trataré de regresar más tarde, si está bien para ti —seguía sin moverse de su posición, deseando secretamente que el hombre lo despidiera con un gesto cariñoso.  
  
Pero Snape no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de pensar un modo de seguir teniendo a Harry por allí.  
  
—Harry, ¿podrías acompañarme a observar el amanecer?  
  
Harry estaba, por decirlo de alguna forma, un tanto sorprendido. Nunca supo que Snape fuera romántico.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Si no lo estuviera, no te lo pediría.  
  
La mano del hombre tocó ligeramente su hombro mientras lo guiaba hacia la puerta. No fue sino hasta que Severus giró la perilla que Angelus despertó. Levantó su cabeza como un ángel y enfocó su visión para ajustarla a la tenue luz de la habitación. Cuando notó que Harry estaba cerca de la salida, gorjeó. Snape se maldijo mentalmente mientras Angelus corría a toda prisa al lado del chico. No iba a lograr estar a solas con Harry como había esperado.   
  
_“Me pregunto qué clase de poción incluye pedazos de bebé de Dragón Siberiano de Sílice machacado”_  
  
—Severus, Angelus puede venir, ¿verdad?  
  
—Siempre y cuando la vigiles.  
  
Varios minutos mas tarde, Severus estaba bullendo quedamente, deseando haber prohibido a Harry llevar el maldito dragón. El chico estaba abrazándola a ella, sosteniéndola a ella, casi había olvidado que él estaba allí.  
  
_“¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No puedo estar celoso de una bestia de cuatro patas!”_  
  
Ah, pero lo estaba.   
  
Una vez que Angelus agotó finalmente a Harry, éste se inclinó contra un árbol, que estaba a unos diez pies de Snape. El profesor continuó observándolo con añoranza, hasta que decidió que era suficiente y debía recuperar la atención de su prometido.  
  
—Sígueme; podemos observar mejor el amanecer desde el lago.  
  
—Oh, pero Severus, estoy cansado.  
  
Había esperado que el hombre lo ignorara, no que lo levantara en brazos como a un niño fatigado. Por un segundo, Harry colgó allí, completamente estupefacto y laxo como una muñeca, pero una vez que asimiló que Severus lo estaba cargando, colocó gentilmente los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mentalmente, el maestro sonrió. Finalmente tenía a Harry por completo para si mismo.  
  
Una vez que alcanzaron en lago, Snape lo colocó sobre una roca. Para ese momento, Angelus estaba buscando peces mientras Severus se sentaba al lado de Harry. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, la pareja permaneció tensa. Fue el mayor quien rompió la tensión, pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su prometido, acercándolo más. Harry jadeó suavemente ante la repentina cercanía de Snape, y cerró los ojos cuando éste frotó su mejilla con su nariz. Nunca había imaginado que el hombre pudiera ser tan afectuoso. El rostro del maestro estaba increíblemente caliente, pero ni de cerca tanto como repentinamente se había puesto la cara de Harry.  
  
—…Humm… Severus, pensaba que íbamos a observar el amanecer…   
  
El otro no contestó, solo atrajo a Harry un poquito más cerca, hasta que tuvo la cabeza del chico descansando sobre su hombro. Desde este punto, Harry pudo ver el sol elevándose entremedio de dos montañas. Los rayos dorados de la mañana caldearon a la pareja, mientras observaban la salida del sol en silencio. Fue Angelus quien interrumpió la paz cuando, finalmente, atrapó un pez y empezó a despedazarlo mientras lo lanzaba al aire. Harry trató de mirar hacia atrás para verla jugar, pero Severus lo evitó, acercándose más, manteniendo al chico relajado contra su pecho.   
  
—¿Severus?  
  
—Angelus está bien, no le prestes atención.  
  
Harry alzó la ceja, escéptico. ¿Severus estaba celoso?  
  
Varios minutos más tarde, el sol estaba mucho más alto en el cielo y Snape propuso:  
  
—Vamos. Caminemos por el lago.  
  
Manteniendo el brazo rodeando apretadamente la cintura de Harry, lo guio mientras caminaban alrededor del lago. Angelus los seguía, por supuesto, pero saltaba alrededor, intentando liberar toda su energía. Después de unos diez minutos caminando en silencio, comenzó a nevar ligeramente. Harry extendió su mano derecha y sonrió ante los copos que se derretían sobre su palma. Levantó la vista hacia su acompañante, esperando encontrar sus ojos, pero notó que el hombre estaba profundamente pensativo.  
  
—¿Profesor?  
  
Snape dejó de caminar y lo obligó a quedar frente a él.  
  
—¿Dónde está el anillo que te regalé?  
  
El joven metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo. Su acompañante lo tomó, antes de pedir:  
  
>>Dame tu mano.  
  
Harry así lo hizo y el mago deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular, mientras musitaba:  
  
>>Con este anillo, Harry James Potter, hago un voto de larga vida de lealtad, a ti y solamente a ti. Juro que lucharé por tu protección hasta el día que lance mi último suspiro. Te doy todo mi corazón, cuerpo y alma, que nadie ha demandado antes. Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para asegurar una vida larga y feliz junto a ti. Todo lo que pido a cambio —se inclinó y susurró en su oído—, es que seas mi esposo. Cásate conmigo.  
  
Harry estaba tan abrumado con la felicidad recién descubierta, que ni cuenta se dio que se había lanzado en los brazos de Severus, sosteniéndolo como si fuera la única cosa que pudiera mantenerlo con vida.   
  
—Sí —musitó suavemente, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento había comenzado a enamorarse de Severus.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Se tomaron su tiempo para regresar. Al principio, Harry sólo balanceaba sus brazos una y otra vez, como un niño, mientras sopesaba la posibilidad de estirar el brazo y alcanzar la mano relajada de Severus.  
  
_“Apostaría que nunca antes ha sostenido manos”_  
  
Levantó la vista hacia Snape y sonrió.  
  
_“A él no le importaría, ¿verdad?”  
  
“Por las dudas, sí podría importarle”  
  
“Pero me acaba de pedir matrimonio y acepté. Entonces, no es como si el repentino gesto estuviera fuera de lugar”  
  
“¡Severus no es del tipo romántico, Harry!”  
  
“Es sólo sostener su mano. ¿Cuán malo puede ser?”  
  
“Él probablemente se pondría nervioso”  
  
“¡Pero vamos a casarnos, por Merlín!”_  
  
Finalmente, teniendo suficiente de su debate mental consigo mismo, Harry estiró la mano, y estaba a punto de asir la de Snape, pero falló por pulgadas. Frunció el ceño y alargó su paso para alcanzar al hombre. Cuando estuvo a su altura, estiró nuevamente el brazo y rozó su mano contra la de él. Contuvo la respiración y alzó la mirada hacia el mago más alto. Parecía ajeno a su gesto.   
  
_“¡Una vez más!”_  
  
Alargó el brazo y, esta vez, consiguió entretejer sus dedos con suavidad en la mano de Snape y esperó a ver cómo respondía su pareja. No se sorprendió cuando el hombre, en un primer instante, intentó alejar su mano de un tirón, pero estuvo lejos de lamentar sus acciones una vez que Severus entrelazó sus dedos con los propios. Aunque el maestro no mostró sonrisa alguna, Harry supo que estaba complacido cuando sintió el anillo que le había dado entre sus dedos. Ahora, si Snape podía lograr que Harry le comprara un anillo, todo estaría en su sitio.   
  
—Lo siento, no pude comprarte un regalo de Navidad —admitió Harry finalmente.  
  
—No te preocupes por eso. Aceptarme como tu prometido significa más para mí que cualquier objeto material que hubieras podido comprar. Yo… —dudo sobre lo que iba a decir— no podía haber deseado nada más.  
  
Eso estaba muy lejos del carácter de Snape, pero Harry sabía que intentaba expresar que su aceptación lo había hecho muy feliz.   
  
—Es bueno escucharlo, Severus.  
  
Una vez que llegaron a las habitaciones en las mazmorras, Harry estaba tan cansado que incluso el piso de dura madera parecía confortable.  
  
>>Realmente necesito dormir un poco, Severus —dijo, mientras se frotaba los ojos, somnoliento.  
  
—Por aquí.  
  
—¿Cómo? —el joven retiró la mano de sus ojos—. ¿Huh?  
  
—No hay manera en que yo te deje ir el Día de Navidad —tiró de él hacia su dormitorio, donde una gran cama de cuatro postes descansaba en el centro—. Esta es mi habitación, Harry.  
  
Bueno, cualquiera podía ver eso, pero por alguna razón, Harry encontraba difícil creer que Snape lo hubiera llevado allí. El hombre levantó su varita y musitó un rápido hechizo, que cambió las ropas de ambos por ropa de dormir. Luego apartó la sábana de seda y Harry se subió primero, y después de treparse también, el profesor susurró otro hechizo, que hizo que las cortinas se cerraran. Oculto por la oscuridad de la habitación, Harry sintió que era el momento adecuado para conocer mejor la personalidad de Snape. Lo primero que quería probar era cómo besaba. Se movió un poco y tiró de las sábanas hacia arriba. No podía ver el rostro el hombre, pero tenía una buena idea de dónde podría estar. Lentamente, estiró su mano derecha y lo busco a través de la oscuridad. Hizo contacto con algo, y luego sintió que el hombre hacía una mueca de dolor.  
  
—Ése era mi ojo, Harry.  
  
—Upss, disculpa —musitó, enrojeciendo fuertemente.  
  
—Vamos a dormir, mocoso. Estoy cansado.  
  
Por mucho que deseara ese beso, Harry decidió que sería mejor dejarlo para una mejor oportunidad; como cuando finalmente fuera capaz de ver a Snape.  
  
_“Quiero ver a Severus ruborizado”_  



	10. Y todo comienza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deseo que este año 2019 llegue lleno de amor y bendiciones para todos. !!FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡¡

KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
_“Humm”_  
  
KNOCK  
  
_“¿Quien demonios puede ser”?  
  
“Puedo ser yo, señor Potter”_ , una voz vieja y extrañamente familiar hizo eco en su mente.  
  
_“¿Director?”_ , pensó Harry, somnoliento.  
  
_“Es casi mediodía. ¿Querrían tú y Severus acompañarme a tomar té y tal vez unas galletas?”_  
  
Harry se enderezó, apoyándose sobre sus codos, y miró hacia la puerta. Inmediatamente, gateó fuera de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Atisbó a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta, y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Dumbledore.  
  
—¿Quizás debería regresar en un momento más oportuno?  
  
—Uh… —la boca de Harry se abrió y cerró igual que un pez—. ¿No…?  
  
—Eso no será necesario —se escuchó una voz profunda detrás de Harry.  
  
—¿Severus, éste eres tú? —preguntó Dumbledore—. Nunca supe que durmieras hasta tan tarde. Es casi la una.  
  
—Si me hubiera ido a acostar a mi hora habitual, me habría levantado hace rato.  
  
—Ah, ya veo —Dumbledore se alejó un paso de la puerta—. Entonces esperaré cerca de la chimenea a que se vistan.  
  
Harry abrió un poco más la puerta y salió. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.  
  
>>Ah, entonces estás vestido.  
  
Harry se miró a si mismo, confundido.  
  
—¿No debería estarlo?  
  
Dumbledore rió ligeramente.  
  
—Supongo que Severus refrenó _las_ actividades nocturnas.  
  
—¿Huh? – Harry quedó estupefacto—. ¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
Antes que Dumbledore pudiera dar mayores explicaciones, Snape había abierto completamente la puerta y estaba lanzando miradas amenazantes al anciano.  
  
—Di una sola palabra más de tu falsa especulación y te maldeciré hasta la próxima vida.  
  
—Seguramente no harías eso —contraatacó Dumbledore.  
  
—Pruébame.  
  
—Psss, Mortífagos —murmuró el anciano mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.  
  
Snape sólo sonrió mientras entraba en el baño y cerraba la puerta. Harry se quedó en el sitio, completamente perplejo, antes de mirar el reloj. La una y dos minutos. Demasiado temprano para poner su cerebro en acción.  
  
Varios minutos después, Snape emergió del baño y Harry entró. Severus fue con Dumbledore, quien estaba sentado a la mesa, con El Profeta en su mano.  
  
—Parece que cada vez hay más ataques por mes.  
  
—Claramente.  
  
—Si Voldemort sigue a este ritmo, no va a quedar mago o bruja en el mundo.  
  
—¿Es así de grave?  
  
Dumbledore asintió.  
  
—Éste es un asunto muy serio, Severus.  
  
—Quizás Harry sea capaz de hacer algo en un futuro cercano. Él es, después de todo, el Elegido.  
  
—Esperemos  
  
Cuando Harry salió del baño, ya Dumbledore había ordenado a un elfo doméstico algo de almorzar; el cabello del joven estaba mojado y goteaba sobre sus hombros y el piso.  
  
—No pude encontrar una toalla.  
  
Dumbledore comenzó a reír entre dientes mientras continuaba leyendo su periódico y Snape se sentó, luciendo enojado. Varios minutos más tarde, Harry estaba sentado a la mesa, con una toalla alrededor de los hombros y el cabello seco. El elfo doméstico finalmente había traído el almuerzo, y antes que Harry pudiera servirse, Snape había empezado a prepararle un plato. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron mientras observaba como Severus quitaba la toalla a Harry, colocándola detrás de su silla, tomaba un cuchillo y un tenedor para el chico, cortaba su sandwich y le servía jugo de calabaza. El anciano nunca antes había visto este aspecto del maestro de Pociones.  
  
Bastante disgustado por la indeseada atención, Severus indagó finalmente:  
  
—¿Se puede saber qué es tan fascinante para que continúes observándome divertido?  
  
Dumbledore decidió que era el momento perfecto para empezar a comer, evadiendo completamente la pregunta. Harry sonrió cuando Snape se sentó finalmente y se sirvió algo.  
  
—Gracias, Severus —dijo, mientras miraba los ojos de su prometido.  
  
El hombre le dio el privilegio que estaba esperando, para apartar la vista un segundo más tarde.  
  
Después del almuerzo, Snape había esperado que Dumbledore se fuera, dejándolos tranquilos, pero desafortunadamente no fue así.  
  
—No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente —musitó el anciano.  
  
Snape suspiró mientras se sentaba en un sofá de dos puestos. Harry se reunió con ellos luego de lavarse las manos. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, con los brazos cruzados, y se hundió en asiento. Snape le lanzó una mirada y Harry se levantó perezosamente y fue a sentarse en el regazo del hombre. Dumbledore sonrió mientras el chico rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido, tal como había hecho la noche anterior.  
  
—Potter —el tono de Snape era de advertencia.  
  
—Severus —musito el joven con sarcasmo, en un tono de queja.  
  
—Estamos muy amistosos esta mañana —Dumbledore estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Ahora, Harry estaba enterrando la cara en el cuello de Snape, respirando deliberadamente contra su sensible piel, tratando de bromear con él. Sin embargo, aunque el hombre estaba tratando de ocultarlo, esto estaba teniendo un drástico efecto sobre él. Si sólo pudiera lograr que Dumbledore se fuera. Ahora, Harry estaba comenzando a frotar su nariz contra Severus, mientras acariciaba su cuello con sus labios.  
  
_“¡Lo juro, cuando Dumbledore se vaya, voy a matarte, Harry!”_  
  
—Vaya, vaya. ¿Debería empezar a comprar un traje para la boda?  
  
Harry se alejo de Snape y sonrió. Al hombre no le pasó desapercibida su expresión, y deseaba desesperadamente luchar juguetonamente en el piso con Harry y besar su sonriente rostro.  
  
—No todavía —contestó Severus, mirando al chico—. Muy poco tiempo para avisar. Además, Harry tiene que pensar en la escuela —el joven rodó los ojos y miró a Snape—. Y no me mires así.  
  
—De cualquier forma, la boda chocará con la escuela. Harry debe casarse antes que termine el año escolar.  
  
Snaoe asintió.  
  
—Dejaré a Harry a cargo de planearla.  
  
Dumblidore asintió, y luego notó que Harry comenzaba a desabotonar el cuello de Snape; el hombre estaba, por supuesto, completamente ajeno a la nueva ocupación del más joven.  
  
_“Quizás deba esperar hasta que finalmente lo note”_ , pensó Dumbledore.  
  
—Harry, ¿ya has pensado en algo? _“Además de en quitarle la ropa a Severus”_  
  
El chico desvió temporalmente su atención de los botones de la túnica de Snape.  
  
—Sólo llevo comprometido unas pocas horas. En realidad, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.  
  
— _Técnicamente_ , estamos comprometidos hace varios meses —puntualizó Snape.  
  
—Bien, _tradicionalmente_ , yo no estuve comprometido hasta hace unas horas —argumentó Harry—. Como estaba diciendo, no he planeado nada. Sólo quiero una boda tranquila. Nada grande o extraordinariamente costoso.  
  
—Gracias, Merlín —musitó Severus.  
  
Harry posó su mano en la mejilla de Snape, y forzó al hombre a que lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
—Yo quiero lo que tú quieras, Severus  
  
Lo miró con intención, para después dirigir su merada hacia sus labios. Se inclinó un poco más, como si insinuara al profesor de Pociones que lo besara justo en ese momento, y enfrente de un impasible Dumbledore. Por supuesto, Harry no se acercó más, completamente consciente de que a Severus le gustaba ser discreto con sus acciones, y un tanto temeroso de lo que el hombre pudiera hacer si propiciaba su primer beso en una situación como esa. Cuando la pareja miró finalmente a Dumbledore, se encontraron con que éste estaba inusualmente quieto, sus ojos fijos en ellos.  
  
—No conseguirás lo que esperas —sentenció Snape.  
  
—¿Debería tomar esto como una invitación a marcharme? —indagó el anciano, consideradamente.  
  
Snape asintió rápidamente y Dumbledore se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea.  
  
—Entonces, los veré en la cena. Adiós —y con eso, partió por la red flu, a dondequiera que tuviera que ir.  
  
Ahora que estaban solos, con excepción de Angelus, quien seguía durmiendo en la otra habitación, Harry empezó a sentirse un tanto apenado. Quería besar al hombre, ahora que: uno, estaban despiertos, y dos, estaban solos, pero no podía animarse a hacerlo. ¿Era Severus la clase de persona a la que se podría besar? Se alejó de él, desconcertado momentáneamente, pero luego colocó las manos sobre los hombros del profesor y lo empujó contra el sofá. Lentamente, retiró una mano del hombro y la colocó en la mejilla de Snape, corriendo su pulgar sobre sus labios. Seguro, ellos parecían invitadores, suaves y definitivamente cálidos, así qué, ¿por qué no habría de poder besarlos?  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
Harry se movió un poco, mientras miraba a Severus a los ojos, esperando una señal que le dijera que se detuviera, pero no llegó ninguna. Avanzó un poco más, y se sintió más inclinado a seguir cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse hacia él. Abrió ligeramente los labios y cerró lentamente los ojos, mientras disminuía la distancia entre ellos, momentos antes que Angelus se abalanzara sobre el sofá, sobresaltando a ambos. Snape se movió bruscamente hacia atrás, y Harry saltó. Angelus estaba sentado en el regazo de Severus, gorjeando.  
  
_“Maldito dragón”_ , maldijo Snape mentalmente.  
  
Ahora, incluso Harry estaba molesto con Angelus. Primero, por interrumpir, y segundo, porque había arruinado el momento. Ahora, ya no se sentía igual ante la posibilidad de besar a Snape. Tomó nota mental para intentarlo más tarde.  
  
—Creo que tiene hambre —comentó.  
  
—Aliméntala entonces —contestó el otro.  
  
—Pero no tengo carne recientemente sacrificada por aquí.  
  
—Llévala a la lechucería. Se dará un festín.  
  
—¡Merlín, no, Severus! ¡Pobres lechuzas!  
  
—Entonces, sácala afuera. Ella es perfectamente capaz de obtener su propio alimento.  
  
—¡Es un bebé!  
  
Snape miró a Angelus y luego a Harry, con una expresión escéptica.  
  
—¿Y?  
  
—¿Y…?  
  
—Antes probó que es capaz de conseguir su propio alimento.  
  
—¡Bien! —Harry se levantó, tomó a Angelus en sus brazos y declaró—. Regresaremos pronto —antes que el hombre pudiera protestar, Harry y Angelus habían partido.  
  
—Maldito dragón —bufó Snape. ¿Por qué demonios se habría molestado en rescatar ese huevo?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry pateó la nieve que se apilaba lentamente a su alrededor mientras trotaba a través de ella, en tanto Angelus saltaba juguetonamente sobre sus huellas. Finalmente, encontró una roca, se sentó y suspiró. Angelus gorjeó.  
  
—Desearía que Severus estuviera aquí —le dijo a la dragona, ilusionado.  
  
Angelus asintió como si fuera capaz de entender.  
  
Harry sacó su mano, la sostuvo frente a su cara y la examinó con nostalgia.  
  
>>Quisiera casarme ahora, en invierno, pero eso no va a pasar. Tengo hasta el final del año escolar. Quizás la común boda primaveral estaría bien.  
  
Angelus comenzó a alejarse hacia el lago. Harry la observó, antes de levantar una ramita que estaba descansando sobre la arena y comenzar a trazar el nombre de su prometido. Hizo una gran S y se detuvo un momento después de terminar el nombre de pila de Snape.  
  
>>Severus…  
  
>>Severus… P…O…T…T…E…R —Harry levantó la rama y admiró el sensacional giro—. Severus Potter. Harry Snape. Severus Potter-Snape, Harry Potter-Snape —quizás si fusionaba los apellidos—. Harry Snotte. ¡Merlín, no! Severus Potnape, suena como una droga…  
  
En ese momento, Harry escuchó que alguien caminaba hacia él. Sabía que no era probable que fuera Snape, así que, ¿quién era? Levanto la vista y escuchó atentamente.  
  
>>¿Quién está ahí? —exigió.  
  
Había gente susurrando. Por el tono de las voces, eran observaciones sarcásticas.  
  
>>¡Ey! —Harry intentó llamar la atención.  
  
Las voces bajaron por un segundo, e instantes después, una gran llamarada emergió desde las palabras escritas en la nieve. Derritió la nieve rápidamente y luego se extinguió. Harry miró con horror la mugre que había quedado justo en el sitio donde había trazado su nombre y el de su amado. Iracundo, se levantó y gritó.  
  
>>¡Salgan de ahí!  
  
Nadie parecía estar ahí y las voces se habían ido. Rápidamente, empezó a correr hacia las puertas de Hogwarts, esperando atrapar a quienquiera que hubiera hecho arder su nombre y el de Snape. Una vez que alcanzó el castillo, pudo ver que había montones de pisadas en todas direcciones. Ciertamente, no había tantas huellas cuando había dejado el castillo veinte minutos antes.  
  
Ignorando eso, Harry entró, corriendo hacia los pasillos y escuchando con cuidado. Definitivamente, en algún sitio a su izquierda se escuchaban pasos apresurados, así que, rápidamente, corrió en esa dirección. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, y para su sorpresa, el sonido de las pisadas se fue debilitando. Trató de acelerar, y finalmente pudo escucharlas claramente; incluso podía oír a chicas riendo maliciosamente. Finalmente, el pasillo terminó en un aula de clases que Harry nunca había visto. Sin reflexionar, abrió la puerta, pero se paró en seco cuando vio que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, con excepción de un tocadiscos sonando. El aparato reproducía el sonido de pisadas de gente corriendo y muchachas riendo histéricamente. ¿Por qué alguien querría escuchar eso? En ese momento, el tocadiscos cambió y comenzó a reproducir el chisporroteo de madera quemándose. Era lo más bizarro que Harry había oído en un aparato de ese tipo.  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarte?  
  
Harry giró en redondo y vio a una pequeña anciana parada en la puerta. Le lanzó una rápida mirada al tocadiscos y habló:  
  
—Esa música… Es muy extraña.  
  
La anciana alzó una ceja.  
  
—Es gracioso. No recuerdo que eso estuviera encendido cuando me fui —se dirigió tambaleante hacia el tocadiscos—. ¿Es tuyo?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.  
  
—No.  
  
La anciana asintió y preguntó:  
  
—¿Por casualidad sabes a quién puede pertenecer?  
  
Harry sacudió nuevamente la cabeza.  
  
El tocadiscos cambió de nuevo, esta vez a sonidos de crujidos, como los de alguien trotando a través de la nieve.  
  
>>Bueno, eso es bizarro —la anciana frotó su barbilla—. Ya te puedes ir.  
  
Harry asintió y partió. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras él, se llevó un susto de muerte al sentir que alguien tiraba del dobladillo de sus pantalones. Dio la vuelta de inmediato y miró hacia abajo. Angelus levantó la vista hacia el y gorjeó. Los ojos de la dragona lucían algo extraños, pero por el momento, Harry no pensó demasiado en el asunto.  
  
—Angelus, ¿conseguiste algo de comer?  
  
La dragona gorjeó.  
  
>>¿Supongo que eso significa sí?  
  
Un nuevo gorjeo.  
  
>>Vale, entonces, vamos a regresar con Severus.  
  
Tendió su mano y el animal trepó hasta su hombro, sin llegar a pincharle con las uñas de sus garras.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
—Me alegra ver que regresaste finalmente —Snape estaba reclinado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.  
  
—¿Me extrañaste, _cariño_? —preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.  
  
—Oh, _querido_ , ¿por donde comienzo? —replicó con un sarcasmo similar, si no mayor.  
  
—No estoy muy seguro de que me gusten los sobrenombres ñoños —comentó Harry, mientras pasaba a Snape.  
  
—Sí, _cielo_.  
  
—¡Severus! —regañó Harry con firmeza.  
  
—Harry —contestó el otro.  
  
—Severus. _“¿Así que quieres jugar?”_  
  
—Harry.  
  
—Severus.  
  
A ese punto, Snape estaba moviéndose hacia el joven.  
  
—Harry.  
  
El mayor colocó la mano contra la pared, al lado de la cara del chico.  
  
Se inclinó y descansó su mejilla contra un lado del rostro de Harry.  
  
—Severusss… —un tenue siseo.  
  
El hombre corrió con ternura los dedos contra un costado de Harry.  
  
—Harry…  
  
El Gryffindor serpenteó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido, obligándolo a acercarse a él.  
  
_“¡Bésame ahora!”_  
  
¿Por qué Snape no se molestaba en usar Legeremancia en situaciones como esta? Bien, si Severus no hacía los movimientos necesarios, entonces los haría el Niño de Oro. Harry giró ligeramente el rostro y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla del hombre, esperando que eso dejara salir la naturaleza dominante de su pareja. Al instante, Snape había movido el rostro frente a él.  
  
—¿Me amas? —preguntó Harry, repentinamente.  
  
Antes que el otro pudiera contestar, alguien detrás de ellos aclaró su garganta abruptamente. Snape giró en redondo para ver parados detrás de él, no sólo a Sirius Black, sino a Lupin, Tonks y Moody. Severus retrocedió y Harry quedó parado contra la pared, completamente ruborizado. Miró a Snape y luego al resto de los presentes.  
  
>>Umm… ¿Feliz Navidad…?  
  
Muy mal, ninguno de ese grupo era fanático del Snarry. (*)  
  
Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado enviándole mortales miradas a Snape como para escuchar a Harry, y Remus parecía un tanto agitado desde que había descubierto al chico en una posición sumisa. Tonks y Moody no prestaron atención a la pequeña escena en que habían atrapado a Harry y contestaron alegremente:  
  
—¡Feliz Navidad para ti también!  
  
Tonks abrazó a Harry como si fuera su propio hijo, ignorando completamente las furiosas miradas que Snape estaba ahora lanzándole a ella. NO quería que nadie tocara a **su** Harry.  
  
Moody alargó la mano y sacudió el hombro del Gryffindor con firmeza.  
  
—Es bueno verte, muchacho.  
  
Harry sonrió antes de mirar a Remus, que estaba ahí parado, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
—¿Remus?  
  
—Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?  
  
—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó mientras, acompañado de Remus, se alejaba del grupo, que en ese momento estaba acosando a Snape.  
  
—Harry, no quiero entrometerme, pero si no estás cómodo con lo que sucede, yo no voy a estar en paz —habló Remus, con su voz habitual, sincera y cariñosa—. ¿Eres feliz con el profesor Snape?  
  
Harry había esperado que esa pregunta llegara en algún momento, pero había pensado que vendría de Sirius, no de Remus.  
  
—¿Por qué no habría de serlo?  
  
Remus miró hacia Snape, que en ese momento estaba tratando de ignorar a Sirius.  
  
—Debo admitir que cuando Severus llegó a la casa a anunciar que estaba legalmente comprometido contigo, yo fui uno de los que no estuvo contento. De hecho, estaba horrorizado. Creí que tu merecías algo mucho mejor que mi antiguo enemigo de niñez. Imagínate que… dentro de veinte o treinta años, tu mejor amigo, Ron, tuviera un hijo, y un día, Malfoy llegara a tu puerta y te dijera: ‘Por disposición del Ministerio de Magia, yo y el hijo de Ron estamos comprometidos’  
  
Harry hizo una mueca de contrariedad.  
  
>>Por supuesto, el hijo de Ron no tendría ninguna opinión en el asunto…¿Y qué más? Ah, sí, él ni siquiera habría oído sobre el tema. Estaría arriba, dormido, soñando con su nuevo año en Hogwarts. Probablemente, Malfoy no estaría en ese sueño. Más probablemente, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.  
  
Harry sentía que comenzaba a entender la confusión que Snape había producido en los viejos amigos de sus padres. Él maldeciría sólo con el hecho de que Malfoy anunciara que estaba comprometido sin remedio con el hijo de su mejor amigo. Querría que el hijo de Ron, en cualquier caso, pudiera elegir con quien pasar el resto de su vida.  
  
Harry no sabía que decir ante esta situación; sin embargo, la idea de estar con Snape hasta su último aliento vida no sonaba insoportable. Definitivamente, no odiaba al hombre. Ni un poquito… Quizás solo su amarga personalidad, la cual, sorprendentemente, Snape había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para mantener bajo control. No, si acaso, Harry sentía por el hombre una atracción fuerte, profunda. Estaba oculta, guardada, y cuando se separaban, le hacía añorar al mago mayor. ¿Amor quizás? Para Harry, ésta era una palabra difícil de digerir, pues no podía imaginar cuan complicado sería amar a Snape. Sencillamente, amar a alguien o ser amado no parecía ser algo que ocurriera con frecuencia para Severus.  
  
>>Quizás esta conversación sea algo prematura, o quizás algo tardía, pero… Honesta, sincera y profundamente, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con Snape?  
  
Harry asintió dos veces.  
  
—No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para hacerlo —sobre el hombro, lanzó una mirada cariñosa a su prometido—. Quiero estar con él.  
  
—Harry, ¿te das cuenta en lo que te estás metiendo?  
  
El joven le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva.  
  
>>Eres el último de los Potter y estarás enlazado en matrimonio a la familia Snape. Asumirás el apellido Snape y tendrás a sus niños.  
  
El pensamiento de tener los hijos de Severus hizo que a Harry se le doblaran las rodillas mientras en su estómago se formaba un nudo. Era una idea agradable, pero no podría manejar niños todavía.  
  
—Estoy consciente de eso.  
  
_“Sólo que nunca lo había pensado”_  
  
—Si estás seguro sobre esto, Harry, tienes mi aprobación. Sólo quiero tu felicidad, y si Snape es quien puede, no sólo despertarte con una sonrisa en el rostro, mantenerla a lo largo del día y estar ahí para ti cuando regreses en la noche, sino además quien te diga que te ama, que te trate como debes ser tratado, y te cuide y proteja como debe hacerlo un esposo, es todo lo que necesito saber. ¿Él te ama, Harry?  
  
Snape todavía no había hablado a Harry sobre amor, pero el joven no había sido ajeno a las caricias, las palabras amables, la preocupación pura que Snape había expresado en numerosas ocasiones, o el dolor patente que expresaban sus pupilas cada vez que Harry lo hería.  
  
—Lo hace. Y estoy seguro que lo hace mucho —y había confianza pura en sus palabras.  
  
Remus sonrió.  
  
—Ten presente, Harry, que no importa cuanto se amen dos personas, siempre habrá encontronazos a lo largo del camino, algunos más graves que otros. Sin embargo, deberás estar ahí para él, como él lo estará para ti. No lo abandones en la bruma de un problema. Snape es un hombre muy intenso, no lo tomes a la ligera —palmeó su espalda—. Pensé hablar de esto contigo antes que vinieras a la escuela, pero al fin decidí que era mejor que no lo hiciera, porque tú y Snape difícilmente habían pasado algún tiempo juntos. Sentí que sería más prudente tratar esto después que estuvieras más familiarizado con él. Después pensé que debería esperar hasta la noche antes de la boda, pero Merlín sabe dónde estaremos para entonces. Tu relación con él apenas está comenzando. Si tienes alguna duda, dale tiempo —repentinamente, Snape y Sirius alzaron sus varitas, y tanto Tonks como Moody se veían agobiados, tratando de resolver la disputa—. Ahora, creo que te dejaré regresar con Snape antes que maldiga a Sirius hasta otra dimensión.  
  
Harry lo miró, aturdido.  
  
—¿Puede hacer eso?  
  
—No lo pongamos a prueba.  
  
Ambos regresaron al grupo y, velozmente, Remus trató de contener a Sirius.  
  
—Ahora, Sirius, ¿no quedamos en que no se te permitiría venir si te portabas mal?  
  
—¡Severus! —Harry saltó y asió el brazo alzado del hombre—. ¡No te atrevas!  
  
Por un momento, ambos se miraron como si sus ojos promovieran energías mucho más allá de la comprensión; luego, apartaron la mirada.  
  
—Psssh. Todavía no apruebo ente matrimonio —murmuró Sirius a Remus.  
  
—Ya, ya, Sirius, no vinimos aquí a darle un mal momento a la feliz pareja.  
  
—¡¿Qué feliz pareja?!  
  
Remus lo miró en advertencia.  
  
—Sirius…  
  
El aludido giró en redondo y miró furioso a Snape, quien estaba hablando con Harry.  
  
—¡¿Qué maniaco homicida traidor invitó a ese maldito chucho a venir?!  
  
—Severus —advirtió Harry, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
  
—¿Vas a ponerte de su lado?  
  
Harry descruzó los brazos.  
  
—¡Simplemente, no quiero que peleen! Él es mi padrino, Severus, y tú…  
  
—¿Si, señor Potter?  
  
Harry cruzó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó posesivamente.  
  
—Tú eres mi prometido. No sé que haría si te hiriera.  
  
Snape sonrió a Sirius mientras el animago le contestaba con un gesto de ‘si tratas de hacerle algo justo ahora, te destrozaré en pedazos’. ‘Él es mío’, murmuró Severus, y todo lo que Sirius pudo hacer fue temblar de furia. No había venido para pelear con Snape, sino para ver a su ahijado.  
  
—Harry —lo llamó.  
  
El chico se inclinó, alejándose de su pareja, y miró a su padrino.  
  
—¿Si?  
  
—¡No me has dicho nada desde que llegué! ¡Te extrañé, muchacho!  
  
Snape movió una de sus manos a la nuca de Harry y lo atrajo hacia él.  
  
—Yo también te extrañé, Sirius —contestó Harry, pero permaneció en los brazos del profesor de Pociones. Tendría que ir a abrazar a Sirius, pero justo en ese momento, no deseaba otra cosa que permanecer rodeado por los brazos de Snape.  
  
Sirius comenzó a golpear ligeramente su pie, impaciente.  
  
—Bien, ¿no vas a darle un abrazo a tu padrino?  
  
A regañadientes, el joven se deslizó lejos de su pareja y caminó hasta Sirius.  
  
—Sólo quería ver cuanto tardabas en bufar.  
  
Sirius jadeó mientras era abrazado.  
  
—¿Querías enojarme a propósito?  
  
 —Bueno, no completamente a propósito. ¡No te preocupes por eso, Sirius! —desestimó, riendo.  
  
Luego, Harry caminó hasta Remus y le dio un abrazo.  
  
—Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo —susurró.  
  
—Siempre, Harry.  
  
—Ahora —declaró el joven, una vez hecha la distribución de abrazos—, no esperaba que nadie me visitara durante las vacaciones, así que no tengo nada que ofrecerles, ¡pero tengo regalos! —estaba a punto de correr a buscarlos, pero se detuvo—. Los tengo en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.  
  
—No importa, Harry —dijo Remus.  
  
—No, si importa. No sé cuándo pueda verlos de nuevo —miró hacia la puerta—. Esperen todos aquí, y por favor —miró a Sirius y a Severus—, no se maten.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry estaba en uno de los pasillos cuando, repentinamente, escuchó que alguien lo seguía. Dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie, pero tenía esa extraña sensación de que quienquiera que fuera, era la misma persona de antes. Serpenteó sus manos sobre su túnica y aferró fuertemente su varita, en caso que la necesitara. Continuó caminando hacia las habitaciones de Gryffindor, pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Con rapidez, volvió a darse la vuelta, y esta vez la persona no se molestó en ocultarse. Allí había dos chicos de Slytherin, probablemente de quinto año.  
  
—¿Qué quieren? —interrogó Harry con firmeza.  
  
Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas y luego, uno de ellos habló.  
  
—¡No sabía que el Niño de Oro era un marica!  
  
Harry estaba atónito.  
  
—Repite eso —desafió al muchacho, acercándose a él.  
  
—¿Te gustan los tíos? —preguntó el otro joven—. ¡El rumor es que eres el polvo de Snape!  
  
—¡Váyanse a la mierda! —Harry se dio la vuelta, y ahí fue cuando incurrió en un error.  
  
Uno de los Slytherins murmuró una maldición. La maldición lo hubiera afectado tremendamente, pero gracias al anillo encantado que usaba, fue atajada enseguida y devuelta al chico que la había enviado.  
  
—¡Jake! —gritó su compañero.  
  
Jake estaba en el piso, desmayado, pero unos segundos después recobró el conocimiento. La maldición era repugnante; hacía que la piel de la víctima se quemara, como si se hubiera asoleado, hasta pelarse. El Slytherin comenzó a arañar su rostro, y la piel se iba pelando. Harry hizo una mueca, mientras al muchacho se le caía la piel de la nariz. Harry estaba disgustado. Entonces, los dos muchachos se alejaron, dejándolo solo, así que corrió rápidamente a recoger los regalos de sus amigos, y se apresuró a regresar a los aposentos de Snape. Se alegro al ven que nadie había resultado muerto, pero parecía que Severus se había encerrado en su habitación.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó con firmeza.  
  
—Lo habitual —contestó Moody.  
  
—No te burles —dijo Tonks—. Tuvieron una discusión.  
  
—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó con preocupación.  
  
—Sirius piensa que mereces algo mucho mejor y eso realmente golpea un nervio. Snape ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de discutir con él, porque sabía que terminaría con uno de ellos lanzando una imperdonable y el otro… bien, ya sabes. Así que se encerró en su habitación —explicó Remus—. No va a regresar hasta que Sirius se haya ido.  
  
Harry miró a Sirius, que en ese momento estaba en su forma de animago, meneando su cola.  
  
—¡Sirius malo! —Harry apuntó su dedo hacia él como si en verdad fuera un perro y lo regañó  
  
Tonks soltó una risita.  
  
—Aww, pobre perrito.  
  
Sirius se giró hacia ella y lentamente se transformó.  
  
—Repite eso.  
  
Tonks mantuvo su boca cerrada mientras se reía por lo bajo.  
  
—Suficiente. Déjenme entregarles sus obsequios —Harry alcanzó su bolso y lentamente distribuyó los regalos entre sus invitados—. Tengo uno para cada uno, y en esta bolsa hay un par para los señores Weasley. ¿Puedo confiar en que se los entregarán, Remus?  
  
—Por supuesto, Harry —contestó, mientras admiraba su propio regalo.  
  
—¡Eres tan atento! —Tonks le dio un apretado abrazo.  
  
Harry pidió a un elfo doméstico que les trajera algo de té y galletas navideñas, y luego de estar un rato sentados frente a la chimenea, hablando, tuvo que despedirse de todos. El grupo, usando la red flu, partió lentamente con rumbo a la madriguera. Sirius fue el último en despedirse, pero antes de irse, abrazó a Harry tan apretadamente como le fue posible y lo besó en la mejilla.  
  
—Vas a cuidarte, ¿cierto? Me preocupo por ti todos los días, a todas horas.  
  
—Estoy perfectamente, Sirius.  
  
—Recuerda, si Snape intenta hacer algo raro…  
  
—¡No te preocupes! —dijo riendo—. Severus nunca me haría daño.  
  
—No es eso lo único que me preocupa —antes que Harry pudiera preguntarle qué había querido decir, Sirius había desaparecido por la chimenea.  
  
_“‘No es eso lo único que me preocupa’… ¿Qué habrá querido decir?”_  
  
—Creo que necesitas otro baño —Harry se giró rápidamente en dirección de la cocina—. Apestas a chucho sucio.  
  
—Severus… —dijo con el rostro triste.  
  
Snape caminó hacia él con un paño húmedo en la mano. Lo levantó y frotó con suavidad la mejilla del joven.  
  
>>¿Qué estás haciendo? —indagó Harry.  
  
Snape cubrió las mejillas de su pareja, con el paño todavía en la mano.  
  
—Fue bastante malo cuando ese chucho de los bajos fondos te abrazó, pero cuando te besó…  
  
—¿Celoso? —preguntó Harry  
  
—Difícilmente —bajo el paño y besó firmemente el punto exacto donde Sirius lo había tocado—. A diferencia de él, yo te tengo. Eres mío, de nadie más; y él no puede soportar ese pensamiento.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción
> 
> (*) Supongo que fue un guiño gracioso de la autora, porque el original dice literalmente Snarry ^^.


	11. Carnaval Mágico Willys

Las vacaciones terminaron finalmente y la escuela reanudó las clases. En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry esperaba pacientemente a sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione fue la primera en llegar, seguida de Ron momentos más tarde.  
  
—¡Harry! —la chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó—. ¡Es tan bueno verte!  
  
—¡Igual para mí, Hermione!  
  
Ron se adelantó y estrechó su mano.  
  
—¡Es bueno ver que continúas vivo, compañero!  
  
Harry golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Ron. Su error fue golpearlo con la mano izquierda, pues a Hermione no se le escapó el objeto que lucía alrededor de su dedo.  
  
—Harry… ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? —inquirió, excitada.  
  
El chico miró el anillo y contestó:  
  
—Oh, esto —se encogió de hombros—. No es gran cosa.  
  
Orgullosamente, levantó su dedo para que Hermione lo viera. Ella llevó las manos a su boca, tratando de contener el grito que pugnaba por salir, mientras saltaba.  
  
—¡Oh, Harry! —empezó a mover las manos alrededor como si se estuviera quemando.  
  
El moreno sonrió; Ron parecía enfermo.  
  
—Merlín, no… No me digas…  
  
—¡Harry, estás llevando el anillo del profesor Snape! —ella lo abrazó de nuevo—. ¡Eso es tan emocionante! Entonces, dime, ¡¿cuándo es la ceremonia?!  
  
—Todavía no hemos fijado la fecha —explicó—. Pero espero que sea pronto.  
  
Hermione se ruborizó intensamente.  
  
—¡Eso es maravilloso, Harry!  
  
Ron sólo estaba ahí parado, completamente satisfecho de ser ignorado. No necesitaba saber nada más sobre la vida amorosa de Harry y Snape. Sin embargo, incapaz de ignorar al pelirrojo por mucho tiempo, Hermione se volvió hacia él.  
  
>>¡Sólo mira el anillo, Ron! ¿No es espléndido? ¡Nuestro Harry está madurando finalmente!  
  
El pelirrojo hizo una mueca.  
  
—Por favor, no necesito escuchar nada más.  
  
—Oh, cállate. ¡Estás arruinado el momento! —le reclamó la chica, decepcionada.  
  
_“Por favor, el momento se arruinó en el instante que viste ese anillo”_ , pensó Ron.  
  
—Entonces, Harry, ¿el profesor Snape te ama?  
  
—Espero que sí. Bueno, estoy bastante seguro que lo hace. No me hubiera dado este anillo si no lo hiciera, ¿verdad?  
  
—Créeme, no te hubiera tocado si no te amara —le aseguró Hermione.  
  
—¡Vale, suficiente de las noticias del compromiso! —pidió Ron—. ¡Tengo hambre! Vamos al Gran Comedor a cenar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En el momento en que el trío atravesó la puerta, todos giraron su atención hacia Harry. De repente, el gran comedor quedó quieto y silencioso. Sorprendido por el silencio, Harry se preguntaba qué había hecho esta vez para atraer tanto la atención.  
  
—Sólo ignóralos —aconsejó Hermione, mientras lo empujaba ligeramente.  
  
Alcanzaron sus asientos en la mesa Gryffindor y se desconcertaron cuando sus compañeros de Casa se alejaron un poco.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —interrogó Ron.  
  
Ginny estaba sentada junto a un grupo de gente, algo alejada, y ni siquiera ella dirigió una sonrisa amistosa a Harry. Éste miraba ansioso hacia la mesa principal. La mayoría del profesorado se encontraba presente, con excepción del profesor Snape y el Director. Pronto, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y todos sostuvieron la respiración mientras los hombres entraron juntos. A ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido el repentino silencio de los alumnos, y los miraron escépticamente. Snape tomo asiento mientras todos tenían sus ojos clavados en él. Dumbledore fingió no haberlo notado, mientras se paraba en el centro de la mesa y daba un rápido discurso.  
  
—¡Bienvenidos todos! Espero que hayan tenido unas navidades maravillosas —y así siguió.  
  
No fue hasta que Dumbledore notó que nadie lo estaba mirando, excepto tres estudiantes en particular, que finalmente empezó a preocuparse. Pronto, hizo que la cena apareciera en las mesas, esperando que ello atrajera la atención general.   
  
De no haber sido por el silencio en que comían, Snape no se hubiera molestado en alzar la vista de la mesa. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Los observó a todos por un rato, mientras pensaba:  
  
_“¿Qué demonios le pasa a estos alumnos? Parece que nunca hubieran visto un hombre vestido de negro”_  
  
Por supuesto, sabía que tenía que haber algo que estaba perturbando a todos, pero de momento, decidió no prestarles mayor atención.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer, los estudiantes, solos o en parejas, salieron con rumbo a sus dormitorios. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron de los últimos en partir. Mientras Harry se alejaba, se giró para mirar a su prometido. Snape correspondió su mirada y gesticuló con la boca un ‘buenas noches’ al joven, antes de regresar su atención a McGonagall. Sonriendo feliz, Harry abandonó el Gran Comedor.  
  
Ahora, descansando en su cama, jaló las cobijas hasta su barbilla y sonrió. No podía aguardar para volver a ver a Snape. Pues, de lo poco que sabía, las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a la clase de Pociones, esperaba encontrar asiento al lado de Ron; sin embargo, por alguna razón, todos en la clase se habían organizado en dos grupos, los chicos sentados en el lado izquierdo y las chicas en el derecho. Ron había ocupado el último asiento libre en el lado de los chicos, por lo que Harry se vio obligado a ocupar el último asiento libre en el lado de las chicas. Cuando Snape finalmente entró, lo primero que notó fue la repentina colocación.  
  
—Hoy haremos un antídoto que es útil para una variedad de pociones. Vayan a la página…  
  
Entonces miró alrededor del aula. Se sentó luciendo confundido, antes de preguntar:  
  
>>¿A qué se debe esta repentina distribución?  
  
Casi todos se encogieron de hombros. Snape miró hacia el grupo de chicos para ubicar a Harry. Para su sorpresa, no lo encontró, hasta que lo vio en el centro del grupo de chicas. Harry sonrió débilmente, claramente avergonzado.  
  
>>Vayan a la página doscientos dieciséis.  
  
Hacia la mitad de la clase, Snape señaló:  
  
>>A estas alturas, si la poción no está brillando, es que se equivocaron al seguir el procedimiento correcto y han obtenido un desperdicio —entonces sonrió—. Dado que las habilidades requeridas para hacer esta poción son mediocres, dos puntos serán deducidos si la poción no es terminada correctamente.  
  
Snape dejó salir su satisfacción al escuchar a sus estudiantes gemir. Nada se comparaba a torturar a los alumnos un lunes. Mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, Harry se levantó y le llevó rápidamente su poción. Por su propio bien, no deseaba levantar sospechas de que estaban juntos, pero algunos gestos eran casi inevitables. Mientras Harry dejaba el recipiente con cuidado en la bandeja, Snape se acercó a él y susurró:  
  
—Cinco puntos por una poción exitosa.  
  
Harry trató de contener su sonrisa mientras regresaba rápidamente a su asiento y retiraba sus cosas. Tan pronto como la clase terminó, intercambió miradas con el profesor, antes de abandonar la habitación, acompañado de Ron. Mientras caminaban escaleras arriba, el pelirrojo preguntó:  
  
—¿Tú y Snape han _intimado_?  
  
—¿Qué? —Harry casi saltó ante la pregunta.  
  
—Es una pregunta sencilla, Harry. ¿Ustedes dos han echado un polvo o no?  
  
—Ron, ni siquiera nos hemos besado todavía.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! —ambos chicos se detuvieron sobre sus pasos cuando Hermione apareció repentinamente frente a ellos—. ¿Qué clase de relación están llevando ustedes dos?  
  
—Bien… yo… ummm… Es algo complicado, Hermione —dijo Harry, inseguro.  
  
Ron comenzó a reír entre dientes.  
  
—Yo sabía que estabas en contra de esto, compañero.  
  
—No es eso —Harry trató de explicar—. Verán, yo he… bueno, nosotros intentamos… ya saben, pero, es sólo que parece que siempre pasan cosas.   
  
—No debería ser difícil, Harry —señaló Hermione—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tirar de él y besarlo. Deberías tener un montón de oportunidades para hacer eso.  
  
—Sí, pero quiero que nuestro primer beso sea… especial.  
  
—Ahora suenas igual que una chica —comentó Ron.  
  
—Vale —bufó Harry—.Vamos a cambiar de tema. No tengo clases en esta hora, ¿y ustedes?  
  
Hermione y Ron negaron con sus cabezas.  
  
>>Bien, entonces vayamos a hacer algo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Unas horas más tarde, mientras los tres lanzaban piedras al lago, Hermione decidió insistir en el tema.  
  
—Sabes, Harry, este fin de semana viene el Carnaval Mágico Willy al pueblo. ¿Quizás podrías pedirle a Snape una cita?  
  
La piedra lanzada por Harry rebotó en el agua.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Ron miró a Hermione como si estuviera loca.  
  
—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Ustedes están comprometidos!  
  
—Sí, lo sé; es sólo que no quiero ser yo quien pida la cita. Se supone que sea Snape quien me invite a mí.  
  
Ron no pudo contener la risa.  
  
—¡Debes estar bromeando, compañero! ¿Snape pidiéndole a alguien una cita?  
  
Harry pateó la piedra más cercana y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Por mucho que detestara la idea, Ron tenía razón. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que Snape le pidiera una cita? Pero, por otro lado, lo había invitado a ver el amanecer con él una semana antes. Sacó la mano izquierda y admiró el anillo, pensativo. No debería sentirse tan nervioso cuando iba con Snape, pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
—Bien, se lo pediré.  
  
—¡Excelente! —exclamó Hermione.  
  
—¡Mierda! —Ron lanzó una piedra tan lejos como le fue posible—. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!  
  
Harry enrojeció ligeramente.  
  
—Sólo tengo que reflexionar y decidir cómo lo hago.  
  
—Bueno… en eso no puedo ayudarte —declaró Ron, mientras tiraba otra piedra.  
  
—Chicos —Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada—. Harry, debes ser directo. Sé que Snape no es una chica, pero se aplican las mismas reglas. En realidad, no es difícil. Lo único que puedes temer es un posible rechazo, aunque, técnicamente, no puede rechazarte. Pero si te dice que no tiene tiempo, haz todo lo que puedas para lograr que acepte. Incluso si eso significa persuadirlo con tu cuerpo.  
  
Harry jamás había estado tan rojo.  
  
—¡Ya va, espera un segundo!  
  
—No —Hermione levantó la mano—. Snape también es humano. Pero si quieres mantenerte más inocente, entonces sólo lánzale una ñoña mirada con ojos de cachorrito. Nadie puede resistir eso.  
  
Harry le regaló una sonrisa satisfecha.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—En todo caso, tienes toda una semana para pensar cómo vas a acercarte a él —señaló Ron—. Así que, ¿por qué no hacemos algo más?  
  
—¡No! —Hermione agitó sus manos en el aire—. Snape es un hombre ocupado. Debes decirle con tiempo para que te incluya en su agenda.  
  
Harry lucía como si estuviera a punto de colapsar. Optó por sentarse sobre una gran roca. Levantó la vista hacia Hermione para después bajarla hacia los guijarros. En verdad, no era bueno para esa clase de cosas.  
  
>>Déjame ayudarte —lo confortó Hermione—. Esto es lo que le vas a decir.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando las clases terminaron ese día, a pesar del hecho que Harry tenía mucha tarea que hacer, y sin tomar en cuenta que quizás Snape tuviera muchos trabajos y pociones por evaluar, el joven caminó hasta la entrada de los aposentos del profesor, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos antes de verificar el pasillo, para confirmar que no hubiera nadie alrededor.  
  
—Locomotora —susurró.  
  
La gárgola que bloqueaba la entrada se corrió hacia un lado y Harry asió el tirador de la puerta que había detrás. Entró sin tocar siquiera; no le sorprendió ver a Snape ocupado en la corrección de trabajos.  
  
—¿Profes… Severus? —Harry se corrigió.  
  
El hombre dejó su pluma a un lado.  
  
—¿Si, Harry? —inquirió con tono suave.  
  
El joven sonrió ligeramente. Aunque ahora sabía claramente que había interrumpido el trabajo del profesor, éste no parecía para nada irritado.  
  
—Quiero pedirte algo.  
  
—Estoy escuchando.  
  
—Bien… —bajó la vista hacia sus dedos, que en ese momento tenía entrelazados, y luego se acercó apresuradamente al lado del hombre, quien se recostó en su silla para permitir que el chico se sentara en su regazo. Harry siempre se sentía seguro allí.  
  
—¿Pasa algo? —interrogó Snape con preocupación, mientras sostenía una de las manos del Gryffindor. Merlín, había extrañado su suave textura y el modo en que entretejía sus dedos con los propios.  
  
—No, en realidad no pasa nada. _“¡Uff! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?!”_. Sólo quería saber…  
  
—Continúa —lo animó Snape cuando se detuvo.  
  
—…si estarás libre el fin de semana.  
  
Sin contestar todavía a la pregunta de Harry, el hombre extendió el brazo y tomó un pequeño libro. Lo abrió, lo revisó y luego lo cerró.  
  
—Aparentemente, no. ¿Por qué?  
  
Harry sentía como si se acabara de tragar un ladrillo.  
  
—Oh, entonces, no importa —se movió para salir del regazo de Snape, pero éste lo retuvo en su lugar.  
  
—No contestaste mi pregunta.  
  
—Bien, solo quería saber si querías ir conmigo al Carnaval Mágico Willy —susurró Harry.  
  
Snape miró su agenda, y con un toque de su varita, lo que fuera que había en el programa del fin de semana fue removido, para después escribir cruzando la página en blanco, con grandes letras doradas: ir al Carnaval Mágico Willy con Harry. Eso eliminó toda la tristeza del joven.  
  
>>Gracias —se levantó del regazo de Snape y lo abrazó estrechamente; el hombre estaba seguro que lo ahogaría en el abrazo sino lo liberaba pronto. Cuando finalmente se separó, preguntó—: ¿Pero estás seguro? ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?  
  
—Tú vas primero —contestó mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz con su índice.  
  
—¿Siempre? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Siempre.  
  
—Gracias —musitó, todavía tratando de asimilar que el hombre había aceptado ir con él al que posiblemente fuera uno de los lugares más alegres y, en opinión de Snape, más molestos del planeta—. Prometo que no te aburrirás.  
  
—Aburrimiento no es el tema —acotó el mayor—. Es irritación.  
  
Harry podría decir que Snape, definitivamente, había asistido al carnaval con anterioridad, y que lo _odiaba_. Sin contar la animosidad que guardaba el hombre hacia cualquier clase de festividad.  
  
—Nos reuniremos aquí el sábado. Elige la hora —dijo Harry.  
  
—¿A qué hora empieza el carnaval?  
  
—Creo que a las ocho —justo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error al decir eso. No podría dormir hasta tarde.  
  
—Reúnete aquí conmigo a las siete y treinta a más tardar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al pensar que se efectuará en los alrededores de Hogsmeade?  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
>>Entonces caminaremos. No me mires así, Merlín sabe que lo necesito.  
  
—¡Claro que no! —Harry rió y presionó su mano contra el estómago de Snape—. Lo dices por decir.  
  
El otro sonrió.  
  
—Bien, si eso es todo, estoy ocupado…  
  
Harry se bajo de Snape.  
  
—¿Me tengo que ir?  
  
—Sí, para hacer las tareas de tus clases de mañana.  
  
—¿Puedo traerlas aquí y hacerlas mientras tú trabajas?  
  
—Hoy no. En otra ocasión.  
  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, mientras el profesor lo guiaba hacia la puerta.  
  
—Como dije antes, siempre serás bienvenido —antes que el chico pudiera partir, se inclinó y le dio un beso bastante largo en la frente. Además de la mejilla, sentía que en cualquier otro lugar sería demasiado repentino—. Ahora, largo de aquí —dijo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras un ruborizado Harry.  
  
Una vez que se alejó de la estatua, Harry colocó su mano en el sitio que Snape había besado y rió bajito. Su prometido lo había besado ya varias veces y quizás estaba sugiriéndole a Harry que era tiempo que las cosas avanzaran un poquito. Ciertamente, Snape le había dado suficiente tiempo para adaptarse. Ahora, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el hombre intentara algo un tanto _diferente.  
  
“Quiero que…”_, pensó Harry. _“Quiero que Severus realmente me bese”_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En la clase de Pociones del día siguiente, Harry hacía todo lo posible para terminar una compleja poción a tiempo. Mientras el joven conseguía un ingrediente que había olvidado, Snape caminó hacia él y deslizó una nota en el bolsillo de su túnica. Cuando Harry regresó a su puesto, y luego de asegurarse que todos estuvieran ocupados en sus propios trabajos, la abrió. En su interior estaba escrito:  
  
_Querido Harry  
  
Lamento decir que algo urgente requiere mi atención  
y no podré acompañarte al carnaval hasta última hora.  
Por favor, no permitas que mi ausencia altere tu   
programa. Te encontraré al final de la tarde   
  
Atentamente  
  
Severus_  
  
Harry volvió a doblar la nota rápidamente y la metió en su bolsillo. Luego miró a Snape, que estaba en su escritorio, ocupado evaluando pociones.   
  
_“Pensé que yo era su prioridad”_  
  
Harry quería gritar.  
  
Tan pronto como la clase terminó, ni siquiera dio a Snape tiempo de explicar, corrió fuera del aula. Ron salió tras él.  
  
—Harry, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó tan pronto como logró atraparlo.  
  
—Severus no vendrá hasta más tarde —contestó, con voz casi inaudible.  
  
—Hombre, pensé que te había botado o algo así.  
  
—¡No me empaves! —exclamó Harry.**  
  
—Vale, compañero. Pero todavía va a ir.  
  
—¿Sí, pero anoche dijo que yo era su prioridad! ¿Y ahora me dice que tiene algo más importante que atender?  
  
—¿Tuviste una pelea de enamorados, Potter? —Malfoy estaba posado en el saliente de una ventana, y por una vez, estaba solo.  
  
—Piérdete, Malfoy.  
  
—Yo estaba aquí primero, así que por qué no te pierdes tú. Vamos. ¡Fuera! —hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y Harry le lanzó una desagradable mirada.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El sábado llegó finalmente y Harry continuaba en la cama, ignorando a Ron, quien trataba desesperadamente que se levantara.   
  
—¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Levántate ya! ¡Hermione está esperando y nos estás retrasando!   
  
—No me siento animado para ir.  
  
—¡Maldición! —Ron se acercó a él y lo aferró deliberadamente del brazo—. ¡Vamos! —literalmente, lo arrastró hasta el baño—. ¡Arréglate ya! Si no bajas, regresaré.  
  
Ron salió y Harry gimió mientras tomaba su cepillo de dientes.  
  
Varios minutos más tarde, se arrastraba escaleras abajo.  
  
—No quiero estar ahí.  
  
—¡Basta! —dijo Ron, mientras aferraba su brazo—. Vamos. Quiero comprar boletos para los espectáculos antes que se acaben.  
  
Lo arrastró todo el camino hasta el carnaval, y una vez que finalmente llegaron, Harry jadeó. Nunca había estado en un carnaval mágico. Demonios, ni siquiera había estado en un carnaval muggle.  
  
En el exterior había taquillas para la venta de entradas, atendidas por duendes que manejaban el dinero. Figuras. Había dragones posados en las puertas de entrada, listos para quemarte vivo si no tenías tu boleto de ingreso. Muchos olores extraños emanaban del interior, además de mucha música. Si Snape hubiera estado allí, se habría dado media vuelta y marchado muy lejos del lugar.  
  
Harry y sus amigos se acercaron a una taquilla, consiguieron sus entradas y caminaron hacia las puertas. Levantaron los boletos para que los dragones los inspeccionaran y entraron. Era asombroso. Justo pasando las puertas estaba lo que los muggles llamaban un parque zoológico, donde los niños podían entremezclarse con gansos, conejos, pollos y cabras; pero en este carnaval, había pequeños y graciosos animales que Harry no podía identificar en todos los casos. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, era, de hecho, una fénix. Estaba encaramada en una cerca, mirando hacia abajo a los niños. Al lado del zoológico, había unicornios atados a un poste. Los niños podían montarlos y luego los animales se movían alrededor del poste; serían algo así como los ponies muggles.  
  
A medida que avanzaban, Harry descubrió muchas otras cosas relacionadas con los carnavales muggles. Había centros de pintura, donde en ese momento, unos pinceles que trabajaban solos pintaban los rostros de un par de Ravenclaws. Había centros de cerámica, donde los recipientes, por si solos, adquirían la forma que deseabas. También un trampolín de gimnasia, donde varios Hufflepuffs estaban saltando como niños, y cerca de éste, una bifurcación del camino conducía a la sección de juegos y a un área que ofrecía una variedad de atracciones. Allí era a donde habían ido la mayoría de los Slytherin.  
  
—¡Harry, deberías conseguir que Snape ganara una marioneta para ti!  
  
—¡Merlín, no! —el joven enrojeció. Aunque le encantaría ver a Snape jugando algo como Tirar al Muggle y ganando un oso gigante.  
  
Después que se sentaron a comer pollo asado, se dirigieron a la zona de juegos. Algunos de los juegos eran iguales a los típicos pasatiempos muggles, con un ligero cambio mágico. Tirar a un blanco que nunca caía, estallar un globo que se volvía a inflar instantáneamente, lanzar una pelota sobre una pecera, donde se podía ganar una mini sirena, dispararle a unos aros que se iban moviendo, golpear sobre un pin de bowling que inmediatamente se volvía a levantar; pero había otras cosas que eran completamente nuevas para Harry.  
  
—¿Así que esto es un carnaval mágico? —comentó.  
  
—¿Ves lo que hay allá? —Ron apuntó hacia una gran carpa azul—. Ahí es donde van a presentar los espectáculos. ¡Hay uno donde un mago lucha contra un dragón!  
  
—Pobre dragón —intervino Hermione.  
  
—No te preocupes, no lo matan. Sólo lo aturden. También tienen un espectáculo de agua, donde puedes escuchar las sirenas cantando, pero ése le gusta más a la gente vieja. ¿Qué más…?  
  
—También tienen los que presentan los muggles en sus carnavales. Ya sabes, con trapecios —agregó Hermione.  
  
—Siempre he querido ver uno de esos —comentó Harry.  
  
—Bien, podemos comprar los boletos ahora y jugar un rato mientras comienza. Quiero conseguir una de esas sirenas en miniatura para Hagrid.  
  
El resto del día se dedicaron a pasear por el lugar, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por evitar a los Slytherin, especialmente a Malfoy. No fue hasta más tarde que Harry notó que todos estaban separándose en parejas. Él, junto con Hermione y Ron, eran los únicos de Hogwarts que no tenían una pareja.  
  
—Odio esto —suspiró Harry mientras bajaba la cabeza.  
  
—No es tan malo —le tranquilizó Hermione—. Estoy segura que Snape llegará pronto.  
  
Harry esbozó una débil sonrisa. Ya eran las siete de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría el hombre para molestarse en presentarse?  
  
—Si Severus sabía que no iba a poder venir, debió haber sido honesto y no permitido que tuviera esperanzas.  
  
—Harry, se supone que tú lo comprendes mejor que nadie. Debe haber surgido algo increíblemente importante para que no esté aquí. Debe ser algo relacionado con Voldemort o con la Orden.  
  
Sólo de pensar que Snape pudiera haber sido llamado le provocaba ansiedad. Había hecho una visita a Voldemort hacía poco tiempo. ¿Qué podría querer el mago ahora?  
  
—Deseo que regrese pronto —exclamó con creciente impaciencia.  
  
—Bien, vamos entonces —propuso Ron—. Vamos a lanzarle a algo.  
  
Ron lo arrastró a una caseta donde se podía disparar a un muggle en miniatura que daba vueltas interminablemente. Entregó al encargado seis boletos y luego se paró atrás, observando como Harry apuntaba; el pelirrojo casi jadeó cuando cierto mago mayor hizo su aparición. Harry tiró del disparador pero falló. El muggle señaló hacia él y luego rió.   
  
—Maldición.  
  
Estaba a punto de disparar nuevamente, cuando alguien se presionó contra él. Enseguida, percibió el conocido aroma y susurró esperanzado:  
  
—¿Severus?  
  
—Aquí, déjame ayudarte —el hombre orientó el arma de Harry directo hacia el pequeño muñeco y susurró—: Espera a que venga hacia ti y luego dispara.  
  
Tan pronto como el muggle comenzó a caminar dentro de su rango de tiro, apretó el gatillo y el muñeco hizo una mueca de dolor, como muestra de que había sido tocado. El hombre encargado de la caseta trajo un arma que disparaba bolas de saliva a la gente y se la entregó a Harry.  
  
—Ésta es la última que nos quedaba. Cuídela.  
  
Ahora Harry entendía por qué todos los Slytherin estaban amontonados alrededor. Fue a enseñársela a Ron y Hermione pero ambos habían desaparecido.  
  
—¿Dónde se fueron? —preguntó, desconcertado.  
  
—¿Importa? —indico Snape, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.  
  
—No —se reclinó contra el cálido toque y entonces decidió que había tenido bastante—. ¿Por qué te retrasaste tanto?   
  
Snape se inclinó y le susurró al oído.  
  
—Fui llamado.  
  
Harry no se veía muy satisfecho cuando replicó:  
  
—Entonces, ¿en realidad él es tu primera prioridad?  
  
El hombre, sorprendido, exclamó:  
  
—Harry, no puedo descuidar mis obligaciones como miembro de la Orden.   
  
—¿Si hubieras ignorado su llamado, Voldemort te hubiera matado? —preguntó Harry, mientras miraba sobre el hombro de su pareja.   
  
—Posiblemente.  
  
Harry se alejo y Snape suspiró.  
  
>>Mira —levantó dos boletos y Harry jadeó.  
  
—¿Conseguiste entradas? ¡Estaban agotadas cuando fui con Ron y Hermione a comprarlas!  
  
—Contactos especiales —declaró—. Ahora vamos o nos perderemos el espectáculo.  
  
Cuando llegaron, ya estaban dejando entrar a la gente. Se apresuraron, esperando que todavía pudieran conseguir buenos puestos. Afortunadamente, lo lograron. Consiguieron asientos cerca de la parte frontal, ya que la mayoría de los adolescentes estaban sentados al fondo, besuqueándose. Mientras se sentaba, Harry miró hacia atrás y observó a los jóvenes completamente perdidos en sus parejas. Snape notó la contemplación de Harry e hizo que diera la vuelta.  
  
—No mires —sentía como si estuviera hablando a un niño de dos años.  
  
Mientras la carpa comenzaba a oscurecerse, Harry difícilmente podía distinguir nada de lo que le rodeaba. Snape aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Instintivamente, Harry se inclinó contra el hombre, mientras las luces se enfocaban en una muchacha montada en una escalerilla que subía al techo de la carpa. Lo que quitó el aliento al Gryffindor fue que el techo estaba hechizado de forma que parecía el espacio exterior. Mientras el espectáculo continuaba, en Snape iba creciendo la urgencia por tocar a Harry, y la posición del chico, inclinado contra él, no ayudaba a aliviar su situación.  
  
Movió la mano que rodeaba la esbelta cintura para pasarla a lo largo de su costado. Lo acarició de esa forma por unos minutos antes de permitir que su mano trazara el camino hasta alcanzar el brazo de Harry. Luego la movió hacia su nuca, y enterró sus dedos en el rebelde cabello. Harry se acercó más a su prometido, descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Snape se movió ligeramente, para darle más espacio, antes que su mano comenzara a masajear su cráneo.  
  
—Severus… —aunque el hombre no podía verlo, Harry sonreía, feliz.  
  
La joven ejecutante saltaba de la escala de cuerdas y alguien la atrapaba por los pies y la columpiaba. Harry había movido una de sus piernas sobre Severus, mientras respiraba contra su cuello.   
  
—Harry… —levantó la cabeza para permitir que el joven se acercara más.   
  
Con tan poco espacio entre ellos, el chico no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse sólo un poquito más y… Lo estaba haciendo; estaba besando el cuello de Snape. Sus suaves, diestros labios, parecían comunicar las inaudibles palabras: ‘Te deseo’.  
  
>>Harry… —Snape acariciaba el cuello del chico tan suavemente como podía—. Me voy a cobrar después por esto —susurró.  
  
—Por favor, hazlo… —besó nuevamente su cuello. Una, dos veces, luego lo lamió.   
  
Las nuevas sensaciones enviaron estremecimientos a lo largo de la espina dorsal del profesor, por muy buenas razones. ¿Cuándo terminaría este espectáculo?  
  
Durante la siguiente media hora, el mayor había logrado llevar a su pareja hasta su regazo, sin atraer demasiado la atención. De todas formas, nadie podría verlos en la oscuridad. Harry estaba completamente sostenido por los brazos de Snape, que lo abrazaba posesivamente. El joven se acurrucaba contra él y trataba de prestar atención a la mujer que cabalgaba sobre un unicornio, pero le resultaba casi imposible.  
  
—¿Qué hora es?  
  
—La función está a punto de terminar —susurró Snape—. ¿Por qué?  
  
Harry quería ser honesto. Necesitaba ser honesto.  
  
—Te deseo… —tiró ligeramente del cuello del hombre y corrió su mano por su pecho.  
  
El efecto del comentario fue directo hacia la entrepierna del mayor.  
  
—Merlín —Snape estaba listo para correr fuera de la carpa, con Harry en sus brazos.  
  
Afortunadamente, sólo tuvieron que esperar cinco minutos más. La función terminó y la audiencia comenzó a moverse. El maestro de Pociones se puso rápidamente en acción. Levantó a Harry en brazos y lo llevó hacia una de las numerosas salidas. Luego, lo bajó y el joven asió una de sus manos.   
  
—Vamos a algún lugar privado —pidió el Gryffindor, mientras trataba de mantener el control.  
  
—Sígueme —pidió, conduciéndolo hacia la zona de atracciones.  
  
Enseguida, tuvieron a la vista la Noria. Era la primera vez que Harry veía tal artilugio.  
  
—¿Vamos a subir en eso?  
  
A regañadientes, Snape liberó la mano del joven, en previsión de que alguien pudiera verlos, y lo condujo hacia la Noria. Compró dos boletos al operador y entró en uno de los compartimientos, acompañado de un nervioso Harry.  
  
—Siéntate —le ordenó.  
  
—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?  
  
—Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
—¿De qué exactamente? —indagó, mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del hombre.  
  
La atracción se movió un poco, de modo que las personas de los compartimientos próximos al suyo pudieran bajar, dejando puesto para otras nuevas.  
  
—Pensaba que sería obvio.  
  
—¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?  
  
Snape tomó su mano antes de contestar.  
  
—Si estás seguro sobre validar el certificado de compromiso, yo también lo haré. Pero si todavía tienes dudas…  
  
Harry se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra la mejilla del profesor. Luego se alejó avergonzado, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Snape acarició el anillo de su pareja y luego llevó su mano a los labios.  
  
>>Entonces, procederé con la validación del certificado, luego podremos hacer los trámites para conseguir la licencia matrimonial.  
  
Harry se acercó. Quería preguntar algo al profesor, pero todavía estaba nervioso sobre todo ese asunto del compromiso. Levantó la vista hacia Snape y pensó: _“¡Al diablo!”_  
  
—Quiero casarme pronto contigo —dijo en voz alta.  
  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
  
—Quiero que tú me sostengas.  
  
—No tenemos que estar casados para sostenernos uno al otro.  
  
—¿No quieres sostenerme, Severus?  
  
—Harry…  
  
—Sostenme —susurró.  
  
—Mocoso —el hombre lo atrajo hasta su regazo y colocó la cabeza del chico en el recodo de su cuello.  
  
—Que no daría por un millón más de momentos como éste.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción
> 
> **Por aquí, empavar significa echar la mala suerte. Harry le quiso decir que no dijera que lo iba a botar no fuera que sucediera. Supongo que la palabra será diferente dependiendo del país.


	12. No te detendré

Dumbledore se sentó frente a su escritorio, con las manos firmemente plantadas sobre sus muslos, mientras estudiaba    detenidamente a Snape. El hombre ante él se sentaba derecho, aguardando ansiosamente su decisión.  
  
—Severus, no estoy tan seguro de si una acción tan precipitada como esa sería la mejor decisión.  
  
—Quizás, si engañamos a los estudiantes, haciéndoles creer que a Harry se le ha concedido el privilegio de adquirir una habitación privada, no habrá interrogatorio posterior.  
  
—Pero, por supuesto, sus amigos querrán ver la prueba de eso —argumentó, mientras bebía su té—. Y Merlín sabe que no podemos reservar una habitación sólo para el beneficio de Harry.  
  
Snape se sentó, silenciosamente furioso, mientras Dumbledore comenzaba a escribir en una hoja de pergamino.  
  
—Nadie tendría por qué sospechar si no saben.  
  
El anciano rió ligeramente.  
  
—Después de la otra noche, Severus, estoy seguro que más de la mitad de la escuela sabe que hay algún tipo de relación entre Harry y tú, lo que significa que tendremos otro asunto que atender.  
  
—Absolutamente de acuerdo —admitió Severus.  
  
—Sé que tanto tú como Harry están conscientes de esto, pero, no obstante, te recordaré que si tu relación con él llegara a los oídos incorrectos…  
  
—Entonces, habrán graves consecuencias —terminó Snape por él.   
  
Su interlocutor asintió con un firme movimiento.  
  
—Ahora, Severus, hasta que puedas idear un subterfugio decente, no vas a compartir habitación con Harry —el anciano lo condujo hacia la puerta, sólo se giró para enfrentarlo justo antes de mostrarle la salida—. ¿Harry está consciente de tus intenciones?  
  
—El chico es impetuoso, Albus. Se mudaría al segundo en que le propusiera la idea.   
  
—Cierto —Dumbledore rió entre dientes—. Harry siempre actúa por impulsos. Bien, Severus, que tengas buena tarde.  
  
—Gracias. Director —dijo mientras abandonaba la oficina.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Tan pronto como terminó el partido de Quidditch, Harry corrió a las habitaciones de Gryffindor para cambiarse. En cuanto lo hizo volvió a correr, esta vez con rumbo a los aposentos de Snape. No le sorprendió ver que el profesor estaba sentado en el sofá, entretenido con un interesante libro.  
  
—¿Nunca te tomas un respiro? —preguntó mientras dejaba caer su bolso al lado de Snape.  
  
—Mocoso inmaduro —bufó el aludido.  
  
—Cretino desagradecido.  
  
Harry hurgó en su bolso y sacó su libro de texto, antes de acomodarse en el piso.  
  
—¿Qué, si puedo preguntar, estás haciendo? —indagó Snape.  
  
—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? La tarea.  
  
—Ya era hora que hicieras algo productivo con tu tiempo.  
  
Harry dejó de escribir y suspiró. No había forma de que pudiera hacer los trabajos asignados con Snape haciendo constantes comentarios sardónicos.  
  
—¿Estás diciendo que malgasto mi tiempo?  
  
—No sólo eso. Pienso que no sabes qué hacer con tu tiempo libre. Además de molestarme a mí, claro.  
  
—¡Yo no soy una molestia!  
  
El hombre arqueó una ceja.  
  
—¿De veras? Lamento no estar de acuerdo.  
  
Harry se obligó a mantener la boca fuertemente cerrada, y durante la siguiente media hora, resistió la tentación de distraerse de su trabajo. Por supuesto, todos sus propósitos casi se fueron al garete cuando Snape sugirió:  
  
>>¿No quieres echarte en mi regazo?  
  
Harry levantó la pluma para dar algo de énfasis a su siguiente sentencia, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a ganar. Curvó su dedo sobre la pluma y regresó al trabajo.  
  
>>Resistir es inútil —Snape sonrió.  
  
Merlín, si el profesor supiera cuanta razón tenía.  
  
Casi una hora más tarde, Harry finalmente había terminado su última asignación y cerrado de golpe su libro de texto. Snape lo observó desde atrás de su propio libro mientras el joven guardaba todo en su bolso y se paraba.  
  
>>¿Partiendo ya?  
  
Harry se trepó al sofá y se puso cómodo. Sus pies colgaron del apoyabrazos mientras su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Snape. El hombre no pareció en absoluto incómodo por el contacto; de hecho, le dio la bienvenida secretamente. El chico se acurrucó, mientras escuchaba el chisporrotear del fuego cercano y la profunda respiración del profesor, quien leía tranquilamente su libro.  
  
Después de casi una semana de un trabajo brutal, Harry estaba exhausto y encantado de que el mago mayor no rechazara el contacto. Realmente, había extrañado a su Snape, y había esperado con ansiedad el fin de semana, cuando sabía que podría visitarlo mientras los demás estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Tan pronto como el hombre pasó la página, Harry se movió hasta una posición en que pudiera observarlo cómodamente. El profesor parecía inmerso en su libro, casi como si ignorara que él lo estaba honrando con su presencia. Desesperado por algo de atención, iba a conseguirla a cualquier precio.  
  
—Severus… —llamó en un susurro juguetón.  
  
Harry medio esperaba que su susurro cayera en oídos sordos, así que se sorprendió cuando Snape corrió su mano a través de su cabello. Un poquito más contento, empujó su cabeza, para sentir la excitante presión de la mano grande y fuerte masajeando su cráneo. Cuando esa mano quedó repentinamente inmóvil, Harry volvió a empujar. Una vez más, Snape empezó a trabajar su magia en la joven cabeza, y de nuevo su mano quedó detenida mientras se ensimismaba en el libro. Frustrado ante la falta de afecto, Harry se levantó, para luego sobresaltar al profesor cuando, repentinamente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo obligó a desechar su libro.  
  
—¿Sí? —Snape fingió disgusto.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
  
—No todos los días puedo pasar tiempo contigo, como ahora.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Así que deja de hacer tus actividades cotidianas y préstame algo de atención.  
  
—Lo hago.  
  
—Excelente —declaró, mientras audazmente trazaba los labios del hombre con su dedo, encantado ante el hecho de que Snape no hacía ninguna mueca ni lo empujaba para alejarlo—. ¿Puedo besarte?  
  
El profesor respiró profundamente, antes de decir, indiferente.  
  
—No te detendría.  
  
Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego, con voz sospechosamente dulce, preguntó:  
  
—¿Tú me besarás? —necesitaba la garantía.  
  
—¿Quieres que lo haga?  
  
—¿Quieres hacerlo?  
  
Snape comprendió enseguida el juego de Harry.  
  
—Sólo si quieres que lo haga.  
  
—En ese caso, me besarás.  
  
El hombre arqueó una ceja.  
  
>>Dijiste que lo harías sólo si yo quería, y quiero.  
  
—¿Quieres que te bese, querido Harry?  
  
—Siiii.  
  
Snape se inclinó hacia delante y Harry cerró los ojos ligeramente, aguardando los labios del hombre, sólo para ser decepcionado cuando lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.  
  
—¿Feliz?  
  
¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Snape pudiera bromear? Entrecerró los ojos.  
  
—¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!  
  
—¿De veras? —preguntó con un tono sarcástico.  
  
—Quiero que me beses, Severus.  
  
—Lo hice.  
  
—No así… Lo que quise decir es que quiero un beso, beso.  
  
Snape se levantó y llevó a Harry con él. Luego bajó al chico y empezó a alejarse. Harry permaneció unos momentos en el sitio, boquiabierto, antes de ir tras su prometido.  
  
>>¡Espera! —Snape abrió una puerta y el Gryffindor se apresuró a alcanzarlo—. Vale, no tenemos que besarnos justo ahora si no quieres. Es sólo que lo he deseado hace tiempo, y pensaba que este momento era tan bueno como cualquiera. Si no estás listo, supongo que… comprendo.  
  
El profesor entró en una habitación que Harry no había visto hasta entonces, ignorando completamente lo que le estaba diciendo. Encendió la luz y se acercó a un caldero que estaba burbujeando como loco. El joven no tenía idea que el maestro de Pociones tuviera un laboratorio secreto para si mismo.  
  
—Si puedes, Harry, pásame la botella verde que está ahí.  
  
El aludido se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta y suspiró.  
  
—Vale. Ya la veo.   
  
Caminó hasta el sitio indicado, tomó la botella y se la llevó a Snape, quien la tomó y agregó unas gotas a la poción.   
  
—Es una medicina, Harry. He sido comisionado para hacer varios galones de esto, tanto para Hogwarts como para varios hospitales. Si no la trato con cuidado, tender que reiniciar el trabajo.  
  
Harry sintió que le encantaría patear el dichoso caldero.  
  
_“Entonces, si no fuera por la poción, ¿estaríamos en el sofá, morreándonos, justo ahora?”_  
  
>>A menos que quieras ayudarme con la poción, te sugiero que regreses un poco más tarde.  
  
El joven frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Su respiración se hizo un poco más pesada mientras la frustración casi lo arrollaba.  
  
—¿Alrededor de qué hora exactamente?  
  
—Quizás alrededor de las siete.  
  
Harry miró el reloj, aún faltaban un par de horas.  
  
—Vale, lo que sea —indiferente, giró en redondo, colocando las manos tras su cabeza con apatía, y salió fuera de la habitación—. Si no estoy ocupado, regresaré alrededor de las siete.  
  
—Por supuesto que no estarás ocupado, Harry —dijo con ironía—. Es que hay tantas cosas que un chico de tu edad puede hacer un fin de semana en Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de las habitaciones de Snape, sintió deseos de cerrarla de un portazo, pero después de rumiar sobre eso, la cerró con cuidado. Sólo hacía ese tipo de cosas cuando su tía o su tío lo cabreaban. No quería una razón que reflejara esos recuerdos ahora que estaba en Hogwarts.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Una vez que Harry abandonó la habitación, Snape terminó de agregar los ingredientes de su poción, mientras se arrepentía seriamente de haber alejado a Harry de esa manera. Ya casi estaba terminando el trabajo. La poción, probablemente estaría lista en diez minutos. Pero por otra parte, esto le había dado tiempo para reflexionar.  
  
Desde hace tiempo, había estado pensando si Harry estaría realmente listo para llevar su relación un poco más lejos. Por supuesto, lo había besado algunas veces, pero sólo habían sido sutiles besos en la frente, mejilla, y una vez en el cuello. Nada pasional. Hoy, Harry había tratado de engatusarlo para que lo besara en la boca. El recuerdo hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran fuego y perdiera sus límites de concentración.  
  
Intentó con todas sus fuerzas terminar la poción y lo logró de una manera bastante satisfactoria. Había tenido que fijar su atención en el trabajo, y ahora que ya no tenía que preocuparse por la poción, podía dejar que su mente derivara libremente… hacia Harry. Se hundió en el sillón y masajeó sus sienes. Luego movió sus manos hacia abajo; sus manos probablemente estaban tan calientes como sus mejillas, así que no hizo progreso alguno en la comparación. Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta descansar sobre el respaldo. Él también quería besar a Harry. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cerca de las siete, y luego de pasar terribles horas en su dormitorio, Harry deseaba desesperadamente ver a Severus, a ver si conseguía que su apetito regresara. Se había escabullido de la cena, y cuando sus compañeros preguntaron qué le pasaba, sólo les dijo que había comido muchas golosinas y que no le apetecía comer más.  
  
Salió de su cama rumbo a la sala común y de allí al pasillo. A esas alturas, su corazón conocía perfectamente el camino a los aposentos de Snape, así que ni siquiera prestó atención mientras recorría los poco iluminados pasillos. Prácticamente, sus pies lo guiaban por instinto.  
  
Susurró la contraseña y se deslizó en las habitaciones. Cuando entró, alucinó al ver la pequeña mesa colocada en medio del recinto, en frente de la chimenea. Lo que estaba sobre la mesa era un poco más curioso. Snape había dispuesto una mesa para dos, con una botella de coñac en el centro y en el borde un pequeño y delgado jarrón de rosas rojas.  
  
—¿Severus?  
  
Finalmente, apartó la vista de la mesa, y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Snape inclinado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.   
  
—No te esperaba hasta dentro de diez minutos más por lo menos.  
  
—Estaba aburrido.  
  
—No fuiste al Gran Comedor a cenar, así que pensé que te gustaría comer algo ahora.  
  
Harry inclinó la cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué es esto?  
  
—Sólo siéntate y un elfo doméstico traerá la comida en un par de minutos.  
  
Harry siguió parado donde estaba.  
  
Snape rodó los ojos y desapareció momentáneamente. Antes que regresara, dos elfos aparecieron con dos platos llenos de comida, los colocaron sobre la mesa y desaparecieron. Harry se acercó y sintió que la boca se le hacía agua mientras respiraba profundamente.  
  
—Eso no fue lo que hubo para cenar —comentó, lo suficientemente alto como para que Snape pudiera escucharlo.  
  
—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? No estuviste allí —dijo el hombre, que había reaparecido, mientras retiraba la silla para que Harry tomara asiento—. Bien. Quizás yo deseaba algo diferente —admitió mientras empujaba la silla.  
  
El joven se lamió los labios furtivamente mientras Snape quitaba el corcho y le servía una copa.  
  
—¿Le estás dando alcohol a un estudiante?  
  
El otro sonrió.  
  
—No. A mi prometido.  
  
—Es muy bueno —aprobó después de tomar un sorbo.  
  
—No bebas demasiado. Debes partir de este lugar tan sobrio como llegaste.  
  
Harry comenzó a comer en silencio y Snape lo imitó. Cuando ambos terminaron, un elfo apareció y retiró todo el servicio. El Gryffindor se ubicó cómodamente en el sofá mientras Snape se retiraba un momento a lavarse las manos. Una vez que regresó, se puso a pasear varios segundos frente a la chimenea, antes de mirar a Harry. El chico lo miró a su vez con escepticismo antes de invitarlo a unirse a él en el sofá.  
  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes? —preguntó Harry, antes que el hombre lograra acomodarse en el sofá  
  
—¿Qué fue qué?  
  
Harry frunció en ceño y sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.  
  
—Mira, creo que necesitamos tener una charla.  
  
—¿Sobre qué?  
  
—Sobre… el espacio personal, supongo —cruzó las piernas y palmeó el almohadón a su lado. Indeciso, Snape se sentó y esperó la evaluación de Harry sobre el incidente. La voz del joven tembló ligeramente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos pero, después de sopesar todo, dijo lo que le rondaba la mente—. Recuerdo que tuve una discusión de grupo sobre establecer límites, y si eso hace que te sientas más cómodo, Severus, supongo que sería buena idea establecer los límites personales de cada uno; así no me humillaré nuevamente.  
  
—No siento necesidad de establecer ninguna clase de límites personales, siempre y cuando estemos solos, Harry; a menos que puedas idear algo que me moleste demasiado.  
  
—Me estaba refiriendo a algo un poco más provocativo —dejó salir una pequeña tos—. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
—Ah… —Snape sonrió—. No necesitas seguir dando vueltas sin sentido con esa duda. Si hay algo que necesites tener en forma absoluta, ilumíname. Ahora, si sigues molesto por el incidente que ocurrió antes, permíteme disculparme. No debería haberte despachado como lo hice —alargó la mano y acarició su mejilla.  
  
—Sé que no deberías haberlo hecho —Harry sonrió.  
  
El hombre se acercó y usó su mano libre para alisar su cabello tras su oreja. Por un momento, el menor permaneció inmóvil mientras observaba el reflejo del fuego parpadeando en el rostro del profesor.  
  
—No te detendré, Harry.  
  
El joven se encontró inclinándose hacia delante; su corazón latía aceleradamente con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta el momento que sus labios distinguieron los de Snape. Jadeó instantáneamente, mientras un millón pequeñas células nerviosas zumbaban sobre la cálida boca ajustaba contra la propia. Sólo un momento después, Harry se retiró, antes que las estimulantes y libidinosas sensaciones arremetieran con más fuerza, disolviendo cualquier resquicio de resistencia. Tocó sus labios y miró los ojos de obsidiana.   
  
—No hagas eso —exigió Snape con voz ronca, a un ahora dócil Harry.  
  
—¿Que no haga qué? —Harry se estremeció cuando los labios del hombre se cerraron nuevamente sobre los suyos.  
  
—Alejarte… —musitó contra los cálidos labios.  
  
La lengua de Snape tuvo una primera y apetecible probada de los labios de Harry, antes de deslizarse instintivamente entre los labios abiertos, acariciando contra la lengua que se adelantaba para reunirse con la suya.  
  
La gentil caricia se intensificó para satisfacer sus demandantes necesidades, y toda idea razonable voló de la mente de Harry mientras besaba fieramente a su amado. Snape estaba experimentando prácticamente la misma respuesta, mientras su respiración se hacía irregular y sentía que su autocontrol lo abandonaba.   
  
Permitió que sus manos se movieran presurosas hacia la espalda y cuello de su pareja. Deseaba, desesperadamente, sentir el duro cuerpo contra el propio. Cuando se separó, admiró los hinchados labios de Harry y sonrió. Impetuosamente, lo empujó contra el sofá y se acostó sobre él.  
  
—Merlín, te deseo —anunció Harry entre irregulares jadeos.  
  
—Lo sé, pero ahora no —contra su buen juicio, el mago mayor respiró contra el cuello de su pareja y pudo sentir como el chico perdía el control.  
  
Harry pasó sus brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello y besó su mejilla.  
  
—¿Y si te digo que te necesito?  
  
Recuperando la compostura, el hombre se liberó de los amorosos brazos, se enderezó y declaró:  
  
—No esta noche, Harry.  
  
El chico miró el sofá. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba esperando? ¿Qué Snape estaría a su disposición cada vez que él necesitara un buen polvo?  
  
—Lo sé —se enderezó también y se acercó al profesor. Se lanzó sobre su regazo y se acomodó lo justo para ser sostenido apretadamente en sus dominantes brazos—. ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?  
  
Snape suspiró.  
  
—Ahora no.  
  
Harry creyó que sus oídos lo engañaban.  
  
—¿Qué? —levantó la vista hacia el otro—. ¿Por qué no?  
  
—Lo último que necesito es un adolescente insistente —dijo el maestro con tono sardónico—. Quizás lo intentaremos de nuevo después.  
  
Harry amaba como su cuerpo podía amoldarse a la fuerte figura de Snape cada vez que lo abrazaba. Amaba como los brazos del hombre se enroscaban alrededor de su cuerpo y lo sostenía contra él. Pero ahora, más que nada, amaba la nueva sensación obtenida cuando sus labios lo acariciaban. Había descubierto que definitivamente le gustaba… no, que le encantaba besar a Snape.  
  
—¿El besarnos será un acontecimiento poco frecuente entre nosotros?  
  
—¿Preferirías que abusara de esto?  
  
—Me gusta ser besado —se ruborizó.  
  
—¿No nos gusta a todos?  
  
La pareja descansó en silencio cerca de una hora antes que Snape decidiera que ya era tiempo que Harry partiera. Lo transportó hasta la puerta antes de dejarlo bajar.  
  
>>Ven mañana si tienes tiempo —pidió.  
  
—Sabes que lo haré —Harry sonrió mientras su anfitrión abría la puerta.  
  
Antes que Snape pudiera empujarlo fuera de sus aposentos, el joven se inclinó y le robó un rápido beso. El mago mayor se quedó allí parado, luciendo completamente turbado, mientras Harry le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente al tiempo que salía.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Una vez de regreso en su sala común, Harry divisó rápidamente a Hermione y corrió hacia ella.  
  
—¡Hermione!  
  
Su amiga lo miró desde el lugar en que estaba sentada. Jadeó cuando el chico asió su brazo y la arrastró hasta una esquina.  
  
>>Nunca creerás esto.  
  
Ella no podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto tan excitado.   
  
—¿Qué pasó?  
  
—Yo… —Harry sintió que estaba actuando como un pequeño niño inmaduro, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien—. Yo… ¡Pasó! —exclamó, intentando mantener la voz baja para que nadie mas escuchara.  
  
Dada la elección de palabras de Harry, Hermione asumió que él y Snape se habían dedicado a cierta actividad sexual.  
  
—¿Ya?  
  
El joven sonrió y miró alrededor de la habitación. Nadie parecía estarles prestando ninguna atención.  
  
—Sí. Y fue… fantástico —parecía como si fuera a empezar a flotar en cualquier momento.  
  
—Estoy… segura que lo fue —Hermione no se veía tan contenta como él, y Harry no estaba muy seguro del por qué. Pero por lo menos ya sabía lo que había podido hacer las últimas horas.  
  
—Pero Severus dijo que no lo haríamos siempre. No quiere… abusar.  
  
Hermione resistió la tentación de mirar el trasero de su amigo.  
  
—Eso podría suceder. Todavía eres joven, Harry.  
  
—Sí, pero no es justo —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los puños—. ¡Quiero hacerlo de nuevo!  
  
Hermione miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y de nuevo a Harry. ¿Qué podía esperar de un adolescente?  
  
>>Otras parejas lo hacen todo el tiempo, Hermione. ¡Incluso he visto a algunos hacerlo en los pasillos!  
  
Eso a Hermione la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Los estudiantes follaban en los pasillos?  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
—Todo el tiempo. Pero, no es como si le estuviera pidiendo que lo hiciera conmigo en los pasillos.  
  
¡Vaya estupidez! Un hombre discreto como Snape jamás follaría en público.  
  
—Absolutamente correcto.  
  
Harry suspiró, y en ese momento Ron apareció de ninguna parte.  
  
—¿En qué andan ustedes dos? —preguntó, masticando unas galletas. Hermione enrojeció y Harry sonrió. Ron bajó la bolsa de galletas antes de comentar—: Es mejor que no sea lo que parece.  
  
—Claro que no —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo me estaba contando algunas cosas. Eso es todo.  
  
—¿Qué cosas?  
  
—Referentes a Snape —explicó Harry—. ¿Realmente quieres saber?  
  
Ron lució como si estuviera a punto de vomitar las galletas, pero mió a Hermione, quien tenía un dedo empujando dentro de su puño. Ron quedó boquiabierto y dejó caer su bolso.  
  
—¡Tú no!... ¡¿Ya?!  
  
Harry se veía confundido.  
  
—Estamos juntos, Ron. ¿Qué esperabas?  
  
—¡Deberían haber esperado al menos unos meses!  
  
—¡He estado esperando desde la mañana que deslizó el anillo en mi dedo! —afirmó Harry, mientras levantaba el mencionado dígito.  
  
—¡Vale! ¡Está bien! —Ron retrocedió un paso—. Ya nada podemos hacer, de todas formas.  
  
Giró sobre sus talones y salió, después de recoger su bolso del piso. Hermione sacudió la cabeza antes de comentar:  
  
—Él regresará enseguida.  
  
Cuando Harry finalmente se fue a acostar, Hermione aferró el brazo de Ron, que ya había vuelto, y lo arrastró con ella. La joven lucía adecuadamente estresada.  
  
—No hay nada que podamos hacer para controlar las hormonas de Harry, pero al menos podemos hablar con el profesor Snape.  
  
Ron jadeó.  
  
—¿Nosotros? ¿Enloqueciste? No hay manera de que vayamos tan frescos con Snape y le digamos: ‘Epa, Snape, creemos que follar con los estudiantes es un hábito poco saludable. Por favor, absténgase de hacerlo’. Hermione, estás loca.   
  
Ella se enfurruñó.  
  
—Bueno, pero aún así, necesitamos resolver esto.  
  
—Somos hombres, Hermione. Tenemos nuestras urgencias.  
  
Ella movió los ojos nerviosamente.  
  
—No necesito esa información.  
  
—¡Bueno, es verdad!  
  
—Esto es una tontería. Deberían haber esperado hasta estar casados. De ese modo, el primer encuentro hubiera sido significativo.  
  
—Trata de ser realista, Hermione. A la gente no le importa que las cosas sean significativas. Tienes un impulso, necesitas liberarte, encuentras algo con un agujero —Ron aclaró su garganta—. O un objeto largo, en tu caso.   
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Me voy a dormir.  
  
—Y yo creo que necesito ir al baño.  



	13. Paranoia en su peor grado

—Señor Longbottom, si deja caer una gota de esa pipeta, no dudaré en verter esa poción por su garganta y observaré, sin compasión, mientras usted convulsiona y caga sangre —le advirtió Snape, en el más indiferente y duro de los tonos.  
  
Unos cuantos Slytherins se mostraron emocionados, mientras se corrían hacia el borde de sus asientos sin ningún disimulo. El profesor miró a Neville sólo un momento más antes de continuar su ociosa caminata alrededor del salón.  
  
>>Si descubro a alguien más tratando de agregar ingredientes demasiado pronto, deberá prepararse para el peor caso de diarrea nunca visto.  
  
Snape sentía que una detención era algo demasiado santo de su parte. Sonrió mientras imaginaba unos cuantos días, o posiblemente una semana incluso, sin algunos de sus peores estudiantes. Claro, eso fue hasta que atrapó a Harry intentando agregar, demasiado pronto, el mismo ingrediente que había reclamado a Neville.  
  
>>¡Potter! —rugió desde el otro lado del salón.  
  
En ese momento, escuchó que Malfoy chasqueaba sus dedos y gruñía su protesta.  
  
—Tan cerca —murmuró el rubio, mientras se hundía en su silla.  
  
Snape caminó hacia Harry y reflexionó sobre cómo iba a manejar eso sin asustar a su insensato prometido.  
  
—¿No escuchó lo que acabo de decir, señor Potter?  
  
Harry sonrió. Por Merlín, el muchacho lo había hecho a propósito. ¿Quizás para atraer su atención? Oh, en cierto modo deseaba que así fuera.  
  
—Disculpe, estaba ocupado leyendo el procedimiento.  
  
—¡Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor!  
  
¿Sólo dos? El hombre se estaba suavizando.  
  
Tan pronto como Snape se alejó, Harry no vaciló en levantarse y seguirlo. El mayor giró en redondo y arqueó una ceja mientras el Gryffindor susurraba:  
  
—¿Recuperaré esos puntos pronto?  
  
Luego se alejó en dirección al almacén para conseguir unos ingredientes olvidados. Snape sonrió y murmuró para si mismo:  
  
—Ese chico debió pertenecer a Slytherin.  
  
En cuanto terminó la clase, el maestro se premió con una barra de chocolate mientras los estudiantes salían. Estaba a mitad del día, y justo cuando pensaba que las cosas iban a estar tranquilas y se concentraba en sus asuntos de Hogwarts, la Marca Oscura empezó a inflamarse y arder.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry iba en camino hacia su clase sobre Estudios Muggles cuando alguien lo jaló repentinamente por el hombro y lo obligó a dar la vuelta. Estaba a punto de apartar con brusquedad esa mano, y su intención se reforzó al descubrir a quien pertenecía dicha mano.  
  
—Malfoy.  
  
El rubio se movió hacia una esquina.  
  
—Confía en mí por una vez, Potter.  
  
Contra su mejor juicio, Harry lo siguió. Malfoy dio la vuelta y metió las manos en los bolsillos, suavemente.  
  
>>Sé que no es mi estilo, pero hay algunas cosas que han llegado a mis oídos, y si llegaron a mí, Merlín sabe que pueden ser escuchadas por alguien más.  
  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
—Tú y Snape, Potter. No estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que vieron, pero supongo que fue algo inapropiado entre un estudiante y un profesor. No soportaré que mi padrino sea puesto en peligro. Así, lo que sea que ustedes dos estén haciendo públicamente, es mejor que lo enfríes. Yo no soy el único hijo de Mortífago en esta escuela. Si algo llega a los oídos equivocados, bien, déjame decirte que no todo será sol y arcoiris.  
  
Los ojos de Harry nunca se vieron tan asustados.  
  
—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?  
  
—Sólo diré que cuando eres el tío más popular de Slytherin, averiguas mucho —replicó despectivamente.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron de repente por la esquina y vieron a Harry con sospecha.  
  
—¿No puedes simplemente negar el rumor? —pidió Harry.  
  
—Psss. Yo puedo decir todo lo que quiera, Potter, pero no soy precisamente El Niño Que Vivio o Snape.  
  
—¿No puedes echarme una mano?  
  
—Eres malditamente increíble, Potter, ¿lo sabías? Si no quieres que los rumores continúen por la escuela, ten cuidado.  
  
—Yo no he hecho nada fuera de las habitaciones de Snape.  
  
Malfoy sonrió de lado.  
  
—Demasiada información, Potter. Preferiría que guardases eso para ti mismo —comenzó a alejarse—. Nos vemos.  
  
_“Yo no he hecho nada”,_ pensaba Harry. _“Lo más que pudieron haber visto es… ¡por supuesto! ¡El carnaval! ¡Alguien debió vernos en la carpa, o mientras estábamos en la Noria! Pero… la profesora McGonagall estuvo escoltada por dos Gryffindors, y la profesora Sproud por dos Hufflepuff”.  
  
“Pero… eso era más que una sola persona. Ninguna de ellas lucía como si hicieran pareja con uno de los estudiantes”  
  
“Solamente Snape y yo”_  
  
Harry intentó ignorar el asunto, pero… sentía como si siempre estuvieran observándolo. Miraba a la masa de estudiantes en conjunto, y aunque nadie en particular lo miraba, sentía como si todos estuvieran murmurando ambiguos susurros que sólo podían terminar en una falsa ilusión. Esta idea errada podría llegar a poner su relación con Snape en riesgo. ¿Y si Malfoy tenía razón? ¿Y si había más hijos de Mortífagos en la escuela? Si una palabra llegaba a oídos de Voldemort, su vida podría estar en peligro; y lo que era peor, la vida de Snape.  
  
No podría resistirlo.  
  
Se rehusaba a permitir que eso pasara.  
  
Pero apenas estaban a mitad de camino, y aún quedaban muchos meses antes del término del año escolar. Tendría que tener más cuidado; si todo se hacía como debía ser hecho, todo tendría que estar bien.  
  
Trato de darse a si mismo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su siguiente clase, juraría que había escuchado a alguien susurrar su nombre. Miró hacia atrás, hacia la ventana abierta, donde estaban sentados varios estudiantes, hablando.  
  
—Harry Potter…  
  
Estaban hablando sobre él. Todos sabían algo que no deberían saber. Estaban compartiendo rumores mientras Harry caminaba cerca. ¡Qué cara más dura!  
  
Cerró los puños y trató de estabilizar su respiración. Torpemente, zigzagueó a través de la multitud hasta llegar a su siguiente clase. Nunca se había puesto a considerar cuan lejos quedaba el salón de clases; antes, no le importaba cuan larga era la distancia entre un aula y otra, pero ahora era una verdadera tortura.  
  
Era realmente curioso cómo podían cambiar las cosas en sólo una hora.  
  
Hacia el final del día, la situación empeoró.  
  
Harry estaba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor del Gran Comedor, mezclando sus vegetales, mientras Hermione y Ron discutían sobre la importancia de los Estudios Muggles.   
  
—Sinceramente, si vives con muggles, no debería ser necesario que asistieras a clases sobre ellos —decía Hermione.  
  
Harry levantó la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores para ver a Snape. Parecía estar comiendo absolutamente en paz, mientras el profesor a su lado despotricaba sobre algo.  
  
—¿Potter?  
  
Harry giró a la izquierda y se enfrentó con un rostro desconocido.  
  
—¿Si? —por su bufanda, identifico que el chico era un Hufflepuff.  
  
—¿Podría hacerte una pregunta personal?  
  
—Adelante.  
  
—Resulta que hace un tiempo vimos algo y nosotros —señaló a dos amigos que estaban observando su espalda desde la mesa de Hufflepuff —queríamos saber si eras… amigo del profesor Snape.  
  
—Es mi maestro —contestó—. Supongo que tenemos cierta amistad, pero mejor amigos que enemigos.  
  
—Oh… gracias —el Hufflepuff sonrió débilmente y regresó a su mesa.  
  
¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir? Por supuesto que si los entrometidos estudiantes veían cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario entre Snape y él, tratarían de averiguar.  
  
—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—Ummm, Snape.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon por un segundo y luego miró alrededor de la mesa. La mayoría parecían estar metidos en sus propios asuntos.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con Snape?  
  
Harry se inclinó hacia ella.  
  
—Quería saber qué estaba pasando entre Snape y yo.  
  
—Eso no puede ser bueno.  
  
Si un Hufflepuff estaba cuestionando la relación de Harry con Snape, el resto tenían que haberlo notado también.   
  
Harry apartó su comida.  
  
—Quizás simplemente estoy paranoico.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Después de la cena, a una hora que Harry estuvo seguro que no habría gente vagabundeando por los pasillos, con excepción de algunos profesores, se deslizó bajo la capa invisible y salió de la sala común, sin atraer ninguna atención indeseada. Se encaminó hacia los aposentos de Snape, pues necesitaba hablar con alguien más, además de Hermione y Ron, sobre lo que le había dicho Malfoy.  
  
Revisó los pasillos con cuidado extremo antes de acercarse a la estatua y susurrar la contraseña. Revisó una vez más por seguridad antes de entrar.  
  
Snape no estaba sentado leyendo, como acostumbraba estar siempre que Harry iba a visitarlo, No, ni siquiera estaba a la vista.  
  
—¿Severus? —llamó en voz alta.   
  
Quizás se encontraba en su laboratorio de pociones. Intentó girar la perilla pero estaba cerrado.  
  
>>¡Alohomora!  
  
La puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Había unas cuantas pociones pero él no estaba buscando eso; estaba buscando a Snape y tampoco estaba ahí. Cerró la puerta y decidió revisar los aposentos hasta encontrar a su víctima. Miró en el baño, en la habitación, incluso en los pequeños closets. Nada. El hombre no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Suspirando derrotado, se acostó cómodamente en la cama de su prometido. No estaba seguro de si él se opondría a esto, pero a Harry no pareció importarle mientras jalaba las cobijas hacia arriba y se acurrucaba contra la almohada. La cama era suave y cómoda. Las almohadas acunaban su cabeza y hombros como si fueran los brazos de otra persona. Pero lo mejor de todo, el lugar olía a Snape. Harry quedó desconectado del mundo antes de darse cuenta.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Una puerta secreta se abrió en el muro y el profesor de Pociones la atravesó, luciendo más estresado que nunca y más allá de la extenuación. Sus ojos casi estaban inyectados en sangre. Se podría pensar que los EXTASIs estaban acercándose.  
  
Se quitó la túnica de Mortífago y dejó que cayera al piso como desperdicio desechado. Se lavó el rostro y se encaminó a su cama, esperando encontrarla tal y como la había dejado. Cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió el bulto bajo las cobijas casi saltó, pero luego reflexionó que podía tratarse de Harry. Retiró un poco la manta y suspiró con alivio al encontrar al chico durmiendo. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo en sus habitaciones en todo caso?  
  
Miró el reloj. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y nada menos que en una noche de clases. Entonces, ahí venía la gran pregunta: ¿Lo dejaría quedarse o lo despertaría para mandarlo de regreso a su dormitorio antes que alguien descubriera que Harry no estaba allí? Seguramente alguien lo extrañaría y, naturalmente, harían un gran alboroto con eso. Atraerían la atención de McGonagall o Dumbledore, quienes a su vez alborotarían porque estaba pasando la noche con él. Sería mucho más fácil si simplemente lo despachaba.  
  
¿O no?  
  
Por supuesto, ninguna de las opciones era fácil. Porque Harry era un adolescente persistente, podría rehusarse a partir ahora que estaba cómodo. Usualmente, él no hubiera tenido demasiados problemas en ganar la discusión, pero dado que estaba agotado y listo para derrumbarse, decidió tirarse en la cama sin entablar una lucha.  
  
Todo el crujido ocasionado por el movimiento despertó a Harry antes que Snape pudiera encontrar una posición cómoda.  
  
—¿Severus? —murmuró.  
  
—Vuelve a dormirte, Potter. No tengo energía para lidiar contigo en este momento.  
  
—Pero es importante —susurró el chico, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.  
  
—Hablaremos en la mañana.  
  
—No —Harry sacudió su hombro.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó Snape.  
  
—En primer lugar, ¿dónde fuiste? En segundo, creo que tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir. Y tercero, no voy a dejar que duermas hasta que lo solucionemos.  
  
Snape sabía que si empezaba una discusión, no tendría oportunidad de dormir pronto, así que decidió cooperar.  
  
—Ya que insistes en saber, fui convocado —una pregunta resuelta—. Ahora, ¿cuál es ese asunto importante que debemos discutir?  
  
—Malfoy me dijo que hay algunos rumores rodando por la escuela.  
  
—¿Eso es todo?  
  
—¡Son sobre nosotros! ¿No te preocupan?  
  
—No seas ridículo. Sólo niega todo lo que escuches.  
  
—Sí, ¿pero si algo llega a oídos del hijo de un Mortífago o uno de los espías de Voldemort?  
  
—Me dejarás eso a mí —Snape jaló la cobija sobre su cabeza antes de agregar—. Ahora, duérmete.  
  
—Yo me preocupo y no me das ni una onza de alivio. No quiero que algo te pase.  
  
Snape se dio la vuelta y, con su torso, clavó a Harry en la cama de forma que el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que oírlo.  
  
—Si sólo escucharas lo que te digo, no tendrías razón para preocuparte. Si cualquier cosa referente a nuestra relación atrae la atención, niégala. Es así de simple. Improvisa, si es necesario; sólo has que se vea creíble. ¿Y por qué te preocupas por nimiedades como mi bienestar?  
  
—Yo…  
  
La sonrisa de Snape fue perceptible incluso en medio de la oscuridad. Se inclinó un poco más cerca, de forma que su respiración hizo cosquillas en los labios de Harry.  
  
—O… ¿hay algo más que no me has dicho? —presionó—. ¿Hay algo además de esto?  
  
Harry puso su mayor esfuerzo para evitar desmoronarse bajo el mago mayor. Con todo, en su interior, Snape derretía toda su resistencia, minando sus fuerzas.  
  
—Quizás… no…  
  
El hombre hizo que Harry girara la cara para que, tan suavemente como pudo, sus labios besaran sus mejillas.  
  
—Buenas noches.  
  
Rodó sobre si mismo y desestimó la ausencia de una respuesta adecuada.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina del pasillo, Harry iba tan distraído con toda la información que atiborraba su cerebro, que no se fijó en dos estudiantes que caminaban a su lado. El tío más grande lo empujó contra la pared mientras el otro hablaba.  
  
—¿Es verdad lo que escuché? ¿De verdad el Niño Que Vivió es un marica?  
  
—¡Hijo de puta!  
  
El tipo lo empujó nuevamente contra la pared. Si sus brazos no hubieran estado ocupados intentando que lo soltara, Harry hubiera podido alcanzar su varita.  
  
—Entonces, ¿es cierto? —insistió el muchacho más pequeño.  
  
Harry trataba de patear a su atacante, cuando de repente éste lo liberó. Al instante, el Gryffindor sacó su varita y gritó:  
  
—¡Levicorpus!  
  
El sujeto más alto, cuyo nombre era Josh Mac según su compañero de delito, de repente se encontró colgando de los tobillos en medio del aire. El otro sacó su varita, pero no susurró el hechizo lo suficientemente rápido.  
  
—¡Expelliarmus!  
  
Una varita voló por el aire y Harry observó mientras Ron la atrapaba. Hermione, que estaba justo detrás de él, apuntó al joven más pequeño e indicó a Harry que soltara al otro. El moreno liberó a Josh del hechizo y el enorme bruto se fue a toda velocidad. Entonces, Ron le entregó su varita al otro sujeto, quien pronto se escabullía también. En lugar de preguntar a su amigo cómo se encontraba, el pelirrojo indagó ansiosamente.  
  
—¿Dónde aprendiste ese maleficio?  
  
—Oh, es algo que Snape me enseñó.  
  
—¡Es malditamente brillante!  
  
Harry sonrió. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Harry, ¿en qué estabas pensando al enfrentarte con esos dos?  
  
—¡Ellos me atacaron primero!  
  
—Sí, Hermione. El hombre tenía que defenderse —Ron le dio a su amigo una palmadita en la espalda.  
  
Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.  
  
—Harry, ¿por qué te atacaron?  
  
—No lo sé exactamente. Dijeron algo sobre ser un marica… y luego atacaron.  
  
—Debemos reportarlos con el Director.  
  
—Probablemente, pero lo haré más tarde.  
  
—Harry —insistió Hermione.  
  
—Después, Hermione —levantó su cartera escolar—. Soy lo suficientemente grande como para valerme por mi mismo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Estaba sentado en la biblioteca, con la pluma en una mano y el libro de Pociones flotando frente a él. Había estado en el mismo punto cerca de veinte minutos y sólo había leído la primera oración del primer párrafo. El tema constaba de tres largas y tediosas páginas y tenían una inminente prueba sobre el mismo, pero Harry no prestaba atención a nada de esto. Él sólo parecía un chaval en las nubes, sentado ahí, mirando el espacio.  
  
Ginny estaba pasando por la biblioteca cuando lo divisó y, como cualquier buen amigo, decidió averiguar qué ocurría. Mientras se acercaba, su primer pensamiento fue que él estaba mirando por la ventana, pero al examinar un poco mejor, descubrió que sólo estaba soñando despierto… de nuevo. Suspirando, decidió sacar a su amigo de su ensoñación antes que suspendiera otro examen. Acomodó su maletín escolar sobre su hombro y caminó hacia el chico.  
  
—¿Vives? —agitó su mano frente al rostro de Harry.  
  
Éste despertó ante la inesperada llamada y rodó los ojos cuando identificó que su despertador personal era sólo Ginny. Sin embargo, a diferencia de una alarma real, ésta no podía ser callada, ni lanzada a través de la habitación en la esperanza que se hiciera pedazos contra una barrera sólida.  
  
—Solamente estaba pensando —dijo con cansancio.  
  
—Bien, ¿pero no se supone que deberías estar estudiando? Según Hermione, muy pronto tendrán un examen de Pociones.  
  
Harry jaló su cuaderno y luego miró a Ginny.  
  
—¿Ya estás feliz?  
  
—Difícilmente —la chica dejó sus cosas a un lado y sacó un libro de texto propio—. Ignórame. Sólo voy a estudiar.  
  
_“¡Qué jodida mierda!”_ , pensó Harry, mientras jalaba el cuaderno hasta su regazo y se giraba hasta un ángulo desde el que Ginny no podría decir si estaba escribiendo o sólo garabateando. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como… Snape, y en cuándo podría pasar algo de tiempo con su fácilmente irritable prometido.  
  
_“Últimamente, Severus pasa demasiado tiempo en mi mente”_ , siguió reflexionando, mientras garabateaba el cuaderno con su pluma. _“Necesito verlo pronto o no seré capaz de hacer nada relacionado con la escuela”_ , volteó una página del texto para convencer a Ginny, y al resto de las personas que lo observaban, de que estaba haciendo algo productivo con su tiempo.  
  
Muy pronto, llegó la hora de que todos regresaran a sus dormitorios. Guardó todo rápidamente, y estaba a punto de salir disparado de la biblioteca cuando Ginny lo llamó.  
  
—Espera un segundo. Tengo que recoger mi cuaderno —lo guardó y salió después del chico.  
  
—Humm… —Harry miró alrededor—. Debo hablar con Dumbledore. Mi cicatriz está doliendo nuevamente, y le prometí que le informaría cada vez que esto pasara.  
  
Ginny rodó los ojos, no iba a caer con esa gilipollez.  
  
—No hagas nada estúpido para molestar a Snape —le guiñó un ojo—. Y no dejes que te atrapen en el camino —giró sobre sus talones y salió hacia el dormitorio Gryffindor.  
  
Harry debería haberla conocido mejor. Por supuesto, Ginny debió adivinar que iba a ver a su prometido.  
  
Cuando atravesó la entrada de los aposentos de Snape, cayó la pequeña sonrisa que había en su rostro. El hombre estaba parado frente a la chimenea, vistiendo sus ropas de Mortífago.  
  
—¿Qué, si puedo preguntar, estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió el maestro.  
  
Harry dejó caer su maletín escolar y rodeó el sofá.  
  
—¿Fuiste convocado nuevamente?  
  
—Aparentemente, sí. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría vestido con esta ropa? ¿Crees que es divertido caminar alrededor de mis aposentos con estas fachas?  
  
Harry le quitó la mascara y la colocó sobre la mesa.  
  
—¿Qué querrá Voldemort esta vez?  
  
—Nunca sé lo que el Señor Oscuro quiere cuando me llama.  
  
—Regresarás, ¿verdad?  
  
—Si el Señor Oscuro no dispone otra cosa —Snape notó la genuina preocupación en los ojos de Harry—. Deja de rumiar sobre esto; no te vas a deshacer de tu profesor tan fácilmente.  
  
—Es sólo que… —el joven mordió su labio inferior y miró a su prometido con duda. Snape no lo apartaría si se inclinaba y… demasiado tarde. Harry beso lo labios del hombre, que lo esperaban, y luego se separó completamente—. Regresa a mí.  
  
—¿Te das por vencido tan fácilmente? El Harry Potter que conozco no me dejaría partir —lo provocó.  
  
—¿Qué se supone que haga? No puedo arriesgar tu vida, Severus. No quiero dar a Voldemort una razón para que crea que estás en el lado contrario.  
  
Repentinamente, Snape lo alzó y lo dejó con suavidad en el sofá.  
  
—Has madurado mucho. Me alegra que estés viendo las cosas correctamente —se sentó a su lado, cubrió sus mejillas con las manos y besó sus labios.   
  
Al ver que el hombre no se apartaba, Harry pasó sus brazos por su cuello y trató de atraerlo encima de él. Snape, sin embargo, se alejó y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
>>Tendrás que esperar —se sentó y sonrió a su Harry.  
  
Éste hizo un puchero pero no intentó seguir seduciendo a su prometido.  
  
—Ve entonces, yo estaré aquí, esperándote.  
  
Snape besó su frente, recuperó su máscara y salió a través del pasadizo secreto. El Gryffindor permaneció acostado en el diván, escuchando el tic tac del reloj y la suave respiración de Angelus, que dormía en otro sillón. Snape debía haberle suministrado algún tipo de droga, pues estaba muerta de sueño.  
  
—Está creciendo mucho —Harry reflexionó en voz alta, mientras sonreía al ver la dragona, que ya tenía tres pies de longitud, durmiendo en posición fetal.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A la noche del tercer día luego que Snape partiera, Harry se encontraba de regreso en las habitaciones del maestro, descansando en su cama mientras hacía la tarea. Había estado muy seguro de que verlo tres días antes le habría satisfecho al menos por una semana, pero dado que era un adolescente, descubrió que necesitaba algo de su hombre cada día.   
  
—Maldición —rodó sobre si mismo hasta ponerse de espaldas y cerró los ojos.  
  
Angelus entró en el cuarto y saltó arriba de la cama de Severus, al lado de Harry.  
  
—Guau.  
  
El chico levantó una ceja. ¿Cuándo había aprendido eso Angelus?  
  
—¿Guau? —imitó.  
  
—Guau —repitió la dragona.  
  
Quizás si Harry rugía igual que un dragón, la dragona lo imitaría como cotorra.  
  
—Roar.  
  
—Guau —continuó el animal.  
  
—Vale, serás el único dragón que ladra.  
  
De repente, Angelus saltó sobre él y comenzó a tirar de su manga. Harry gritó sobresaltado y trató de hacer que Angelus lo liberara.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre contigo?  
  
La dragona saltó de la cama de Snape y corrió hacia la puerta.  
  
—¡Guau!  
  
—Deja de ladrar —ordenó Harry, mientras también salía de la cama y seguía al animal, que ahora arañaba la puerta de entrada—. ¿Quieres salir?  
  
Angelus mordió la perilla y trató de arrancarla.  
  
>>Deja de hacer eso antes que te hagas daño —advirtió el muchacho, antes de dar vuelta a la perilla y salir de las habitaciones de Snape.  
  
Después de eso, la dragona trepó a los brazos de Harry y descansó feliz sobre sus hombros.  
  
>>¿A dónde quieres ir? —indagó el Gryffindor mientras subía las escaleras.  
  
Una vez que llegaron arriba, Harry notó que Hermione corría hacia él.  
  
—¡Oh, gracias a Merlín que te encuentro! —jadeó la chica.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
—¡Es Snape! ¡Oh, Harry, su condición es terrible! ¡Ven rápido! —aferró su mano antes que él pudiera internalizar lo que le estaba diciendo.  
  
—¡Espera, ¿qué pasó?! —preguntó mientras Hermione lo jalaba hacia la enfermería.  
  
—El profesor Dumbledore lo encontró en las puertas, ¡y estaba hecho un maldito desastre!  
  
Doblaron la esquina y tuvieron que detenerse precipitadamente para evitar chocar contra la masa de estudiantes que se había reunido repentinamente. Eran principalmente Slytherins, con unas pocas excepciones, y Harry encontró difícil que pudiera atravesarlos sin ser interrogado. La dragona ladró, y él tuvo una espléndida idea.  
  
—No conseguiremos atravesar eso —comentó Hermione.  
  
—Dame un segundo, tengo un plan —jaló a su amiga, doblando nuevamente la esquina, y levantó la mirada hacia Angelus—. Necesito que me hagas un favor inmenso.  
  
La dragona inclinó la cabeza, escéptica.  
  
Harry levantó el brazo y pidió:  
  
>>Muérdeme.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? —Hermione lo miró como si en verdad estuviera demente.  
  
Comprendiendo claramente, Angelus se inclinó y al segundo siguiente se escuchaba un grito.  
  
Los estudiantes volvieron sus cabezas y chillaron con repugnancia cuando vieron a Harry doblar la esquina, acompañado de Hermione. Su brazo estaba empapado de sangre oscura y pegajosa, que exudaba de una espantosa herida que parecía escavada profundamente en su carne. Instantáneamente, la multitud se dividió para permitir su entrada. Madame Pomfrey estaba ocupada atendiendo a un cuerpo que estaba bajo las sábanas y a su lado se encontraban varios miembros del profesorado.  
  
—¡Madame Pomfrey, necesitamos ayuda!  
  
Todos levantaron la vista y jadearon cuando sus ojos contemplaron la terrible herida. Madame Pomfrey se acercó rápidamente y, usando su varita, lanzó un rápido hechizo para limpiar y quitar la sangre. Luego susurró otro hechizo para cubrir la herida sangrante antes de cerrar las puertas de la enfermería.  
  
—¿Estaría equivocada si creyera que esa repentina herida fue intencional? —interrogó McGonagall.  
  
Harry sonrió y varios miembros del personal lo imitaron.  
  
—Me temo, mi muchacho, que Snape no está en condiciones de abandonar la enfermería. No se ha movido mucho desde que lo trajeron —informó madame Pomfrey.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
—No estamos seguros —contestó Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se acercó a la cama y jadeó al ver los horribles moretones que cubrían el rostro de su amado, en colores violeta, verde, y un repugnante negro.  
  
>>Ahora luce mejor sólo porque madame Pomfrey logró limpiarlo un poco —continuó el anciano.  
  
Harry se inclinó y tocó suavemente el rostro del maestro. Sus dedos temblaban mientras acariciaba las graves heridas, que estaban sanando a una velocidad dolorosamente lenta, y sus labios se estremecieron en tanto intentaba contener cualquier manifestación sentimental. Lo que fuera que hubiera ocasionado esto a su prometido, había sido algo terrible. Entonces, las posibles razones golpearon a Harry. ¿Y si el Señor Oscuro había descubierto que Snape era leal a Dumbledore y la Orden? O peor; ¿y si Voldemort había descubierto su relación con Harry?  



	14. El engaño subsiguiente

Cuando sus párpados empezaron a abrirse lentamente, una brillante luz los atravesó y el hombre bizqueó mientras intentaba identificar dónde se encontraba. Una vez que se acostumbró a la iluminación, agradeció a Merlín no hallarse donde había estado antes; languideciendo bajo la sombra de un despiadado Auror. Acomodó sus sábanas, se sentó derecho y frotó sus cansados ojos.  
  
—Es un alivio saber que te estás sintiendo mejor —dijo una voz anciana proveniente del hombre a su derecha.  
  
Severus Snape sonrió por un momento. Entonces, una repentina pulsación ondeó a través de su cabeza y la aferró, esperando conseguir algo de alivio.   
  
>>Bebe esto —le mandó Dumbledore, entregándole un pequeño frasco lleno con una sustancia oscura—. Es para el dolor de cabeza.  
  
Snape lo arrebató rápidamente y tragó la poción hasta el fondo.  
  
—¿Cómo me encontraron? —preguntó lentamente, en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Sus pensamientos todavía estaban demasiado borrosos y se sentía destruido al recordar su situación anterior.  
  
—No lo sabemos. Al parecer, alguien te trajo hasta las puertas de Hogwarts; nosotros tropezamos con tu cuerpo apoyado sobre las puertas. Aparentemente, alguien más está cuidando de ti. ¿Qué te ocurrió?  
  
Snape fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta; parecía que algo más había encajado en su mente.  
  
>>¿Te descuidaste, Severus? ¿Voldemort sabe algo que no debería?  
  
—Él no sabe nada —respondió Snape finalmente.  
  
—¿Entonces cómo explicas tu situación?  
  
El otro se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama y rodó los ojos.  
  
—Fuimos emboscados.  
  
—Ah… —Dumbledore convocó un elfo doméstico y le ordenó algo de té. Imaginaba que la historia tomaría un buen tiempo, aunque conociendo a su interlocutor, sabía que no desperdiciaría su tiempo en ir al punto—. ¿Te importaría explicar con más detalle?  
  
—No es nada por lo que alarmarse. Un mago llamado Jared Jill había estado espiando a Voldemort por orden del Ministerio, bajo el alias de Jeff Wit. Cuando el Señor Oscuro descubrió dónde descansaban sus verdaderas lealtades, envió a varios Mortífagos tras el hombre. Teníamos razones para asumir que el sujeto estaba protegido bajo estrecha vigilancia, pero no estábamos preparados para ser emboscados por múltiples cuadrillas de Aurores.  
  
—Ah, entonces estoy en lo correcto al suponer que Voldemort no te agredió.  
  
—No todavía al menos —cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y sonrió torcidamente—. Estoy comenzando a recordar mis últimos momentos antes de esto. Fue el Señor Oscuro quien me rescató.  
  
—¿Cómo pudiste bajar la guardia?  
  
—¡No lo hice! ¡Nos rodearon sin que nos diéramos cuenta! ¡Luego, luces brillantes empezaron a volar a través del campo y los Mortífagos fueron rescatados uno por uno!  
  
—¿Cómo es qué fuiste tan afortunado de sobrevivir?  
  
El elfo doméstico apareció con el té y enseguida se volvió a ir. Dumbledore se adelantó y sirvió algo de la bebida.  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
—Bueno, no es útil pensar demasiado sobre el pasado. Tengo algunas novedades que pueden alegrar tu día. Harry vino a visitarte.  
  
—¿Lo hizo? ¿Cómo consiguió entrar sin levantar sospechas?  
  
—Creo que Angelus ayudó con eso —Dumbledore hizo un guiño y sorbió un poco de té.  
  
—¿Ella? —Snape arqueó una ceja.  
  
—Rasgó un pedazo del brazo del pobre Harry —se burló el anciano—. Una herida horrenda, pero a fin de cuentas consiguió entrar.  
  
—Ése es mi inteligente, e insensato, chico.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En la lechucería, Harry estaba sentado en la ventana, con Hedwig posada en una cornisa. Ella chilló y giró la cabeza mientras parpadeaba y sacudía sus plumas. La lechuza bajó la mirada hasta Harry y él no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño. Acarició su barbilla y plumas, y habría podido jurar que ella sonrió, contenta.   
  
—Eres una hermosa lechuza —musitó.  
  
Hedwig inclinó la cabeza varias veces, como si estuviera aceptando el halago, mientras sus ojos se empequeñecían.  
  
De repente, las lechuzas alrededor de ellos comenzaron a mostrarse inquietas y a agitar sus alas, espantadas.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
El chico levantó la mirada y sonrió.  
  
—Oh, hola.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Todos te están buscando —Cho miró hacia Hedwig y sonrió—. ¿Interrumpo algo?  
  
—No en realidad —se levantó y palmeó varias veces la cabecita de su lechuza—. Sólo vengo aquí algunas veces para alejarme de todo.  
  
—Bueno, Ron y Hermione te han estado buscando la última hora, y me pidieron si podía ayudarlos en la búsqueda.  
  
—¿De veras? ¿Ocurrió algo?   
  
Cho asintió con entusiasmo.  
  
—¡Sí! El profesor Snape está mejor y desea verte.  
  
—Oh… —mordió su labio inferior y apartó la mirada.  
  
—¿Pasa algo, Harry? —preguntó ella, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y trataba de ver sus claros ojos.  
  
—Umm, iré a la enfermería más tarde. Tengo trabajos y proyectos que quitar del medio antes de ir a verlo; además, me distraería y no haría nada después.  
  
Cho lo miró con desconfianza y luego se giró hacia la salida.  
  
—Está bien, entonces. Informaré la novedad. Hasta luego, Harry.  
  
Éste se limitó a sonreír mientras la chica partía.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Hermione atisbó en la enfermería y sonrió cuando divisó a Snape, luciendo bastante bien para ser alguien que había estado inconsciente apenas el día anterior. Cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda y entró en la habitación.  
  
—Buen día, Profesor —saludó con cortesía—. ¿Se siente mejor?   
  
Snape se imaginó que traería algo entre manos.  
  
—Desafortunadamente para usted, mejor. ¿Qué la trajo hasta aquí en esta magnífica tarde?  
  
Harry me envió a ver cómo estaba.  
  
Snape sonrió con suficiencia.  
  
—¿Por qué la enviaría a usted? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que viniera a comprobar por si mismo cómo estoy?  
  
—Dijo que tenía otros deberes que requerían su atención. Como la práctica de Quidditch.  
  
Snape se dio cuenta de la mentira.  
  
—Basura. Él practica cada dos días, excepto los fines de semana.  
  
Hermione rehusó reconocer eso.  
  
—No especifiqué que estuviera practicando con el equipo. Dado que no ha estado asistiendo a la práctica últimamente, imagino que simplemente estará perfeccionando sus habilidades con algo de práctica individual.  
  
—Pero ésta es la hora del equipo de Slytherin para utilizar el campo, así que, ¿en qué parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts podría estar practicando sin lucir como un imbécil?  
  
—Le sorprendería cuan poca atención da Harry a si mismo cuando está luciendo sus habilidades de buscador. Las chicas se reúnen desde todos los extremos de Hogwarts para verlo —comentó Hermione, como quien plantea algo que es claro.  
  
Snape entrecerró los ojos.  
  
—Diga eso de nuevo, señorita Granger, y le aseguro que nunca dirá ninguna otra palabra.  
  
Ella jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
  
>>Ahora, se lo preguntaré de nuevo, señorita Granger. ¿Por qué Harry la enviaría a usted en lugar de venir él? Y no quiero una excusa elegante.   
  
—Como le dije antes, mencionó que tenía otras cosas que hacer.  
  
El hombre pensó que si Hermione no fuera una de las mejores amigas de Harry, le dosificaría té con algo de Veritaserum.  
  
—Está probando mi paciencia, señorita Granger, y déjeme asegurarle que no es una sabia decisión. Es una joven inteligente, no haga nada imprudente.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.  
  
—Bueno, mi trabajo está finalizado. Obviamente, usted está bien y coherente. Que tenga buen día, Profesor. Ahora, quédese en cama, coma bien, tome su medicina, y estará fuera de aquí antes que se de cuenta —agitó la mano y desapareció de la enfermería.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¡Ohhh, Harry!!  
  
El joven casi saltó de su asiento e, instintivamente, apretó contra su pecho la hoja que tenía en la mano, a fin de ocultar lo que estaba escribiendo.  
  
—¡Merlín, Ginny, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!  
  
La chica se asomó sobre el hombro de Harry.  
  
—Hermione dice que hay algo que se supone que debes hacer justo ahora.  
  
El otro rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.  
  
—Tengo trabajo justo ahora. No tengo tiempo para charlas de chicas y té con galletas, junto con una larga y deprimente conversación sobre la horrible condición de él.  
  
Ginny inclinó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.  
  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
Harry rió entre dientes antes de decir:  
  
—No importa. Es un secreto y estoy obligado a mantenerlo así —bostezó y desapareció en el interior de la habitación de los chicos.  
  
Una vez dentro, se lanzó sobre la cama, sacando un enorme libro de texto de la gaveta e intentando terminar la carta.  
  
_Querido Remus  
  
Ante todo, por favor, no le cuentes a Sirius que te   
estoy enviando esta carta. Segundo, supongo que   
es correcto preguntarte cómo has estado. Tercero,   
creo que mi compromiso con Severus Snape nunca   
debió haber ocurrido y mi principal razón para esto   
es Voldemort.  
  
Por favor, ven en cuanto puedas. Necesito hablar   
con un adulto, alguien que no sea un compañero o   
un profesor.  
  
Harry Potter _  
  
  
Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era enviar la carta con Hedwig.  
  
Más tarde esa noche, después de cenar, Harry decidió encaminarse hacia la lechucería, pero a lo largo del camino descubrió que sus pies, por instinto, se desviaban hacia la enfermería. No sería tan malo si sólo se aseguraba que su Snape estaba vivo y bien, ¿cierto?  
  
_“Por supuesto que debe estar bien. Probablemente estará dormido de todas formas”  
  
“Pero… ¿y si no está?”_  
  
Harry gimió y sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. No quería ni pensar en la alternativa, porque la consecuencia de ser atrapado sería algo agotador y saturado de débiles excusas.  
  
De todas maneras, estaba esa insistente parte de él que deseaba que Snape lo viera y lo llamara.  
  
Mientras se arrastraba por los pasillos débilmente iluminados, caminó con precaución al acercarse a la enfermería. Cada paso era dado con tanto cuidado que ningún sonido audible hacía eco en las paredes, como solía ocurrir. Incluso respiraba de una forma tranquila, inspirando suavemente, aunque internamente su cuerpo ansiaba mayor cantidad de aire y su corazón latía tan vigorosamente que podía sentir las incómodas pulsaciones alrededor de su cráneo.  
  
Había llegado a la entrada de la enfermería y, antes que pudiera seguir, se apoyó en la pared y se obligó a relajarse contra las frías piedras antes de mirar más allá. Como un niño travieso que estuviera verificando que no había moros en la costa, se pegó al muro y atisbó lentamente, esperando por Merlín que su cabello permaneciera camuflado con el oscuro fondo.  
  
_“Upsss, no estoy luciendo sospechoso justo ahora”_ , pensó con ironía.   
  
Atisbó de nuevo y, finalmente, tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras su corazón se desplomaba. Snape estaba muy confortablemente envuelto en las sábanas, roncando suavemente.  
  
—Llegó en mal momento, señor Potter. Ha sido un día pesado para el profesor Snape. Se quedó dormido hace una hora, mientras usted estaba festejando —madame Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza, decepcionada, mientras retiraba la bandeja de comida del herido—. La hora de la cena es el mejor momento para venir. Nadie está aquí, excepto los pacientes y, ocasionalmente, algún elfo doméstico, pero ellos no dicen nada —la mujer desapareció por una esquina mientras susurraba con mordacidad—. No regresaré durante unos diez minutos.  
  
Ahora Harry se encontraba en el umbral y la bruma de un dilema mental. Sabía, o al menos pensaba que sabía, que se suponía que no volvería a estar alrededor de Snape. El pobre hombre tenía bastante con que lidiar y no necesitaba un niño insolente que le diera incluso más problemas. Aún así, el espacio entre Harry y la cama pareció disminuir a la mitad, incluso antes que el joven se diera cuenta que estaba caminando. Entonces, bajó su mochila al piso y se detuvo.  
  
_“Está dormido, así que imagino que no hará daño que me asegure que está bien”  
  
“¡Sal de aquí, muchacho tonto!” _, gritó la parte más sensata de su mente.  
  
_“NO. Quiero asegurarme que Snape está bien. Probablemente está herido por mi causa. ¿Y si Voldemort sabe sobre nosotros?”  
  
“¡Fuera.Fuera.Fuera!” _  
  
Ahora Harry estaba al lado de la cama, mirando fijamente al mago mayor.  
  
_“Por favor, que no despierte”_  
  
El rostro de Snape parecía estar mucho mejor que antes. Aparte de pequeños rasguños, su cara casi parecía haber retornado a lo que era justo antes del incidente, con excepción de las ojeras. Ya no había hematomas, ni manchas de sangre, sólo delgados rasguños. La mano de Harry se elevó, temblorosa, y alcanzó el rostro de su pareja. Con mucho cuidado, el joven permitió que su mano planeara lo más cerca posible, sin llegar a tocarlo. Podía sentir el calor irradiando del hombre dormido, y como si un imán jalara su diestra cada vez más cerca, hasta que no pudo evitar ceder a la tentación. Audazmente, se permitió acariciar el rostro de Snape, sonriendo. No era un Gryffindor por nada.  
  
Entonces, el hombre bajo su mano empezó a agitarse.  
  
Rápidamente, retiró la mano y quedó allí parado, desamparado. Una parte de él deseaba que el hombre despertara y lo tomara en sus brazos, y la otra parte deseaba huir y no regresar. Afortunadamente, Snape sólo giró hacia un lado y siguió durmiendo. Harry tomó esto como una señal de partida. De cualquier modo, el hombre necesitaba recuperarse. Quizás su ausencia le daría una razón para reponerse más rápidamente, si es que estaba determinado a volver a verlo.  
  
Deslizando su mano a través del cabello del dormido, acunó su cabeza por un breve momento, se inclinó y susurró suavemente en su oreja:  
  
—Buenas noches, amor.  
  
Luego dio media vuelta y abandonó la enfermería.  
  
Afuera, en los helados pasillos, notó que la alta temperatura que había sentido mientras estaba en la enfermería disminuía lentamente. Sentía cierto alivio, pero con toda la distracción, casi había olvidado que tenía que hacer una parada en la lechucería. Se detuvo en el sitio y giró en redondo. Ya casi era la hora del toque de queda así que, si quería enviar la carta a tiempo, tendría que correr. Y eso fue justo lo que hizo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La tarde del día siguiente, mientras sus amigos estaban en Hogsmeade, Harry salió hacia el puente, aguardando una posible aparición de Remus. Su mente giraba con los distintos asuntos que quería conversar con él, de forma que el mayor no consiguiera lo mejor de la conversación como la última vez. Muy pronto, pudo escuchar que alguien se aproximaba a él, diciendo:  
  
—No esperaba una carta tuya tan pronto, pero me alegra que escribieras.  
  
—Remus, que bueno que pudieras venir —estrechó su mano, pero el hombre lobo lo jaló hasta sus brazos.  
  
—Para serte sincero, Sirius y yo hemos estado muy preocupados. Temíamos que Severus pudiera amargarte, y de paso convertirse en un gran dolor de cabeza para ti, pero luego pensamos que no debía irte tan mal, dado que no nos has escrito nada referente a abusos.  
  
—No, Severus me ha tratado bien… y como a un niño.  
  
Remus logró leer entre líneas y sonrió.  
  
—Créeme, Harry, eso me tranquiliza mucho —no quería pensar en el hijo de James en el lecho de Snape, aunque la idea sería eventualmente realizada.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —los ojos de Harry se hundieron en las brillantes esferas de Remus.  
  
Posponiendo la contestación a esa pregunta, el mayor retrocedió un paso y preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué es lo que te está molestando tanto, Harry, como para reconsiderar tu unión con Severus?  
  
Harry empezó una especie de paseo alrededor de Remus mientras levantaba la vista, lo que indicaba que el joven estaba considerando posibles respuestas, pero no fue hasta unos minutos más tarde que el licántropo se convenció de que Harry sólo estaba rumiando.  
  
>>Me escribiste en tu carta que te preocupaba que Voldemort consiguiera evidencia que revelara tu relación con Severus.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Él es un experto en Occlumencia, Harry, y no es descuidado; si no fuera así, Severus Snape ya no existiría.  
  
—Ése casi fue el caso, Remus.  
  
El mayor pareció sorprendido.  
  
—Quizás Severus se involucró en algún asunto riesgoso, pero de acuerdo con nuestras fuentes, Voldemort confía en él.  
  
—¡Está herido, Remus, y sólo sé que tiene algo que ver conmigo! ¡Adelante, convéncete de que ese demente no es la causa de la crítica condición de Snape, pero yo no puedo dejar de creer que lo es! —hubo una dolorosa pausa—. Voldemort sabe algo.  
  
—No sabe nada, de otra forma hubiera puesto a Severus bajo la maldición Imperius.  
  
—Remus, él…  
  
—Voldemort haría cuanto estuviera en su poder para atraerte a su lado, y no hubiera herido a Severus sin utilizarlo como una herramienta primero. Harry, a Severus probablemente le confiaron una misión peligrosa y un fracaso como resultado final significa la muerte para la mayoría —al ver a Harry tan extremadamente preocupado, cambió su tono de voz a uno más suave, compasivo—. Comprendo por dónde vienes. ¿Si romper toda relación con Severus salvara su vida, entonces qué mejor modo de demostrarle que lo amas que posponer todo hasta un momento más conveniente?  
  
_“¿Amor?”_  
  
—¿Crees que él entenderá?  
  
Remus suspiró y sonrió débilmente.  
  
—A todos nos gustaría creer que Severus es un tío joven, licencioso, con la libido de un conejo, pero ya no es tan joven como acostumbraba ser. Puede tomar pociones que retarden el envejecimiento, pero eventualmente lo alcanzará.  
  
—Él no es una adolescente emocional. Es un hombre maduro así que seguramente podría entender —Harry no captó lo que Remus estaba implicando.  
  
—Harry, sólo porque él sea un hombre adulto no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos que pueden ser destrozados también. Por mucho que cueste creerlo, Severus es humano.  
  
—A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor.  
  
Llegados a ese punto, Remus comprendió que Harry había llegado a una conclusión; iba a romper su compromiso con Snape.  
  
—Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Severus es la clase de hombre que resiste todo y se lo guarda dentro. Siempre ha sido herido, y por eso nunca ha permitido a nadie acercarse demasiado. No sería sorprendente que no te aceptara de vuelta una vez que lo abandones.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de contestar, pero cuando notó el grupo de chicas Hufflepuff que caminaban hacia allí, quedó callado y esperó que terminaran de pasar. Remus miró a las jóvenes y no pasó por alto la mirada rencorosa de Harry. Una vez que se fueron, Remus arqueó la ceja y esperó que Harry le explicara qué era todo eso.  
  
—Ellos son otra de las razones del porqué debemos posponer todo, al menos hasta la graduación.  
  
—¿Estás intimidado por un puñado de comentarios?  
  
—No, no son sólo unos pocos, ¡es toda la escuela! ¡Los rumores corren como la pólvora y creo que ya todos saben que estoy con Severus!  
  
—Hmmm… eso podría ser un problema.  
  
—¿Y si algunos estudiantes son espías de Voldemort?  
  
—Entonces sean discretos. Nadie lo hubiera descubierto si no les hubieras dado pistas en primer lugar.  
  
Harry dejó caer la cabeza.  
  
—Vale. Fui un poco descuidado, pero… Sólo deseaba tanto estar con él que yo…  
  
—No necesito detalles —Remus puso sus manos en los oídos—. Sólo sé cuidadoso.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Está mucho mejor, profesor Snape —comentó madame Pomfrey, mientras revisaba la historia médica del hombre—. Me alegra ver que ha tenido una recuperación tan rápida y completa.  
  
Snape acomodó su túnica antes de decir:  
  
—Por supuesto… por supuesto…  
  
—Ya se puede marchar —la sanadora cruzó la habitación para escribir algo—. Esperemos que no lo volvamos a ver por aquí demasiado pronto.  
  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Eso depende enteramente de… él.  
  
Mientras abandonaba la enfermería, decidió que todo lo que necesitaba era estirar las piernas hasta que dolieran. Se sentía agarrotado, luego de esos días acostado; además, se moría por ver a Harry.  
  
Estaba caminando hacia el puente cuando escuchó el eco de una voz añorada. Levantó la mirada y se detuvo repentinamente. Su Harry estaba con Remus y no sólo susurraban entre si sino que ¡también se abrazaban! Snape suposo que habría sido peor si el chucho que tenía por padrino también hubiera estado, pero aún así, ¿qué estaba haciendo Harry perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera debería estar en la escuela mientras su prometido estaba hospitalizado?  
  
Se mantuvo en las sombras y observó cuidadosamente mientras el joven empezaba a alejarse con el brazo de Remus sobre sus hombros. Quizás se estaban despidiendo, o sólo paseando tranquilamente. Fuera cual fuera la intención de esos dos, eso estaba presionando los nervios de Snape. Entonces, como la alarma del despertador el lunes por la mañana, la marca oscura ardió y el dolor golpeó a través del hombre igual que una herida descuidada. Aferró su brazo y bufó, mientras intentaba aliviar la punzada. ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¡Apenas se había recuperado del ataque anterior!   
  
—No ahora —musitó, girándose y reclinándose contra la pared adyacente.  
  
Recuperando su postura, dio la vuelta para observar si Harry todavía continuaba dentro de su campo de visión, y se enfureció al descubrir que Remus lo había alejado.  
  
>>No tengo tiempo para esto.  
  
Giró en redondo y su túnica brilló mientras él desaparecía por el pasillo.  
  
Si no respondía a la llamada del Señor Oscuro, la marca ardería y ardería hasta que atendiera a la orden de su ‘amo’. No había salida, y muy pronto Snape estaba afuera, entrando en el bosque prohibido con un muy irritado ceño fruncido en su rostro. No le llevó mucho tiempo para alcanzar un sitio bastante profundo en el bosque y, como esperaba, pudo escuchar la fría y casi imperceptible voz de Voldemort llamándolo.  
  
—¡Severus! —el maestro giró en redondo e hizo una reverencia—. Severus, he estado esperándote —Voldemort estiro la mano y tocó su mejilla.  
  
—Mi señor —Snape colocó la mano sobre su corazón y esperó una señal de que estaba complacido.  
  
Voldemort retiró su mano y la movió en el aire, y el otro se levantó completamente.  
  
—Has estado descansando casi tres días, ¿cómo estás, mi fiel sirviente?  
  
—Recuperado y listo para servirte.  
  
—Excelente. Me alegra ver que tu última tarea no te dejó mortalmente herido —caminó alrededor del profesor de Pociones incansablemente—. Los hubiera destruido a todos si te hubieran matado.  
  
—Por favor, no necesitas gastar tu precioso tiempo en vengarme.  
  
—Son una molestia y deben ser destruidos —Voldemort apretó su mano y enseguida la liberó—. Tengo razón, ¿verdad, Severus?  
  
—Como siempre, mi señor.  
  
—¿Estás listo para una nueva salida a cazar, Severus?  
  
Snape era muy listo como para decir no directamente.  
  
—Sólo si es tu deseo.  
  
—¿Estás listo para ir hoy? —se acercó al profesor y se detuvo a casi dos pulgadas de su rostro. Miró profundamente en los ojos obsidiana y sostuvo su mirada—. Creo que no.  
  
—Lo haré si lo deseas.  
  
—¡NO! —Voldemort se dio la vuelta, se separó un paso y bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Luego, la alzó de nuevo y sonrió—. No, Severus. No te enviaré todavía. Reservaré mis peones más fuertes para el final.  
  
Snape se sintió aliviado y finalmente fue capaz de volver a respirar.  
  
—Gracias, mi señor.  
  
—Te enviaré en una semana. Eso dará tiempo a mis otros peones para despejar el camino de esos molestos Aurores.  
  
El Jefe de Slytherin calculó que si Voldemort continuaba con esto, no quedarían demasiados Aurores, de forma que el Ministerio tendría que comenzar a reclutar jóvenes magos y brujas y enviarlos al campo de batalla antes que estuvieran adecuadamente entrenados.  
  
—¿A dónde estaré destinado?  
  
—Eso depende totalmente de la ubicación de los Aurores. No te tomarán por sorpresa de nuevo, Severus. Te prometo que no dejaré que caigas sin tomar una posición.  
  
El hombre bajó la cabeza con gratitud.  
  
—Estaré listo para luchar por ti.  
  
—Bien. ¡Ahora, continua!  
  
Voldemort se alejó y, gradualmente, su cuerpo desapareció.  
  
A Snape le habían concedido al menos una semana antes de ser nuevamente convocado, eso le daba siete días para conversar sobre este encuentro con Dumbledore, luego con la Orden, hablar con Harry y pasar algo más de tiempo con él, y luego prepararse para otra batalla. No tenía idea de a cuanta gente tendría que matar, pero por como sonaba esto, él solo tomaría unas cuantas vidas antes que el día acabara.  
  
Sin demorarse más, se encaminó de regreso a Hogwarts para una audiencia con Dumbledore, pero cambió de opinión tan pronto como atravesó las puertas de la escuela. Esa reunión le tomaría una hora o más. Té y caramelos de limón no provocaban su interés como pasar unos momentos con su muy extrañado prometido.  
  
Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaría el insolente y pequeño Gryffindor? Apenas un rato antes había sido testigo de como Remus lo conducía lejos, ¿pero adónde? De momento, podían estar en cualquier sitio. Maldiciendo, decidió dirigirse a sus aposentos y descansar un momento o dos, en espera de que Harry de mostrara pronto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¡Harry, grandes noticias! —exclamó Ron, mientras daba vuelta a una esquina para alcanzarlo—. ¡Nunca lo creerías! ¡Supongo que sucedió ayer!  
  
—¿Fred y George fueron electos Ministros de Magia?  
  
—¡Maldición, no! Prueba de nuevo.  
  
—¿Voldemort está tratando de matricularse para el semestre de otoño?  
  
—¡Vamos, Harry! Deberías saber sobre esto antes que yo.  
  
—No importa, hoy tengo un partido de Quidditch. Dímelo después. Tengo que enfocarme en darle una paliza a Slytherin —Harry dio vuelta a una esquina y desapareció.  
  
Ron frunció el ceño y divisó un tupido fajo de cabello.  
  
—¡Hermione!  
  
La chica giró en redondo y preguntó:  
  
—¿Le contaste a Harry?  
  
—No me dio oportunidad. Se fue antes que pudiera hacerlo.  
  
—Bueno, seguro se sorprenderá cuando vea al profesor Snape entre el público docente.  
  
—¡Oh, demonios, sí! —ambos amigos rieron y fueron a encontrar unos asientos entre el resto de los Gryffindors  
  
Mientras tanto, desde el interior de los vestuarios, Harry podía oír a sus compañeros animando a su casa. Todo era un toma y dame entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y todos esos vítores estaban animando su espíritu. Asió su Saeta de Fuego y salió en fila con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Una vez que todos hubieron emergido, junto con los Slytherins por el otro lado, sus compañeros de Casa comenzaron a gritar y golpear con los pies en la madera. Harry montó su escoba y esperó sobre el terreno, justo en la línea de Tiro, a que madame Hooch liberara la quaffle.  
  
—Ahora recuerden —dijo madame Hooch—. Quiero un juego limpio. Sin asuntos oscuros —la bruja sabía que, sin importar cuantas veces pidiera esto a los dos equipos, siempre habría juego sucio. Los dos Buscadores estrecharon sus manos y entonces madame Hooch liberó la quafle en el aire.   
  
—¡Y ESTAMOS EN JUEGO! —grito la árbitro.  
  
Harry espero con paciencia en los laterales, observando atentamente el juego mientras Malfoy hacía justamente lo mismo en el extremo opuesto. Siguió así hasta que Harry divisó algo dorado volando. Rápidamente, levantó el vuelo hacia la snitch, y estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando algo incluso mejor llamó su atención, debajo de él. Observó y jadeó. El profesor Snape estaba vivo y bien, mirándolo desde el otro extremo. Harry sostuvo su mirada por un momento, y por apenas un breve segundo, sintió algo cálido revolotear en el interior de su estómago.  
  
_“¡Fuera de aquí, Snape! ¡Tengo que ganar este juego!”_  
  
Pero cuando su mirada regresó a su objetivo previo, descubrió que la snitch había desaparecido, y lo que era peor, también Malfoy. El rubio se había zambullido a por la pelotita alada, y en ese momento bajaba volando hacia la zanja que rodeaba el campo. Aferrando su escoba con firmeza, dio vuelta a la Saeta de Fuego y también se zambulló tras la snitch.   
  
—¿Finalmente regresó tu sensatez, cararrajada?  
  
Harry embistió de lado contra Malfoy, para sacarlo de balance, pero éste lo anticipó y embistió a su vez. De repente, la snitch se lanzó al espacio y, rápidamente, ellos dos la imitaron. Desde el juego, Harry pudo escuchar que alguien hacía bocina.  
  
—¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!  
  
Malfoy sonrió y Harry volvió a arremeter de lado contra el rubio.  
  
—¿Estás susceptible hoy?  
  
—¡Cállate Malfoy!  
  
—Cuidado, no quisiera que alguien creyera que estás teniendo un romance secreto por este lado.  
  
Suficiente. Harry sacó su varita y gritó.  
  
— _¡Furnunculus!_  
  
De repente, pequeños furúnculos comenzaron a crecer en el rostro de Malfoy. El moreno rió ante el enfurecido Sliytherin.  
  
—¡Te haré pagar por esto, Potter!  
  
Hizo que su escoba volara hacia adelante y, rápidamente, cayó en picada hacia Harry. Éste, giró velozmente su escoba con una mano, mientras sostenía su varita con la otra. El rubio también sacó su varita y gritó:   
  
— _¡Incancerous!_  
  
Las cuerdas salieron de ninguna parte y envolvieron a Harry como serpientes. Éste ya no fue capaz de conducir su Saeta de Fuego y su varita se perdió en algún lugar bajo las cuerdas. No fue sino hasta que Harry estuvo completamente fuera de su escoba que Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
  
—OTROS DIEZ PUNTOS PARA… —la árbitro vio al Gryffindor caer—. ¡HARRY POTTER! ¡ESTA CAYENDO!  
  
Dumbledore se levantó al mismo tiempo que el resto del profesorado. Una expresión de completo horror cubrió el rostro de Snape pero, por instinto, gritó:  
  
— _“¡Arresto momentum!”_  
  
El maestro de Pociones fue el primero que corrió a recuperar el cuerpo de Harry, que había hecho contacto suavemente con el piso de arena. Una vez que lo alcanzó, desató las cuerdas y revisó su pulso. El muchacho se había desmayado durante la caída, pero afortunadamente todavía seguía vivo.  
  
—Severus, debes llevar a Harry a la enfermería para una buena revisión —dijo Dumbledore. El aludido asintió y tomó a Harry en sus brazos.  
  
A su alrededor, los estudiantes empezaron a susurrar y lanzar toda clase de miradas extrañas hacia Snape, pero el hombre no prestó atención a esa ridiculez mientras transportaba a su prometido hacia la salida. No fue sino hasta que escuchó a alguien silbar insinuante que sonrió, aunque continuó su camino.  
  
—Que agradable manera de descubrir que tu prometido está bien —Ron suspiró.  
  
—Estoy bastante segura que Harry lo descubrió en algún momento durante el partido —sugirió Hermione.  
  
—¿Qué creen que vayan a hacer con Malfoy? —indagó Neville, mientras observaba como Dumbledore llamaba al rubio, que seguía en el aire.  
  
—Casi mata a Harry —contestó Hermione—, pero dudo que lo expulsen.  
  
En la enfermería, Snape se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama de Harry mientras madame Pomfrey lo revisaba cuidadosamente.  
  
—Está bien, sólo está desmayado. Recuperara el conocimiento antes que nos demos cuenta.  
  
La sanadora se alejó mientras escribía algo en su sujetapapeles. Aliviado por el resultado de la evaluación, el profesor de Pociones miró a Harry con cariño. Una vez que madame Pomfrey estuvo claramente fuera de la vista, se inclinó y besó con suavidad la mejilla del chico antes de acariciarlo con la nariz.  
  
—Te he extrañado, Harry —susurró con nostalgia en su oído.  
  
El joven comenzó a moverse y Snape se retiró un poco… sólo un poco. El Gryffindor abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes y jadeó.  
  
—¿Severus?  
  
—Harry.  
  
Harry saltó rápidamente y se escabulló.  
  
—Yo… yo…  
  
—Es agradable verte de nuevo, Harry.  
  
—Tengo que ganar un juego… —saltó de la cama y, antes que el hombre hubiera tenido oportunidad de tomar su mano, corrió fuera de la enfermería y pasillo abajo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Severus, que agradable que hayas venido a visitarme. ¿Quieres té o unos caramelos de limón?  
  
—Me convocó de nuevo, Albus.  
  
La sonrisa del anciano se evaporó.  
  
—¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué no me informaste antes?  
  
—Tengo una semana antes que me convoque otra vez. Parece que el Señor Oscuro tiene intención de ponerme a luchar contra Aurores de cuyo paradero no sé nada todavía.  
  
Dumbledore cruzó los brazos.  
  
—¿Algo más?  
  
—Fue un llamado rápido. No debieron ser más de cinco minutos. Sí averiguamos adónde el Ministerio tiene la intención de ubicar a los Aurores, estaremos preparados.   
  
—Quizás deberíamos convocar a la Orden para una reunión de emergencia. Es posible que Arthur haya escuchado algo.  
  
—Antes de eso, Albus, he estado pensando pedirte algo.  
  
—¿Qué te preocupa, mi muchacho?  
  
—Deseo ver a Harry antes de partir a la batalla. El Señor Oscuro ha prometido no dejarme caer, pero ya le he escuchado decir eso demasiadas veces.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió comprensivo y asintió.  
  
—Por supuesto, Severus, pero nunca creí que sería un problema que consiguieras atrapar a Harry.  
  
—Últimamente, ése parece ser el caso  
  
Dulmbledore alzó una ceja mientras se escuchaba alguien en la chimenea.  
  
—Discúlpame un momento.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry estaba tomando un atajo por el área de jardines, acompañado de Ron y Hermione, cuando alguien le gritó repentinamente.  
  
—¿Dónde crees que vas, cararrajada?  
  
Se detuvo y aguardó a que Malfoy avanzara. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle al rubio que lo dejara solo. Sacó su varita y, de inmediato, el otro lo imitó.  
  
—Creía que te habían expulsado.  
  
—¿Pss, por hacer que el famoso Harry Potter se desmayara? —empezó a reír, y Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron.  
  
Hermione buscó furtivamente dentro de su túnica u aferró su varita. Ron hizo lo mismo y tragó. Tenían la sensación de que algo iba a pasar. Sin embargo, Harry ordenó:  
  
—Quédense fuera de esto.  
  
El Gryffindor avanzó y los estudiantes que estaban por el lugar comenzaron a curiosear, para ver lo que iba a pasar.  
  
—¿Crees que puedes conmigo sin ayuda? —indagó Malfoy, de forma histérica.  
  
—En cualquier momento.  
  
Cuando el Slytherin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Harry, susurró:  
  
—Snape te está buscando.  
  
—¿A mí qué me importa?  
  
—¿Por qué no te portas como una buena zorra y vas a buscar a tu amo?  
  
Tirando su varita a un lado, Harry se lanzó sobre el rubio y lo clavó contra el terreno, sus manos estrangulándolo.  
  
—¡HARRY, NO! —gritó Hermione.  
  
—¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! —gritaba la multitud que los rodeaba.  
  
Malfoy rodó sobre si mismo y trató desesperadamente que Harry liberara su cuello.  
  
—¡Demonios… P… Potter!  
  
Harry finalmente retiró una mano y la utilizó para dar puñetazos en el blanco rostro de Malfoy. Éste usó sus rodillas y las encajó en el abdomen del moreno, quien hizo un gesto de dolor pero no lo soltó. En lugar de eso, trató de limitar al Slytherin, montándose a horcajadas sobre él y sosteniendo sus brazos. Sin embargo, Malfoy logró liberarse antes que el otro pudiera dominarlo, y justo a tiempo, recuperó su varita.  
  
— _¡Sectumsempra!_  
  
Un doloroso latigazo pareció cruzar el rostro de Harry y la sangre salió a chorros. El Slytherin disparó de nuevo y esta vez cruzó su brazo. Finalmente, Harry retrocedió y alcanzó su varita. Antes que Malfoy pudiera susurrar nuevamente el hechizo, Hermione grito:  
  
— _¡Expelliarmus!_  
  
La varita de Malfoy voló por el campo y fue recuperada por Cho Chang, quien había aparecido repentinamente.  
  
—Harry, ¿estás bien?  
  
Hermione movió a Cho a un lado y gritó.  
  
— _¡Episkey!_  
  
Las heridas que cruzaban el rostro y brazo de Harry comenzaron a sanar lentamente.  
  
>>¿Mejor?  
  
El joven asintió mientras sujetaba su estómago.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
La profesora McGonagall apareció en escena, y estaba completamente asombrada.  
  
—¡Señor Malfoy y señor Potter, ambos vienen conmigo! ¡Ya!  
  
Harry rodó los ojos, se levantó y marchó tras Malfoy, quien acababa de arrebatar su varita de manos de Cho.  
  
En su oficina, McGonagall mandó sentar a los dos chicos.  
  
>>Hubiera esperado algo mejor de usted, señor Potter —luego se giró hacia el rubio—. Pero usted es otra historia. No me voy a molestar en preguntar quién comenzó la pelea. Ambos participaron y ambos recibirán su castigo. Malfoy, usted tendrá detenciones durante una semana con el señor Filch. Potter, usted lo hará conmigo. ¿Alguna pregunta? —la bruja no esperaba respuesta—. Pueden irse.  
  
Malfoy corrió fuera de la habitación cuando Harry aún no hacía intento de levantarse. Antes que el Gryffindor pudiera marcharse, McGonagall agregó:  
  
>>Señor Potter, el profesor Snape solicitó una audiencia con usted.  
  
Harry asintió y abandonó la oficina, pero no osó averiguar la ubicación de Snape. En lugar de eso, fue hacia las habitaciones del maestro para ver a Angelus. La dragona estaba durmiendo encima del sofá, acostada sobre su espalda.  
  
—Angelus. Ey, ¿estás despierta?  
  
La dragona levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.  
  
—Guau.  
  
—Anda, vamos al lago.  
  
Angelus saltó del sofá y se paró sobre sus patas traseras. Impresionantemente, ya podía mirar directo a los ojos de Harry.  
  
>>Has crecido mucho —sonrió el chico—. Vamos, antes que Severus regrese.  
  
Condujo a la dragona al exterior del castillo y se encaminaron al lugar del lago donde su prometido le había propuesto matrimonio formalmente pocos meses antes. Angelus tomó vuelo y se hundió en el lago. Harry imaginó que iría a conseguir algún pez mientras él paseaba. Entonces, miró su anillo, y con su índice derecho, delineó el aro de oro blanco y sonrió.  
  
>>Severus —susurró para si mismo, mientras se quitaba el anillo lentamente—. Lo lamento —no le hablaba directamente a nadie—. Tendremos que esperar.   
  
Poniéndose en cuclillas, bajó hasta el nivel del agua, sacó la pequeña caja donde acostumbraba guardar el anillo antes que se convirtiera en una pieza de joyería que usaba siempre, y lentamente colocó el anillo en la caja. Quizás fuera un imbécil por alejarse de este anillo, pero oraba para que con su desaparición terminaran todas las murmuraciones y los problemas adicionales que Severus se había visto obligado a soportar. Pero, un chico siempre podía soñar. Sostuvo la caja cerca de su corazón por un momento y luego la colocó de vuelta en su bolsillo. No tenía sentido que solamente alejara el anillo. Tendría que resolver todo con Snape.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora
> 
> Si alguien siente que Voldemort alberga sentimientos afectuosos hacia Snape, esa insinuación no fue intencional. Eso fue completamente accidental.
> 
> Notas de traducción
> 
> Furnunculus: Provoca la aparición de furúnculos en la víctima.
> 
> Incarcerous: Ata a alguien o algo con cuerdas.
> 
> Arresto momentum: Relentiza el descenso de un objeto cayendo.
> 
> Sectumsempra: Crea una cortada en la víctima, en el camino que se mueve la varita
> 
> Episkey: Un hechizo de sanación utilizado en heridas relativamente menores


	15. Sin su Harry

Pudo haber sido el cielo brillantemente iluminado, o las tontas risitas de las chicas, pero lo más probable era que, lo que hacía sentir a Harry que era capaz de enfrentarse a lo imposible, era el haber recibido su examen evaluado con una nota perfecta.   
  
Desgraciadamente, su optimista disposición fue profundamente aplastada cuando los ojos de Severus se enzarzaron en los suyos con evidente deseo. Un afligido, casi desesperanzador deseo. Gruñendo con impaciencia, sus pies se movieron nerviosamente y comenzó a frotar sus manos, mientras observaba la pesada lentitud del reloj. Había esperado que el orgullo de Snape no le permitiera exponer descaradamente sus sentimientos, pero entonces recordó las muy sinceras palabras de Lupin, cuando dijo que el profesor de Pociones era, ante todo, humano.  
  
Así, tenía todo el derecho de detestar la ignorancia.  
  
—¿Estás bien allí, Harry? —preguntó Cho.  
  
—Claro. Sólo estoy un poco destemplado —simuló una sonrisa.  
  
—Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.  
  
—Quizás más tarde.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, Harry había planeado ser el primero en salir, pero al chocar accidentalmente con su bolso escolar y derramar todo debido a sus precipitadas acciones, maldijo y, a regañadientes, empezó a recoger el desastre. Ahora, con seguridad sería uno de los últimos, si no el último estudiante en partir. Snape, a una distancia relativamente corta, lo observaba detenidamente, algo que nunca antes había hecho. El chico parecía distraído, ansioso, y su comportamiento era muy diferente al habitual…Borrado eso; era muy parecido a si mismo cuando estaba bajo stress.   
  
El maestro deseó abrazarlo por un momento, pero ya algunos estudiantes estaban esperando para la siguiente clase, y ver a su sarcástico y despectivo profesor sosteniendo al Niño de Oro sería seguramente desconcertante. Apresuradamente, dio la vuelta, alejándose de su Harry, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se giró bruscamente para enfrentarse a sus temblorosos alumnos de primer año. Si hubiera querido, podía haberlos obligado a esperar en el exterior del aula, o incluso haberles ordenado que se fueran y haber llevado a Harry al interior de su oficina para un rápido encuentro. Sin embargo, para el momento en que su reflexión llegó a esa potencial posibilidad, el Gryffindor había terminado de recolectar sus cosas y estaba abandonando el lugar sin nada más que un informal ‘hasta luego’.  
  
Era como si hubieran regresado a los días previos a Navidad, cuando Harry todavía era impredecible y rebelde. Dejando de lado todas las interrogantes sobre el chico, se enfocó en su clase, tomando nota mental de que tendría que arreglar un encuentro con Harry antes que la semana hubiera terminado.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La lección de Historia de ese día se enfocó en un debate acerca de la propuesta de Salazar Slytherin de admitir sólo niños sangre pura para estudiar en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, y la decisión del resto de los Fundadores de ampliar la selección de estudiantes potenciales. La clase fue dividida en dos grupos y, sorpresivamente, Harry fue seleccionado para integrar el grupo a favor de los sangre pura. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas de compasión con él antes que se uniera a su equipo.   
  
Cuando la preparación hubo comenzado, Harry anticipó que al menos uno de los Slytherin de su grupo lo hostigaría con algo, pero para su asombro, nadie hizo otra cosa que preguntarle cómo iba a sustentar el tema.  
  
—Quizás podríamos mencionar algo acerca de que el monstruo en la Cámara de los Secretos nunca hubiera tenido que matar a…  
  
—¿Sangre sucias? —terminó Malfoy con brusquedad.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él una vez más, pero su calificación dependía de cuan bien iba a ser planteado este debate, así que imaginó que convertir ese rostro sangre pura en pulpa no valía la pena.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Oh, la palabra aún escocía en los labios de Harry.  
  
—Se me ocurre algo —planteó Malfoy de repente, recostándose en su asiento—. Quizás si Lily Evans nunca hubiera venido a Hogwarts, nunca hubiera conocido a James Potter —el rubio se giró hacia Harry—, y entonces, no habríamos tenido un Harry Potter.  
  
—Se me ocurre algo mejor. Riddle no era de raza pura. Nunca hubiera sido admitido en la escuela y así no hubiera tenido oportunidad de aprender tanto como lo hizo, así que probablemente no hubiera existido un Voldemort —se giró hacia Malfoy y continuó—: Entonces Voldemort no hubiera empleado a tu padre.  
  
Malfoy se levantó abruptamente y miró a Harry.  
  
—Siéntese y terminen su discusión de grupo —ordenó el profesor mientras flotaba por el salón—. No tenemos tiempo para esas frivolidades.  
  
A regañadientes, Malfoy recupero su asiento, cruzó los brazos y, serenamente furioso, miró fijamente los ojos de su Némesis.  
  
Harry se apartó de Malfoy y se dedicó al resto de los miembros del grupo. Todos decidieron plantear la idea de un universo potencialmente alterno, en el que Voldemort no existiera. Ya estaban a mitad de la clase y el Gryffindor estaba harto de la falta de participación del rubio.  
  
—Nuestra calificación depende no sólo del contenido, sino también de la cooperación del grupo —le reclamó incisivamente—. Con la más ligera falta de colaboración, nuestra nota puede caer de un potencial sobresaliente a una cifra promedio. Además, si no dejas de ser el pequeño bastardo testarudo que eres siempre, yo sencillamente podría…  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Reventarme como ya intentaste hacer antes? —preguntó secamente.  
  
—… decirle al profesor —Harry sonrió. ¿Acaso creía que él trataría de hacer algo inevitablemente temerario y que sólo redundaría en pérdida de puntos para su Casa, o lo que era peor, una detención adicional?  
  
Malfoy movió su silla más cerca del grupo y luego miró con furia a Harry.  
  
—¿Feliz?  
  
—Difícilmente —replicó el moreno, fríamente.   
  
Entonces Malfoy sonrió, lo que confundió a Harry. Nada bueno podía traer esa sonrisa. El rubio se arrimó incómodamente cerca de él y no se detuvo hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron.  
  
—¿Feliz? —repitió.  
  
—Odio interrumpir el intercambio, pero si ustedes dos no se ponen a trabajar, yo podría empezar a descontar puntos —el profesor sonrió a ambos y se alejó planeando.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, ambos chicos guardaron rápidamente sus cosas, pero sólo Malfoy corrió fuera del salón. Harry permaneció un rato más, esperando a que sus dos amigos terminaran de recoger.  
  
—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Hermione—. No me digas que volvieron a pelear.  
  
—Malfoy rehusaba hacer su parte del trabajo. ¿Qué se podía esperar?   
  
—¡Buena demostración, compañero! —Ron palmeó su espalda—. Si no pones a Malfoy en su lugar, tarde o temprano pasará sobre ti.  
  
—Sí, pero no hay necesidad de empezar a reñir en clase —razonó Hermione—. Ya perdimos suficientes puntos para la Casa.  
  
—Nada en comparación con nuestro quinto año—ambos chicos gruñeron a un tiempo—. Estúpida Umbridge y su pandilla de tramposos, mentirosos…  
  
—E insensibles…  
  
—Bastardos —terminó Harry.  
  
—Todos ellos no eran otra cosa que un montón de escoria —agregó Ron.  
  
—¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Ron!  
  
El trío levantó la vista y sus rostros ceñudos se llenaron de sorpresa.  
  
—¡Canuto! ¡Lupin!  
  
Remus estaba reclinado contra una estatua, con un perro negro y sucio, sujeto con una correa, ladrando a su lado.   
  
—No esperaba encontrarlos a los tres juntos.  
  
—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Hermione, eufórica.  
  
Remius miró alrededor, alerta, antes de fijar su atención nuevamente en los tres jóvenes.  
  
—Hay una reunión de la Orden, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Severus no puede alejarse con tanta facilidad. Ni Dumbledore. Así que la reunión se realizará aquí en Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Respecto a qué? —indagó Harry.  
  
—La guerra. ¿Qué más?  
  
Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas de duda.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
Remus se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Seguramente, nos lo contarás —insistió Ron.  
  
—Eso depende del contenido… sin embargo…  —Remus se acercó a Harry y susurró en su oído—. ¿Severus no te mencionó nada?  
  
El chico jadeó.  
  
—En realidad, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él.  
  
Remus entrecerró los ojos.  
  
—Muchacho tonto. Tu Severus no dispone de mucho tiempo. Va a partir este viernes para responder al llamado de Voldemort.  
  
Harry jadeó, y sin emitir sonido alguno, su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua.   
  
—¿Lo dice en serio? —logró pronunciar al fin.  
  
—Oh, ¿dónde has estado, Harry? —gruñó el mayor—. ¿Así es como te estás portando con Severus?  
  
El chico tiró de Remus, alejándolo de Ron y Hermione, y susurró:  
  
—No he tenido el tiempo de…  
  
—¡Gilipolleces, muchacho! —lo cortó —. ¡Severus te necesitará más que nunca!  
  
Entonces, como si fuera una señal, avanzando por el pasillo en su avasallante túnica oscura, que casi podía representar el romance clandestino en que por su propia voluntad estaba involucrado, venía el Maestro de Pociones y virtuoso en las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Severus Snape en persona.  
  
En cuanto vio a Remus inclinado sobre su prometido, el querido muchacho que últimamente no le había devuelto ni una mirada de anhelo, el hombre se quebró. Por supuesto, esperaba que Harry estuviera más que inclinado a dar la bienvenida a su añorada… familia, ¿pero no consideraba que ahora él asimismo era un miembro de su familia a quien también debería extrañar? Quizás el muchacho simplemente estaba feliz de ver a Remus y… al perro. Se tragó su comentario desagradable, porque si no actuaba con cortesía, luego le tocaría una ruidosa discusión.  
  
—Buenas tardes —inclinó ligeramente su cabeza— Remus.  
  
—Buenas tardes —Snape se sorprendió al ver que el hombre lobo le dirigía una sonrisa cortés. Seguramente, sólo estaba tratando de embaucar al pobre y viejo Quejicus—. Harry, ¿por qué no te adelantas con Severus? Yo tengo que conversar algo con Ron y Hermione.  
  
¡Mierda!, pensaron Harry y Severus al instante, aunque el profesor de Pociones no podía haber estado más agradecido a Remus. A Harry, por otra parte, le preocupaba derrumbarse tan pronto como estuviera a solas con su prometido. Merlín, a pesar de lo que había extrañado a Snape, todavía no era el momento oportuno para que le expresara tales sentimientos de cariño.   
  
—En realidad —empezó, mientras se hundía en los ojos de obsidiana de Severus—, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.  
  
Hermione y Ron nunca se habían visto tan extrañados, por no mencionar a Snape. Remus permaneció parado, estupefacto, hasta que Harry colgó su bolsa escolar del hombro y comenzó a alejarse.  
  
En cuanto a Harry, no podía recordar haber hecho nunca nada similar. Le dolía como el demonio, y estaba seguro que si se girara en ese instante, se lanzaría a los brazos de su prometido, y luego entraría en un mundo de completa melancolía del que no habría retorno. Así que, siguió adelante. Su conciencia gritaba tan alto en su mente, que su cráneo dolía y sus oídos sonaban. ¡Regresa! Pero Harry no regresó. De mala gana, sus piernas lo condujeron a través de los lúgubres pasillos y, sin importar lo que le gritara su voz interior, no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás hasta que hubo dado vuelta en el pasillo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Qué inclinaría a Harry a hacer una cosa así? —preguntó Remus a Snape mientras aguardaban pacientemente en el exterior de la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
—¿Estrés… quizás? —el profesor de Pociones no estaba convencido que esa fuera la razón; ni Remus tampoco.  
  
—¿Estrés? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo viene sucediendo esto, Severus? —indagó el otro, aunque conocía la respuesta.  
  
—Por una semana… o dos. No recuerdo exactamente.  
  
Sirius estaba acostado contra una pared, observando como los dos magos intercambiaban preguntas hasta que Tonks y OjoLoco Moody hicieron su aparición.  
  
—Remus, Severus, tiempo sin verlos —saludó Tonks, alegre.  
  
Sirius ladró desde atrás y la chica saltó.  
  
>>Oh, disculpa. No vi que estabas ahí —se acercó al animago y dio palmaditas en su cabeza.  
  
Sirius sólo gruñó.  
  
—¿Dónde están los señores Weasley? —interrogó Remus.  
  
—Me temo que no pudieron escaparse con tanta facilidad —contestó Dumbledore, mientras abría la puerta de su oficina—. Ahora, ¿gustarían pasar?  
  
El grupo entró en fila y el Director cerró la puerta, luego de escudriñar los pasillos.  
  
>>Siéntense —invitó a todos—. Empezaremos de inmediato —el anciano estiró su mano hacia Snape, indicándole que podía comenzar.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones se levantó de su asiento y empezó, en una voz que resonaba y cautivaba como una deidad que, con su primera sílaba, ya había subyugado la atención de toda su audiencia.  
  
—El Señor Oscuro está trabajando con rapidez y eficiencia. Su objetivo es eliminar estratégicamente a nuestros Aurores, uno por uno. No se han determinado evidencias de sus métodos pero, si se hiciera, están sujetos a cambio. Ha implicado que, dentro de una semana, se habrá desecho de la suficiente cantidad de Aurores como para acceder a algo que desea —hubo una pausa vacilante—. En ese momento, me convocará nuevamente.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó para hablar.  
  
—¿El Señor Oscuro dio el más leve indicio del paradero?  
  
Snape sacudio la cabeza.  
  
>>Hay más Aurores allá afuera de los que Voldemort puede haber tomado en cuenta —aseguró el anciano a sus invitados—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?  
  
Severus bajó la vista por un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza nuevamente.  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
Después que Snape se sentó, Remus se levantó y empezó a hacer preguntas. Quería saber si había algún modo para que el proceso de entrenamiento de Aurores se acelerara. Dumbledore contestó que existía una forma, pero entonces los Aurores no serían tan eficientes. Necesitaban todo el entrenamiento que pudieran suministrarles, para prepararlos para una batalla contra Voldemort. Después que Remus finalizara, Tonks y OjoLoco hicieron sus propias preguntas.  
  
Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron discutiendo los diferentes temas que requerían, Dumbledore no pudo evitar notar que Snape no se había involucrado en la conversación, como hacía habitualmente. Estaba sentado con la cabeza erguida, como si estuviera escuchando con atención, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Mentalmente, el Maestro de Pociones estaba en otra parte, dentro de su propio mundo. ¿Qué lo tendría tan preocupado?  
  
La reunión no continuó por mucho tiempo. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Dumbledore despidió a todos, pero Snape se quedó. Una vez la habitación estuvo despejada, el Director cerró la puerta y sonrió con comprensión.  
  
—¿Té, Severus?  
  
El hombre sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—¿Quizás en otra oportunidad?  
  
—¿Qué te preocupa tanto? —decidió que se necesitaba ir directo al grano cuando se trataba de Snape.  
  
—Es Potter.  
  
Dumbledore quiso reír, pero se contuvo.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho el querido muchacho?  
  
—No es lo que ha hecho sino más bien lo que no —Dumbledore aguardó pacientemente a que el otro continuara—. Albus, algo le preocupa y necesito averiguar qué es.  
  
—Entonces pregúntale.  
  
—No me da oportunidad, Albus. ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre?  
  
Dumbledore sonrió… En realidad, fue más bien una amplia sonrisa.  
  
—Sé fuerte. Recurre a tus viejos métodos si tienes que hacerlo.  
  
Snape arqueó una ceja y la sonrisa de Dumbledore se amplió un poco más.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Ya casi es la hora de cerrar, señor Potter. Voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya —dijo la bibliotecaria.  
  
Harry cerró su libro, guardó todo rápidamente y salió de la biblioteca. En el oscuro pasillo, se cruzó con un reloj que le indicó que pasaban dos minutos del toque de queda. Apuró su paso y trató de regresar lo antes posible, pero con tan mala suerte que corrió en dirección de la señora norris. La gata estaba posada en el alféizar de una ventana y, cuando Harry llegó a su lado, se bajó de un salto y comenzó a seguirlo. Sobresaltado, el chico saltó y la apuntó con su varita. La gata maulló y salió corriendo a buscar a Filch.  
  
—¡Mierda! —aferró su varita y, con un rápido giro de muñeca, lanzó un hechizo que oscureció todo el pasillo. Ahora, dependía completamente de la luz de la luna. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el final del corredor, pero entonces, alguien más atrajo su atención. Se ocultó tras una columna y rezó para que quienquiera que fuera, no lo descubriera.  
  
Al momento que Snape doblo la esquina iluminada por la luna, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Tenía esa inquietante sensación que no creía haber percibido antes y que era tan tentadora. Caminó pasillo arriba, frente a la aterrada figura, e inspeccionó cada ranura y recoveco hasta que suspiró y decidió tomar la sensación como simple paranoia ante la repentina oscuridad.  
  
Pero entonces hubo un momento, apenas un segundo después, en que estuvo seguro que la oscuridad envolvía un secreto, tan bien oculto, que él no le había prestado la debida atención, y que estaba al acecho, más allá de lo que su vista podía percibir.   
  
Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el extremo contrario del pasillo, y entonces, una figura no tan firme traicionó su paradero. Snape de detuvo en el sitio y giró su vista, sospechosa, hacia el objeto de su cacería. Un rápido escrutinio y pudo detectar fácilmente la presencia de otra persona merodeando sin objetivo. Quizás un estudiante fuera de la cama, pues ningún miembro del profesorado se arrastraría por los alrededores de una forma tan torpe. Con paso seguro, caminó hacia la figura oculta tras una columna rectangular, y su túnica revoloteó silenciosamente al cruzar el piso empedrado.  
  
Cuando dobló la esquina, medio esperaba sacar sus frustraciones quitando puntos a alguna lamentable Casa, y quedó completamente decepcionado cuando sus ojos distinguieron a su víctima, a su delincuente juvenil.  
  
—Potter… ¿Cincuenta puntos menos para su Casa y una semana de detención sería sospechoso? —musitó entre dientes.  
  
Ahí estaba Harry, inclinado contra un pilar de piedra, atrapado entre el sólido fondo y el tembloroso cuerpo de Snape. El maestro podría haber desestimado apresuradamente la situación, dejando ir a Harry, pero con igual facilidad, podía tener a su Harry ahora. En otras palabras, no había modo más simple, en la voluble mente de Snape, que un largo interludio de palabras cariñosas por todo lo que le había extrañado.  
  
>>¿Dónde estuviste? —fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron escapar de Snape.   
  
—Ocupado, como siempre.  
  
El mayor elevó una ceja, escéptico.  
  
—Te haría bien no decirme esas pendejadas —rápidamente, sus manos subieron para clavarlo contra el pilar de piedra.   
  
Harry jadeó, pero permitió ser atrapado. No tuvo voluntad para decirse que debía alejarse mientras tuviera oportunidad, ni tuvo voluntad para contener la sin igual fuerza de Snape.  
  
>>Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor —musitó suavemente, mientras se inclinaba hacia su Harry.  
  
—¿Sólo diez puntos, señor?  
  
No había chismosos alrededor que observaran la tensa escena y fueran a contarlo a toda la escuela la mañana siguiente. No había una sola alma para atestiguar el momento. Sólo Snape y Harry permanecían ahí, en silencio, considerando sus posibles elecciones, mientras se miraban fijamente con ojos amenazantes. Snape desafiaba a Harry para que no se alejara, y Harry desafiaba a Snape para que no se acercara ni una pulgada más. El que fuera más fuerte, se saldría con la suya.  
  
—¿Quién está ahí?  
  
Lentamente, Snape rompió el contacto visual con Harry y redirigió su autoritaria mirada hacia el otro mortal.  
  
Filch llegaba con un farol en las manos y la señora norris a su lado. El celador estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo, pero al ver quién estaba tras la columna, se mordió la lengua.  
  
>>Oh, disculpe por interrumpir —asintió hacia Snape, pero ni siquiera lanzó una mirada a Harry—. Vamos, señora norris —tan rápido como había llegado, Filch desapareció con su gata.  
  
Rápidamente, Snape se giró hacia Harry.  
  
—¿Me vas a dejar ir? —preguntó el chico.  
  
—Yo podría morir pronto —el maestro se inclinó de forma que sus frentes se tocaron ligeramente.  
  
Harry tragó con fuerza y colocó sus manos en los fuertes hombros. Si sólo hubiera tenido voluntad, podría haberlo empujado fácilmente, alejándolo. Las manos del hombre estaban sosteniéndolo ligeramente… casi como vacilando. Era como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso antes de avanzar más allá, y la falta de protesta sólo lo alentara. Cuando pasó un minuto y Snape no sintió que Harry ofreciera resistencia, decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos.  
  
Solícitamente, sus manos se ocuparon de la suave y sedosa piel del cuello del joven. Mágicamente, sus dedos ambidiestros acariciaron y estimularon una añorada sensación contra la dulce piel. Harry se permitió perderse en el momento y gimió para Snape.  
  
>>Lo que sea que te esté predisponiendo a evadir nuestra cita, por favor, reconsidéralo.  
  
—Severus… —la mano de Harry fue a sondear al mago mayor, antes de encontrar sus ojos y sostener su mirada. Ya no tenía voluntad para traicionar sus sentimientos; por el contrario, ahora estaba considerando la manera de ceder a sus impulsos más profundos—. Bésame.  
  
Snape podría haber obedecido ansiosamente, pero un pensamiento lo golpeó.  
  
—¿Fantaseas con la idea de estar públicamente expuesto? ¿Prefieres que te marque mientras estás ahí, los ojos de los chismosos que esperan esforzándose por ver… escondidos tras las grietas, que de buena gana podrían dar paso a rumores recién descubiertos?  
  
Si eso significaba que él podría cautivar a Harry hasta el éxtasis, le importaba una mierda su posible audiencia. De hecho, la idea casi le emocionaba.  
  
—Te gusta burlarte.  
  
—Y a ti te gusta hacerte el difícil —replicó el profesor, su voz casi tan fría como el lago congelado.  
  
—¿No puedo?  
  
Snape contestó con firmeza.  
  
—No —la atmósfera había cambiado repentinamente y Harry podía sentir la molestia del otro—. Eres mío, Harry James Potter. No debería costarme tanto que vinieras cuando deseo verte.  
  
—Bueno, he estado ocupado últimamente. Todo mi mundo no gira alrededor…  
  
Antes que Harry pudiera terminar su oración, los labios de Snape cubrieron los suyos, que sólo susurró, impactado. Cuando los labios del mayor comenzaron a moverse con urgencia, la erótica sensación fue directo a la ingle del Gryffindor. Las inevitables sensaciones eran casi agresivas en el modo en que los labios de Snape se restregaban contra los del chico, obligándolo a girar la cabeza en extraños ángulos; en el camino, los labios del Slytherin empujaron brutalmente, pero aún así fueron enormemente bienvenidos. Antes que Severus pudiera profundizar realmente, Harry se había adelantado, abriendo la boca, en un intento de indicarle que le cedía el paso a su lengua, pero el hombre no accedió. No creía que Harry mereciera tales caricias de su parte.  
  
>>Por favor, señor.  
  
Snape redujo los besos agresivos a pequeños besitos.  
  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que mereces eso?  
  
El muchacho se reclinó contra la pared y su cabeza rodó a un lado, torpemente.  
  
—Soy tu prometido.   
  
Apenas ligeramente agitado, Snape se inclinó y le susurró en el oído.  
  
—Y es mejor que empieces a actuar como tal.  
  
Giró la cabeza y lo miró, molesto.  
  
—No he hecho nada.  
  
Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir la dolida reacción que expresaba el rostro de Harry, pero pudo escuchar su ofendido tono de voz.  
  
—Exactamente, mi muchacho. Eres mi prometido, así que ‘nunca dudas’ al confiar en mí —comentó con ironía—. No soy un ignorante, Harry. Me doy cuenta de las cosas, y con bastante rapidez. Hay algo que te preocupa y te rehúsas a contármelo.  
  
—No hay nada.  
  
—Lo hay, y si sigues manteniendo silencio, puede que tenga que investigar por mi cuenta.  
  
—¡NO! —dijo Harry rápidamente.  
  
—La Legirimancia es un hechizo verdaderamente maravilloso; permite a quien lo lanza hurgar profundamente en la mente de la víctima, para ver muchos de sus recuerdos y ocultas emociones —sus dedos sostuvieron la barbilla del menor, obligándolo a mirarlo—. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?  
  
—Nada.  
  
—Entonces, debe haber algo.  
  
—¡Está bien! Es un secreto y no quiero echarlo a perder.  
  
Snape analizó cuidadosamente sus ojos, antes de ceder.  
  
—Bien —se inclinó y lo besó nuevamente. Simplemente, lo que disfrutaba besando a su pequeño prometido era algo que no tenía fin—. Entonces, permíteme escoltarte de regreso a tu dormitorio.  
  
Harry asintió y tomó la mano del hombre.  
  
Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada del dormitorio Gryffindor, Snape le hizo dar la vuelta, le sostuvo la mano apretadamente y preguntó:  
  
—¿Vendrás a verme el viernes en la noche?  
  
Harry sólo podía imaginar lo que estaba planeando el otro, y eso aumentaba sus deseos de ir.  
  
—Si puedo escaparme.  
  
Snape pudo sentir la duda en su voz y eso lo llenó de intranquilidad.  
  
—Por favor, ven a verme antes que salga a mi próxima misión.  
  
El otro se movió, nervioso.  
  
—Has sido llamado, ¿verdad?  
  
.Sí, y puesto que no tengo planeado regresar en una fecha específica, desearía verte en privado antes de partir.  
  
Harry asintió; luego se puso de puntillas y lo besó por un momento, antes de retroceder un paso.  
  
—Buenas noches —musitó, para luego susurrar la contraseña y desaparecer en el interior del dormitorio.  
  
Cuando entró en la sala común, Hermione era la única estudiante despierta. Estaba esperándolo cerca de la chimenea, luciendo bastante ansiosa y aún… enojada.   
  
—Bien, supongo que eso explica dónde has estado.  
  
Harry logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.  
  
—No tenías que esperarme. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme solo.  
  
—Me alegra que al menos hayas reconocido la existencia de Snape.  
  
—Bueno, es un tanto difícil olvidar a un hombre como él.  
  
—Eso no fue lo que quise decir, Harry, y lo sabes.  
  
—Vale. Sí, lo he estado ignorando… sólo un poco.  
  
—¿Sólo un poco? —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? Por favor, no digas que estás regresando al principio.  
  
—Es complicado.  
  
—¡Todo es complicado contigo! ¿Puedes imaginar cómo se debe sentir Snape?   
  
Harry se limitó a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado. No quería seguir hablando; al menos, no sobre su prometido.  
  
—Todo se arreglará al final —trató de asegurarle a la chica.  
  
—Por tu bien y el de Snape, espero que así sea —le dio un cálido abrazo—. Entonces, buenas noches. Espero que te vayas pronto a dormir. Mañana tenemos un examen importante.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El día siguiente, no fue tan tranquilo como Harry había previsto que fuera. Había planeado dejar que Snape se fuera sin despedirse, porque quería obligarse a si mismo a creer que si lo dejaba ir sin decirle nada, quizás el hombre se esforzaría y regresaría pronto. Sin embargo, su conciencia no le permitía creer otra cosa que la cruel verdad. No quería que Snape notara la repentina ausencia del anillo. Una cosa tan terrible definitivamente distraería al hombre.  
  
Pero, la repentina ausencia también era una molestia para Harry. Hacía que su dedo se sintiera, más que ligero, desnudo.  
  
Así, cuando la cena estaba a punto de terminar, Harry estaba tirado en su asiento y mirando su dedo frío mientras esperaba que Dumbledore los dejara salir. Hermione y Ron estaban demasiado ocupados conversando con Neville como para prestarle atención. Pero mientras el tic tac del reloj continuaba y la hora de salir se acercaba, él se mecía incansablemente en su asiento y jugueteaba con su triste y solitario dedo.   
  
Entonces, pudo sentir los ojos de alguien sobre si; más definitivamente, los ojos de Snape, abrasando su carne, intentando hechizar su mirada con la propia. Desgraciadamente, Harry rehusó reconocer la existencia del hombre. No quería tener que explicarle nada, al menos hasta que regresara.  
  
Pero de nuevo, una noticia como esa sólo sería una bofetada en su rostro.  
  
¿A que ser irracional no le importaría regresar con su amado y encontrarse con que éste estaba considerando seriamente romper con él.  
  
_“¿Qué estoy haciendo?”_ ,se preguntó a si mismo. En ese momento, los alumnos que le rodeaban comenzaron a levantarse y salir del Gran Comedor. _“Ésta es mi oportunidad”_  
  
Se dio cuenta que era ahora o nunca. Si miraba hacia atrás, quizás podría ver a un desesperado Severus intentando alcanzarlo, o quizás, a un hombre confundido. En todo caso, se sumergió entre la multitud lo mejor que pudo, para evitar la mirada del profesor.  
  
—Lo siento tanto —murmuró para si mismo mientras se escabullía del Gran Comedor.   
  
Mucho más tarde esa noche, estaba en su dormitorio, caminando de un extremo al otro, mientras el resto de sus compañeros dormían silenciosamente. El sueño no llegaba a él. La culpa plagando su conciencia. Sí solo pudiera ir con Snape, quizás todo se aclararía.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En los aposentos de Snape, el mago estaba preparando té para dos mientras Angelus dormía en el sofá. Deseaba decirle a Harry algo muy especial antes de partir, pero ya casi era medianoche y el chico no había aparecido, así que no había podido verlo.  
  
En su dormitorio, el Gryffindor finalmente había conseguido sentarse en la cama. El tic tac del reloj retumbaba como nunca, pero no era tan alto como su inquieta conciencia.  
  
—Snape,… Severus… —aferró una almohada y esperó en Dios que el hombre lo perdonara.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones, por su parte, observaba el reloj con impaciencia y fruncía el ceño. ¿Por qué no había llegado Harry? Se suponía que debería haber aparecido dos horas antes. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Prácticamente, cada miembro del profesorado sabía que deseaba ver al chico antes de partir, así que ninguno debería haberlo detenido.  
  
Finalmente, el reloj marcó la medianoche, pero rehusaba perder las esperanzas. Harry no olvidaría su cita, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry se acurrucaba contra la almohada y miraba hacia la luna amarilla. Estaba brumoso y eso empeoraba el dolor de cabeza que tenía ante su dilema interior.  
  
—Te amo, Severus —las palabras no tenían ninguna calidez en si mismas, sino una helada frialdad, pero aún así, había algo en la pequeña frase que hizo que algo en su interior se quebrara.  
  
Habían pasado veinte minutos de la medianoche y Harry seguía sin aparecer. Snape suspiró y susurró un hechizo para cerrar la puerta de sus aposentos. Nadie iba a entrar ahora. Se levantó y caminó con paso inseguro hacia su dormitorio, tratando de encontrar una excusa razonable para la repentina ausencia del chico. ¿Por qué tenía que irse sin poder ver a su Harry una vez más?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay una sola persona que no considere que Harry es un tarado que levante la mano. Es que ni yo puedo disculparlo esta vez, que ni vean lo que me costó traducir esta parte. Poecito mi Sev ¬¬


	16. En las manos de Harry. Parte I

Sólo pasó una fracción de segundo desde el momento que la maldición se liberó de la varita y la maldición contraria inició su ruta hacia Snape. Sólo una fracción de segundo faltó para que su cuerpo se uniera a los muchos que ya estaban en el suelo fangoso. Sin embargo, por más aterrador que fuera el pensamiento, el Slytherin permaneció tranquilo y sereno. Se ubicó con la espalda presionando contra las frías columnas de mármol, con la varita sostenida apretadamente en su firme mano. Escuchó con cuidado; el más ligero sonido podía indicar la presencia indeseada de un nuevo objetivo.  
  
El aire se llenó con el sonido de rocas rodando, alguien se había deslizado. Instantáneamente, se dejó ver, apenas a tiempo de observar como un destello de luz se dirigía hacia él. No podría evadirlo con un hechizo no verbal rápido, así que siguió con un bramido.  
  
—¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Entonces, lentamente, toda la luz se desvaneció. No hubo sitio para errores.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Severusss… desspierta —ordenó un siniestro siseo—. Has estado fuera por tres días. ¿Cómo te sientes, mi leal servidor?  
  
Unos inseguros ruidos en el fondo fueron rápidamente silenciados… luego comenzaron de nuevo. Hubo una desconcertante quietud entre los espeluznantes ecos. Cuando Snape abrió los ojos, no encontró nada más que oscuridad.  
  
—¿Mi Señor? —miró a un lado.  
  
Una llama verde destelló y apareció la imagen de Voldemort.  
  
—Severusss, estás vivo.  
  
El hombre luchó contra el sueño que persistía en sus ojos.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Pensé que habías muerto —Snape estuvo a punto de sentarse, pero Voldemort se anticipó y presionó su mano esquelética contra su pecho, obligándolo a permanecer como estaba—. Tu cuerpo fue más allá de los límites para mantenerte con vida. Descansa un rato —sonrió.  
  
Snape se relajó bajo las manos de Voldemort, cuyas uñas comenzaron a trazar su brazo ensangrentado.  
  
>>Mataste a un auror, tu puntería es precisa. Pocos de mis Mortífagos están tan bien disciplinados. Quisiera mantenerte a mi lado… siempre.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones susurró:  
  
—Es un honor para mí servir a tu lado.  
  
—Sí, pero yo prefiero que permanezcas en Hogwarts. ¿A quién más podría enviar allí como mi espía? Últimamente, no te he pedido reportes, pero ahora debo saber. ¿Cómo le va al viejo tonto?  
  
—Dumbledore intenta preparar un ejército como hablamos.  
  
—¿De qué? ¿Aurores? No existe ninguno que tú no puedas manejar solo —Snape sonrió ante lo dicho por Voldemort—. Severus, ¿cómo está el Niño de Oro?  
  
El profesor cerró los ojos por un segundo. Algo más prolongado y Voldemort se hubiera vuelto escéptico acerca de sus lealtades.  
  
—Él no supone ninguna amenaza.  
  
—Todavía —puntualizó el Señor Oscuro—. Pero en un tiempo, si no lo mato, se convertirá en un incordio.  
  
—Resultaría difícil traerlo ante ti.  
  
La siniestra sonrisa del otro simplemente se amplió.  
  
—Por supuesto. Si Harry se extraviara, todo el mundo mágico iría tras mi trasero. Preferiría matarlo en batalla, ante los ojos de todos. Para que nadie cuestionara mi poder nuevamente.  
  
Detrás de las desmoronadas columnas, varias sombras persistentes se movieron sigilosamente; sus pies bien ubicados, precisos. Sus maniobras, impecables. Trabajaban individualmente, intentando acercarse tanto como pudieran a Voldemort antes que fueran descubiertos.  
  
Una rápida seña a los demás para que se adelantaran. Si podían avanzar apenas un poco más, podrían conseguir un disparo limpio.   
  
>>Severus, ¿qué es lo que vaga entre esas ruinas?  
  
El hombre escudriñó en la dirección señalada por la mueca de Voldemort.  
  
—Aurores —contestó.  
  
—Precisamente —levantó la mirada y tomó su varita—. Molestos e insolentes magos, están probando mi paciencia —justo cuando los Aurores se ubicaban para disparar, el Señor Oscuro dio la vuelta, alzó su varita, y exclamó con voz rasposa—: No les mostraré misericordia. Todos morirán ahí, juntos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¡Harry, ven rápido! —gritó Neville tan pronto como entró en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —indagó Ron, quien casi estaba muerto del susto—. Luces aterrado.  
  
—¡Snape! ¡Regresó! ¡Harry, ven rápido!  
  
Antes que Neville pudiera terminar la oración, Harry había salido precipitadamente de la habitación, tan rápido que cualquiera podía haber pensado que Voldemort trataba de atraparlo desde atrás. Una vez en los pasillos, corrió tan rápido como pudo rumbo a la enfermería. Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, no había una masa de estudiantes a las puertas del lugar. Demonios, no había ni siquiera uno. Las puertas estaban trabadas y un cartel pegado en ellas rezaba ‘Cerrado’  
  
Determinado, golpeó la puerta con sus puños.  
  
—¡Déjenme entrar! —exigió desde afuera, antes de volver a estrellar su puño contra la puerta unas cuantas veces más. Pudo escuchar pisadas acercándose. Retrocedió un paso y entonces McGonagall abrió la puerta.  
  
—¿Qué es todo este jaleo?  
  
—Déjeme entrar.  
  
La bruja retrocedió ligeramente.  
  
—Él está aquí, Director.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Él está bien?  
  
Dumbledore acalló la ansiedad del Gryffindor.  
  
—Shh. Todo lo que necesita es algo de reposo y estará bien. Ahora, eres bienvenido a quedarte, pero debes dejar a Severus descansar por un rato.  
  
Harry caminó hacia el herido, esperando las habituales ampollas y contusiones, pero quedó desconcertado al no ver ni una sola en toda la piel expuesta. Curioso por saber si era verdad, alargó la mano, sólo para ser alejado por un manotazo de McGonagall.  
  
—No debes molestarlo. Por fuera, puede parecer que no está herido, pero hay varios daños internos que deben ser atendidos con seriedad, pero no podemos ayudarlo hasta que haya despertado. Mientras tanto, Pomfrey fue a traer unas cuantas pociones.  
  
Harry asintió y se sentó en un taburete al lado de la cama.  
  
—Pero va a estar bien, ¿verdad?  
  
—Unos cuantos Aurores lo emboscaron junto con Voldemort, en un momento que tenían la guardia baja. Naturalmente, la mayoría fueron tras Voldemort, pero unos pocos atacaron a Severus, que ya estaba en estado crítico. Afortunadamente, un Auror lo reconoció y lo trajo con nosotros antes que pudiera resultar más herido.  
  
—¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llega a reconocer a Severus?  
  
Dumbledore miró alrededor de la habitación como si una explicación más fácil estuviera plasmada en las paredes, pero finalmente habló sin rodeos.  
  
—Lo hubieran matado.  
  
El chico dejó caer la cabeza, y en ese momento madame Pomfrey entró en la habitación, comentando:  
  
—McGonagall, hay unos estudiantes hechizados en tu oficina, necesitan ayuda. Dumbledore, usted tiene una visita del Ministerio, es mejor que vaya a su sitio. Yo me encargaré de Severus y Potter.  
  
McGonagall partió, y el Director la siguió poco después, lanzándole a Harry una mirada de duda. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el muchacho preguntó:  
  
—¿Les dijo la verdad o sólo estaba deshaciéndose de ellos?  
  
—Ambos. Los necesitan, y yo los necesito fuera. No puedo trabajar con gente rondando por aquí.  
  
—¿Y qué hay sobre mí?  
  
—En este momento podría decirle que Voldemort está asaltando la escuela, y apostaría que ni siquiera así se alejaría del lado de Severus.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza.  
  
>>Puede ponerse cómodo, Severus no va a despertar pronto, pero mientras tanto, tengo unas cuantas pociones que preparar para él —comentó la sanadora, mientras empezaba a sacar potes y tubos de ensayo.  
  
—Lo que sea… siempre que pueda quedarme con él.  
  
Madame Pomfrey colocó las manos en las caderas y preguntó:  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo Snape estuvo fuera esta vez?  
  
—Dos semanas y media.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Tarde esa noche, cuando ya madame Pomfrey había partido y la enfermería estaba vacía, Harry hacía caído dormido en su silla, con la cabeza sobre la cama. Una lechuza estaba ululando en el exterior, y una poción burbujeaba al lado de Snape, para que la tomara en cuanto despertara.  
  
El profesor de Pociones comenzó a moverse. De inmediato, Harry se despertó y se levantó, tan repentinamente que su silla cayó, lo que envió ecos a través de la habitación.  
  
—¿Severus?  
  
Snape abrió los ojos, después hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
—¡Ah!  
  
El dolor interno se abría paso a través de él. Siseó y aferró las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus manos temblaron. Espontáneamente, Harry tomó la poción que había dejado Pomfrey, luego levantó la cabeza del hombre apenas un poquito, presionó el recipiente contra sus labios y comenzó a vaciar el líquido en su boca. El herido tragó de buena gana y después empezó a jadear. Cerró los ojos apretadamente mientras sentía como la poción efectuaba su magia sobre él, calmándolo.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —indagó Harry, ansiosamente.   
  
Snape empezó a tomar largas y lentas bocanadas de aire antes de hablar con dolor:  
  
—Desafortunadamente para ti, viviré.  
  
De pronto, Harry extendió sus brazos y rodeó posesivamente el tembloroso cuerpo. Sostuvo al hombre como si ese abrazo fuera lo único que lo mantuviera con vida.  
  
—Me alegro —susurró.  
  
—¿Perdón? —Snape estaba completamente pasmado por el repentino gesto de afecto—. No entendí nada de eso.  
  
El chico sonrió y, con rapidez, saltó sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura del hombre. Éste jadeó, y Harry sólo miró sus ojos de obsidiana.  
  
—Estuviste fuera dos semanas.  
  
El otro permaneció callado, esperando a ver a dónde iba Harry con eso.  
  
>>Y yo… yo…  
  
—¿Tú qué? —lo instó.  
  
—Te extrañé…  
  
—¿Lo hiciste? —estaba asombrado, por decir lo menos. Secretamente, había anhelado que le diera la bienvenida al regreso de su misión.  
  
—Si… ¿Tú me extrañaste también?  
  
Extendió la mano y acarició con elegancia la mejilla del joven. Su sinceridad podía dar la ventaja a Harry, pero si negaba sus sentimientos podía hacer que el chico se alejara más.  
  
—Mucho —admitió, con un susurro casi inaudible.  
  
Harry se inclinó y acurrucó su rostro contra el cuello de porcelana. Incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, Snape cambió de lugar al joven de forma que el muy tentador cuello del perfecto ángel planeara sobre sus labios. Sin prisa, a pesar de lo que lo anhelaba, cubrió de ásperos besos todo el cuello, buscando desesperadamente ese punto que lo hiciera suspirar. Cuando las manos del Gryffindor se cerraron sobre sus hombros, mordió y lamió la suave piel, mientras sus manos acariciaban sin misericordia la tibia espalda.  
  
Cuando se separó, sostuvo la mirada de Harry hasta que éste se sintió completamente incómodo, y aún así no dejó de observarlo en ningún momento.  
  
—Harry —se inclinó con dolorosa lentitud y rozó sus labios contra los de su prometido.   
  
Un tanto desconcertado, el joven deseaba preguntarle qué estaba tratando de conseguir, pero fue abruptamente detenido cuando Snape presionó los labios contra los suyos y los mantuvo durante unos momentos, Cuando se alejó, sosteniéndolo contra su cálido cuerpo, Harry imaginó que, aún cuando posiblemente el maestro de Pociones nunca admitiría verbalmente sus sentimientos, trataría de expresarlos por medios físicos.   
  
Entonces, Snape se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo e instó a que Harry lo hiciera sobre el derecho. Sonriendo, el joven buscó la mano más grande, pero en ese momento palideció completamente. Los ojos de su prometido quedaron fijos en el dedo anular izquierdo. Al fin había notado la ausencia de su anillo de compromiso. El hombre cambió de posición, quedando apoyado sobre su brazo.  
  
—El anillo —tomó la mono izquierda de Harry en la suya y acarició la piel desnuda. Trató de permanecer tan calmado como le fue posible para asegurarle a Harry que no estaba enojado, pero fue más que evidente que el chico estaba congelado, anticipando su furia—. ¿Dónde está el anillo? —trató de mantener la voz suave.  
  
—Me lo quité… —contestó, apartando la vista, avergonzado.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Yo… yo no puedo casarme contigo.  
  
En su intento por contener un grito, el hombre se ahogó y tosió. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor e intento apartarse un poco.  
  
>>No te amo de esa manera, Snape. No puedo casarme con alguien que no amo.  
  
—¿Qué? —espetó, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.  
  
—Hubo un momento en que pensé que estaba enamorado de ti, pero fue lujuria… no amor. No puedo continuar haciéndole esto a alguien como tú.  
  
_¡Esa es una gran mentira, Harry, y lo sabes!_ , rugió su conciencia.  
  
Los labios de Snape temblaron, moviéndose como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final, quedó completamente sin palabras.  
  
>>Te di una oportunidad, Snape, como querías. Pero no funcionó. De todos modos, es demasiado peligroso para nosotros estar juntos.  
  
El hombre se mordió el labio inferior, furioso.  
  
>>¿Y si Voldemort nos descubre y lo utiliza contra ti?  
  
Harry podría haber jurado que sentía a su corazón llorar sangre mientras observaba el dolor cruzando el rostro del profesor.  
  
Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de agregar más a la ya sangrante herida, Snape habló en un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo.  
  
—Ya dijiste suficiente, Potter. Sal.De.Mi.Vista.  
  
Voló rápidamente fuera de la habitación antes que el mayor decidiera matar a un adolescente tonto. Demasiado había sido dicho, y ahora, Harry iba a pagar muchísimo por ello.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La mañana siguiente, Dumbledore decidió visitar a Snape. Luego de recoger unos cuantos dulces, caminó a la enfermería, esperando encontrar al profesor descansando tranquilo, y vestido. Seguramente, no habría hecho cosas pervertidas la noche anterior, mientras estaba a solas con Harry.  
  
Lo divisó dormido, dando la espalda a la puerta, y el Gryffindor no se veía por ninguna parte.  
  
—Buenos días, Severus. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
El hombre dio la vuelta y respiró profundamente.  
  
—Tuve una noche pesada. Creo que necesito algo más de descanso.  
  
—No te preocupes por eso. Ya hicimos los arreglos para un sustituto. Con suerte, mañana te sentirás mejor. Madame Pomfrey sugirió que te lleváramos a tus aposentos para que pudieras dormir sin ser perturbado… excepto en las comidas, por supuesto.  
  
Snape asintió y sonrió para si mismo. Dumbledore alzó una ceja, suspicaz.  
  
>>¿Pasó algo?  
  
—No… nada, Director.  
  
El anciano decidió descartar su observación.  
  
—Descansa, Severus. Necesitas todo el sueño que puedas lograr.  
  
La siguiente hora, Severus había sido movido a sus habitaciones y estaba acostado en su cama, sosteniendo la lista de los magos y brujas elegibles que había recibido en Julio. Su dedo la recorrió de arriba abajo. De tanto en tanto, nuevos nombres aparecían y otros se desvanecían.  
  
—No puedo esperar a que Harry regrese —susurró—. Quizás otra persona será más conveniente.  
  
Sacó todo el paquete y hojeó las páginas, buscando el formato de anulación para un compromiso oficial. Cuando lo encontró, lo extrajo y leyó la precisa impresión:  
  
_Para llevar a cabo una anulación, ambos deben encontrar  
otro esposo potencial y plasmar a su firma legal en el   
presente documento. Debajo, deberán firmar un testigo   
y el Ministro de Magia, antes de los dos años de fecha límite._  
  
No sonaba demasiado complicado, aunque explicar a Dumbledore que Harry rehusaba casarse con él requeriría algo de trabajo. Sabía que esa semana iba a drenar mucho de él. Hacer una cita para que acudiera el Ministro, convencer a Dumbledore que el matrimonio entre Harry y él había fallado, y tratar de encontrar otro pretendiente para Harry cuando todavía deseaba estar con él; tenía que reconocer que eso último sería absolutamente insoportable… desgarrador. Mirando la lechuza que estaba posada en la ventana más alejada, comenzó a escribir una rápida nota, que luego colocó en la patadel ave.  
  
—Al Ministerio de Magia.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
—¡Harry, tienes que desayunar! —exigió Hermione mientras intentaba lograr que saliera de la habitación de los chicos.  
  
—¡NO! ¡Váyanse! —rugió Harry desde el interior.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Neville y Dean hicieron una mueca.  
  
—¿Qué está comiendo? —preguntó Dean.  
  
—Harry, por favor, dinos qué ocurre —pidió Ron.  
  
—La cagué, ¿vale? ¡Ahora, largo!  
  
Neville y Dean empezaron a alejarse.  
  
—Bueno, buena suerte tratando de convencerlo. Suena como si los fuera a matar si entran ahí.  
  
—Sólo denle algo de tiempo —aconsejó Neville.  
  
Ron y Hermione asintieron uno a la otra.  
  
—Al regreso te traeremos algo para cuando tengas hambre —dijo Hermione antes de irse.  
  
Harry no contestó. Esperó hasta que se hubieron marchado y luego gritó enterrando la cara en la almohada. ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan estúpido? No debería haber dicho que… Snape nunca le perdonaría.   
  
—¿Por qué lo lastimé?  
  
Quizás Neville tenía razón. Luego de un tiempo, tal vez su corazón se curara… y con suerte, también el de Snape. Algún día, quizás Harry podría encontrar a alguien más, alguien guapo con un gran sentido del humor. Alguien que lo hiciera sentir especial.  
  
Quizás, alguien oscuro… misterioso… con una sedosa cabellera negra… encantadores ojos negros… Un mago que afronta tareas peligrosas…  
  
>>Severus.  
  
Quizás, no había ningún otro para él.   
  
Pero el mundo era un lugar muy amplio… Seguramente, siempre habría otros. Sin embargo, ninguno igual a Severus Snape.  
  
Tarde esa noche, seguía hecho un pequeño ovillo, acostado en su cama, cuando Ron llegó. Lo vio y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry?   
  
—Harry, ¿estás bien?  
  
El aludido abrió los ojos y siseó. Tenía los ojos hinchados y le escocían de tanto que había estado llorando   
  
—¿Ron?  
  
Harry cometió el error de alzar la vista. Ahora que Ron había visto sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, no podía evitar querer saber qué estaba angustiando a su mejor amigo.  
  
—Ey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, dando la vuelta y sentándose a su lado.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba acostumbrado a mentirle a Ron. Muy pronto, lo descubriría. Demonios, todos lo descubrirían.  
  
—Simplemente lo estropeé. Gran cosa, lo hago todo el tiempo.  
  
—Bueno, a veces lo estropeas, pero nunca dejas que eso te disguste. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?  
  
El otro sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No quiero hablar de eso.  
  
—Vamos. Somos los mejores amigos. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Si puedo, trataré de ayudarte.  
  
—No, Ron. Esto es diferente. Esta vez fue mi culpa.  
  
El pelirrojo elevó una ceja, para luego mirar alrededor de la habitación.  
  
—¿Tiene algo que ver con Snape?  
  
Como supuso, era algo más allá de Harry.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Se te olvidó algo?  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Tuvieron alguna otra discusión sobre que lo estabas engañando cuando en realidad no era así?  
  
—Mas o menos… pero no.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Colin intentó algo contigo y Snape los atrapó?  
  
—No. Nada como eso.  
  
—¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo hiciste enojar?  
  
Harry asintió enérgicamente.  
  
—Hmm —Ron rascó su barbilla—. ¿Le dijiste algo que en realidad no deberías haberle dicho?  
  
—Ahora me retractaría, pero quizás es lo mejor.  
  
—Bien, sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que te perdonará.  
  
—Él ni perdona ni olvida… Pero estaré bien.  
  
Torpemente, el pelirrojo alargó los brazos e intentó abrazarlo. Dos segundos después, Harry musitó:  
  
>>Ron, me estás asustando.  
  
—Lo lamento —se disculpó, alejándose.  
  
—Yo… yo le dije a Snape algunas cosas muy dolorosas… Maldición, no va a querer volver a estar conmigo después de lo que le dije.  
  
—¡Entonces, ve a disculparte! —le aconsejó—. ¡No puedes hacerle eso a alguien y alejarte!  
  
—Dame unos días. Necesito recuperarme y que él… Sólo necesitamos algo de tiempo alejados antes de conseguir la fuerza para vernos de nuevo.  
  
Ron sonrió antes de sugerir:  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y algunos de los chicos? Vamos a escabullirnos para ir a ver esa nueva película de acción protagonizada por la famosa celebridad mágica, Leo Astro.  
  
No sonaba mal la idea.  
  
—¿Hermione va a venir con nosotros?  
  
—No, ella nunca se escaparía —Ron movió la mano y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Bien, pero, ¿estás seguro que no nos atraparán?  
  
—Por supuesto que no, Sirius va a ayudarnos.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Sí, le escribí, y me contestó que estaría mas que feliz de ayudarnos a salir. Dijo que acostumbraba a hacer esta clase de cosas todo el tiempo, que sería como en los viejos tiempos. Incluso iba a arrastrar a Lupin.  
  
Harry sonrió y asintió. El siguiente, con suerte, sería un buen día, y si no otra cosa, sacaría de su mente unas cuantas cosas.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Al siguiente día temprano, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, dos Hufflepuff y un Ravenclaw, se escabulleron de Hogwarts por las puertas del frente, antes que la mayoría del personal estuviera despierto. Caminaron por el sucio camino y cruzaron un viejo árbol algo deshojado. Ron se adelantó y susurró:  
  
—Sirius, estamos aquí.  
  
Un viejo y desharrapado perro negro saltó de detrás de un árbol, siendo seguido muy pronto por un hombre vestido con un traje verde.  
  
—Buenos días, delincuentes.  
  
—¡Buenas! —contestaron todos, muy alegres.  
  
—Bien, si alguien pregunta, ustedes no asisten a Hogwarts. Vienen de una academia de magia española y están disfrutando de su único día libre. Ahora, vamos. La película dura cuatro horas, y empezará en un par de horas, y antes de eso me gustaría que desayunáramos.  
  
El grupo pasó alrededor de una hora masticando huevos, panquecas y panecillos en el restauran de Missy Mopsy, en Hogsmeade. Tan pronto como pagaron la cuenta, se dirigieron a la sala de cine donde, sin ser una sorpresa, los esperaba una fila extremadamente larga, en la parte posterior del edificio.   
  
—Maldición, vamos a estar en fila por horas —gimió Ron, mientras seguía a su grupo de amigos hacia atrás.  
  
Harry puso sus ojos en blanco y los siguió, hasta que alguien aferró su hombro. Jadeó y dio la vuelta. Esperaba que su agresor fuera un profesor, no otro estudiante.  
  
—No esperaba ver tu feo trasero por aquí.  
  
Malfoy estaba ahí, acompañado de otros diez Slytherin, chicas y chicos. Lo peor de todo es que estaban más cerca de la entrada. ¿Cuándo rayos se habían escapado?  
  
—¡Vete a la mierda! —exclamó Harry, mientras trataba de alejarse. No estaba de humor para pelear.  
  
—Gatito —se despidió Malfoy, dando la vuelta.  
  
Mientras caminaba hacia sus compañeros, Ron y Sirius sacudieron las cabezas.  
  
—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —comentó Lupin.  
  
—Porque ese hijo de Mortífago va a todos los sitios que Harry va.  
  
Después de treinta aburridos minutos, la fila empezó a moverse. Ron nunca había lucido tan agradecido, y el resto del grupo estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad. Sirius se ocupó de hablar con Remus mientras, furtivamente, intentaba sostener su mano. A Harry le resultaba lindo ver a su padrino actuar afectuosamente con su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sonrió y dio la vuelta mientras se encaminaban hacia el edificio.  
  
La mayor parte de los chicos se dispersaron para ir a comprar golosinas y bebidas, pero un par fue a reservar asientos. El lugar ya estaba abarrotado de… tíos. No había ni una sola chica a la vista… excepto por unas pocas Slytherin.   
  
—¡Allí, Harry! —Ron hizo una señal mientras se dirigía hacia los otros muchachos.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, los anuncios apenas estaban comenzando. Harry notó que, a su derecha, Remus y Sirius acercaban sus manos. Después que terminaron los avances de otras películas, estaban uniendo sus dedos meñiques. Luchó contra la urgencia de reír. Sostener sus meñiques no parecía suficiente para un perro y un hombre lobo.  
  
Una vez que las luces se amortiguaron más, todos hicieron silencio y la película empezó sobre un fondo oscuro.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La clase de Pociones había comenzado, pero había al menos seis estudiantes ausentes. Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando todos los asientos vacíos. ¿Dónde demonios podían haberse aventurado a salir esos estudiantes? Y lo que era peor, tanto Potter como Malfoy se encontraban ausentes.   
  
—Señorita Granger —llamó hacia el otro extremo del salón.  
  
—Si, Profesor —contestó Hermione.  
  
—¿Usted, por casualidad, conoce el paradero de sus compañeros de clase?  
  
La chica sacudió la cabeza.  
  
>>¿De verdad? Lástima —Snape también notó la ausencia de Pansy y Weasley. Un extraño grupo de ausentes. Crabbe y Goyle, así como Dean y Seamus, también faltaban—. Hmm, están ausentes más de seis estudiantes.  
  
—Quizás están enfermos —sugirió Hermione.  
  
—O se fueron a un juego de hockey —el maestro frunció el ceño—. Abran sus libros en la página setecientos sesenta y cuatro. La poción no debe volverse de color púrpura, pero deberá estar hirviendo para el final de la clase o no conseguirán ninguna nota.  
  
Después del rápido anuncio, se retiro hacia su escritorio. Quizás Dumbledore supiera algo de los estudiantes ausentes. El hecho de que Potter y Malfoy no estuvieran presentes crispaba sus nervios.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
De regreso a la sala de cine, después de casi dos horas hubo una tierna escena en la película, mientras el actor principal cortejaba a una hermosa bruja. En un prado cercano a un granero abandonado, el mago besaba a la chica y luego la llevaba con él hasta quedar recostados sobre la alta hierba. La luna llena estaba en el cénit sobre la pareja. La escena parecía demasiado idealista y oportuna para ser cierta, pero aún así, algo se removió en el interior de Harry cuando vio al mago desnudar a la chica.  
  
—Hazme el amor —pidió la bruja.  
  
Lástima que Snape no estuviera allí para acurrucarse contra él.  
  
Entonces, un suave gemido fue emitido a su derecha. Mirando furtivamente, observó como Sirius cubría la oreja de Remus con sus manos, como si estuviera tratando de contarle un secreto, pero la necesitada mirada retratada en el rostro de Remus traicionaba esa impresión. Harry apartó la vista y cerró los ojos. Podía escuchar los gemidos de la bruja en la pantalla y los suaves susurros de placer de Remus a su lado. Luego, desde la pantalla se escuchó el sonido de labios apasionados encontrándose en un ardiente beso y el encantador chasquido que hacen los labios cuando se separan, y a Harry no le sonó diferente a cuando los labios de Snape lo besaban y luego se alejaba. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y su respiración se prolongó. Extrañaba las viriles manos de Snape tocándolo y acariciando su piel del modo en que el mago de la película estaba haciendo con la bruja. Extrañaba los cálidos labios del profesor de Pociones reclamando los suyos y forzándolo a someterse. Pero más que nada, extrañaba la inimitable y sonora voz del hombre.  
  
—Severus.   
  
Tanto Remus como Sirius escucharon a Harry y lo miraron. Éste no miraba la película atentamente como los demás. Estaba deleitándose con su propia fantasía.   
  
—Creo que Harry extraña a Severus —Remus sonrió.  
  
—Mi ahijado está empalmado —Sirius apartó la mirada, completamente perturbado.  
  
Harry alcanzó a oírlo. Bajó la vista y pudo notar que, bajo sus pantalones, su miembro se erigía alto y orgulloso.  
  
—Mierda.  
  
Levantándose con rapidez, intentó cubrir sus pantalones mientras corría al baño más cercano. Sabía que no debería haber traído un jersey.  
  
Afortunadamente, había tres baños contiguos y ninguno estaba ocupado. Se metió en el de la izquierda y se dirigió al urinario. No estaba acostumbrado a masturbarse en los baños públicos, pero en vista de la situación, no tenía mucho de donde elegir. A regañadientes, abrió sus pantalones y metió la mano en sus boxers, y tan pronto como sus dedos rodearon su longitud, una sensación eléctrica se disperso a través de su cuerpo y mente, mientras por un momento fantaseó que su mano era la de Snape.  
  
—¿Mmm!  
  
Liberó su polla y abrió los ojos. No podía hacer esto. No podía **pensar** en Snape mientras se acariciaba… ¿O podía? Ubicándose sobre el urinario, volvió a asir su miembro y empujo dentro de su puño. Gimió nuevamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus párpados se cerraron ligeramente, y ya el sudor empezaba a bajar por sus mejillas. Estaba acalorado y sus rodillas se sentían débiles. En su mente, vio a Snape viniendo hacia él, parándose detrás suyo y susurrando palabras incomprensibles.  
  
>>¿Qué? —alcanzó a murmurar Harry.  
  
Quería escuchar las palabras de Snape… pero dado que en realidad ya no estaba ahí, imaginó a su profesor diciendo: _’Eres mío, Harry. Todo tú… incluso esto…’_   
  
Apretó aún más y su pulgar trazó círculos sobre la cabeza. Jadeó y presionó la mano derecha contra la fría pared de piedra para estabilizarse.   
  
>>Severus… amo tu voz…  
  
_Presiónate contra mí_  
  
Pero no era posible, y Harry casi se encontró presionando la espalda contra la nada. Lo que estaba imaginando era tan real. Podía jurar que casi sentía el cálido pecho de Snape presionando contra su espalda, y que era como una ola caliente que lo lavaba. Entonces, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y se acarició un poco más rápido.  
  
_Déjame satisfacerte, Harry_  
  
>>…Uhh… ahh… —la voz era tan real, el calor irradiaba sobre él casi como si proviniera del otro, y Harry repetía los movimientos, poderoso, su puño convirtiéndose lentamente en las manos de Snape. Pero… ¿esto realmente era igual que ser acariciado por su prometido? Oh, sólo de imaginarlo arrodillado ante él, como si fuera su amo y señor, lo condujo a una fantasía mas salvaje y realista, donde Snape lo pegaba contra la pared, o mejor, contra una cama, hundido bajo el peso del hombre, que lo lanzaba al límite. Sentía que cada pedazo de él revivía, y entonces fantaseó que Snape respiraba contra su cuello, besándolo suavemente.  
  
_Córrete para mí, Harry_  
  
Se abrazó a si mismo mientras imaginaba otra escena, antes de vaciar todo lo que tenía en el urinario.  
  
_Nunca olvides a quien perteneces. Te amo, Harry_  
  
>>Yo también te amo, Severus.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Aparentemente, no están en sus dormitorios —informó Dumbledore—. Quizás realmente se escabulleron —soltó una risita y mordisqueó su bollo.  
  
Snape entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.   
  
—No me preocuparía por los otros, si no supiera que tanto Potter como Malfoy están allá afuera… sueltos. Merlín sabe lo que Malfoy podría hacer a Potter si tuviera la oportunidad.   
  
—Harry está bien —los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron—. De hecho, está más que bien.  
  
Severus elevó una ceja.  
  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
El anciano tomó un bollo adicional y se lo ofreció a Snape.  
  
—Harry debería regresar pronto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿A dónde fuiste tan deprisa? —preguntó Ron mientras el grupo abandonaba la sala de cine.  
  
—Tuve que hacer algo —Harry enrojeció.  
  
Remus le sonrió con cariño en tanto que Sirius trataba de ignorar lo que había pasado. Podía percibir el evidente olor en Harry y ello hacía que se sintiera extremadamente incómodo.   
  
Mientras se acercaban a Hogwarts, el joven de ojos verdes se iba retrasando. Todavía seguía pensando en Snape y en lo mucho que deseaba estar con él.   
  
—¡Ey, Harry, apresúrate! —le gritó Ron por encima del hombro.  
  
El chico asintió y apresuró un tanto el paso. Quería seguir con Snape, sin importar lo que tuvieran que soportar. Juntos, podrían superar lo que fuera.   
  
—Tendré que hablar con Severus —dijo a Ron una vez que lo alcanzó.  
  
Ron sonrió en aprobación.  
  
—Buena decisión, compañero.  
  
Una vez que entraron en Hogwarts, Remus y Sirius abrazaron a Harry y se despidieron antes de largarse. Ahora los chicos estaban por su cuenta. Se dispersaron, previendo que un profesor pudiera aparecerse por algún lado; de ese modo, no serían descontados demasiados puntos.  
  
—Entonces, ¿vas a ir a hablar con Snape? —indagó Ron.  
  
—Mañana… Hoy no puedo… aún es demasiado pronto; pero lo extraño.  
  
El pelirrojo aferró su hombro y asintió.  
  
—Cuando estés listo.  



	17. En las manos de Harry. Parte II

Hubo un suave toque en la puerta de Snape, pero el hombre no estaba ahí. Estaba lejos, ocupado en una reunión, y no podía atender al inesperado y no invitado huésped.  
  
El visitante tocó nuevamente, un poco más fuerte, y lo repitió, hasta que decidió entrar.  
  
Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, lo primero que atrajo su atención fue la extraña decoración, atiborrada de papeles amontonados por todas partes. Estaban sobre el sofá, apilados de extremo a extremo. También caídos en el suelo, en carpetas que contenían fotos de magos y brujas sonriendo y posando. Había gran cantidad sobre las mesas, e incluso unos cuantos más sobre una mesita al fondo, que parecían no haber sido tocados por Snape.  
  
—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó a nadie en particular mientras intentaba caminar entremedio de los papeles.  
  
En ese momento, algo atrapó su atención y sostuvo su mirada. Era una carta del Ministerio de Magia, y detrás de ésta, un gran libro conteniendo nombres. De vez en cuando, algunos nombres aparecían y otros se desvanecían. Notó que algunos tenían un círculo alrededor, y otros estaban tachados. Levantó el libro y lo cerró.  
  
— _El libro de los Elegibles_ … Severus, ¿qué significa esto?  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
>>¿Severus, estás ahí?  
  
De nuevo, nadie contestó a su llamado.  
  
Entró en la cocina y no vio a nadie. Luego vagó por el pequeño pasillo que conducía a la habitación. Snape no estaba allí. Abrió la habitación y asomó la cabeza. Tampoco estaba allí, pero había tres carpetas descansando sobre la cama. Colocó el gran libro en el tocador y caminó hacia la cama. Abrió las carpetas y jadeó. Una era de Fred Weasley, la segunda, de George Weasley, y la tercera de una mujer llamada Grace Gale. Tenía treinta años y vivía en Gales. Tenía un especial interés en pociones e incluso poseía su propia tienda de pociones. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue que tenía un corto cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes como él. Si hubiera sido algo más joven, hubiera podido pasar como su hermana gemela, o en otro caso, como su madre.  
  
Miró la foto con algo más de atención, antes de sentarse en la cama y cerrar la carpeta. ¿Por qué estaban esos archivos allí? ¿Snape estaba tramando algo?  
  
Levantó el archivo de Fred. Tenía una fotografía del chico sonriendo y, debajo de ésta, alguna información personal como de dónde era, a qué escuela había asistido, y cuál era su ocupación. Harry cerró la carpeta y abandonó la habitación. Tenía una teoría sobre lo que podía significar todo eso, pero no quería aceptarla.  
  
¿Estaba Snape buscándole un reemplazo?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—No sé por qué ellos estaban allí —dijo Harry a Hermione y Ron mientras se inclinaban sobre el puente.  
  
La chica levantó la cabeza y disfrutó que el viento agitara su cabello.  
  
—Esas carpetas contienen nombres y otra información, ¿cierto?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Fred y George tienen unas cuantas de esas también —comentó Ron—. Las vi cuando fui a visitarlos en las vacaciones.  
  
—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me contaste?  
  
—No lo sé. Ese tema nunca salió a colación.  
  
—Entonces, ¿para qué son? —interrogó Hermione.  
  
Ron levantó la vista y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Bueno, con esa nueva ley en vigencia, todos tienen que casarse, así que cuando llegas a la edad reglamentaria, te mandan ese ejemplar llamado ‘El Libro de los Elegibles’, y básicamente, tu nombre está ahí junto a miles de otros solteros y solteras. Marcas unos cuantos nombres con un círculo y, una semana más tarde, los archivos de esas personas te llegan por correo, si no han sido ya elegidas. Luego, sólo tienes que leer la información y elegir a él o la pretendiente potencial.  
  
Hermione jadeó y Harry se veía completamente pasmado.  
  
—Así que, a menos que esos archivos sean viejos, Snape debe estar buscando otro pretendiente —reflexionó Hermione.  
  
—Harry, es mejor que busques a Snape y hables con él sobre esas carpetas —Ron le lanzó una de esas miradas de es-mejor-que-sea-ahora.  
  
—¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Creí que era feliz contigo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¿Mi suposición era incorrecta?  
  
—Tuvimos una conversación bastante desagradable cuando regresó de su última misión.  
  
A Hermione le provocó darle un coscorrón a su amigo.  
  
—¡Idiota, tienes algo realmente bueno! ¡No lo arruines!  
  
—Está en las manos de Snape, Hermione. Si decide que puede aguantar más malditas gilipolleces de mi, me conservará.  
  
—¡No puedes tener esa clase de actitud hacia Snape, Harry! ¡Simplemente, no puedes! ¡Él te ama!  
  
_Él te ama_  
  
—Pero yo no lo amo.  
  
—¡Eso es una maldita mierda de troll y lo sabes! —Hermione lo empujó contra la pared—. Por favor… sólo, por favor, ábrele a tu corazón  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Hacia el final del día, Harry estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando Colin Creevey salió de alguna parte y se plantó frente a él.  
  
—Hola, Harry —sonrió.  
  
—Hola, Colin.  
  
—Yo… ummm, quería saber si quieres venir a tomar una bebida conmigo.  
  
_¿Una bebida?_  
  
—El alcohol no está permitido en la escuela, lo sabes. Nos meteríamos en problemas.  
  
—No esa clase de bebidas. Un amigo trajo cervezas de mantequilla y me gustaría saber si quieres tomar una conmigo.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de aceptar, pero divisó a Snape bajando por el pasillo. El hombre era excepcionalmente oportuno.   
  
—Quizás después, Colin. Hay algunos asuntos que necesito atender.  
  
El otro estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sintió una fuerte mano sobre su hombro.  
  
—Con permiso, señor Creevey.  
  
Colin levantó la vista y casi gritó. Aunque Snape no lo estaba mirando a él. Sus ojos oscuros estaban posados en Harry.  
  
>>¿Podría hablar un momento con usted, señor Potter, si me hace el favor?  
  
Harry asintió y ambos caminaron pasillo abajo. Al llegar a su oficina, el profesor habló rápidamente.  
  
>>Tome asiento. Esto no quitará mucho de su tiempo.  
  
Harry se sentó en una silla e, inmediatamente, sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña pila de carpetas colocadas detrás del escritorio. Snape se sentó en frente de él, bloqueando su visibilidad. Cruzó los brazos y lo observó como si hubiera algo que necesitara decir antes de todo, pero en vez de eso, sólo dijo:  
  
>>Ha pasado un tiempo, Potter.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—¿Qué necesita, Profesor?  
  
Todo pasaba a ser estrictamente negocios.  
  
—He estado pensando mucho en todo lo que me dijo la última vez que estuvimos juntos.  
  
El chico volvió a asentir y sólo escuchó.  
  
>>¿Lo dijo de verdad?  
  
_No_  
  
—Cada palabra  
  
Snape bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos por un segundo.  
  
—Usted ha dejado claro… en numerosas ocasiones, que no quiere nada conmigo. ¿Me equivoco?  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Qué propone que hagamos, Potter?  
  
—Yo… yo creo que debería encontrar alguien que lo ame.  
  
El hombre se giró y tomó cuatro carpetas que estaban detrás de él.  
  
—¿Sabe que es esto, Potter?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero mentalmente gritaba _¡Aléjalas!_  
  
>>Durante el verano, sólo tuve una carpeta reservada, ¿usted sabe cuál?  
  
—¿La mía?  
  
Snape tomó una profunda, insegura bocanada de aire.  
  
—Sí, Potter. Lo seleccioné a usted, ¿le gustaría saber por qué?  
  
—Sí.  
  
El hombre apenas sonrió y movió la cabeza.  
  
—¿Y si siento que usted no tiene derecho a saberlo?  
  
—¡Me eligió y nunca me dijo por qué! Creo que tengo derecho a saber la razón.  
  
Snape masajeó sus sienes antes de hablar.  
  
—Hoy no tengo ni la fuerza ni la paciencia para tratar con usted; así que, por favor, no grite y déjeme hacer esto tan breve como sea posible. ¿Quiere quedarse conmigo, Harry Potter?  
  
—¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
—No es el momento ni el lugar para estupideces, Potter. Es una pregunta simple. ¿Quiere casarse conmigo o desea otra compañía?  
  
—¿Me está dando a elegir?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Harry miró las carpetas.  
  
—Dudo que fuéramos felices juntos.  
  
—¿Desea quedarse conmigo? ¿Sí o no?  
  
—No —Harry sintió que una aguda punzada cruzaba su pecho.  
  
Snape tragó y colocó unas carpetas sobre el escritorio.  
  
—Estos dos archivos son suyos. Siendo el mayor en nuestra relación, tengo el privilegio de elegir un esposo potencial para mi anterior prometido —le pasó ambas carpetas—. Debe elegir una de ellas. Mejor un amigo que un completo extraño.  
  
Era asombroso como el hombre todavía cuidaba de Harry incluso cuando había elegido alguien para sustituirle.  
  
El joven sabía exactamente a quienes le estaba ofreciendo. Dos de sus mejores amigos, Fred y George.  
  
—Creo que ellos deberían tener derecho de elegir sus propios pretendientes.  
  
—Potter, sus elecciones son limitadas. Agradezca que no lo junté con Draco Malfoy o Pansy Parkinson —repentinamente, los ojos del profesor parecieron muy brillantes, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
Harry abrió cada una de las carpetas y volvió a cerrarla. Entonces, Snape chasqueó los dedos y apareció su certificado de matrimonio. Aunque había algo diferente en él. La palabra ‘nulo’ estaba impresa sobre el documento, en una tinta rojo oscuro, y estaba firmado al pie por el Ministro de Magia.   
  
—¿Qué significa esto?  
  
—Una vez que nosotros firmemos, el certificado se anulará —tomó una hojilla fina—. Sin embargo, anular algo es mucho más difícil, así que nuestras firmas deben ser plasmadas con sangre, para que el Ministerio de Magia sepa que no fueron falsificadas.  
  
Harry jadeó al observar más de cerca la firma del Ministro. Estaba firmado con sangre. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras el otro extendía la mano con la hojilla en su palma. Se la estaba ofreciendo… Cortar su dedo y firmar con su nombre terminaría… todo lo que había tenido con Snape.  
  
Pero no la tomó. Levantó la vista y observó que el profesor lo miraba con atención. Era claro como el cristal que Snape no quería que la tomara. Deseaba conservar a Harry, pero también deseaba que el muchacho sintiera lo mismo.  
  
De repente, la hojilla sostenida allí para Harry pareció un desafío. Snape lo estaba retando a tomarla. Alargó una mano pero se congeló en medio del aire. Su corazón estaba dolorosamente acelerado, como nunca antes. No tenía voluntad para seguir estirando su mano, y sentía como si restricciones de hierro hicieran que retrocediera. El mayor lo observó y esperó con ansiedad.  
  
_“No tomes la hojilla, Potter”_ , ordenaba mentalmente.  
  
Harry levantó la vista y retiró la mano. Snape estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, cuando el muchacho recogió rápidamente sus cosas y salió disparado antes que el hombre pudiera decir nada más.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Esa noche, Harry se aseguró de colocar hechizos de silencio alrededor de su cama para que nadie pudiera oírlo llorar, aunque no estaba planeando hacerlo. Debía ser lo bastante fuerte como para superar estas cosas; pero cuando estuvo acostado, bajo las mantas, y mirando el techo de la cama, todo fluyó de regreso. Él y Snape solos en la enfermería… Encima del hombre y besándolo… Snape besándolo tiernamente antes que él hiciera esa falsa declaración. Le había dicho que no lo amaba… que solamente era lujuria. Nadie merecía escuchar eso de alguien a quien amaba.  
  
Rodó sobre si mismo y aferró las sábanas. Quizás desde este ángulo su mente se liberara… pero no. Todo regresaba nuevamente. Snape estaba desilusionado. Estaba retratado en sus ojos de obsidiana… Se veía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas… pero en lugar de eso, le había dicho que se fuera. Lo que hizo el profesor después, nunca lo sabría, aunque no podía desechar la creencia de que hubiera llorado.  
  
—Lo siento tanto —susurró, enterrando el rostro en la almohada.  
  
Entonces se vio en aquel baño. Acariciándose y fantaseando con que Snape estaba allí… tocándolo de esa manera. Permitió que su diablo licencioso lo dominara y emancipara su mente con ansiedad. En su interior, sabía que siempre había querido hacer eso con Snape, pero él nunca le había dado oportunidad… y no parecía ser la clase de hombre que deseara tener sólo una relación sexual con él. Severus quería más… deseaba amor. ¿Pero realmente amaba a Harry?  
  
Debía hacerlo… de otra forma, no le hubiera resultado tan duro romper con él. Si no lo amara, hubiera sostenido su amarga animosidad hacia él… Se hubiera vengado, dejándolo en manos de alguien que nunca lo hubiera cuidado. Pero no había hecho eso. Buscó hasta encontrar dos elegibles que sabía que lo cuidarían. No podría ver nunca a ninguno de ellos como un amante potencial, pero al menos lo querrían y se asegurarían que estuviera bien. En realidad, Harry no podría ver a nadie más como la persona de quien pudiera enamorarse. Ése era sólo Snape.   
  
Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Era cálida y pequeña, pero dejó una huella fría y prolongada luego que pasó. Harry enterró la cabeza en la almohada nuevamente. Se sentía como un pequeño mocoso insolente. Deseaba estar con Snape, pero a este paso, no merecía al hombre. Demonios, ni siquiera merecía encontrar la felicidad luego de haber destruido la alegría del otro.  
  
Pero todavía existía una pregunta sin respuesta. ¿Por qué Snape lo había elegido a él?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El día siguiente fue, sencillamente, un gran dolor de cabeza. Mientras se levantaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, captó las bajas vibraciones de tíos hablando. Bueno… algunos estaban riendo. En todo caso, sabía que algo pasaba allá abajo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí? —preguntaba Ron en la sala común.  
  
—Tenemos asuntos que atender —respondió uno de los gemelos.  
  
—Asuntos personales —agregó el otro.  
  
Cuando Harry abrió la puerta y comenzó a descender las escaleras, toda la charla y risas cesaron. Fred y George miraron hacia arriba y se congelaron. Harry podía haber supuesto por qué estaban allí, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar descuidarse. Corrió escaleras abajo y los saludó entusiasmado.  
  
—¡Fred, George, cuánto tiempo! —lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ambos.  
  
Los gemelos asintieron uno al otro. Era bueno ser tan amistosos como siempre habían sido con Harry.  
  
—Es bueno verte también, compañero —saludó Fred mientras George soltaba una risita—. Me alegra ver que las cosas no están ‘incómodas’.  
  
—No te has pasado por la tienda últimamente —comentó George.  
  
—Lo siento. No he podido salir mucho.  
  
Fred y George asintieron, comprensivos.  
  
—Bueno, vamos. Tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir.  
  
Ron estaba a punto de acompañarlos, pero George lo detuvo.  
  
—Tú no, hermanito. Esta conversación es sólo para hombres.  
  
—¿De qué se trata toda esta basura? —interrogó Ron, mirando a Harry.  
  
Éste asintió y se obligó a emitir una leve sonrisa.  
  
—Es un tanto personal, Ron. Te lo contaré más tarde.  
  
—Pero somos los mejores amigos. ¿Por qué confiarías antes en estos bufones que en mí?  
  
—Es algo personal —insistió Fred.  
  
De repente, ninguno de los rostros sonreía.  
  
—Créeme, no es algo que te incumba, hermanito —finalizó George.  
  
Abandonaron la sala común de Gryffindor y decidieron dar un pequeño paseo.  
  
—Escucha, Harry —comenzó Fred—. Eres como un hermano para nosotros.  
  
—Si sirve de algo, preferiríamos amistad sobre matrimonio en cualquier caso —agregó George.  
  
—Demonios, no creo que ninguno de nosotros dos podría permanecer monógamo. Simplemente, no es lo nuestro.  
  
—No tenemos relaciones prolongadas.  
  
—Sólo tenemos encuentros de una noche.  
  
—Lo entiendo —comentó Harry—. No hubiera escogido a ninguno de ustedes si me hubieran dado elección, pero no fue así.  
  
—Puedes elegir, Harry —argumentaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
—Tienes tres personas que te aman mucho para elegir —señaló Fred.  
  
—Pero sólo hay uno a quien amas de _esa_ forma —susurró George.  
  
Harry se ruborizó y detuvo todo movimiento.  
  
—¿Hay algún camino que no sea éste?  
  
—Mata a Fudge, y luego mata a Voldemort. A un héroe así no lo enviarán a Azkaban.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Vale, haré eso.  
  
—Pero no hasta que la reunión haya terminado —Severus Snape estaba reclinado contra una pared, con una expresión de agotamiento cubriendo sus elegantes facciones—. El Ministro, Dumbledore y yo hemos estado esperando su llegada _ansiosamente_ —terminó, obligándose a asentir hacia los mellizos en señal de agradecimiento.  
  
—Aguarden… ¿qué es todo esto? —puro pánico fue evidente en los ojos de Harry.  
  
—Dado que no estás dispuesto a cooperar con Snape, según él, debes asistir a esta reunión.  
  
—En la cual se te obligará a firmar la anulación del certificado de compromiso —agregó George.  
  
Entonces, hicieron que Harry entrara en una habitación que no había visto antes. Estaba decorada con los colores de las cuatro Casas y al frente había un escudo grande y dorado de Hogwarts, colgado contra la pared. Una larga mesa de madera oscura se ubicaba en el medio del recinto, con toda clase de comidas y bebidas deliciosas encima de ella.   
  
¿Qué se celebraba esta vez?  
  
La puerta se cerró, emitiendo un eco misterioso. Harry giró en redondo y confirmó su audiencia.  
  
—Buenos días, Director —saludó.  
  
Dumbledore asintió y en ese momento Fudge dio un paso hacia delante.  
  
—Buenos días, señor Potter. ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?  
  
Estaba a punto de replicar que no, pero al final afirmó.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Claramente, ha demostrado falta de interés en su pareja de compromiso, ¿no?  
  
Harry rió entre dientes. No sabía si por la tonta y seria expresión de Fudge, o porque estaba siendo obligado a firmar el ridículo pedazo de papel.  
  
—¿Qué con eso? —replicó.  
  
—Desea proceder con el matrimonio, o desea declinar —interrogó Fudge, tomando asiento.  
  
Había un hombre pequeño en una esquina, escribiendo con una pluma enorme. Obviamente, estaba tomando notas de todo el evento.  
  
—¿Qué importa eso?  
  
—Usted, señor Potter, es el hombre más solicitado de todo el mundo mágico. Ahora, conozco cientos de elegibles que serían unos pretendientes perfectos para usted, y le satisfarían si no es feliz con Severus Snape.  
  
—Ya hice los arreglos para otros dos esposos potenciales para el señor Potter, Ministro, ya que tanto desea anular nuestro compromiso —mencionó Snape desde atrás de Fudge.  
  
Harry abrió una cerveza de mantequilla y tomó asiento. Bebió casi la mitad de la botella antes de alejarla.  
  
—¿Me está escuchando, señor Potter?  
  
El aludido sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No. Disculpe.  
  
—Como le estaba diciendo, si hay evidencia de un claro desagrado, no hay necesidad de llevar a cabo la unión.  
  
—¿Tengo que casarme?  
  
—Sí, señor Potter. ¡Ciertamente tiene que hacerlo!  
  
—Tonterías.  
  
—No son tonterías, señor Potter, permítame asegurárselo. Se le han dado dos opciones. Puede casarse con Severus Snape o elegir a Fred o George Weasley  
  
Snape cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Fudge había hecho aparecer el certificado y ahora estaba al lado de Harry con una pequeña hojilla. Todo lo que el chico tenía que hacer era firmar para ceder su derecho… su vida. Fred miró a George y trató de sonreír. Si Harry cedía ahora, tendría que elegir a uno de ellos.  
  
—Esto es estúpido, Ministro —dijo el joven de ojos verdes—. Algo como esto es un asunto personal. No es necesario que usted se involucre.  
  
—Si se tratara de alguien más, señor Potter, no podría importarme menos.  
  
Harry empujó el certificado de compromiso, alejándolo, y trató de relajarse en su asiento.  
  
—Deje de mirarme —ordenó—. Me está haciendo sentir incómodo.  
  
—Estoy aguardando su decisión.  
  
—Pues vamos a estar aquí todo el día. No voy a firmar.  
  
Snape se animó al escucharlo.  
  
—¿Entonces se casará con el señor Snape?  
  
—Nunca dije eso. Necesito tiempo para considerar algunas cosas.  
  
—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
—Como quién tiene el cheque de paga más grande, o quién es más poderoso… o tiene mayor estatus…  
  
—Nunca pensé que te interesaran ese tipo de cosas, Harry —comentó Fred.  
  
—Y si ese tipo de cosas te importan, ¿no deberías elegir a Snape? —preguntó George.  
  
—Bueno… también hay otras cosas que considerar.  
  
—¿Cómo cuáles? —inquirió Snape, quien se estaba sintiendo bastante ofendido.  
  
—Quien luce mejor y huele mejor… —lanzó una risita, consciente que jodería a su profesor.  
  
—Nunca lo imaginé tan superficial —comentó Snape. Si tales cosas hacían dudar a Harry a la hora de elegir un compañero, él no tenía oportunidad. Se sentó y esperó a ver lo que el Niño de Oro diría ahora.  
  
—¡Potter, tiene que tomar una decisión en este asunto!  
  
—No, no tengo que hacerlo —dijo como si fuera evidente—. ¡No me diga lo que hacer!  
  
—¡Soy el Ministro de Magia! ¡No se atreva a levantarme la voz!  
  
—¡Levanto la voz a cualquiera que trate de dirigir mi vida!  
  
—¡Todos los magos y brujas deben casarse! ¿Qué le hace creer que usted es una excepción?  
  
—¡Soy el Niño-Que-Vivió! ¡Estoy sobre y más allá de los elegibles!  
  
Severus miró a Harry desde el otro lado de la mesa. Lo había visto furioso en otras ocasiones… como la vez que Umbridge caminó sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero nunca lo había visto proclamando superioridad sobre los demás.  
  
—¡Potter, está probando mi paciencia!  
  
—Molestia, molestia, molestia, molestia —Harry repetía una y otra vez. Quizás eso haría que a todos esos magos se les cayera el pelo.  
  
>>¡Potter!  
  
—Déjeme en paz. ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que, quizás, no quiero casarme con nadie, y que encontrar un pretendiente y establecerme no es algo en lo que quiera pensar por el momento? ¡Tengo otras prioridades!  
  
—Eso, Potter, ya lo dejó en claro —Snape dio la vuelta al escritorio y se colocó entre Harry y Fudge. Entonces, decidió guardar la conversación entre él y el joven, así que bajó la voz para preguntar—: Ahora, escúcheme, aquí le están siendo ofrecidas dos opciones. Puede elegir firmar o no. ¿Qué decidirá, Potter?  
  
Harry había levantado la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre.  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
—¿No lo sabe? Vamos, trate de nuevo, señor Potter. Puesto que hace que todo esto se limite a su deseo personal, ¿desea pasar el resto de su vida conmigo o prefiere a uno de los gemelos?  
  
—Yo no lo quiero —contestó fríamente.  
  
El hombre mordió su lengua para evitar gruñir. Las palabras de Harry se habían convertido en frías espadas que destrozarían cualquier corazón que intentara alcanzarlo. ¿Qué había provocado que se volviera tan cruel?   
  
—¿No? ¿Está seguro?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿No me quiere a su lado?  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Definitivo?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Entonces, el hombre tomó la hojilla.  
  
—Señor Potter, viendo que no me quiere, no puedo continuar forzando un matrimonio con usted —deslizó la hoja por su dedo, abriendo una pequeña herida vertical, y colocándolo sobre el contrato permitió que la sangre cayera. En una fracción de segundo, su firma apareció sobre una de las líneas, y ahora todo lo que se necesitaba era la firma de Harry. Entonces dejó la hojilla a un lado, y su negra túnica revoloteó mientras daba la vuelta repentinamente y abandonaba la habitación—. Adiós, señor Potter.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Dos de las tres firmas estaban presentes. Ahora, todo estaba deshaciéndose en él.  
  
—Señor Potter, tiene una semana para hablar o este certificado se anulará, con o sin su firma, y deberá escoger entre George y Fred o yo elegiré por usted. ¿Me expresé claramente?  
  
Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en la firma de Snape. Las finas líneas y curvas parecían casi demasiado claras. Esto no era un sueño.  
  
>>¿POTTER?  
  
—Mucho… —dijo Harry.   
  
—Bien —salió y Dumbledore lo siguió. Fred y George permanecieron ahí, observando.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntaron.  
  
—Bien —arrebató el certificado y corrió fuera de la habitación.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Te quiere… no te quiere… te quiere… no te quiere… te quiere —Harry arrancó el último pétalo amarillo y observó como caía al suelo para unirse a los demás pétalos arrancados.  
  
No se encontraba en su dormitorio. Estaba sentado en la hierba, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Miraba las estrellas y se preguntaba qué había hecho a si mismo. Lo qué había pasado entre él y Snape era algo que representaba un dilema. Ahora tenía el certificado que en una semana determinaría, en última instancia, con quien se quedaría. Nunca había planeado tal desgracia. Si sólo lo hubieran dejado en paz, quizás hubiera tenido un año normal… libre de tales preocupaciones.  
  
Quiso tomar otra flor silvestre, pero decidió, simplemente, dejarse caer en el césped. El verano se acercaba. Pronto, tendría que casarse. Tendría que casarse antes del fin del verano.  
  
—¿Por qué yo?  
  
Dio la vuelta y miró el certificado. Había una hojilla colocada en la parte superior… Una reluciente hojilla de titanio que lo llamaba… lo tentaba a cortarse y permitir que la sangre fluyera libremente de su cuerpo. Se sentó y la tomó. Si hacia esto ahora, Snape estaría a salvo. Voldemort nunca tendría que obligarlo a llevarlo con él y sería libre de ocuparse de otras pequeñas cosas, lejos de las misiones. Harry podría casarse con George o con Fred y ayudar a quien eligiera a que pudiera amarlo. No se veía como una mala vida. Incluso, podría aprender a amar a uno de ellos…  
  
Tomando la hojilla, la puso contra su piel, y el metal se enterró mientras presionaba lentamente y empujaba a un lado.  
  
—Ssss —siseó, y luego la alejó. Una delgada línea cruzaba su blanco dedo. Apenas una gota de sangre, pero suficiente para que el certificado reconociera al propietario como Harry Potter.  
  
Entonces miró el documento. Quizás, sí simplemente firmara, podría hacer su vida más sencilla.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora
> 
> En este capítulo se explica finalmente todo. Por favor, lean con cuidado. Este capítulo tiene lugar durante el verano previo a que Harry descubriera que estaba comprometido con Severus Snape

_Estimado Severus Snape  
  
Saludos y buenos días de parte del Ministro de Magia. Ahora que la  
nueva ley ha sido impuesta, todas las brujas y magos mayores de  
diecisiete años de edad, deben casarse antes de cumplir cuarenta  
años, y tener descendencia antes de su cumpleaños número  
cuarenta y cinco. Ha llegado al conocimiento del Ministerio que usted,  
Severus Snape, ha desatendido su deber como miembro del mundo  
mágico, de encontrar un pretendiente. Severas consecuencias caerán  
sobre usted si continúa ignorando las leyes, y el Ministerio de Magia  
tendrá la autoridad para unirlo con otro mago o bruja de nuestra  
elección si sigue con su falta de atención. Tiene una semana  
para encontrar un pretendiente antes que en el Ministerio de Magia  
nos veamos obligados a tomar acciones.  
  
Gracias y que pase un día estupendo.  
  
El Ministro de Magia_  
  
  
Severus lanzó la carta sobre la mesa y tomó un momento para retirar de su rostro los mechones de negro y grueso cabello. El Ministro se había superado esta vez. ¿El Ministerio de Magia pensaba coaccionar al viejo Mortífago Severus Snape para casarse con otro mortal? ¿Es decir, iba a convivir con otra persona por el resto de su vida? ¡La sola idea era escandalosa! ¿Cómo se atrevían a entrometerse en sus asuntos?  
  
Caminó de un lado a otro como una salvaje bestia enjaulada, mientras rumiaba sobre la impertinente carta en su mano. Y para peores, ahora que el Señor Oscuro estaba ocupado con otros asuntos y que se había visto liberado de sus servicios, necesitaba todo el tiempo disponible para empezar con las pociones cuya elaboración estaba a su cargo, preparar y recolectar un nuevo suministro de ingredientes para sus estudiantes, y organizar los planes de trabajo que ejecutaría ese año. Necesitaba uno para cada una de sus clases. Además de los siete años básicos, se incluían las cases avanzadas y las de nivelación. Tenía menos de la mitad del verano para organizar todo, pero sólo una semana para conseguir un pretendiente, y luego tendría unos pocos meses para conocer a la persona antes de tener que casarse. Le gustara o no, tendría que dejar su apretada agenda a un lado y llevar este asunto prioritario a Dumbledore de inmediato.  
  
Lanzó una mirada muy poco amistosa a la lechuza que había entregado el paquete apenas cinco minutos antes y deseó por Merlín que la maldita cosa se hubiera estrellado antes que pudiera llegar allí. Sintiendo la hostilidad que irradiaba del mago, el ave retrocedió dos vacilantes pasos, y saliendo por la ventana se sumergió en la tormenta. Snape se quedó observando como se alejaba volando, deseando en silencio que un rayo no la golpeara ahora que la entrega de sus horribles noticias había tenido éxito.  
  
Apretó los dientes antes de tomar el paquete anormalmente grande que estaba sobre la mesa. Deseaba quemar el grueso tomo junto con todas las cartas, pero eso sólo le acarrearía más problemas y no necesitaba retrasarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Caminando hacia la chimenea, aferró violentamente un puñado de polvos flu, para luego entrar, gritar ‘oficina de Dumbledore’ y liberar el poder del flu. En segundos, estaba en la oficina de la Dirección en Hogwarts.  
  
Salió de la chimenea y, en cuando vio a Dumbledore, exclamó:  
  
—Director, hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted inmediatamente.  
  
McGonagall también se encontraba presente.  
  
—Veo que también recibiste el paquete, Severus. Cuan afortunado eres.  
  
El hombre rechinó los dientes.  
  
—Sí, no debo ser otra cosa que afortunado —se giró hacia Dumbledore, que seguía caminando por su oficina como loco. Susurraba para si mismo, moviendo los brazos a su alrededor como un mono, y rascaba su barbilla mientras intentaba reflexionar sobre toda esa locura.  
  
—Aunque sea difícil de creer, hay asuntos más importantes de momento —de repente, la voz de McGonagall había perdido su sarcasmo.  
  
—¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Neville cayó dos pies de su escoba y olvido aterrizar sobre su trasero? ¿Malfoy terminó rasguñado por un conejito? ¿O Potter continúa teniendo esas pesadillas que podría manejar si hubiera dedicado algo más de esfuerzo en Occlumancia?  
  
—Quisiera que fuera tan simple —McGonagall se alejó y abrió el paquete que le había sido entregado a Snape—. Es evidente que no has hojeado este libro todavía.  
  
El hombre miró por encima de su hombro al maldito tomo. Finalmente, alguien había creado un libro que el Maestro de Pociones detestaba.  
  
—¿Hay un nombre allí, aparte del mío, que debería preocuparme de algún modo o manera?  
  
—Sí —Dumbledore, que finalmente había reaccionado, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Snape—. Harry está en la lista como elegible.  
  
Boquiabierto, el mago más joven arrebató el libro de la mano de McGonagall. Lo colocó sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore y casi rasgó varias páginas mientras buscaba la sección P en el volumen. Con el dedo, paseó la lista de arriba abajo, leyendo los nombres mientras lo hacía.  
  
—Poindexter, Polk, Pollard, Polyxena, Poole, Porson, ah, Potter —luego se fijó en los nombres de pila—. Halley, Hamlet, Hanna, … Harry —dirigió su mirada al anciano, luciendo bastante desconcertado—. Harry no cumplirá la edad hasta dentro de unas semanas. ¿Por qué está su nombre en el Libro de los Elegibles?  
  
—Eso es exactamente lo que nos gustaría saber —declaró McGonagall.  
  
—Harry es demasiado inmaduro para tomar parte en estas bodas obligatorias, además que tiene otros asuntos en los que debe enfocarse —nuevamente, Dumbledore parecía agitado.  
  
—¿Soportará esto, Director? —preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.  
  
—Tenemos una reunión con el Ministro en una hora. Llegaremos al fondo de esto en minutos.  
  
—Si Fudge decide cooperar —acotó McGonagall.  
  
—Lástima, eso raramente sucede —el profesor de Pociones se giró hacia la chimenea—. Entonces, regresaré a mi mansión.  
  
—No harás tal cosa, Severus. Vas a venir con nosotros a la reunión.  
  
El hombre giró sobre sus talones.  
  
—No soy su guardián ni su Jefe de Casa. ¿En qué beneficiaría mi asistencia a la situación?  
  
—Todavía eres su profesor, Severus —argumentó Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes.  
  
—Entonces, es mejor que vayamos ya, no tengo todo el día para perderlo escuchando la patética excusa de un mago estúpido.  
  
—Vamos entonces —convino McGonagall, mientras levantaba el Libro de los Elegibles y se lo entregaba a Snape—. Deberíamos llegar antes de tiempo en caso de que el viejo tonto decida reprogramar la reunión a última hora.  
  
Menos de una hora más tarde, los tres se encontraban en presencia del Ministro de Magia y unos cuantos de sus secuaces de confianza.  
  
—Buenas tardes, Cordelius —saludó Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiento ante el escritorio de Fudge.  
  
—Buenas tardes, Albus —contestó el otro con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de aprobación—. ¿Qué asunto discutiremos hoy?  
  
—El relacionado con el futuro de Harry Potter. No dudo que fuiste tú quien aprobó su matrimonio obligatorio.  
  
—Ah, Harry Potter, pronto estará en la edad.  
  
—Exacto. Vine, en primer lugar, a preguntar por qué su nombre está incluido como uno de los solteros en el Libro de Elegibles cuando no cumplirá la edad reglamentaria hasta dentro de un mes.  
  
—Sólo otro mes, Dumbledore. De cualquier modo, su nombre iría al libro en su debido momento.  
  
—Harry Potter tiene otros asuntos que son prioritarios. Ya tendrá tiempo de casarse, pero no ahora. Ahora debe concentrarse en Voldemort.  
  
—Voldemort no va a ir a ningún lado en un tiempo cercano. ¿Y si matan a Harry antes del enfrentamiento de ellos dos? ¿Qué dices a eso?  
  
—No va a luchar contra Voldemort por un buen tiempo —aseguró el anciano con confianza—. Deberá sufrir primero fuertes entrenamientos para mejorar mucho más sus habilidades.  
  
—¿Así que tienes total confianza en que tendrá éxito luchando una batalla contra Voldemort y viviendo para contarlo?  
  
—¿Acaso no lo ha hecho ya? —preguntó Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes.  
  
Los labios de Fudge estaban temblando.  
  
>>Cornelius, es el Elegido. Es como todos los demás, pero tiene un propósito especial en la vida. Obligarlo a casarse en este momento coloca más obstáculos ante sus prioridades.  
  
—El título de Harry Potter no es excusa para que no tome parte en la preservación de la raza mágica. Se casará igual que el resto de nosotros y **producirá** herederos, ya sea con su nombre o con el de otro.  
  
Dumbledore avanzó un paso.  
  
—Harry Potter es necesario en la guerra que se acerca. No tiene tiempo de andar retozando por ahí buscando un pretendiente. Te lo suplico, Cornelius, retíralo del libro. No tienes ninguna ingerencia en los asuntos románticos de un menor.  
  
—No será un menor por mucho tiempo —argumentó Fudge, mientras rodeaba su escritorio para mirar a los ojos al anciano—. ¡Así que es mejor que consigas que funcione, porque ahora que el nombre de Potter está allí, no habrá mago o bruja vivo que no quiera enlazarse con él!  
  
Snape, que estaba parado pacientemente en el fondo, estaba escuchando con atención. Quizás ése sería un buen momento para resolver la disputa. Tomando el Libro de los Elegibles, lo abrió en una página al azar y observó los nombres que aparecían y desaparecían. Magos y brujas estaban siendo reclamados cada minuto, y si no actuaba rápido, alguien más podría obligar a Harry a casarse. Furtivamente, retrocedió un paso y se retiró hacia el fondo de la habitación, mientras la discusión de Dumbledore y Fudge se acaloraba. Escuchó como el Ministro decía algo acerca de que el nombre de Harry estaba limitado a sólo unos pocos libros selectos que habían sido entregados a magos y brujas poderosos, así que si era reclamado en el siguiente mes, al menos estaría seguro.  
  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco antes de sentarse. Sacó una pequeña pluma y abrió la página correspondiente al nombre de Harry. Aún estaba allí, oculto entre muchos otros. ¿Cuánta gente sabría que Harry estaba disponible? ¿Habría otros observando su nombre, preguntándose si de desvanecería en cualquier momento? Sonrió, afirmó la pluma y trazó un círculo alrededor del nombre de Harry; de repente, un hombre corrió al lado de Fudge y le susurró algo. El Ministro sonrió.  
  
—Parece que Harry Potter, el Elegido, acaba de ser reclamado.  
  
Dumbledore y McGonagall quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
—Seguramente no es cierto —exclamó la bruja, adelantándose.  
  
Fudge abrió el libro que tenía y sugirió, con un inquietante brillo en sus ojos.  
  
—Veamos quién es la persona afortunada.  
  
Snape se levantó de su asiento y observó atentamente, una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se adelantaba.  
  
—Ah, aquí —exclamó el Ministro—. Severus… Snape… —levantó la vista mientras todos se giraban hacia el profesor de Pociones, que caminaba entre todos sintiéndose aplastantemente victorioso. Fudge había sido derrotado en su propio juego.  
  
—¿Algún problema, Ministro? Tenía la impresión que el nombre Potter estaba disponible —tomó una bocanada de aire y luego suspiró con sarcasmo—. ¿Cómo podría resistirlo?  
  
Los lentes del Ministro cayeron de su rostro y tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall se veían estupefactos. ¿En qué estaba pensando el profesor de Pociones?  
  
—¿Tú? —preguntó McGonagall.  
  
—Creo que esta disputa terminó. Harry Potter es mío y no tengo intención de cederlo —cerró el libro de un golpe y salió de la habitación, dejando detrás una audiencia boquiabierta.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿En qué estabas pensando, Severus Snape? —interrogó Dumbledore en cuanto entraron en su oficina.  
  
El hombre estaba mirando el piso de madera, temiendo haber cometido un terrible error.  
  
—Dudo que el nombre de Potter hubiera permanecido mucho tiempo sin ser reclamado. Mejor yo que un mago que pudiera utilizarlo para su propia gloria.  
  
Los ojos del Director brillaron como locos. ¿Qué se le había ocurrido al anciano?  
  
—¡Eres brillante, Severus! —extendió su mano y estrechó la del mago de pelo negro.  
  
McGonagall sonrió con entusiasmo.  
  
—Tengo que admitir que todavía estoy sorprendida, Severus, eres la última persona que hubiera pensado consideraría el bienestar de Harry Potter. ¿Qué logró que cambiaras de actitud?  
  
El otro no contestó. En lugar de eso, caminó hacia la chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos flu.  
  
—Debo irme. Tengo otras cosas que atender.  
  
Sin decir adiós, lanzó los polvos flu y se fue en segundos. Una vez en la comodidad de su hogar, deseó regresar a su trabajo, pero allí estaba otro paquete aguardándolo sobre la mesa. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta allí, lo arrebató de la mesa y arrancó la tapa. ¿Qué maldita cosa necesitaba el Ministerio ahora? Tomó la carpeta que estaba dentro y la abrió. Retrocedió un paso al darse cuenta que era sobre Harry. Se sentó en su silla y la hojeó. La carpeta contenía casi todo pedazo de información conocida hasta el momento sobre Harry, desde su nacimiento hasta los últimos años en Hogwarts. Había fotos de él, su familia, y una dirección en caso de que Snape necesitara encontrarlo. Entonces, un pequeño sobre cayó de la carpeta. Lo levantó y lo abrió. Dentro, había una carta del Ministerio.  
  
_Felicitaciones, Severus Snape.  
  
Esperamos actúe con prontitud para informar al señor  
Harry James Potter sobre su compromiso y empiece  
el cortejo. Aguardamos ansiosamente el día que usted  
y el señor Potter sean unidos en matrimonio.  
  
El Ministerio de Magia._  
  
Casi se ahogó. ¿Ellos no iban a informar a Harry sobre su abrupto compromiso? ¿Él tendría que programar una reunión con Potter, sentarlo y contarle las alegres noticias? Por Merlín, ése estaba siendo, de lejos, el peor día de su vida. Quería tirarse en su silla y olvidarse de todo. Ahora todo se estaba hundiendo. Él, Severus Snape, estaba comprometido con el Niño-Que-Vivió. En menos de un año, deberían estar casados. Suspiró. Tendría que acercarse al muchacho eventualmente.  
  
Registró en su escritorio y, sacando su pluma y una hoja de pergamino, escribió:  
  
  
_Hocicos  
  
Deseo solicitar una audiencia contigo y los otros miembros de la Orden.  
Tengo noticias repentinas que conciernen al futuro de Harry y al mío  
propio. Desafortunadamente, no voy a estar disponible hasta la noche anterior al regreso del chico a Hogwarts. Hasta ese momento, vigílenlo cuidadosamente_  
  
  
El hombre tuvo la repentina urgencia de agregar ‘por mí’, pero apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento.  
  
_Severus Snape_  
  
Dobló la carta y la selló, antes de tenderla a una lechuza que estaba posada a su lado.  
  
—Lleva esto al número doce de Grimmauld Place y entrégala a Sirius Black.  
  
Tomando la carta con el pico, la lechuza, negra como la noche, voló por la ventana y se perdió de vista.  
  
Las cosas comenzaron a tranquilizarse un poco una vez que se quedó solo. El chico estaba justamente prometido a él en primer lugar.  
  
>>Harry Potter, creo que pronto tendremos una coalición.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry continuaba sobre su escoba, planeando sobre el terreno mientras observaba el atardecer. Sería la última vez que vería la puesta de sol tras los árboles de la madriguera. En unas horas, sería transportado a Grimmauld Place.  
  
—¿Harry, estás listo para partir? —preguntó la señora Weasley desde abajo.  
  
El chico, que seguía ensimismado, bañado por la cálida luz del sol, apartó la mirada lentamente y asintió en dirección a la bruja. Cuando bajó al terreno, notó que Remus y Sirius estaban allí, hablando entre si casi incisivamente. Tonks estaba cerca, pero sólo miraba fijamente. Harry frunció el ceño. Ellos no actuaban así de manera habitual. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?  
  
>>Harry, querido, tus cosas ya fueron llevadas a Grimmauld Place. ¿Tienes tu licencia de aparición? —el joven asintió, la había recibido el último año, luego de todas aquellas lecciones en el Ministerio de Magia—. Bien, adelante. Nosotros te seguiremos de inmediato —la señora Weasley le entregó una foto del lugar donde debería aparecerse—. En cuanto estés listo, querido.  
  
Mirando con atención la fotografía, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para memorizarla. Luego se la regresó a la señora Weasley mientras trataba de recordar la imagen tridimensional. Respirando profundamente, aferró su escoba y cerró los ojos. Momentáneamente, sintió la horrible sensación de ser succionado a través de un apretado tubo de goma que le quitaba el aliento, y justo cuando pensaba que se iba a asfixiar, sintió la bienvenida sensación del aire fresco contra su piel. Abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente. Hermione y Ron estaban en la habitación al lado de la suya, recitando hechizos de sanación. Cuando Harry entró, el pelirrojo estaba parado sobre la cama, fingiendo estar arrojando un hechizo a través de la habitación, mientras Hermione estaba tratando de pronunciar un encantamiento bastante difícil.  
  
—¡Ey, ustedes dos!  
  
Sus amigos saltaron.  
  
—¡Harry! ¡Qué bueno verte! —Hermione lo abrazó apretadamente y Ron le apuntó y rió—. Te he estado esperando desde que Ron se apareció hace dos horas.  
  
—Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer.  
  
En ese momento, Moody entro en la habitación y miró alrededor; rápidamente, su gran ojo escudriñó el lugar como si fuera una maldita ratonera.  
  
—Buenas tardes, Harry —estrechó su mano.  
  
El joven sonrió.  
  
—¿Están todos aquí?  
  
—Casi. Esperamos un nuevo visitante.  
  
—¿Quién? —curioseó Ron.  
  
—El profesor Severus Snape —contestó Ojo Loco Moody mientras abandonaba la habitación.  
  
Ron se estremeció y Hermione se encogió de hombros. Harry, por su parte, se preguntó por qué todos en la Orden siempre confiaban en Snape.  
  
Cuando la cena ya había terminado y la señora Weasley estaba ordenando la cocina, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Harry estaba enzarzado en la más interesante conversación con Sirius cuando la señora Weasley sacudió ligeramente su hombro y le pidió:  
  
—Ve a abrir, ¿quieres?  
  
Sirius lo empujó, animándolo, y Harry se apresuró a contestar. Cuando abrió la puerta, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba al pié de la letra las cosas que Sirius le había dicho, pero cuando identificó al hombre que estaba al otro lado del umbral, la curva de sus labios cayo.  
  
—Buenas noches, Profesor —saludó, con un tono poco acogedor.  
  
Notó enseguida que los ojos del hombre parecían repentinamente grandes. Su respiración era diferente y no parecía otra cosa que impaciente por estar en presencia de Harry. El chico se preguntó qué habría hecho esta vez.  
  
—Veo que se encuentra bien —dijo Snape, en un tono casi agitado, mientras lo recorría con la vista desde lo alto de su cabeza hasta la punta del pié.  
  
—La señora Weasley me ha cuidado —respondió prontamente, sintiéndose incómodo al tener al hombre mirándolo de esa manera.  
  
—Hágase a un lado —ordenó el Slytherin, mientras entraba en la casa, alejándose del chico, su túnica rozando apenas la piel de Harry cuando pasó a su lado.  
  
Al momento, Harry escuchó al hombre hablar nuevamente desde la cocina.  
  
>>Molly, sugiero que despidas a todo el que no sea miembro de la Orden. Sólo tengo una hora.  
  
Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que Ron y él estaban en su habitación, y Hermione y Ginny en el cuarto de al lado.  
  
—¿De qué crees que estarán hablando? —preguntó a su mejor amigo.  
  
—Maldita sea si lo sé —replicó Ron—. Lo más probable es que Snape sólo esté reportando novedades de Tú-Sabes-Quien.  
  
—Supongo —musitó, mientras rodaba sobre si mismo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Una vez que Snape terminó de reportar todo lo que podía recordar de su última reunión con el Señor Oscuro, declaró:  
  
—Escuchen, lo que estoy a punto de decir no lo pienso repetir —sacó una hoja doblada de pergamino de su túnica.  
  
Sirius y Lupin se inclinaron hacia delante, aguardando ansiosos lo que fuera a decirles.  
  
>>No dudo que todos están conscientes de la última ley impuesta por el Ministerio.  
  
Todos asintieron. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco antes de preguntar:  
  
—¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí? ¿Estás a punto de decirnos que estás comprometido? ¿Y que quieres que seamos felices por ti?  
  
El otro sonrió.  
  
—En realidad, sí. Verán, debido a los asuntos de mi compromiso, no he tenido tiempo de informarles sobre mi más reciente adquisición —miró al pergamino antes de continuar—. Estoy comprometido, Sirius, y creo que te interesará mucho saber que mi prometido es tu ahijado, Harry Potter.  
  
Lupin se paró de inmediato, tratando de detener a Sirius, quien instantáneamente se había movido para saltar sobre el profesor de Pociones.  
  
—¿Qué demonios significa eso de que estás comprometido con Harry?  
  
—Silencio o lo despertarás —pidió Snape con tranquilidad.  
  
—¿Ésta es tu idea de una broma?  
  
Snape tronó sus dedos y ante todos apareció un certificado validando su compromiso con Harry.  
  
—Regálate la vista con esto —dijo, mientras observaba complacido como Sirius intentaba liberarse del agarre de Lupin para lanzarse sobre él.  
  
Todos los demás permanecieron sentados, aguardando pacientemente a que el Slytherin siguiera explicando, mientras alguno intentaba leer la fina letra.  
  
—¡Mi ahijado merece algo mucho mejor que tú!  
  
—Me alegra escuchar que tengo tu bendición —movió la varita y esperó que su certificado se enrollara a si mismo.  
  
—¡No lo mereces!  
  
—Lo protegeré, Sirius. Estará en buenas manos —metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja negra. Se la entregó a Tonks y le pidió quedamente—. Por favor, dale esto a Sirius cuando esté más calmado. Es la joya que pretendo dar a Harry como anillo de compromiso. Por favor, asegúrate que él se lo entregue.  
  
La chica quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Snape no estaba bromeando. Abrió la cajita y en su interior encontró un hermoso anillo, hecho a mano y encantado especialmente para el tamaño del dedo del chico.  
  
—¿Harry sabe esto? —preguntó la bruja.  
  
—No —contestó.  
  
La señora Weasley estaba a punto de decirle que subiera las escaleras y le dijera él mismo a Harry, pero rápidamente acalló ese pensamiento.  
  
—¿Cómo propones que le contemos lo del… compromiso?  
  
—Sean francos con Potter. Si se van por las ramas, nunca lo entenderá. Me encontraré con él en Hogwarts —salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a todos los miembros de la Orden, sumidos en sus pensamientos.  
  
Ya se dirigía hacia la salida cuando sintió que debería tomar un rápido desvío para ver lo que estaba haciendo su prometido. Serenamente, subió las escaleras y, abriendo la puerta, susurró un hechizo que hizo que Harry y Ron cayeran en un sueño profundo. Ninguno de los dos despertaría mientras Severus estuviera presente. Caminó hasta el lado del chico de ojos verdes y se inclinó sobre él, mientras su sombra caía sobre los ojos y rostro del muchacho. Estiró su mano derecha y, con cuidado, retiró el mechón de cabello rebelde que ocultaba la legendaria cicatriz de su frente.  
  
—Harry… —la mano del profesor viajo hasta la suave mejilla. Se sentía abrumado por la tentación de depositar un beso en esa mejilla, pero temiendo que alguien lo descubriera, al final huyó de la habitación. Había alcanzado lo que se propuso hacer, pero ahora tenía que dejar atrás a su prometido hasta el día siguiente.  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
Próximo capítulo: ¿Te quedarías conmigo, por favor?  
  
  
N/A: Como pueden ver, Snape no eligió a Harry sin amor. Lo eligió para asegurarse que estuviera protegido. Aunque en principio Dumbledore y McGonagall estuvieron sorprendidos, ellos apoyaron completamente la decisión de Snape.  
  
Aunque todavía no menciono esto en la historia, Harry no recibió el paquete informándole que debería elegir un pretendiente antes de cumplir los cuarenta años porque todavía era menor.  
  
El nombre de Harry estaba limitado a unos pocos ejemplares del Libro de los Elegibles, que fueros distribuidos entre gente rica y poderosa porque el Ministerio quería alguien que ellos pensaran que era adecuado antes de que fuera abierto al público.  
  
Sirius quería matar a Snape por obligar a Harry a comprometerse sin decírselo. Los demás sentían que era un poco injusto para el chico, pero en este punto Harry ya había cumplido la edad y no podían hacer nada al respecto.  
  
Ahora, para quienes se pregunten por qué no escribí este capítulo de primero, la simple respuesta es porque no quise. Quise zambullirme de lleno en el problema y no darles todos los datos de una vez. Lo posteo ahora porque quería tomar una pausa de todo lo que he estado contando. En realidad, no soy una persona muy mala. Puedo amar la angustia y el drama, y los finales tristes, pero no tengo intención que eso pase en esta historia. No soy fan de Fred o George como pareja de Harry, así que, por ahora, esto sigue siendo un Snarry.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora
> 
> Como pueden ver, Snape no eligió a Harry sin amor. Lo eligió para asegurarse que estuviera protegido. Aunque en principio Dumbledore y McGonagall estuvieron sorprendidos, ellos apoyaron completamente la decisión de Snape.
> 
> Aunque todavía no menciono esto en la historia, Harry no recibió el paquete informándole que debería elegir un pretendiente antes de cumplir los cuarenta años porque todavía era menor.
> 
> El nombre de Harry estaba limitado a unos pocos ejemplares del Libro de los Elegibles, que fueros distribuidos entre gente rica y poderosa porque el Ministerio quería alguien que ellos pensaran que era adecuado antes de que fuera abierto al público.
> 
> Sirius quería matar a Snape por obligar a Harry a comprometerse sin decírselo. Los demás sentían que era un poco injusto para el chico, pero en este punto Harry ya había cumplido la edad y no podían hacer nada al respecto.
> 
> Ahora, para quienes se pregunten por qué no escribí este capítulo de primero, la simple respuesta es porque no quise. Quise zambullirme de lleno en el problema y no darles todos los datos de una vez. Lo posteo ahora porque quería tomar una pausa de todo lo que he estado contando. En realidad, no soy una persona muy mala. Puedo amar la angustia y el drama, y los finales tristes, pero no tengo intención que eso pase en esta historia. No soy fan de Fred o George como pareja de Harry, así que, por ahora, esto sigue siendo un Snarry.


	19. ¿Te quedarás conmigo, por favor?

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Fred mientras tomaba su mano abruptamente.  
  
Justo antes que Harry pudiera saborear la extrañamente excitante emoción que generaba la mano del gemelo alrededor de la suya, George había atrapado su mano libre y proclamado en alta voz:  
  
—Vamos a darte una muestra de lo que sería la vida con nosotros.  
  
—En primer lugar —el tono de Fred era sarcásticamente serio—, ninguno de nosotros va a ninguna parte sin el otro. Siempre estamos juntos. Siempre —puso el mayor énfasis posible en la palabra.  
  
—Trabajamos en pareja. Como los palillos chinos. Retira a uno y el otro no funcionará apropiadamente.  
  
Harry estaba comenzando a comprender lo que estaban tratando de expresar.  
  
—Así que, Fred y yo vamos a invitarte a una cita, y al final de ella, deberías tener una idea justa de todo en lo que te vas a meter.  
  
Harry asintió con nerviosismo mientras los gemelos entrelazaban sus dedos con los suyos, algo que Snape había hecho en contadas ocasiones. Los otros dos hicieron pivotar sus brazos como si se tratara de un niño, lo que hizo que se sintiera irritado, pero ése era sólo el inicio de un largo día.  
  
Mientras recorrían el sendero que conducía a Hogsmeade, notó que los gemelos estaban mirando el cielo con malas caras.  
  
—¿Crees que va a llover? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a George en lugar de a Harry.  
  
—¡Oh! Te lo diré en una hora más o menos.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño a nadie en particular. Fred captó su mirada descontenta y musitó, en un tono inconcebiblemente confidencial.  
  
—¿No te preocupes, Harry! ¡Te mantendremos seguro y seco! ¡No nos gustaría que Snape nos hiriera por enfermar a su hombre!  
  
El más joven enrojeció repentinamente y los otros dos se echaron a reír.  
  
Una vez en Hogsmeade, los gemelos lo arrastraron hasta un pequeño restaurante que se había inaugurado apenas el último mes, llamado ‘Berrywood Palace’  
  
—Es bastante extravagante —comentó George, mientras abría la puerta de vidrio, aún sosteniendo la mano de Harry.  
  
—Lástima que no estamos enamorados, Harry, pues podríamos compartir una bebida.  
  
En el interior las paredes estaban encantadas para que el lugar luciera como un bosque y el techo estaba embrujado para simular un toldo, permitiendo que pasara la cantidad justa de luz solar para poder ver alrededor. Pequeñas esferas de luz flotaban por todas partes, imitando luciérnagas.  
  
—Este lugar se ve agradable —comentó Harry, mientras los gemelos lo guiaban a su asiento.  
  
—Por supuesto que lo es.  
  
—Producimos dinero ahora, por si no lo habías notado —dijo Fred, mientras sacudía partículas invisibles de polvo de su chaqueta de piel negra de dragón—. Estuvimos a punto de decirte que podrías heredar una pequeña fortuna al casarte con uno de nosotros, pero…  
  
—Recordamos que ya rechazaste una buena cantidad de dinero.  
  
—Snape heredó montones de dinero de su madre Eileen y su padre Tobías.  
  
Harry aguzó el oído.  
  
—Espera, ¿tú conoces a los padres de Severus?  
  
—¿Quién no? —dijo Fred con indiferencia—. Aunque ahora están muertos. Snape heredó la mansión y el patrimonio.  
  
—Ni siquiera tendría necesidad de trabajar —agregó George, mientras tomaba un sorbo del agua que la camarera acababa de traer.  
  
Fred se encargó de ordenar y la camarera partió momentáneamente.  
  
—No te preocupes por reembolsarnos, Harry. Tenemos dinero más que suficiente para cubrirte.  
  
Éste asintió y en ese momento llegó otra mesera con sus bebidas. George estaba disfrutando un brandy que tragaba, codicioso, y Fred revolvía su batido de chocolate y banana*. Harry estaba allí sentado, sintiéndose un tanto olvidado. ¿Dónde estaba su bebida?  
  
—Oh, perdona, Harry —Fred empujó ligeramente su batido al centro de la pequeña mesa circular—. Estamos compartiendo.  
  
Había dos pitillos, así que el chico de ojos verdes se inclinó hacia delante y tomó uno de ellos. Pero mientras tomaba un generoso sorbo del alto vaso, notó rápidamente que Fred también se había inclinado y estaba sorbiendo a su vez, con el rostro a no más de tres pulgadas del suyo. Harry se retiró al instante. George levantó una ceja y su hermano preguntó:  
  
—¿No estás acostumbrado a interactuar íntimamente?  
  
—Estaba convencido que a estas alturas el profesor Snape habría explotado tu burbuja personal —los gemelos rieron entre dientes  
  
—¿Qué? —Harry estaba confundido y su rostro lucía aterrado—. ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?  
  
Fred puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—No te preocupes, Harry. Estás pensando demasiado.  
  
—Otro punto para Snape —comentó George—. Nosotros no podemos estar con alguien que piensa demasiado.  
  
—Mi cabeza duele de sólo pensar que tú te estás concentrando o recelando de cada tontería que pronunciamos.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido.  
  
—Yo no he… No importa.  
  
—Bebé un poco más —Fred empujó su vaso hacia él—. Y no te retires si me inclino para tomar algo también. Tengo sed de mi bebida, no de ti.  
  
Harry casi se ahoga y su rostro adquirió un tinte rosado.  
  
Cuando llegó la comida, Fred no prestó atención a Harry y devoró todo lo de su plato en cuestión de minutos. George, por su parte, decidió compartir su comida con el moreno. Dividió todo lo que tenía por la mitad y le dio una parte al chico.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—De nada, Harry.  
  
Mientras Harry comía, ocasionalmente goteaba jugo de la carne y rodaba por su barbilla; George, como el caballero que era, alargó el brazo sobre la mesa y limpió su rostro con una servilleta.  
  
—No podemos sacarte a ningún sitio, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry sólo rió entre dientes y los gemelos sintieron como si no estuvieran haciendo ningún progreso, pero con seguridad habrían cumplido su misión antes que terminara el día.  
  
—Necesito preguntarles algo —dijo el moreno una vez hubieron abandonado el restaurante.  
  
—¿Sí, Harry? —replicaron a un tiempo.  
  
—Hay muchos estudiantes en Hogwarts, como Ron y Hermione, que ya cumplieron diecisiete, pero no he visto ni uno solo que haya recibido un paquete como el que le llegó a Snape.  
  
Fred tomó la libertad de explicar.  
  
—La razón de eso es que todavía están en la escuela. Tan pronto como terminen, sin embargo, el cielo se cubrirá de lechuzas llevando grandes paquetes para todos.  
  
—Entonces, ¿no tienen que casarse en cuanto terminen la escuela?  
  
—No. Sólo aquellos que están cerca de cumplir los cuarenta, y otros, como tú, a quien el Ministerio cree que es mejor tener enlazado en caso de que alguien inadecuado y posiblemente peligroso te reclame. Es sobre todo por tu seguridad.  
  
—Pero… eso pondrá la vida de mi esposo o esposa en riesgo.  
  
—Sí, pero el Ministerio no escucha razones. No hay excusas porque seas El-Niño-Que-Vivió; incluso si Voldemort usara a esa persona para obligarte a que te aliaras a él.  
  
—¿Y si rehúso a casarme con quien sea? —preguntó finalmente.  
  
—Te encarcelarían y tendrías que pagar una multa hasta que obedecieras la ley —explicó George.  
  
—Entonces, no pueden elegir un pretendiente por mí.  
  
—No, Harry —terció Fred—. Es más complicado que eso. El Ministerio sólo te elige la pareja si estás cerca de los cuarenta y no has encontrado a nadie.  
  
—¿Entonces por qué a mí sí? No estoy cerca de los cuarenta y aún así no tuve ni voz ni voto.  
  
—Eras todavía menor de edad así que los del Ministerio no consideraron necesario tu consentimiento cuando Snape te eligió como su pareja. Ahora que cumpliste diecisiete, se podría pensar que finalmente tendrías voz y voto, pero dado que eres El-Niño-Que-Vivió…  
  
—No lo tienes —finalizó George—. Y dado que eres el más joven en el compromiso, Snape tiene la autoridad para elegir un pretendiente para ti.  
  
Harry sintió como si deseara patear a alguien.  
  
—Entonces, Hermione y Ron no tendrán que preocuparse necesariamente de casarse enseguida.  
  
—No, hasta que se acerquen a la edad —dijeron los gemelos a la vez.  
  
—¿Y si alguien los elige?  
  
—Bueno, dado que tanto Hermione como Ron tienen la edad legal, pueden rehusar. Si tuvieran menos de diecisiete, no tendrían elección.  
  
—Pero el Ministerio no ha puesto un solo menor en la lista excepto a mí, ¿cierto?  
  
—Correcto, y ya sabes por qué. No te preocupes demasiado por eso. Sólo cásate, folla un rato, produce unos cuantos bebés y todo estará fantástico.  
  
Los gemelos hicieron una señal con sus pulgares hacia arriba mientras guiaban a Harry alrededor de Hogsmeade.  
  
Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Fred y George lo condujeron lejos de las calles principales y hacia un pequeño callejón cerca del final del pueblo.  
  
—Bien, Harry. Queremos intentar algo mientras te tenemos para nosotros.  
  
El chico inclinó la cabeza, dando la apariencia que estaba intentando adivinar qué era lo que iban a hacerle.  
  
—No te preocupes, no será necesariamente malo.  
  
—No es como si te fuéramos a violar o algo así.  
  
—Pero esto ayudará a elegir entre tus tres opciones.  
  
George retrocedió un paso y observó como Fred pegaba a Harry contra la pared. El más joven sintió como si algo en su interior diera vueltas. ¿Qué estaban planeando los gemelos?  
  
—Esperen… ¿Qué van a hacer?  
  
—Voy a besarte, Harry —declaró Fred, mientras lo presionaba suavemente contra la fría pared de piedra. Harry ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de evadir sus labios, que se posaron suavemente contra los propios. Cuando Fred sintió que el moreno no iba a luchar, presionó un poco más y lo mantuvo quieto. No movió los labios ni trató de probar más allá. Permaneció tan rígido como una estatua, dejando que el moreno sintiera lo que era besar a alguien que no fuera Snape.   
  
Los labios de Fred eran cálidos como los de Snape, suaves como los de Snape, pero no eran los de Snape. Cuando Harry cerró los ojos, fue bajo la impresión de que podría imaginar que el gemelo era el Profesor. No podría haber estado más equivocado. Con los ojos cerrados, entraban en juego otros sentidos. Su aroma era diferente al de Snape. La forma de los labios era diferente y se unían de forma diferente. Apartó la boca y Fred retrocedió un paso.  
  
>>¿Entonces, Harry?  
  
El chico corrió un pulgar por sus labios. Su estómago había definitivamente dado volteretas cuando el pelirrojo le había besado, y su temperatura se había elevado ligeramente, pero no había sentido la ardorosa pasión que sentía sólo cuando Snape lo besaba. Lo que había sentido sólo se podía describir como lo que le produciría besar a su mejor amigo, una sacudida incómoda. No le daba asco pero no lo repetiría si de él dependía.  
  
—Yo… No fue Snape.  
  
—No, mierda —dijo George.  
  
—¿Debería tomar eso como un insulto? Si viniera de cualquier otro, lo tomaría como un cumplido —comentó Fred.  
  
—No quise decir eso —se excusó Harry—. Besarte… no es como besar a Snape. No sentí nada. Bueno… sentí, pero no las chispas que esperaba.  
  
—Bien —dijeron los gemelos.  
  
—Entonces, ¿regresamos? Dumbledore desea hablar contigo antes que corras a hacer lo que quieres.  
  
—¿Debo visitarlo primero?  
  
—Me temo que sí.  
  
Al entrar al castillo, sus ojos observaron a Draco Malfoy parado cerca de la fuente, acompañado de Pansy Parkinson y Crabbe. Sus labios se movían con rapidez, como si estuviera explicando algo que hubiera mantenido en secreto por largo tiempo. Parecía enojado por algo y la presencia de Harry no ayudó. Cuando los ojos de Malfoy se posaron en los suyos lucía realmente furioso. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez para disgustarlo?   
  
—No pierdas el tiempo, Harry —dijo Fred, jalándolo de la mano.  
  
Mientras se alejaban del rubio, a Harry no le pasó desapercibido su ceño fruncido al observar a los gemelos Weasley siguiéndolo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Buenas noches, Harry —saludó Dumbledore, mientras los gemelos lo introducían en su oficina.  
  
—Hola, señor.  
  
—Toma asiento, hay algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir.  
  
El joven obedeció y esperó que Dumbledore continuara.  
  
>>Voy a ser tan breve como sea posible. Harry, quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que decidas hacer, te asegures que sea algo que te hará feliz.  
  
El chico se encontró frunciendo el ceño por décima vez en ese día.  
  
>>Harry, todavía no has logrado dominar la Occlumancia así que no tendría problema en sondear tu mente buscando información. Sé lo que has estado haciendo, y déjame asegurarte, antes que te apresures a tomar una decisión de la que podrías arrepentirte muy pronto, que Severus no es un hombre incompetente. Es más que capaz de defenderse a si mismo. Lo ha probado a la Orden y a mí durante años; desde antes que tú nacieras.  
  
El Gryffindor abrió la boca para decir algo pero Dumbledore levantó una mano. No lo escucharía todavía.  
  
>>Heriste a Severus, Harry. Seguramente te has dado cuenta. Si no deseas continuar con la relación, me gustaría que al menos tomaras unos momentos de tu tiempo para disculparte con él. Ha hecho más por ti de lo que puedes incluso imaginar. Ha hecho mucho para ayudarte, y a tus amigos y familia. Le debes mucho.  
  
Y la noche no acabó allí. Para convencer aún más a Harry, el anciano resumió algunas de las muchas cosas que Snape había hecho por Dumbledore y la Orden en el pasado; asumiendo asignaciones de riesgo y tareas más peligrosas que las que afrontaría cualquier bruja o mago ordinario en su vida. Luego de dos largas horas, el Director le ofreció algunos calderos de chocolate.  
  
>>Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta —Dumbledore lo guió hacia la puerta y los gemelos le despidieron con la mano mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
Mientras bajaba por los escalones de piedra, una idea se repetía en su mente:  
  
_‘No temas por la vida de Severus si alguna vez descubres que ha sido capturado’_  
  
¿Qué había querido decir Dumbledore con eso? ¿Que Snape era un mago capaz? Cerrando las manos en apretados puños, se dio la vuelta, y se encaminaba hacia las mazmorras cuando Malfoy chocó repentinamente contra él en el pasillo. Harry perdió el balance por un segundo, pero se recuperó rápidamente y, por instinto, sacó la varita y apuntó a su Némesis.  
  
—¡Mira por donde vas, Potter! —espetó el rubio.  
  
—¡Tú te abalanzaste contra mí!  
  
—Excusas, excusas. ¿Eso es todo lo que sale de esa asquerosa boca tuya?  
  
En ese momento, tanto Snape como Filch aparecieron también por la esquina del corredor.  
  
—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Potter y Malfoy? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Snape cruzó los brazos.  
  
Ambos chicos se señalaron uno al otro.  
  
—¡Él chocó contra mí!  
  
—¡Él me amenazó con su varita!  
  
—Filch, llévese a Potter. Yo me encargaré de Malfoy —se movió y le indicó al rubio que lo siguiera, pero tan pronto como Draco hizo un movimiento para obedecerlo, Harry lo sacó del camino y siguió al profesor de Pociones.  
  
—¡Regrese aquí? —gritó Filch.  
  
Snape giró en redondo y levantó una ceja mirando al Gryffindor.  
  
—Usted debe seguir a Filch, Potter. Hoy no estoy de humor para lidiar con sus tonterías.  
  
—No —se negó firmemente.  
  
Filch y Malfoy intercambiaron miradas. ¿Acaso Harry deseaba morir?  
  
—¿No? —repitió Snape—. Soy su profesor, Potter. Hará lo que yo digo.  
  
—Por favor, señor.  
  
Durante un momento, el mayor lo miró a los ojos fríamente; cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no retrocedería, miró a Filch y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Muy bien. Sígame, Potter. Draco, ve con Filch. ¡AHORA!  
  
Malfoy salió disparado y Harry se ubico rápidamente al lado de Snape.  
  
>>Usted es la última persona que quería ver hoy, Potter.  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza mientras se encaminaban a las mazmorras.  
  
>>Diré esto una vez más, Potter. Estoy de un humor de perros hoy. Si no coopera, no dudaré en infligir sobre su triste trasero una atroz cantidad de incomodidad.  
  
¿Por qué no podía el maestro de Pociones ser sencillamente directo y decir que iba a golpear su triste trasero hasta hacerlo pulpa si no hacía las cosas a su manera?  
  
En todo caso, la imagen que surgía en la cabeza de Harry tenía al menos una parte agradable.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra que fungía de aula, Snape se reclinó contra su escritorio, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Harry.  
  
>>Malfoy comenzó —se defendió el chico rápidamente para romper la tensión en la habitación. No funcionó. Snape no hizo ni un movimiento para convenir con él—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tuvo un mal día?  
  
El hombre no dijo nada.  
  
>>Lamento si arruiné su semana —Harry bajó la cabeza.  
  
—La vida sigue, Potter, con o sin usted.  
  
El Gryffindor lo miró a través de sus lentes circulares y empezó:  
  
—Respecto al contrato… yo…  
  
El profesor de Pociones analizó las delicadas facciones de Harry con extremo cuidado. El chico estaba intentando decir algo pues subía y bajaba la cabeza, se mordía los labios y sus ojos brillaban nerviosos. Snape comprendió que intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas. Después de todo, de un resbalón de los pies uno se puede recuperar rápidamente, pero de un resbalón de la lengua es posible que no se recobre jamás.  
  
—Si ya lo firmó, puede dejarlo sobre mi escritorio. Si no, es mejor que lo haga.  
  
Harry tomó su capa y, dudando, la sacó de las sombras. Entonces, lo miró con sus claros ojos.  
  
—Ése es el asunto, señor…  
  
Snape no captó en absoluto lo que Harry quería decir, pero no deseaba observarlo desenrollando el pergamino. Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, sus piernas temblaban y el sudor fluía a través de sus poros. No quería esperar a averiguar si Harry había firmado el maldito certificado o no.  
  
—Tengo otras cosas que atender, Potter. Cuando termine con esto, déjelo en mi escritorio —se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera sobrepasar al chico, éste aferró su brazo, evitando que se siguiera moviendo.  
  
—¡No voy a firmar! ¡No lo haré! —gritó, moviendo el certificado frente a sus ojos.  
  
La mano de Snape atrapó precipitadamente su muñeca y bajó la mirada hasta su estudiante.  
  
—¿Hacerse un corte con la hojilla es tan difícil para usted?  
  
—Yo sólo pensaba…  
  
—No, Potter. Pensó mal —espetó, mientras empujaba el brazo de Harry lejos de él.  
  
—No puedo firmar el contrato, señor.  
  
—¿Es tan incapaz?  
  
—Escuche, lo lamento. De verdad, verdad, siento todo lo que hice.  
  
—No tiene idea de lo que me hizo pasar. Me perdonará, señor Potter, pero sus disculpas no remedian eso.  
  
Harry miró su dedo y después al hombre.  
  
—Habla completamente en serio cuando me dice que firme el contrato, ¿verdad?  
  
—Yo he continuado, Potter. Quizás es tiempo que usted también lo haga.  
  
Mierda. Ese hombre nunca olvidaba. Su mirada osciló entre los dos ojos de marta cibelina del profesor.   
  
—¿Ella es quien me va a reemplazar?  
  
Atrapado con la guardia baja, Snape se inclinó, alejándose de Harry.  
  
—¿De qué habla?  
  
—Esa chica… Grace Gale… ¿Va a elegirla en mi lugar?  
  
—Ése no es su problema…  
  
—¿Porque se parece a mí?  
  
Snape se quedó sin palabras. Simplemente, respiró profundamente y luego declaro, con una muy calmada y controlada voz:  
  
—Potter… Harry… Por favor, vete.  
  
—Ella se parece a mí, señor. ¡Podría pasar por mi hermana mayor! ¡Usted debe sentir algo por mí si fue y consiguió alguien que físicamente le recuerda a mí!  
  
Era cierto. Snape no lo había olvidado y no deseaba hacerlo tan repentinamente. Necesitaba llenar la sangrante herida de su corazón, pero nadie esperaba que Harry pudiera curarlo. Pronto encontró que estaba buscando, deliberada y desesperadamente, entre cientos de carpetas, una mujer que pudiera, aunque fuera remotamente, parecerse a Harry, de quien había terminado tan inesperadamente enamorado.  
  
Cuando se cruzó con la fotografía de Gale no pudo ignorarla. Se parecía tanto a Harry que dolía. Puede que se estuviera mintiendo a si mismo, y definitivamente a ella, pero si con eso lograba apaciguar el dolor de su corazón, entonces que así fuera.   
  
—Siempre tan engreído. Es demasiado parecido a su padre.  
  
—¡Al menos no voy por ahí tratando de encontrar alguien que se parezca a mi ex! ¿Cómo piensa que se sentiría ella si lo supiera?  
  
—Ése no es asunto suyo.  
  
—¡Sí lo es! —Harry caminó hacia delante, pero Snape retrocedió—. Ella es un obstáculo entre nosotros.  
  
—¡Usted me tuvo, Potter! ¡Me tuvo y no me quiso!  
  
—¡Estaba asustado! ¡No sabía que haría si Voldemort descubría lo nuestro! ¡No podría vivir conmigo mismo si lo atrapara y lo usara para controlarme!  
  
Harry miraba profundamente en los ojos de su amado profesor de Pociones, quien a su vez permanecía hechizado por los ojos verdes. Momentos después, Harry sintió la sensación desagradablemente familiar. Su mente, abierta y vulnerable, estaba siendo probada por su profesor.   
  
>>Snape…  
  
No trató de luchar. Permitió que el otro vagara libremente por su mente. No tenía nada que ocultar.  
  
Segundos más tarde, el hombre rompió el contacto visual. Luego, cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada de Harry. Seguramente, había tropezado con cierta fantasía.  
  
>>¿Qué vio?  
  
—Su incontenible lujuria.  
  
Snape cruzó los brazos. Más allá de lo dicho, no parecía querer profundizar sobre la imagen encontrada en su memoria, la de Harry masturbándose.  
  
El joven pudo sentir que sus mejillas ardían.  
  
—No pude evitarlo… Te deseaba tanto.  
  
—Ahórreme los comentarios.  
  
El corazón de Harry latía anormalmente rápido, su temperatura estaba subiendo sin parar y todavía no había conseguido que el hombre reconsiderara. Se paró frente a Snape y, a pesar de las advertencias que el profesor le había dado al principio, lo aferró por los hombros y presionó su cuerpo, más pequeño, contra el de su profesor.  
  
>>Libéreme en este instante —amenazó en el oído del Gryffindor, a través de sus dientes apretados.  
  
—Yo deseo esto, señor. Lo quiero y… quiero que seamos un ‘nosotros’.  
  
—Potter, no puede expulsar a la gente de su vida y momentos después llamarla de vuelta.  
  
—Cometí un error. Lo lamento. No volverá a pasar.  
  
Snape lo empujó con rudeza para apartarlo antes de decir:  
  
—¡Eso es seguro porque no le daré los elementos necesarios para invertir en un fraude tan insensible!  
  
Harry no podía culparlo por estar tan furioso y desconfiado con él. No estaría en sus cabales si se entregara a Harry sin rechistar. Había un obstáculo más en el camino para que Snape regresara con él.  
  
>>Usted me dijo, Potter, que estaba seguro de no querer nada con su profesor de Pociones, ¿me equivoco?  
  
Harry se mordió la lengua.  
  
>>¿Me equivoco, Potter?  
  
—No, señor.  
  
—Exacto. Ahora, fuera.  
  
En lugar de obedecer, el joven caminó hacia delante.  
  
>>¡Márchese!  
  
—¡No!  
  
Snape tomó su varita pero Harry, imaginando que el hombre podría bloquear cualquier hechizo que intentara mandarle, saltó sobre él. La varita del mayor voló al otro extremo de la habitación, y de manera muy similar a aquella vez que quedó desarmado en presencia de James y Sirius, Snape se sintió completamente indefenso.  
  
—¡Se está pasando de la raya, Potter!  
  
—En realidad, señor, creo que estoy justo donde debo estar.  
  
Aferró los brazos del profesor y descansó su cabeza en el recodo de su cuello, inhalando profundamente su esencia, disfrutando su calidez. Con Harry tan cerca, Snape no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Estabilizó sus brazos, cerró los ojos, y encontró que la única y anhelada esencia del joven tenía un efecto alarmantemente tranquilizador sobre él. Estaba aterrado. Quería alejarlo, pero su cuerpo no escuchaba razones. Sus brazos caídos a sus costados se aflojaron bajo el apretado agarre del Gryffindor. Estaba perdiendo la batalla, si es que no la tenía ya perdida.  
  
Cuando Harry se alejó para mirarlo, encontró que su muy amado prometido había apartado la vista de él y estaba mirando el piso.  
  
>>¿Profesor?  
  
—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírselo para que esté satisfecho?  
  
—Profesor… Severus… yo…  
  
—No te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Harry —cubrió el rostro del joven con sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
Harry jadeó y permaneció inmóvil, aguardando a que el hombre finalizara.  
  
>>Harry Potter, ¿te quedarás conmigo, por favor? —Snape nunca pensó que volvería a repetir tales palabras al Niño-Que-Vivió. Cuando había dicho ‘adiós’ a Harry, pensó que no lo volvería a ver cerca y tendría que buscarse otro pretendiente. Olvidar el amor. Nunca pensó que sería bendecido con tal fortuna.  
  
Pero mientras Harry se adelantaba a besarlo, el hombre descubrió que quizás, sólo quizás, él no estaba condenado a morir sin sentir el amor de otra persona….  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción
> 
> *Banana: Tiene nombres diferentes en las diversas regiones, como plátano, cambur o banano.


	20. Problemas Insignificantes

 —¿Está seguro? ¿Es su decisión final, Harry James Potter? —preguntó Fudge, mientras se sentaba el la silla frente a Harry y Snape.  
  
—Sí, estoy seguro —el joven no parpadeó y su voz no se quebró. Era firme y coherente.  
  
El Ministro miró a Snape, quien estaba sentado al lado de su pareja, completamente tranquilo. En ningún momento su rostro mostró las emociones que bullían en su interior. Poco sabía la gente de la habitación de su inquietud interna, y de cuanto deseaba que Fudge se callara y se fuera de una vez.  
  
—Muy bien, entonces —continuó el Ministro, mientras se levantaba a estrechar la mano de Harry—. Espero que haya hecho la elección correcta.  
  
—Lo hice —replicó el Gryffindor con la misma firmeza de antes.  
  
Fudge se volvió hacia el maestro de Pociones.  
  
—Señor Snape, ¿podría, por favor?  
  
El aludido tronó los dedos y el certificado apareció ante el hombrecillo de ley, quien tomó lo que parecía una goma y, lentamente, borró su firma y la de Snape. Instantáneamente, el certificado cambió a lo que una vez fuera, y un gran párrafo apareció en el centro, con dos líneas debajo de texto.  
  
>>Necesitaré que lo firmen.  
  
El profesor de Pociones lo hizo de inmediato, y luego cedió el turno a Harry, quien reconoció el certificado en cuanto lo vio. Al ver que era el documento de su compromiso, lo firmó con ansiedad; luego de eso, el certificado se desvaneció.  
  
>>Bien, entonces, que tengan un buen día —al tiempo que hablaba, el Ministro se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la oficina del profesor de Pociones, rozando a Dumbledore mientras atravesaba el umbral.  
  
El Director tenía una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro y se veía entusiasmado.  
  
—Felicitaciones, Harry y Severus —hizo una pausa, y cuando sintió que no podía contenerse más tiempo, preguntó con rapidez—. Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda?  
  
Snape cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado, como si algo más interesante hubiera captado su atención, obligando a Harry a responder a Dumbledore, que era justo lo que el anciano deseaba.  
  
—Supongo que… el mes que viene…  
  
—Cuidado, Harry, todavía tienes que graduarte. ¿Quieres manejar ambas cosas a la vez? Quiero decir, ambas necesitan mucha atención.  
  
¿Una graduación y una boda en el mismo mes? Harry frunció el ceño. No había forma en que pudiera manejar ambas a la vez.  
  
>>¿Puedo sugerir que la boda se realice en una semana o algo así? —insistió el anciano.  
  
De inmediato, Snape giró sus amenazantes ojos hacia él. Dumbledore sonrió aún más ampliamente, antes de seguir.  
  
>>Estoy seguro que Severus está emocionado. Sólo míralo, apenas puede contener su excitación —suspiró—. Ah… los jóvenes; siempre ansiosos por continuar.  
  
El Director se despidió y cerró la puerta tras él. Harry miró a su prometido, que en ese momento estaba intentando contener su enojo con el anciano.  
  
—¿Tú quieres casarte la semana que viene?  
  
El hombre jadeó y se giró hacia él.  
  
—Harry, me temo que es muy poco tiempo para avisar.  
  
—¿El domingo?  
  
Snape sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Entonces, ¿cuándo? Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, no puedo manejar una graduación y una boda a la vez.  
  
—Permíteme el honor de arreglar la ceremonia.  
  
Ligeramente sorprendido, Harry cerró los ojos y trato de imaginar la idea de una boda al estilo Snape. Con todo negro y oscuro.  
  
—Si la organizas tú, parecería un funeral, Severus.  
  
—¿Discúlpame??  
  
—Quiero que mi boda sea alegre. Una que pueda recordar sin arrepentirme.  
  
El hombre se adelantó y tomó la pequeña mano del Gryffindor entre las suyas.  
  
—Harry, no podemos permitirnos tener una celebración grande y elaborada; al menos, no hasta que el Señor Oscuro haya muerto.  
  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y el chico miró al suelo.  
  
—Entiendo.  
  
—Lo que sea que hagamos, deberá ser una celebración secreta. Sólo podrás invitar a aquellos dignos de confianza, como tus dos amigos y los miembros de la Orden, pero aparte de ellos, debemos tomar precauciones extras; por tu seguridad y la mía.  
  
Harry asintió con comprensión, antes de levantar los ojos y hundirlos en los de Snape. El hombre no se preocupó por apartar la mirada u ocultar la excitación que sentía. En sus ojos, el chico pudo ver que su pareja estaba más que ansioso por complacerlo. Deseaba tener la oportunidad de hacer que Harry sonriera, que estuviera orgulloso y complacido de convertirse en su esposo. No quería volver a verlo avergonzado o dudando en su presencia. Acunó en su mano la nuca del joven y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos.  
  
>>Déjame ocuparme de la boda; tú tienes que encargarte de la graduación. Si no me equivoco, hay unas cuantas calificaciones que debes subir antes que el mes termine.  
  
El otro se ruborizó levemente antes de acomodarse contra el pecho de Snape.  
  
—Estoy trabajando en ello.  
  
—Disculpa, Harry, pero descansar contra mi pecho no va a ayudar a elevar tus calificaciones. Si acaso, te ayudará a que las bajes- comentó, sonriendo.  
  
El chico se separó.  
  
—Algunas de las asignaturas no son precisamente las más fáciles.  
  
—Harry, si tú sacaras con facilidad las notas excepcionales, tendríamos que preocuparnos por nuestro sistema educativo.  
  
—¡No soy un idiota!  
  
Definitivamente, no era un idiota. Simplemente, no tenía motivación para alcanzar las puntuaciones excepcionales en las pruebas. Necesitaría un poco de presión y, quizás, un objetivo que conseguir para poder elevar sus niveles. Snape se alejó de él.   
  
—Escúchame, Harry. Si logras sacar apropiadamente tudas tus materias, te daré una pequeña recompensa.  
  
Su pareja se mostró intrigado.  
  
—¿Qué clase de recompensa?  
  
Se rió entre dientes y adelantó la cabeza, hasta que sus labios pudieron acariciar la oreja del Gryffindor, mientras susurraba:  
  
—Una que sea digna de tus esfuerzos —deliberadamente, sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos y luego la apartó abruptamente—. Ahora, ¡largo!  
  
Harry se apartó de él, recogió sus cosas, y luego de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, abandonó la oficina.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Una boda ya? ¿No acaban de reconciliarse? —preguntó Hermione, sintiendo que todo estaba marchando demasiado rápido.  
  
—Sí, pero Severus necesita estar casado antes de cierta fecha, y yo debo estar casado antes de dejar la escuela.  
  
—¡Caracoles, Harry! Eso es de locos. Apenas sabes como funciona una relación. ¿Cómo planeas mantener un matrimonio?  
  
—¡Puedo hacerlo!  
  
—En todo caso, vas a necesitar algo de ayuda para los planes de boda —la voz de Hermione indicaba que estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar.  
  
—No puede ser nada grande o elaborado. De todas formas, Severus se está ocupando de todo.  
  
—¿Qué? —gritaron Ron y Hermione.  
  
—Quiso hacerlo. Además, nosotros tenemos que preocuparnos por preparar la graduación.  
  
Sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.  
  
>>Y ya que hablamos de esto, Ron, quiero pedirte algo.  
  
—¿Si, compañero?  
  
Harry camino hasta ponerse frente al pelirrojo.  
  
—Sé que esto es en cierto modo repentino, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Serías mi padrino?  
  
Su amigo quedó boquiabierto y miró de Harry, quien lo estaba observando ansiosamente, y a Hermione, que se veía tan emocionada como el propio Ron. Éste aclaró su garganta, se paró firme y asintió, intentando no parecer demasiado impactado.  
  
—Sí… claro. Puedo hacerlo.  
  
El moreno lanzó los brazos a su alrededor y lo estrechó tan fuerte como pudo.  
  
—¡Gracias, compañero!  
  
—Harry… estás… ahogándome…  
  
—Disculpa —se alejó y luego Hermione abrazó a Ron.  
  
—Felicitaciones.  
  
Éste sonrió luego que la chica se apartó, y entonces, preguntó:  
  
—¿Quién será el padrino de Snape?  
  
—Probablemente el profesor Dumbledore —sugirió Hermione.  
  
—Probablemente —convinieron ambos chicos a la vez.  
  
Mientras entraban en uno de los pasillos principales del castillo, Harry pudo ver a Snape caminando con otros dos profesores. Se giró y, al tiempo que los observaba alejándose juntos, no pudo evitar notar que su prometido lucía mucho más alto e intimidante que los otros, lo cual le hacía ver incluso más hombre  
  
_“Él es realmente alto. Más alto que yo. Hace que uno simplemente quiera someterse a su voluntad…”_  
  
Jadeó mientras continuaban sus reflexiones.  
  
_“¡Mierda! ¡No voy a tener oportunidad de estar arriba!”  
  
“No, ninguna oportunidad”_  
  
Tragó y en cuanto el hombre dio vuelta a la esquina, se giró hacia Ron y Hermione, quienes lo estaban mirando.  
  
—¿Pasa algo malo, Harry? —preguntó la chica.  
  
—No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad, compañero? —indagó Ron.  
  
—Yo… sólo me acabo de dar cuenta de algo obvio.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Severus es… mucho más grande que yo… más poderoso que yo…  
  
—Y los gigantes son altos y los enanos pequeños. ¿Cuál es la novedad?  
  
Hermione dio un codazo a Ron para que dejara de decir tonterías.  
  
—En serio, Harry. ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
El aludido, que parecía bastante tenso, apartó la mirada y murmuró:  
  
—Es algo complicado.  
  
—Ya te lo dije antes, todo contigo es complicado. No me reiré, Harry. Puede que Ron sí, pero yo no.  
  
—En realidad, Hermione, es algo que Ron podría entender.  
  
La chica se giró al pelirrojo luciendo bastante perpleja. Ron se señaló a si mismo y miró a sus dos amigos.  
  
—¿Ron? ¿Por qué Ron?  
  
—Porque ambos somos tíos.  
  
Hermione lo miró con cautela, antes de preguntar.  
  
—Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya?  
  
—No, no todavía. No quiero hablar sobre eso aún.  
  
Pero más tarde, mientras estaba en clase de Pociones, siguió reflexionando. Incluso durante el examen, no quería hacer otra cosa que especular sobre Snape. Mientras amasaba las flores de loto con varias hierbas, levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en su prometido, quien caminaba a grandes zancadas por el aula, haciendo muecas a algunos estudiantes y asintiendo ante otros. El modo autoritario en que el profesor miraba a sus estudiantes, era suficiente para hacer que Harry se estremeciera. El hombre en todo su esplendor se veía poderoso.  
  
_“Conozco a Severus. No debe ser tomado a la ligera. Es poderoso y exige respeto…  
  
… y obediencia” _  
  
Cuando Snape alzó los ojos hacia él, el joven apartó la mirada rápidamente. Su poción no estaba ni cerca de estar lista y sólo faltaban diez minutos.  
  
—Joder —susurró para si mismo, aunque un poco más alto de lo que supuso.  
  
—¿Disculpe, señor Potter?  
  
Quiso morderse la lengua. Levantó la vista junto con el resto de la clase.  
  
—Disculpe, señor.  
  
Snape no se tomó bien que Harry dijera palabras soeces.  
  
—Véame después de la clase.  
  
Los diez minutos volaron con rapidez y pronto Snape estaba diciendo:  
  
>>Se termino el tiempo. Mañana deben traer los ensayos. Dejen sus desastres en el escritorio y márchense.  
  
Mientras Hermione pasaba cerca de las pociones de los demás, sonrió e intentó salir lo más rápido posible, antes que una de ellas fuera a explotar. Harry guardó sus cosas con lentitud y espero a que todos abandonaran el aula antes de acercarse al escritorio del profesor.  
  
—¿Si, señor?  
  
Snape rodeó el escritorio después de hacer unas rápidas anotaciones.  
  
—Repite lo que dijiste.  
  
—¿Señor? —contestó con audacia.  
  
—No. La palabra que hizo que estés retrasando tu almuerzo.  
  
—¿Joder?  
  
Las esquinas de los labios del hombre se curvaron ligeramente.  
  
—Modere su lenguaje en clase, Potter. Sin embargo… en la cama…  
  
Luego, cambió de asunto sin transición. Tenía otras cosas que debía conversar con Harry, quien de repente estaba completamente despierto y escuchando atentamente.  
  
>>¿Ya elegiste a tu padrino?  
  
Asintió, todavía pensando en lo que el hombre acababa de decir.  
  
—Imaginé que había otra razón para que me retuvieras.  
  
—¿Bien? ¿Quién es?  
  
—Ron.  
  
—¿Por qué no me sorprende?  
  
—¿Tú elegiste al profesor Dumbledore?  
  
—No, pues él será quien nos enlace.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido  
  
—¿No será un sacerdote?  
  
El otro sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Nosotros hacemos las cosas de forma diferente a los muggles.  
  
Así que Dumbledore no iba a ser el padrino de Snape. Harry se quedó ahí parado, tratando de discernir a quién se lo pediría. Tristemente, el profesor no tenía amigos cercanos, así que si se lo pedía a alguien, debería ser una persona que Harry aprobara.  
  
—¿Quién va a ser tu padrino?  
  
—Ya lo verás.  
  
Los dedos largos jalaron la barbilla del Gryffindor, instándolo a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Luego, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó su frente contra la de su pareja, mientras su brazo rodeaba el esbelto cuerpo y lo atraía contra el suyo.  
  
>>Harry…  
  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se relajaron uno contra el otro, respirando la esencia sanadora del compañero, disfrutando la calidez compartida, absolutamente felices sólo con el hecho de estar en compañía del otro.   
  
>>Esta noche voy a enviar las invitaciones a la boda a los miembros de la Orden, y necesito una lista de las personas que no sean de la Orden a las que desees invitar. Albus me sugirió que usáramos la Sala de los Requerimientos para celebrar la boda.  
  
Harry asintió, mientras continuaba presionándose contra el hombre.  
  
—No puedo creer que vayamos a casarnos.  
  
El abrazo de profesor se volvió más apretado.  
  
—Vamos a casarnos dentro de tres semanas, el sábado. Tienes tiempo suficiente para estar listo. Dumbledore y yo haremos los arreglos necesarios. Tú sólo debes preocuparte por tus calificaciones y la graduación.  
  
—¡Pero quiero ayudar! —se quejó, mirándolo.   
  
—Tienes suficientes cosas de que preocuparte —cuando el chico le lanzó una mirada de súplica, suspiró y continuó—: No es mucho lo que hay que hacer, Harry. Cuando llegue el momento de firmar ciertos certificados y la licencia, te avisaré.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Snape miró hacia la puerta y susurró un hechizo. Detrás de él, Harry pudo oír como ésta se cerraba y pasaba el seguro; luego, el mayor, incapaz de contener sus más profundos deseos, se inclinó y lo empujó contra el escritorio. Harry se aferró a él y abrió los labios de buena gana mientras la deseada boca descendía sobre él, estremeciéndose y jadeando al tiempo que sus labios se tocaban y presionaban con fervor. Instintivamente, uno do sus brazos rodeó el torso de Snape, sosteniéndolo tan cerca como le fue posible, mientras las manos del hombre cubrían su rostro suavemente, sosteniendo sus labios aún más cerca, besándolo profundamente.  
  
Parecía que solo había pasado un segundo cuando Snape se apartó a regañadientes. Si continuaba más tiempo, sería incapaz de evitar el buscar más de su joven amado. Harry gruñó su descontento y trató de reclamar nuevamente los labios del hombre, pero éste se alejó un poco más y se enderezó, de forma que el chico no podría alcanzar sus labios ni poniéndose de puntillas.  
  
—Pero estamos solos…  —gimoteó su descontento.  
  
—Tráeme una calificación loable de cada una de las materias que estás llevando inadecuadamente y se nos ocurrirá algo.  
  
El chico se cruzó de brazos y miró a la distancia mientras mentalmente suponía la recompensa que tendría prevista Severus. Se sintió repentinamente aturdido y lleno de energía.  
  
Su prometido se acercó a su oído y susurró suavemente:  
  
>>No te tomaré completamente hasta que estemos casados. Después, prepárate, Harry, porque seré incapaz de contener mi anhelo por ti.  
  
El Gryffindor simplemente quería dormirse escuchando esa voz, sensual y profunda.  
  
—Severus…  
  
Recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, descansando ahí mientras el cálido aliento del hombre soplaba en su oído.  
  
—Mientras tanto, quizás podamos encontrar otros medios para aliviarte de tus frustraciones.  
  
Asintió y Snape mordió suavemente su oreja, haciendo que gimiera y se estremeciera. El Slytherin no entendía por qué había hecho eso, especialmente cuando acababa de esquivar un tierno beso para contener el desarrollo de sus sentimientos disipados. A Harry, sin embargo, no pareció importarle, mientras trataba de acercarse más a su prometido, entregándose aún más. Le gustaba la sensación de Snape mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo, y ronroneando contra su oreja.   
  
Entonces, el mayor se separó completamente, dejándolo bastante insatisfecho y frustrado.  
  
—Lo hiciste a propósito.  
  
Snape sonrió.  
  
—Quizás si te dejo frustrado, tengas más motivación para trabajar.  
  
—¿Es ésta la parte donde me marcho sintiéndome determinado y listo para vencer mis problemas?  
  
El otro asintió y lo empujó ligeramente.  
  
—Te veré luego, Harry.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Acostado en su cama, Harry miraba fijamente el pergamino posado en su libro, mientras giraba la pluma entre sus dedos.  
  
—¿A quién invito?... ¿A quién invito?...  
  
Mojó la pluma en tinta y comenzó a escribir:  
  
_Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Fred y George Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Bill y Fleur Weasley  
Todos los miembros de la Orden  
Minerva McGonagall  
Hagrid_  
  
Permitió que la pluma flotara sobre el pergamino mientras pensaba en el siguiente nombre que estaba a punto de escribir.  
  
_Hocicos_  
  
Y al lado del nombre, se apresuró a agregar:  
  
_Asegurarse que aparezca con su forma animaga._  
  
Una vez hubo finalizado, escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación. Rápidamente, deslizó el pergamino dentro del libro y esperó a ver quien era. Entró Ron, arrastrándose como si acabara de ganar una carrera.  
  
—Vale… tengo un pequeño problema que tengo que resolver pronto —comentó Harry, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro del dormitorio de los chicos, sin siquiera dar a Ron un momento de respiro.  
  
—¿Qué es? —indagó el pelirrojo, mientras se tiraba en la cama.   
  
—Necesito encontrar un anillo… un lindo anillo…  
  
—Oh… —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Creo que abrieron una joyería en Hogsmeade. Deberíamos ir y ver lo que tienen.  
  
—Quizás este fin de semana.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Entonces, el moreno se sentó en la cama y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. Era un hábito que tenía cuando estaba nervioso. Ron lo entendió así y preguntó:  
  
>>Dijiste que algo te estaba incomodando. ¿Quieres contarme?  
  
—Sí… —Harry fue a sentarse al lado de Ron mientras seguía jugueteando con sus dedos—. Verás… Soy un tío… tú eres un tío… ¿Quizás debes entender lo que eso significa?  
  
—¿Esto tiene que ver con que Snape sea dominante?  
  
Harry chilló.  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
—¡Maldición, Harry! ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Si yo estuviera con él, también estaría preocupado.  
  
—Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No lo sé. Quizás Fred y George puedan ayudar.  
  
—¿Fred y George? —frunció el ceño—. Ellos parecen saber un poco de todo.  
  
—Sí, así que les enviaré una lechuza y les diré que queremos reunirnos con ellos en Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry asintió. Iba a resolver dos cosas en un día: conseguir un anillo de matrimonio para Snape y descubrir un modo de tener una oportunidad de ser dominante con su pareja. Ya podía ver la luz venir. Ahora solo tenía que convencer a Snape.  



	21. El Dragón Plateado

—¡No, Señor Longbottom! —McGonagall lo alcanzó suavemente e intentó dirigir a su Gryffindor hacia la izquierda—. Debe entrar por aquí y salir por allá.  
  
Neville la miró, notándose completamente confundido. Señaló la plataforma y después las escaleras.  
  
—Pero ellos salieron por ahí…  
  
—Señor Longbottom, por favor, trate de poner atención. Todos los otros estudiantes están saliendo por ese lado.  
  
—Oh… —musitó el chico, para luego dirigirse hacia la otra entrada con la cabeza gacha.  
  
McGonagall suspiró y golpeó el pie contra el suelo con nerviosismo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los ensayos para la graduación pudieran ser tan estresantes? Se preguntaba si Sprout, Flitwick y Snape estaban teniendo los mismos problemas.   
  
—¡Señor Finnagan, usted va antes que el señor Fitch!  
  
Después de una hora de tediosos ensayos, la profesora anunció, feliz:  
  
>>Eso es todo por la práctica de hoy. Mañana todos vendrán aquí a las ocho en punto, después de desayunar. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
Nadie alzó la mano. Todos querían salir y largarse a Hogsmeade.   
  
>>Muy bien, pueden irse.  
  
Los Gryffindor volaron rápidamente del lugar, y mientras lo hacían, Severus Snape esperaba en la entrada del fondo con sus propios Slytherins. Cuando McGonagall pasó a su lado, se detuvo momentáneamente y lo miró.  
  
—Buena suerte, Severus. La vas a necesitar —miró al grupo de pendencieros e indisciplinados estudiantes de la Casa de las serpientes—. Es una lástima que no tengamos otros profesores para asistirnos.  
  
—Gracias por tu preocupación, Minerva.  
  
La bruja le lanzó una sonrisa de comprensión y partió rápidamente, agradeciendo a Merlín el que ella no era la Jefa de Slytherin.  
  
Mientras entraba al castillo, atrapó a Harry observando hacia los Slitherins.  
  
—Señor Potter, ¿qué está haciendo?  
  
—Yo… yo estaba…  
  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No ahora, Potter. El profesor Snape tiene que preparar a los de su Casa para la graduación. Es una tarea exigente, por si no lo ha notado. No tendrá tiempo para usted hasta más tarde.  
  
—¡Señor Mac, si no se coloca en la fila ahora mismo, lo arrastraré de la oreja para asegurarme que lo haga!  
  
Harry y McGonagall hicieron una mueca al escucharlo. Apenas habían transcurrido dos minutos y ya Snape estaba gritando a sus Slytherins  
  
—Ésta es la peor época del año. Nunca ansío preparar a nadie para la graduación.  
  
—¿Cree que en todas las Casas es como esto? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Ravenclaw, sí, porque después de un rato comienzan a frustrarse y empiezan a actuar como una pandilla de sabelotodos.  
  
—¿Y qué hay de Hufflepuff?  
  
McGonagall se encogió de hombros.  
  
—¿Por qué no le pregunta a la profesora Sprout? Tiene programado ensayar con su Casa dentro de tres horas.  
  
Harry deseaba imaginar que los Hufflepuff eran los estudiantes perfectos, pero incluso los adolescentes bien educados como ellos podían salirse de la línea.  
  
McGonagall asintió como despedida y luego partió hacia su oficina. Harry permaneció donde estaba y, una vez que su profesora desapareció de la vista, caminó hacia las puertas y miró a hurtadillas a Snape. En ese momento, el mago, sosteniendo a uno de sus estudiantes por la oreja, estaba arrastrándolo a través del césped. Quería señalar y reírse del tío a quien su prometido le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, pero sólo se quedó observando y disfrutando el espectáculo. En ese momento, vio que Hagrid estaba en el exterior de su cabaña, riéndose mientras cortaba algo de leña. Harry sonrió y tomó nota mental de preguntarle más tarde sobre todos los maravillosos sufrimientos que Snape estaba infligiendo a sus estudiantes.  
  
Entonces, otro pensamiento le impactó.  
  
_“Todavía tengo que encontrar el anillo perfecto para él”_  
  
Sonriendo feliz, corrió hacia la salida principal del castillo. Mientras Snape estaba ocupado pagando su frustración con sus estudiantes, encontraría el anillo de boda perfecto para él. Estaba determinado a conseguir el mejor… con mas cantidad de hechizos protectores que cualquier otro allá fuera.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Una vez que Harry llegó a Hogsmeade, divisó rápidamente a Hermione y Ron, que estaban en un banco, conversando. Se acercó y preguntó:  
  
—Entonces, ¿dónde está la tienda de anillos?  
  
—Creo que justo al doblar la esquina de la siguiente calle —contestó Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo guió el camino y, en cuanto encontraron la tienda de anillos, llamada _‘Los Cuentos de Hadas se Vuelven Realidad’_ , Harry estuvo listo para entrar, y hubiera tenido éxito si Hermione no hubiera aferrado su brazo.  
  
—¡Detente, Harry!  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Usa tu cerebro por una vez. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te viera comprando un anillo?  
  
El chico bajó la mirada hacia el piso.  
  
—Demonios…  
  
—Está bien, Harry. Ron va a entrar y fingir que él es quien va a comprar el anillo y que tú eres su mejor amigo. Simplemente, estarás ahí para dar tu aprobación.  
  
—Me suena como un buen plan —intervino Ron.  
  
—Está bien. Entonces, vamos.  
  
Ron entró en la tienda primero, seguido por Hermione y Harry. El propietario, señor Bradley, se adelantó ansiosamente a recibir a sus visitantes.  
  
—Buenos días.  
  
El trío sonrió y saludó al hombre.  
  
>>Siéntanse libres de mirar alrededor. Si les interesa algo, un duden en pedírmelo.   
  
Los profundos y cerúleos ojos del hombre se posaron en Harry por mayor tiempo que en los demás. Luego regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Los tres se dispersaron, Hermione y Ron pretendiendo mirar los anillos mientras Harry realmente observaba cada uno de ellos. La tienda no era tan grande como había esperado y luego de diez minutos, ya había visto todo lo que había que ver.  
  
—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Hermione mientras pasaba a su lado.  
  
Completamente alicaído por no haber encontrado el anillo de sus sueños, sacudió la cabeza lentamente. El señor Bradley, que había escuchado a Hermione, sonrió contento. Así que la joya era para El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Dejando a un lado los anillos que estaba encantando, caminó hasta Harry y preguntó tranquilamente.  
  
—¿Quizás es usted quien está buscando un anillo?  
  
Harry quiso decir ‘no’, pero tan pronto la idea cruzó su mente, su lengua se trabó.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—Hay encantamientos en mi tienda —contestó el señor Bradley—. No pueden mentir aquí.  
  
De repente, Hermione y Ron parecieron muy intranquilos.  
  
>>No se alarmen. Nunca le diría al Profeta ni a ningún otro editor de noticias sobre las intenciones del señor Potter. Ahora, por lo que entiendo está buscando el anillo perfecto, ¿no?  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—Para mi prometido.  
  
—Obviamente —replicó el hombre, mientras caminaba hasta el fondo de la habitación—. Tengo un anillo en el que he estado trabajando por dos años. Por increíble que pueda ser, es la ruina de mi sueño y la perdición de mi vida —el señor Bradley alcanzó una pared de mármol negro y retiró una caja dorada que estaba rodeada de fuego frío—. Aquí está.  
  
El hombre entregó la cajita a Harry y observo curioso mientras éste la tomaba en su mano, sin sentir las llamas que protegían el tesoro oculto. El señor Bradley sonrió y asintió con aprobación.  
  
—Bien hecho, señor Potter.  
  
Hermione levantó una ceja y Ron estiró la mano para tocar la caja.  
  
—Llamas frías… —pero, tan pronto como su dedo se acercó a centímetros de la caja, pudo sentir el calor del fuego y lo retiró rápidamente. Luego, miró a Bradley.  
  
—¡Arde! —Ron estaba asombrado.  
  
—No trabajé en esa caja y el anillo por nada. Yo no creo en el matrimonio sin amor. ¿Cómo puede mantenerse un matrimonio sin amor? Aparte de mí, sólo alguien que ame verdaderamente a su pareja puede sostener la cajita en sus manos.  
  
Hermione y Ron jadearon y Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían.  
  
—¡Usted es brillante! —exclamó Ron.  
  
Hermione aplaudió a Bradley y Harry le sonrió, antes de abrir lentamente la caja. En su interior, encontró algo que nunca antes había visto. En el centro del cojín de terciopelo se hallaba un dragón chino, los ojos cerrados y los miembros metidos bajo el cuerpo. Jadeó, y sus amigos le imitaron.   
  
—No sé qué decir… —los ojos de Harry permanecían fijos en el dragón dormido.  
  
—No necesita decir nada, sólo pagar el precio apropiado —contestó Bradley.  
  
—Maldición… Ese anillo va a costar una fortuna… —se atragantó Ron.  
  
—Sí… pero… mi prometido vale todo eso y más —asintió Harry, mientras Bradley le entregaba la etiqueta.  
  
—Acaricie a la dragona y despertará. Y no se preocupe por el tamaño, se ajustará al dedo de su amado.  
  
Mientras Bradley se alejaba, el chico tocó con suavidad a la dragona, que se despertó al instante; los ojos esmeralda de ella lo miraron y sus bigotes se balancearon en el aire.  
  
—Es hermosa —musitó Harry.  
  
—Un anillo que vive —explicó Bradley—. Es único en su especie, Incluso puede ser encantado con toda la clase de hechizos que se le puedan ocurrir. Protegerá a tu pareja de forma diferente a cualquier otro anillo; su fuerza radica en tu amor.  
  
Harry cerró la cajita y la colocó frente a él; luego sacó una bolsa de galeones y la dejó caer en el mostrador. Bradley la abrió y contó todo.   
  
—Felicitaciones, señor Potter. Acaba de comprar el anillo más fino que existe.  
  
El chico agradeció al hombre y partió, sintiéndose el prometido más feliz del mundo.   
  
—Apenas puedo esperar para mostrarle a Severus el anillo.  
  
Hermione y Ron asintieron. Ellos también se sentían excitados, aunque no habían tenido nada que ver con el asunrto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Más tarde ese día, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban estudiando en la biblioteca, o en la sala común haciendo sus tareas, Harry había sacado la caja para verla mejor antes de irse a dormir. La abrió y la dragona se paró sobre sus cuatro patas. Le pareció tan atenta como estaba Snape cuando ejecutaba legeremancia. Entonces, repentinamente, ¡saltó! Harry estiró el brazo para agarrarla pero ella hizo un repentino movimiento hacia el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama y se zambulló dentro, mientras el chico se caía de la cama tratando de atraparla.  
  
—¡Maldición… Demonios!  
  
Lanzó un hechizo de silencio antes de empezar a registrar su baúl. Momentos más tarde, la dragona había emergido del mismo, y alrededor de su cuello estaba el anillo que Snape le había dado meses atrás. El anillo que él había ocultado. No sabía por qué, pero de repente sintió ganas de llorar. Tomó la dragona y su anillo.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Sostuvo a la dragona en la palma de su mano y vio como ella enroscaba su cola, formando un aro. Metió su propio anillo en su bolsillo y el de su pareja en la cajita. Snape iba a estar más que complacido.  



	22. Las túnicas de fiesta de los magos

McGonagall aplaudió un par de veces reclamando la atención de todos; luego, dio un paso al frente y anunció:  
  
—Los ensayos terminaron por hoy. Sus gorras y túnicas de graduación han sido entregados en sus dormitorios. Espero que todos se los prueben hoy, y si tienen algún problema, me lo informen de inmediato. Pueden irse.  
  
La profesora bajó de la tarima, seguida por la masa de alumnos Gryffindor. Cuando llegó abajo, se hizo a un lado para asegurarse de no ser pisoteada hasta morir por una multitud de adolescentes ansiosos. Como el día anterior, Harry permaneció rezagado.  
  
>>¿Cuál es el problema esta vez, Potter?  
  
—Ninguno en realidad. Sólo estaba pensando sobre… —miró alrededor y habló en un susurro —la boda.  
  
—Ah, sí… —McGonagall sonrió—. Ésta será la primera boda a la que asista en mucho tiempo.  
  
—No va a ser una gran celebración. Sólo la ceremonia y una pequeña fiesta después.  
  
—No se espera que usted y Severus celebren la boda del siglo. Al menos, no mientras Quien-Tú-Sabes esté ahí afuera, tratando de encontrar la manera de destruirlo.  
  
—Todavía no he podido averiguar quién será el padrino de Severus.  
  
McGonagall aclaró su garganta y lanzó una risita.  
  
—Bueno, ya lo veremos.  
  
En ese momento, Harry posó una mirada sospechosa sobre la bruja, pero ella lo evadió mirando al frente.  
  
Una vez en el vestíbulo, ambos separaron sus caminos. Harry corrió a alcanzar al resto de los Gryffindor, quienes se apresuraban rumbo a su sala común, para tratar de probarse sus túnicas nuevas de graduación. Una vez dentro, todos corrieron escaleras arriba, hacia sus dormitorios. Cuando Harry llegó a su cama, sintió que su corazón galopaba y una enorme sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Iba a graduarse pronto, y la vista de la túnica hacía que la idea se profundizara más aún.  
  
Descansando sobre su cama, igual que todas las demás, estaba su gran y única túnica de graduación. Levantó la hermosa prenda roja y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, igual que haría una mujer para tratar de averiguar cómo le luciría un vestido. Luego caminó hacia el baño y trató de entrar, escurriéndose entre todos los demás chicos que abarrotaban el lugar. La túnica le quedó como debía ser, y mientras se la colocaba, descubrió que su interior era dorado, una combinación muy grata. Dio un rápido giro en redondo y observó, divertido, mientras la falda de la túnica se alzaba y volvía a caer. Rió entre dientes, antes de alzar la vista hacia el espejo e intentar asumir una pose seria, pero falló miserablemente.  
  
—¡La gorra!   
  
Corrió nuevamente al dormitorio a buscar la gorra, que no parecía gorra en absoluto. Era un sombrero alto, puntiagudo, muy parecido a los sombreros de los magos y brujas adultos. Al igual que la túnica, era rojo, y del borde colgaba la borla. Tomó la borla en sus manos y la miró cuidadosamente. De ella a su vez pendía, en dorado, el año de graduación y cuatro grupos de hebras de diferentes colores. Estaban las rojas por Gryffinfdor, verdes por Slytherin, azules por Ravenclaw y amarillas por Hufflepuff. Levantó el sombrero de la cama y lo colocó sobre su cabeza. Se sentía muy bien luciendo su uniforme de graduación.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
Se giró y vio a Ron, de pie con su propio uniforme.  
  
—¿Qué te parece, Ron? —giró en redondo para modelar su túnica.  
  
—Encantador. Pero, Harry, Snape vino a verte. Está parado afuera de la sala común.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Serpenteó entre la multitud de alegres Gryffindor y salió al pasillo. El profesor, que al principio le estaba dando la espalda, se giró lentamente y alzó una ceja.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry, mientras giraba sobre si mismo para que admirara su túnica.   
  
—Impresionante… —asintió en señal de aprobación mientras trataba de imaginarlo en una túnica verde—. Cámbiate rápido. Tienes lo que vas a llevar en la boda esperándote en mis aposentos.   
  
—¿Otro conjunto para probarme?  
  
—A menos que desees alardear de la audacia Gryffindor y presentarte a tu propia boda desn…  
  
—Dame un segundo.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde, salía de nuevo por la abertura del retrato, vestido con su uniforme.  
  
—Lástima. Por una vez haces algo sensato —Snape suspiró.  
  
Harry se estremeció.  
  
—Espera. ¿Querías que me presentara desnudo?  
  
El otro sólo lanzó una risita y lo guió hacia sus habitaciones.  
  
En los aposentos de Snape, Dumbledore estaba sentado con un mago italiano, tomando una taza de té.  
  
—Buenos días, Harry —lo saludó el anciano.  
  
El hombre sentado frente a Dumbledore se giró y jadeó. Luego dejó la taza de té a un lado, movió sus manos y caminó hacia Harry con cautela.  
  
—¡Dioses, es un hermoso muchacho!  
  
El acento italiano del hombre no era tan pronunciado como Harry había temido.  
  
—Hola. Soy Harry Potter.  
  
El italiano estrechó su mano antes de comentar:  
  
—Me puedes llamar Fabio. Diseñé la túnica tradicional que lucirás en tu boda.  
  
Harry sonrió ampliamente.  
  
—Eso es fantástico.  
  
—Y cuesta una fortuna —apuntó Snape desde atrás—. Está esperando en mi habitación. ¡Largo!  
  
Harry se apresuró a ir a la habitación del profesor y cerró la puerta tras él. En la cama descansaba una elaborada túnica blanca, con suficiente tela como para hacer una enorme cobija que cubriría la cama dos veces.  
  
—¿Esto es una túnica? —los ojos del chico se abrieron al tamaño de una snitch.  
  
Después de mirar embobado la ‘túnica’ por casi cinco minutos, se desvistió y luego levantó la prenda. La seda era fría al toque, y no se calentó ni siquiera mientras permaneció en sus manos. La elevó sobre su cabeza. La túnica se deslizó sobre él y lo cubrió por completo. Mostraba un encantador corte en V que se extendía hasta el estómago, resaltando su pecho y abdominales. Las mangas blanco perla que empezaban justo en sus hombros eran largas y terminaban en unos puños de volantes, dejando una senda de tela extra que se arrastraba hasta el piso. Se entallaba al pecho de Harry a la perfección, hasta su cintura, y desde allí caía al vuelo. Tenía al menos cinco pies de tela vaporosa hacia atrás, y mientras caminaba, la tela flotaba como pequeñas ondas opalescentes. Se miró al espejo frente a él y suspiró. Ni siquiera podía comprender como se sostenía la túnica. Quizás la magia ayudaba.  
  
Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, no había pasado ni un segundo cuando ya Fabio se estaba parando y corriendo hacia él, con los brazos abiertos. Abrazó a Harry y empezó a gritar palabras en italiano. Dumbledore se giró a mirarlo, jadeó y luego se levantó.  
  
—Te ves fantástico, Harry —se acercó a tocar la tela y sonrió—. ¿Cómo te ajusta?  
  
—¡Estupendamente! Casi se siente como si fuera mi segunda piel.  
  
Dumbledore asintió.  
  
—Sí… a pesar de la gran cantidad de tela, se supone que la túnica se sienta ingrávida y... —el anciano frotó ligeramente el tejido y, de repente, éste cambió —exactamente como tu propia piel, Harry.  
  
El chico corrió sus manos por la tela y ésta cambió. De hecho, se sentía como si fuera piel en todas partes.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Fabio.  
  
—¡Me encanta!  
  
El italiano se excitó nuevamente y comenzó a arreglar la tela sobrante mientras Dumbledore aplaudía.  
  
—Severus está en su laboratorio de Pociones. ¿Qué te parece si le haces una visita?  
  
Harry caminó hacia la entrada del laboratorio de Pociones, abrió la puerta y luego la cerró lentamente, asegurándola. En ese momento, Snape estaba midiendo una pequeña dosis de un polvo blanco. Parecía tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no escuchó cuando su prometido entró en la habitación. Pero sintió el repentino toque alrededor de su muñeca. El profesor bajó el tubo y la bolsa que sostenía para mirar a Harry. Rápidamente, dejó todo a un lado y enfocó su atención en el recién llegado.  
  
—Harry… —las palabras parecían haber volado de su mente; por una vez, se había quedado boquiabierto.  
  
El chico alisó su túnica antes de preguntar:  
  
—¿Cómo me veo?  
  
El hombre avanzó y posó sus manos en sus costados… subiendo y bajando. La tela se sentía agradable contra su piel, y se pegaba a Harry en todos los lugares correctos. El dedo de Snape hizo que el Gryffindor levantara la cabeza, de forma que pudiera verlo.  
  
—Las palabras huyen de mi mente cuando intento resumir cuan atractivo luces con esa túnica —cruzó los brazos tras su espalda y, lentamente, dio una vuelta a su alrededor, para ver cómo el traje caía sobre el juvenil cuerpo. La túnica era perfecta, pero Harry aún necesitaba algunos accesorios. Alejándose, caminó hasta su escritorio y sacó un objeto similar a una diadema plateada de hada. Finas parras de plata se arremolinaban alrededor, formando pequeñas hojas y rizos que asían suavemente la frente del portador.   
  
Harry permaneció quieto mientras el hombre se acercaba y la posaba sobre su cabeza. Al instante, un delgado velo transparente cayó sobre su rostro. El chico jadeó y sonrió a su pareja.  
  
—¡Maldición, Severus! ¡Esto es genial!  
  
Parecía tan excitado y feliz, que la emoción comenzó a irradiar hacia fuera, sobre Snape, quien le tomó una mano para ver sus uñas.  
  
—Antes de la boda te enviaremos a arreglarte el pelo y las uñas.   
  
El joven asintió y preguntó:  
  
—¿Y qué se supone debo hacer sobre los zapatos?  
  
Se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No tengo idea —replicó con indiferencia, mientras examinaba su cabello.  
  
—¿Se supone que debo llevar tacones altos como una chica?  
  
—Preferiría que fueras descalzo.  
  
—Pero no puedo hacer eso… ¿o sí?  
  
—Es tu boda, Harry, no creo que a nadie le incumba. Además, puedes encontrar eso más apropiado para el tema de la boda.  
  
—¿Tema?  
  
—No necesitas saber más. Es una sorpresa.  
  
Tocó de nuevo la túnica de Harry y, repentinamente, hojas plateadas similares a bordados aparecieron alrededor de las costuras. El chico jadeó y pasó sus dedos por la prenda, antes de preguntar:  
  
—¿Dónde está tu túnica para la boda? Tengo curiosidad por verla.  
  
—Paciencia, Harry. Lo harás.  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro juvenil fue más evidente que nunca mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape, atrayéndolo más cerca.  
  
—¿Vestirás de negro? —el otro sonrió y Harry sacudió la cabeza—. ¡No! ¡No vistas de negro!  
  
—¿Qué tiene de malo el negro? Es la presencia de todos los colores.  
  
—Me recuerda a un funeral.  
  
—Cuando mueras, Harry, te volverás blanco.  
  
El aludido hizo un puchero y el mayor sonrió.  
  
—Vele. Usa una túnica negra.  
  
—Me alegra que veas mi punto.  
  
Harry se giró para salir de la habitación, pero tan pronto como la punta de sus dedos rozaron el picaporte, la mano del profesor lo aferró y lo hizo retroceder.  
  
>>Nuestra boda será algo que siempre recordarás, Harry —habló suavemente mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo—. Aunque no pueda ofrecerte la extravagante fiesta que estás esperando, he estado trabajando incesantemente para hacer los arreglos de una pequeña celebración que realmente podamos disfrutar.   
  
>>Desgraciadamente, no podremos participar en algunas de las actividades más actuales, pero de todas formas será entretenida para nuestros invitados. Sin embargo, es la certeza de estar casándome contigo lo que hará toda la diferencia para mí —le sostuvo la mirada por cinco intensos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente—. Cerraste la puerta.  
  
_“Demonios con la Occlumancia”_ , pensó el chico.  
  
>>Pero es práctico, Harry, debes admitirlo —lo liberó y luego quitó el seguro de la puerta—. Vamos, antes que el Director decida buscarnos.  
  
Cuando regresaron a la habitación donde aguardaban Dumbledore y Fabio, el anciano notó enseguida la diadema y el adorno de las hojas bordadas.  
  
—Luces como si estuvieras listo para decir tus votos —comentó—. Y hablando de eso, ¿ya los prepararon?  
  
Snape asintió, mientas Harry se veía como si nunca hubiera escuchado hablar de tal cosa.  
  
—¿Tenemos que escribir nuestros propios votos?  
  
—Cuando finalmente prometes amor y fidelidad, Harry, no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que escribiéndolo con tus propias palabras.  
  
El joven contuvo el deseo de dejar caer la mandíbula; entonces, levantó la mirada hacia Snape, quien lo observaba como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.  
  
—Realmente escribiste tus votos, Severus?  
  
El aludido asintió. El hombre había hecho un hábito del hecho de anticiparse, de todas formas. Por el contrario, dejar las cosas para después era el hábito preferido del Gryffindor.  
  
—No necesitas preocuparte, Harry. Todavía tienes tiempo para pensar lo que vas a decir.  
  
—Nunca antes he asistido a una boda, señor.  
  
—Ah… —los ojos de Dumbledore estaban brillando de nuevo—. Bien, entonces estaremos tranquilos porque sea lo que sea que digas, vendrá del corazón.  
  
El chico asintió y Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
>>Ahora, si me disculpan, Fabio y yo tenemos que conversar sobre unas cuantas cosas. Minerva y yo tenemos que probarnos nuestras túnicas también. Buen día —se despidió y ambos partieron.  
  
Cuando Harry pensaba que todo había terminado por ese día, Snape habló nuevamente.  
  
—No dejes tus votos para el final, Harry. Las promesas en tus votos reflejaran lo que sientes y tus intenciones de lealtad y… amor hacia mí —¿por qué parecía que a Snape le resultaba tan difícil decir esa palabra?  
  
Se alejo de Harry y caminó nuevamente hacia su laboratorio; sin embargo, esta vez no cerró la puerta. El joven fue a rescatar sus ropas y quitarse la túnica. Cuando terminó de vestirse, escuchó la voz de su prometido desde el otro lado del pasillo.  
  
>>Deja la túnica sobre la cama y ven aquí, Harry.  
  
El joven obedeció de inmediato.  
  
>>Creo que me debes la lista de tus invitados.  
  
—Oh, sí… —sacó la lista de los amigos que deseaba invitar—. Y Severus… me estaba preguntando…  
  
—La presencia de Black es un riesgo, Harry, lo sabes —razonó el hombre mientras examinaba su caldero.  
  
—Pero… ¿Y si permanece en su forma de animago?  
  
—Aún así es algo riesgoso.  
  
—¿Y si también llevamos a Angelus? De ese modo… no se vería tan extraño tener un perro negro allí.  
  
—También podríamos reclutar a Fang y al hipogrifo —comentó con sarcasmo—. Tengo otros planes para Angelus.  
  
Harry inclinó la cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué clase de planes?  
  
El otro se limitó a mirar sobre su hombro y sonreír. Entonces, el joven sintió que algo escamoso se movía cerca de su mano. Se movió a un lado para permitir que la dragona se adelantara. En la boca, el animal transportaba lo que parecía un cubo de lombrices.  
  
>>¿Qué es eso?  
  
—Ingredientes que necesito para una poción.  
  
Angelus dejó el cubo en el suelo y se giró hacia Harry. Dado que no lo había visto en bastante tiempo, descansó su cabeza contra el estómago del joven y rugió ligeramente.  
  
—Aarrreeee…  
  
El chico sonrió y palmeó su cabeza.  
  
—Angelus…  
  
—Ella ha sido bastante útil. Habitualmente, Hagrid consigue varios productos en el Bosque Prohibido para ser usados en la elaboración de pociones; sin embargo, en estos días he estado ocupado hasta tarde y no he podido ir a recogerlos a su cabaña. Angelus ha estado haciendo el papel de dragón de entrega.  
  
—Eres una buena chica —dijo Harry a la dragona.  
  
—Ha crecido mucho y ya no cabe en el sofá que le gusta usar.  
  
El chico levantó la cabeza.  
  
—No podemos deshacernos de ella.  
  
—Nunca dije que fuéramos a hacerlo. Sólo quiero sugerir que la liberemos en el Bosque Prohibido. Puede ir y venir como le plazca, pero se está haciendo demasiado grande para estar en mis aposentos. Necesita estar al aire libre, donde pueda aprender a volar y cazar como la naturaleza ha previsto.  
  
—Pero no ira demasiado lejos… ¿verdad?  
  
—Dependerá de ella —dejó su poción y caminó hasta Harry. Tomó de su mano el pergamino doblado con la lista de invitados y lo colocó en su propio bolsillo. Luego miró a su prometido nuevamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, Harry los cerró rápidamente y luego apartó la mirada.  
  
>>No necesitas hacer eso. Ya averigüe lo que quería.  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos.  
  
—Desearía que dejaras de hacer eso.  
  
—Entonces aprende a cerrar tu mente —sus labios rozaron la mejilla del Gryffindor—. Tienes algo que yo necesito.  
  
Pero Harry no lo escuchó, estaba demasiado perdido en el persistente efecto de la expresión cariñosa de Snape. Los labios del profesor cayeron sobre los suyos, pero sólo los mantuvo allí. El chico presionó con más fuerza, preguntándose que estaba tratando de hacer su amado. Entonces, sintió una mano moviéndose en su bolsillo. Se apartó rápidamente.  
  
—¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!  
  
El hombre sacó el anillo que había dado a Harry al inicio del año escolar: el anillo de compromiso. Lo sostuvo en su mano y se alejó.  
  
>>Severus…  
  
—Necesito el anillo por ahora, Harry.  
  
—¿Para qué?  
  
En lugar de contestar, el hombre preguntó:  
  
—¿No tienes nada que estudiar?  
  
Entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, Harry asintió y abandonó los aposentos de Snape.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora
> 
> Lamento si hice parecer a Harry un poco ‘chica tonta’


	23. Testimonios de lealtad y amor

—¡Pero yo quiero asistir a la boda de Harry! —Sirius dio vuelta a la mesa—. ¡No es justo! ¡Soy su padrino! ¡Soy lo más cercano que tiene a un pariente amoroso! ¡Debería estar escoltándolo al entrar en la capilla! ¡Debería ser quien lo entregara a Severus Snape!  
  
Remus frotó su espalda.  
  
—Lo sé, Sirius. Comprendo lo que eso significa para ti, pero el Ministro se va a encontrar allí junto con otros funcionarios del Ministerio… y todos ellos están buscándote. No queremos ponerte directo en sus manos.  
  
—¿Pero puedo ir como perro! ¡Apuesto que nadie ha tenido nunca un perro que lo haya escoltado al altar!  
  
Remus rió entre dientes; él tampoco lo creía.  
  
—Sirius, estás actuando como un niño.  
  
—¡Déjame solo! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto daño me hace esto! ¡Es el hijo de James!  
  
El otro pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.  
  
—Vale… Escribiré a Harry y veremos lo que está planeando hacer.  
  
—¡Nadie tiene más derecho que yo para escoltarlo al altar! —hizo un puchero contra el hombro de Remus.  
  
—Dudo que alguien quisiera usurpar tu lugar. En el peor de los casos, lo más probable es que nadie escoltaría a Harry —se alejó y lo miró a los ojos—. O quizás Lily y James estén allí con él, en espíritu.  
  
Sirius sonrió. Extrañaba a James terriblemente  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Había sido… la última clase del día, y la última de la que Harry había tomado una prueba recientemente. Había conseguido las anheladas calificaciones en Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología e Historia, y ahora… sencillamente, necesitaba aumentar de Supera Expectativas a Extraordinario. Mientras Slughorn daba vueltas alrededor, entregando los pergaminos con la calificación obtenida, el chico golpeaba persistentemente el piso con su pie. Estaba tan seguro de haber conseguido esa ‘E’. Sabía que había ejecutado el hechizo en forma efectiva, evadiendo claramente el inminente encantamiento. El día anterior, lo había estado practicando por horas con Hermione. Sin embargo, todo el color huyó de su rostro cuando miró su pergamino. A su lado, Ron azotó su papel y se encogió.  
  
—¡Otro Aceptable! ¿Por qué este año será tan complicado?  
  
Hermione sonrió y mostró su previsible Extraordinario.  
  
—Sinceramente, Ron, el hechizo no era tan difícil de ejecutar. Simplemente debías tener la voluntad para hacerlo.  
  
El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Voy a fracasar en esta materia… Justo como en las demás.  
  
—Tonterías. De lo último que escuché, tenías Supera Expectativas en Herbología.  
  
—Pero es Herbología —Ron cruzó los brazos y durante un rato pretendió que ese día había terminado.  
  
Hermione, sin embargo, sólo se giró hacia Harry.  
  
—¿Qué obtuviste tú, Harry?  
  
—Supera Expectativas —contestó éste, bastante decepcionado.  
  
—Eso no es malo, Harry.  
  
—Pero… no voy a ganar sus favores —replicó, mientras deslizaba su calificación en su bolso escolar—. Y estuve tan cerca…  
  
Las cejas de Ron se arquearon y Hermione inclinó la cabeza, mostrándose bastante curiosa.  
  
—¿Hiciste un trato con el profesor Snape?  
  
—Supongo que podría decirse eso.  
  
Ron garabateó algo rápidamente y se lo pasó a Harry. Cuando éste lo leyó, su rostro se cubrió con un brillante tono rosa.  
  
—¿Qué dice ahí? —curioseó Hermione.  
  
—Nada importante… —desestimó el moreno, mientras leía la carta por segunda vez.  
  
_“¿Le ofreciste a Snape conseguir buenas calificaciones a cambio de poder ser dominante?”_  
  
Enrojeció nuevamente y deslizó la nota en su bolsillo. Todavía quería encontrar la manera de ser dominante. Quizás en su primera vez no podría, pero eventualmente… ¿Le daría Snape alguna oportunidad?  
  
Cuando la clase terminó por fin, mientras todos trataban de abandonar el aula, cierto profesor de Pociones estaba intentando entrar. Harry y Ron terminaban de guardar sus cosas, cuando lo vieron moverse entre los escritorios para hablar con Slughorn. Hermione lucía desconcertada.  
  
—¿Por qué está aquí?  
  
—No lo sé. ¿Crees que vino a comprobar tus calificaciones, Harry? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—Por mi bien… espero que no —lanzó la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro y aguardó un poco junto a sus amigos, en caso de que Snape quisiera hablar con él. Cuando el hombre terminó su diálogo con Slughorn, caminó hasta Harry y asintió.  
  
—Buenas tardes, Potter.  
  
Mientras estaban en público, siempre guardaban las formalidades.  
  
—Hola, señor.  
  
—Necesito pedir algo de su tiempo —fijó la mirada en su pareja, sugiriendo que el asunto era únicamente con él y no con los otros dos. Entendiendo su rápida mirada a ellos, Hermione y Ron partieron.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre, Profesor?  
  
Snape sacó una carta.  
  
—Es de tu padrino. Sígueme, Potter.  
  
Momentos después, estaban en los aposentos del profesor. Harry abrió la carta y la posó en la mesa frente a él. Leyó lentamente.  
  
_Querido Harry  
  
¿Cómo estás, mi niño?  
  
He estado escuchando mucho sobre quienes asistirán a la boda,  
y deseaba decirte que, aunque es arriesgado que yo asista  
teniendo allí al Ministro y sus súbditos, nada me haría más feliz  
que el que tú me permitieras asistir a tu boda. Quiero ser quien  
te escolte en la capilla. Quiero ser quien te entregue a Severus Snape.   
Quiero ser testigo de la boda de mi ahijado. Quiero llorar al lado   
de todos los demás. ¡Quiero verte dar ese paso especial, Harry!   
Quiero estar ahí cuando prometas tus votos y cuando finalmente  
digas ¡acepto!  
Se que puede ser difícil encontrar la manera para que esté allí,   
¡pero, por favor, Harry! ¡No todos los días se casa tu ahijado!  
¡Te amo, Harry, y quiero verte feliz!  
  
Hasta entonces.  
  
Hocicos_  
  
Cuando terminó de leer, notó que había varias huellas de lágrimas salpicando el pergamino.   
  
—Realmente desea venir… —Harry levantó la vista hacia Snape, lanzándole una mirada esperanzada.  
  
—Su asistencia es un riesgo, Harry. Estarán varios miembros del Ministerio.  
  
—Por favor… aunque sólo sea para escoltarme por el pasillo de la capilla…  
  
El hombre lo miró a lo ojos y cerró los propios por un segundo.  
  
—Está bien. Veré qué puedo hacer.  
  
Harry estaba sonriendo de nuevo, y eso confortó a Snape, consciente de que había sido él quien había puesto esa sonrisa en su cara.  
  
>>Tengo otra carta para ti —comentó, sacando un grueso sobre y entregándoselo.  
  
Harry la abrió y alzó una ceja, divertido. Fudge tenía unas cuantas peticiones que deseaba hacer sobre los asientos de la ceremonia. Mientras leía con una comprensible sonrisita en su rostro, Snape se acercó por la espalda, plegando su cuerpo contra su prometido, mientras éste intentaba leer.  
  
>>El Ministro es un idiota… ¿verdad? —susurró en la oreja de Harry, mientras sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor de la cintura del chico.  
  
De repente, fue como si no hubiera palabra alguna escrita en el pergamino. Todo lo que Harry podía ver eran pequeños rizos e inscripciones completamente indescifrables.   
  
—Severusss… —siseó, mientras empujaba la parte más baja y amortiguada de su anatomía contra la ingle del hombre.  
  
—Mmm… pon atención a tu carta.  
  
Harry podía sentir la voz de Snape vibrar a través de su pecho hasta su propia espalda. Estaba tan apretadamente presionado contra él.  
  
—Lo estás haciendo un poco difícil.  
  
El hombre soltó una risita.  
  
—Si quieres que te suelte, deja de restregarte contra mí. Trata de alejarte... —de alguna forma, los labios de Snape se encontraron atacando el tibio cuello—. Hazte de rogar. No debería ser difícil, ya que lo has hecho con éxito antes —las manos del profesor se movieron hasta posarse en las caderas del Gryffindor, jalándolo contra él—. Te estás dando con demasiada facilidad…  
  
Harry se encontró apartando las cartas mientras intentaba frotar su trasero contra áreas más _sensibles_ de su prometido. El maestro de Pociones empujó hacia delante, haciendo que el joven chocara contra una conveniente mesa. El Gryffindor la aferró para estabilizarse mientras seguía intentando frotarse contra Snape.  
  
—Severuss…  
  
Miró sobre su hombro y atrapó sus labios, antes que el hombre pudiera ponerlos en cualquier otro sitio. Entonces, Snape abrió los labios pero sin dar paso a la juguetona lengua, aunque succionando el labio inferior de Harry. Éste movió sus manos hacia la nuca del profesor y lo atrajo más cerca, acariciando y recogiendo el sedoso y largo cabello. Entonces, sintió como los dientes de su pareja bajaban rápidamente.  
  
—¡Mmm!  
  
Harry se apartó y toco su labio. No estaba sangrando, pero había aparecido una pequeña gotita donde el hombre había hincado los dientes.  
  
>>¡Me mordiste!  
  
—Soy un hombre adulto, Harry. Disfruto jugando rudo de vez en cuando —ronroneó contra la oreja del chico, antes de girarle el rostro para mirarlo de frente. Lamió los suaves labios, haciendo que fuertes escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo del joven mago, desde los labios hasta la ingle.  
  
Luego, para decepción del Gryffindor, Snape se apartó completamente.  
  
>>No esta noche, Harry —musitó, mientras iba a sentarse al sofá.  
  
Allí parado, mudo de asombro, Harry se giró para lanzar a su pareja una de esas miradas de no-puedes-hacer-eso-y-luego-simplemente-alejarte.  
  
>>Tienes que escribir tus votos y yo tengo que hacer otros arreglos. Entre la boda, la graduación, las recomendaciones que tengo que dar y las tareas regulares de preparar clases y corregir trabajos, estoy demasiado exhausto para hacer nada más.  
  
Harry dejó caer su mandíbula.  
  
—¿Entonces por qué me sedujiste así?  
  
El profesor de Pociones se relajó contra el sofá.  
  
—¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste? Creo que estabas más que ansioso por algo de afecto.  
  
—Me estoy sintiendo apenas un poquito privado de afecto—hizo una seña con el índice y el pulgar para acentuar lo de ‘apenas un poquito’  
  
El otro le lanzó una mirada.  
  
—Es noche de escuela, Harry. Tengo trabajos que calificar y otras cosas que preparar antes de mañana. ¿Sinceramente piensas que tengo tiempo para apaciguar tus hormonas adolescentes?  
  
Caminando hasta sentarse al lado de su prometido, Harry se sintió lo bastante cómodo como para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Snape. Confiaba en que el hombre no lo apartaría, y éste no lo hizo.   
  
—Ahora que estamos en el tema, quisiera preguntarte algo.  
  
Alzando una ceja, el profesor indagó:  
  
—¿Qué podrá ser?  
  
—Es sobre nuestros votos.  
  
—Adelante —lo animó, asintiendo.  
  
—Sé lo que son los votos… ¿pero qué es exactamente un voto matrimonial? ¿Qué debe incluir?  
  
—Nada excepto la verdad, Harry. En un voto matrimonial, haces un juramento, prometiendo que estarás incondicionalmente al lado de tu pareja por el resto de tu vida.   
  
—¿Es eso básicamente? —indagó más, mientras veía a su prometido a través de sus lentes circulares. El otro asintió—. ¿Cuán largo se supone que debe ser?  
  
—Debería tomarte, a lo sumo, unos pocos minutos decirlo; pero, ciertamente, es más largo que una frase.   
  
—¿Puedes darme un ejemplo?  
  
—¿No has visto ninguna película muggle sobre bodas?  
  
—Mis tíos nunca me dejaron ir al cine.  
  
Llegando a la conclusión de que era mejor enseñarle cómo se hacía que esperar a ver lo que al adolescente se le ocurría, tomó su mano mientras trataba de pensar en un ejemplo sencillo para explicarle, y para su sorpresa, le vino de forma natural.  
  
—Yo, Severus Snape, te tomo a ti, Harry James Potter, para ser mi legítimo marido, mi amigo constante… —besó sus manos y lo observó cuidadosamente mientras Harry escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras—, mi pareja fiel, y… mi amor desde hoy en adelante —alargó una mano y acarició la mejilla del joven con amor, sosteniendo su mirada como si éste fuera el voto real que intercambiaría con él durante la ceremonia.  
  
>>En presencia de Dios, nuestros familiares y amigos, te ofrezco mi solemne juramento de que seré tu pareja fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad —tocó la zona sobre el corazón de Harry antes de continuar—. En los buenos tiempos, y en los malos —tocó su brazo, el que soportaba la marca de los Mortífagos—. En las alegrías y las tristezas. Y prometo amarte incondicionalmente, honrarte y respetarte, reír contigo y llorar contigo, y quererte mientras tengamos vida —concluyó, inclinándose y besando suavemente sus labios.  
  
El sentimiento abrumó a Harry de un modo que jamás pensó que fuera posible. Los labios de Snape eran fuego contra su piel, caldeándolo rápidamente y acariciando su corazón. Pero el hombre se separó con rapidez y lo observó cuidadosamente.  
  
—Dilo de nuevo —susurró Harry, con una expresión embelesada en su rostro.  
  
Snape sacudió la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa persistía en su cara.  
  
—Debes escribir tus propios votos, Harry. Escribe sólo lo que tengas intención de cumplir, y, por favor, no me mientas de nuevo.  
  
El chico pudo sentir el dolor en esas últimas palabras. Snape debía amarlo tremendamente si su conciencia estaba recordándole constantemente el error de Harry. Movió la cabeza y rodeó con sus brazos a su prometido.  
  
—Escribiré los mejores votos que existan…  
  
—No vayas a pasarte de confiado y escribir algo estúpido. Piensa en lo que estés diciendo y en lo que ello significa.  
  
Asintió, mientras se quitaba los lentes y se inclinaba a besarlo nuevamente.  
  
—Lo haré bien… después.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando Harry regresó a la sala común encontró que, como antes, sus compañeros estaban preocupados con sus estudios. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, sintiendo que ahí sería capaz de escribir algo romántico para sus votos.  
  
_Yo, Harry Potter, te tomo a ti, Severus Snape, para ser…_  
  
El extremo de la pluma cosquilleó en sus labios mientras releía la oración y fruncía el ceño.  
  
>>Demasiado cliché.  
  
Tachó la frase y trató de escribir algo más, mientras se recordaba a si mismo:  
  
_“Es un juramento, de mi amor y lealtad hacia Severus”_  
  
—Mi amor…  
  
Cuando Ron entró en la habitación, seguido de Hermione, señaló a Harry y le preguntó a la chica:  
  
—¿Crees que se encuentre bien? Quiero decir… realmente está haciendo el trabajo sin que se lo digan.  
  
La muchacha caminó hacia su amigo, y enrojeció ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de qué era en lo que estaba trabajando tan diligentemente.  
  
—Oh, Harry, eso suena tan encantador.  
  
El chico se congeló, para luego girar la cabeza con lentitud y mirar a Hermione. Apretó el pergamino cerca de su pecho.  
  
—Todavía estoy trabajando en esto.   
  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofreció Hermione.  
  
—No. Debo hacerlo yo solo.  
  
La chica asintió, comprensiva.  
  
—Buena elección, Harry.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Snape había salido de las mazmorras y se dirigía hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. El anciano había estado esperando su compañía por cerca de una hora y recibió a su amigo con unos caramelos de limón.  
  
—Buenas tardes, Severus.  
  
Por una vez, el profesor de Pociones tomó un caramelo y luego se dejó caer en una silla. Dumbledore se ubicó detrás de su escritorio antes de preguntar:  
  
>>¿No me equivoco al pensar que estás aquí con la preocupación acerca de cierto invitado?  
  
—Sirius Black quiere asistir y Harry no entiende razones.  
  
—Naturalmente. Sirius es para Harry lo más cercano a un pariente preocupado. Quizás si viniera de incógnito…  
  
—¿Poción multijugos?  
  
—Sí, Severus. Tenemos un poco de poción almacenada, y definitivamente es suficiente para mantener a Sirius disfrazado.  
  
—¿Y como quién se disfrazaría?  
  
Duimbledore sonrió.  
  
—Buena pregunta, Severus —rió entre dientes—. Iba a sugerir a Arthur Weasley, pero no dudo que ya has recibido confirmación de su asistencia.  
  
—Él asistirá. No podemos tener dos Arthur dando vueltas por ahí.  
  
—¿Hay algún miembro de la Orden que no vaya a venir?  
  
Snape sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—He enviado invitaciones a todos. Salvo Sirius, por supuesto, si no podemos encontrar a alguien por quien se pueda hacer pasar.  
  
—No podemos poner a un mago cualquiera caminando junto a Harry hasta el altar. Sería demasiado sospechoso. El Ministro querría saber cuál es su relación con el muchacho.  
  
Snape asintió.  
  
>>Creo que no tenemos alternativa, Sirius tendrá que venir como perro —continuó el anciano.  
  
El profesor de Pociones arqueó una ceja.  
  
—¿Un perro caminando al lado de mi futuro esposo por el pasillo hacia el altar? No estoy seguro de qué clase de mensaje subliminal enviaría eso.  
  
Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Podemos decir que estamos probando algo diferente para variar.  
  
—Claro, y puede que no resulte demasiado sospechoso, dado que otros animales y bestias asistirán a la ceremonia —Snape sonrió.  
  
Dumbledore recordó inmediatamente quien más iba a estar allí.  
  
—Bueno, podríamos pedir a Hagrid que invite a Fang.  
  
—Pues sí que se podría. A este paso, tendremos un zoológico.  
  
—Todo será por una buena causa —Dumbledore se levantó—. ¿Le harás llegar las buenas noticias a Sirius?  
  
—Dado que Harry tiene más que suficiente entre manos con escribir sus votos, supongo que sí.  
  
—Él debe poner todo su corazón en eso, Severus.  
  
—Mientras no escriba algo que suene estúpido…  
  
Los ojos del anciano brillaron.  
  
—Te sorprendería lo que el señor Potter es capaz de hacer.  
  
Snape sonrió de nuevo.  
  
—Buenas noches, Director.  



	24. Los preparativos necesarios

Severus Snape se encontraba en sus aposentos, ocupado en la asignación de calificaciones, cuando Harry irrumpió de una forma inesperada, imprevista y desconcertante. Sin preocuparse de Snape, se tiró en el sofá e hizo justamente lo que el profesor de Pociones tanto odiaba: se encorvó. Permaneció así durante varios minutos antes que el hombre preguntara finalmente:  
  
—¿Qué diantres te ocurre ahora?  
  
—Déjame en paz. Estoy frustrado.  
  
—¿Frustrado? —indagó con curiosidad, mientras lo miraba a través de la cortina de cabello negro frente a su cara.  
  
—Sólo unas pocas clases, que rehúsan darme mi muy merecido Extraordinario.  
  
—Entonces, estudia más.  
  
—¡Lo he hecho! Últimamente, he estado arruinando mis neuronas tratando de conseguirlo. No tengo idea de cómo Hermione lo ha logrado todos estos años.  
  
El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia él, tocando con suavidad sus hombros. El chico alargó la mano y la colocó sobre la de Snape. Luego, al ver que éste no se retiraba, levantó la mirada con inocencia y consiguió el coraje para susurrar:  
  
>>Yo, realmente… realmente te deseo.  
  
—Y podrás tenerme cuando cumplas el acuerdo.  
  
Harry se enderezó y se arrodilló sobre el sofá. Lo miró a los ojos y musitó:  
  
—Estamos comprometidos… ¿Por qué no podemos tener un poquito de diversión? —cuando el otro no le contestó, Harry sintió que no parecía inclinado a protestar o rechazar. Se adelantó, descansando sus manos en los hombros del profesor y jalándolo hacia adelante—. Te deseo tanto.  
  
Dio un paso fuera del sofá y se detuvo ante Snape, sus cuerpos alineados sugerentemente cerca y sus ojos mirándose íntimamente en los otros.  
  
_“Él no va a hacer ningún movimiento… Yo tengo que hacerlo”_  
  
Harry avanzó pulgada a pulgada como si le pidiera permiso antes de proceder. Snape, sintiéndose bastante cruel, retrocedió, mientras sonreía al ahora frustrado adolescente.  
  
>>Deja de retroceder.  
  
Sosteniendo al profesor por la cintura, le dio vuelta en redondo y lo presionó contra el sofá. Snape arqueó una ceja, pero no se opuso mientras Harry presionaba el cuerpo contra el suyo, y los labios contra su cuello. El más joven abrió la boca, succionó y mordisqueó la cálida piel, deleitándose con el hecho de que Snape no tratara de perder el contacto.   
  
El profesor de Pociones aferró el sofá y rodó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndose a Harry. Mientras una de sus manos se ocupaba en sostener a su prometido en su lugar, la otra derivó hacia el pecho de Snape y se detuvo en un botón. No tuvo problema en desabotonar los primeros botones, dejando expuesta la clavícula, para después arrastrar ansiosamente sus labios desde el cuello hasta la base alcanzada. El hombre gimió un poco antes de musitar:  
  
—Pensaba que eras tú quien necesitaba atenciones.  
  
Se separó y miró nuevamente a los ojos del mayor. Éste no tenía que usar legeremancia para entender que el chico iba a intentar algo. Lentamente, Harry presionó un muslo entre las piernas de su pareja, deslizándolo contra su ingle antes de alejarlo. La respiración del hombre cambió, pero no apartó sus ojos de las lagunas verdes. Al ver que Snape no rechazaba sus atenciones, presionó mas fuerte y trató de frotar su muslo con más rapidez contra las partes sensibles del otro. Finalmente, el maestro cerró los ojos, pero un momento después, dio vuelta a la situación. Presionó a Harry y susurró en su oído:  
  
—Te gustaría ponerme duro, ¿verdad? —el joven jadeó al sentir que lo cubría por encima de los pantalones—. A mi también me gustaría ponerte duro… Harry —sus dedos frotaron con una buena cantidad de presión—. Incluso, podría atreverme a fantasear contigo, retorciéndote de placer una vez que yo haya penetrado tu… virginal trasero. ¿Te gustaría eso?  
  
Consiguió asentir y musitar:  
  
—Mucho, señor…  
  
—Si vamos a tener sexo, Harry, no hay necesidad de formalidades.  
  
El Gryffindor gimió al sentir que Snape movía toda su mano una y otra vez contra su creciente erección. Todas las razones y sentido de lo que le rodeaba salieron de su mente, mientras se enfocaba en el hombre y su traviesa mano presionando contra su dura entrepierna.  
  
Abrió las piernas y rodeó el cuello se Snape con sus brazos, mientras descansaba su frente contra el firme cuello.  
  
—Ah… ahh…  
  
Estaba más que listo para que Snape lo viera sin sus ropas. Estaba listo para permitirle probar placeres que nadie había visto o tocado antes. Diablos, estaba más que listo para comenzar la demorada parte sexual de su relación.  
  
Abruptamente, Snape retiró su mano y declaró:  
  
—Sencillamente, vas a tener que esperar —se escabulló hacia la puerta para poner más distancia entre él y su gloriosa tentación, pues el chico era una tentación mayor que cualquier otra que hubiera enfrentado hasta el momento. Apenas últimamente se había dado cuenta que aunque Harry no recibiera los resultados que deseaba que alcanzara, eventualmente el Gryffindor se saldría con la suya.  
  
Abandonado en el otro extremo de la habitación, Harry no sabía qué hacer primero: si abordar a Snape con el hecho de que su medio despierta erección necesitaba atención inmediata, o matarlo por terminar un momento tan ardiente.  
  
—No puedes simplemente alejarte luego de algo así —lo miró, sintiéndose realmente enfadado—. Es la segunda vez que me haces esto.  
  
—Y habrá una tercera vez si no logras ordenar tus prioridades —replicó el hombre con firmeza mientras alcanzaba la perilla de la puerta—. Albus casi llega.  
  
A través de sus dientes apretados, Harry habló lentamente.  
  
—Bien. Ya veo cómo es esto.  
  
Recogió sus cosas y, en cuanto Dumbledore atravesó la puerta, listo para saludar a los enamorados, lo esquivó y salió corriendo al pasillo. El anciano miró su espalda y luego preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué le pasó?  
  
—Ya conoces a los adolescentes, Albus. Siempre se enfurruñan cuando no consiguen lo que desean  
  
Los ojos del Director brillaron.  
  
—Oh, vaya. ¿Y tú no permitiste que Harry obtuviera lo que desea?  
  
Snape rió entre dientes y Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, comprensivo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Estás listo para el examen? —preguntó Hermione a Harry.  
  
—¿Cuál? Tenemos tres hoy.  
  
—El de Encantamientos, tonto. Sinceramente, los otros dos no me preocupan. En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, prácticamente es una prueba de repaso, y en Pociones, sólo vamos a examinar sobre la poción que elaboramos ayer. Todo deberá lucir prometedor pronto, Harry. Puede que no consigas una calificación perfecta en tus materias, pero aún así tus notas son altas.  
  
—Ése es el problema, Severus quiere que consiga el puntaje perfecto —la miró al tiempo que apoyaba el rostro en la palma de la mano. Luego, fijó la mirada en su libro de texto y suspiró. A ese paso, nunca conseguiría acostarse con Severus, y menos ser dominante.  
  
Hermione se sentó frente a él y tomó su propio libro.  
  
—Quizás debería ayudarte a preparar el examen. Apenas estamos repasando los hechizos de protección que aprendimos.  
  
—Son sólo los movimientos de muñeca lo que olvido. Para éste, se necesita un rápido pase de varita; para este otro, girar y luego el pase. Y ni siquiera me preguntes sobre los otros cinco. ¿Por qué estos encantamientos necesitarán ciertos movimientos de varita para ser efectivos?  
  
—No todo en la vida es justo, Harry —dijo Hermione—. ¿Quieres jugo de calabaza? Voy al Gran Comedor a buscar unos tentempiés.  
  
—Claro, gracias  
  
Hermione se levantó.  
  
—Asegúrate de que Ron estudie también.  
  
Una vez que la chica se fue, Harry miró a su amigo pelirrojo, quien se había quedado dormido en el sofá. No había una mejor historia para dormir que un aburrido y viejo libro de texto. Rió entre dientes y se preguntó si podría lanzar uno de esos hechizos que había aprendido a utilizar.  
  
—Quizás más tarde.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Hacia las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, Harry estaba en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, golpeando las puntas de sus dedos contra su pupitre, mientras Slughorn daba vueltas entregando los exámenes.  
  
—Tienen hasta el final de la clase.  
  
Una vez que Harry recibió el suyo, respiró profundamente y miró las preguntas.  
  
1) Efecto la Maldición de la Desgracia.  
2) ¿Por qué es un maleficio difícil de ejecutar?  
3) ¿Por qué debe ser usado con precaución?  
4) ¿Cuál es la única forma de contrarrestarlo?  
  
Había por lo menos tres hojas, escritas por ambos lados, exigiendo información acerca de la maldición. Harry hundió la pluma en su tintero y comenzó a contestar sin más demora.  
  
1) Provoca desgracias.  
2) La maldición en si misma está maldita. La mayoría de los magos y brujas encuentran que se les traba la lengua cuando tratan de pronunciarla.  
3) Si es usada en exceso, la maldición puede causar una rueda de infortunios.  
4) La Poción Felix Felicis   
  
Cerca de una hora más tarde, terminó de escribir la última parte de un ensayo sorpresa incluido en la prueba y, luego de masajear su mano, se recostó contra la silla. No había sido fácil, pero tampoco demasiado difícil. Slughorn empezó a recoger los exámenes cuando vio que los estudiantes estaban terminando. Diez minutos después, anunció:  
  
—Hoy no tendrán tarea. Hasta mañana.  
  
Harry suspiró. La primera prueba del día había concluido. Ahora le quedaban dos más. Cuando llegó la hora de Encantamientos, se sentó al lado de Hermione y practicó sus movimientos de muñeca mientras esperaba que el profesor Flitwick lo llamara a su oficina. Dos minutos más tarde, Ron salió, luciendo bastante devastado.  
  
—Prácticamente suspendí —les dijo mientras se sentaba.  
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.  
  
—Es sólo un examen.  
  
—En este momento no tengo un promedio de calificaciones precisamente satisfactorio, Hermione. Lo que menos necesitaba era bajarlo más aún.  
  
—Harry Potter —llamó Flitwick desde su oficina.  
  
—Buena suerte, Harry —Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo envió a su destino.  
  
Quince minutos más tarde, Harry emergió de la oficina del profesor de Encantamientos. Caminó hasta Hermione y asintió.  
  
—No me fue tan mal, aunque jodí uno de los hechizos.  
  
—¿Cuál?  
  
Se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Fueron muchos. Ya he olvidado todo.  
  
La chica sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.  
  
—¿Qué va a pasar contigo?  
  
—Voy a terminar jodido de cualquier modo —Harry sonrió. Simplemente, una de las formas no iba a ser tan gratificante como la otra.  
  
Finalmente, llegó la hora de Pociones. Snape estaba detrás de su escritorio, observando a todos entrar en fila. Sobre los pupitres de los estudiantes estaban los exámenes posados boca abajo y en el pizarrón las instrucciones.   
  
—Pueden comenzar en cuanto estén listos —dijo el profesor con tranquilidad.  
  
Harry estiró sus dedos antes de alzar la vista y atrapar la mirada de Snape cuando el hombre la paseaba por el salón. El profesor alzó una ceja y Harry sonrió. Sostuvo su mirada unos segundos y luego le hizo un guiño sugerente.  
  
_“Voy a hacer tu examen y luego…”_  
  
Los pensamientos del Gryffindor se vieron interrumpidos cuando su prometido se lamió los labios, haciéndole sentir cálido y confuso, al punto que, por un momento, olvidó que tenía que presentar un examen.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Por qué regresaste al dormitorio tan temprano? —preguntó Ron mientras se tiraba en su cama.  
  
—Estoy terminando mis votos —Harry miró la hoja de pergamino repleta de garabatos.  
  
—Oh… eso… Buena suerte.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—En realidad, ya casi lo termino. Sólo espero que suenen como unos votos… y que no sean ridículos. Lo último que necesito es hacer el tonto delante de todos el día de mi boda.  
  
—Caray, todavía no me creo que vayas a casarte.  
  
—Sí… ni yo. Oh, y por cierto, Ron, mañana tenemos un ensayo en la Sala de los Menesteres.  
  
—Genial.  
  
—¿Crees que Hermione quiera venir?  
  
—Considero que le gustaría.  
  
El moreno sonrió y canturreó feliz:  
  
—Me voy a casar, me voy a casar.  
  
—Ey, Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
Su amigo asintió.  
  
>>¿Prometes no enfadarte?  
  
Harry levantó la vista de su pergamino y la fijo en Ron.  
  
—¿Qué quieres preguntarme?  
  
—¿Todavía eres virgen?  
  
El otro abrió los ojos de par en par y luego los entrecerró con rapidez.  
  
—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
—Bueno, como de tanto en tanto te escapas por un rato y… No sé… pensaba que estabas follando con Snape.  
  
Harry le lanzó una almohada y regresó a terminar los votos. Lo mejor era ignorarlo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Las clases de ese día habían terminado, y Harry estaba caminando solo por el pasillo cuando se encontró con que Hagrid se acercaba a saludarlo.  
  
—Ey, Harry, ¿estás ocupado?  
  
El chico sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No, ¿por qué?  
  
—Bueno, por nada grave. Era sólo para decirte que Lupin llegó con Sirius. Quieren verte.  
  
Se puso eufórico con la noticia.  
  
—¿Dónde están?  
  
—Por las puertas. Te llevaré, vamos. Oh, y Harry…  
  
—¿Si? —levantó la mirada hacia Hagrid.  
  
—No he tenido oportunidad de decirte… bien… felicitaciones. Sé que Severus te va a tratar bien.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Gracias. Vendrás a mi boda, ¿no?  
  
—Por supuesto que iré, nada me va a detener —aseguró, palmeando su espalda.  
  
Cuando llegaron a las puertas, lo primero que Harry divisó fue un enorme y esponjoso perro negro zigzagueando entre las piernas de Remus.  
  
—¡Harry! ¡Ya era hora! —lo saludó el licántropo, a fin de ceder otro blanco de afecto para su chucho.  
  
El perro negro se dio la vuelta, y tal como Remus esperaba, lo dejó para ir hacia Harry. El chico sonrió y se preparó mientras el suave perro cargaba contra él. Justo antes de llegar a su lado, el animal saltó sobre él, golpeándolo con su trasero.  
  
—¡Hocicos!  
  
El perro ladró y lamió el rostro de Harry.  
  
—Está feliz de verte —dijo Remus, mientras tiraba del collar de Hocicos—. Discúlpalo, ¿si? Y, buenos días, Hagrid, gracias por traer a Harry.  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
Harry rodeó a Remus con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.  
  
—No puedo creer que tú y Hocicos estén aquí.  
  
—Tampoco nosotros. Hocicos estaba preocupado ante la posibilidad de que no pudiera asistir.  
  
—Hice que Severus entendiera las razones.  
  
—Ah… aquí el jovencito ha llegado a dominar una habilidad en la que nosotros hemos estado trabajando por décadas. Debe ser un buen augurio.  
  
—Vamos a casarnos, así que él bien puede empezar a colaborar conmigo ahora.  
  
—Harry, me alegra ver que Hagrid fue por ti —el aludido giró en redondo y vio a Dumbledore acercándose al grupo—. ¿Cómo están, Remus y… Hocicos? —saludó el anciano cálidamente.  
  
Sirius ladró y meneó la cola. Remus estrechó la mano del Director.  
  
—¿Cómo estás, Albus?  
  
—Bastante bien. Sólo un poco ocupado con la boda del señor Potter —dirigió una sonrisa a Harry, quien estaba entretenido acariciando a Sirius—. Vamos, haré que los elfos domésticos lleven sus cosas a su habitación y yo les mostraré la Sala de los Menesteres.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando iban llegando a la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry se detuvo y tomó un momento para escudriñar el área. No podía imaginar lo que sobrevendría si alguien saboteara su ensayo, o lo que era peor, su boda. Luego se deslizó a través de la puerta que apareció mágicamente en lugar del armario marrón, y que sólo permitía la entrada a los pocos que necesitaban desesperadamente del lugar. En su interior, la habitación no lucía muy diferente de la época en que Harry la usaba como cuartel general para las reuniones del E.D. y era tan cálida como entonces.  
  
—¡Harry! —el chico dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Dumbledore, que ahora esperaba ansiosamente junto a un paciente y sereno Snape—. ¿El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger asistirás al ensayo?  
  
—Sí… Deberían estar llegando muy pronto… Está bien, ¿verdad?  
  
—Perfectamente, Harry. La señorita Granger puede observar mientras ensayamos.  
  
En su mano, Snape sostenía un libro titulado: _La Ceremonia_  
  
Harry arqueó una ceja y el hombre, notando rápidamente su mirada de interés, explicó:  
  
—Es la guía que usaremos para ayudarnos.  
  
—Oh… —Harry levantó la mirada de la guía hasta Snape, quien aunque no estaba sonriendo, permitía que los indicadores de completa felicidad y excitación se filtraran a través de sus ojos de obsidiana.  
  
Después que Ron llegara con Hermione y recibieran los afectuosos saludos de Remus y Hocicos, la chica se paró en una esquina mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a escuchar las instrucciones de Dumbledore.  
  
—Cuando la verdadera boda tenga lugar, la habitación no lucirá en absoluto como ahora. Sin embargo, utilizarán ciertas señales para ubicar sus posiciones —Dumbledore aplaudió y aparecieron filas de bancos—. Obviamente, nuestros invitados estarán sentados aquí, y yo… —caminó hasta el centro de la parte frontal— estaré aquí. Severus estará a mi izquierda y Harry caminará por el pasillo y se colocará a mi derecha.  
  
Snape se dirigió a tomar su lugar al lado del Director, pero apenas un poco delante y a la izquierda.  
  
>>El pad… eh… drino de Severus estará a su lado, aunque no demasiado cerca. Señor Weasley, usted estará parado ahí, a mi derecha, pero deje espacio para Harry.   
  
_“¿Por qué no estará aquí el padrino de Severus?”_ , se preguntó Harry mientras caminaba hacia Hocicos, quien estaba moviendo la cola.  
  
>>Hocicos, mientras conduces a Harry por el pasillo, llevarás una correa corta, para que puedas guiarlo. Será algo igual a esto —Dumbledore chasqueó los dedos y alrededor del cuello del perro apareció algo similar a una enredadera, con pequeñas hojas que se alargaban hasta tocar la mano de Harry. Cuando éste se adelantó un paso para asir la correa, la enredadera se enroscó solícita alrededor de su muñeca. El perro ladró y jaló a Harry hacia el inicio del pasillo.  
  
>>Hocicos te conducirá hasta este punto —el anciano señaló un área justo al terminar el pasillo—. En ese momento, él girará hacia ti y te dará una última mirada antes de entregarte a Severus.  
  
Hocicos avanzó y la enredadera jaló la mano y muñeca de Harry. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, las miradas afectuosas y extasiadas de los asistentes instigaron inevitablemente la carne de gallina, que no permaneció sólo en una zona, sino que continuó viajando por los brazos de Harry, bajando por sus piernas, alrededor de su pecho, y subiendo hasta su nuca.   
  
Entonces, además de la carne de gallina, el muchacho emprendió una guerra entre mostrar su excitación o simplemente mostrarse tímido; pero de todas formas, un fuerte rubor destacó orgulloso en su rostro.  
  
Hocicos intentó mirar a Harry, quien estaba profundamente sumergido en sus propias fantasías e ignoraba su entorno, y dio un suave ladrido. El Gryffindor desvió la mirada del frente y la enfocó en el perro. Con los ojos, Hocicos estaba intentando hacer su mayor esfuerzo para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio con Snape. Harry alargó la mano y acarició su oreja, haciendo que las piernas del animal se movieran nerviosamente. Entonces, el perro se detuvo momentáneamente, antes de sacudirse y seguir caminando con definitivo orgullo. Cuando llegaron al final, las enredaderas se retiraron y el chico se inclinó a dar unas palmaditas a Hocicos, asegurándose de acariciar detrás de su oreja mientras las patas del perro comenzaban un movimiento nervioso una vez más. Luego, se giró hacia Dumbledore, quien siguió dando instrucciones.  
  
>>Tú te pararás aquí, Harry —se movió hacia el punto que señalaba el Director—. Ahora, diré unas cuantas palabras, y luego tomarás los anillos de tu padrino e intercambiarán votos y anillos. Después, yo hablaré un poco más, antes que ustedes salgan por el pasillo y entren a una habitación que aparecerá a un lado. Es la habitación en que les tomarán las fotos de la boda. Luego de las fotos regresarán y la fiesta continuará.  
  
Harry jadeó y sus ojos se ensancharon.  
  
—¿Vamos a recitar nuestros votos ahora? —preguntó con pánico.  
  
—No, Harry, esos los reservarás para la boda.  
  
—Menos mal, porque aún no termino los míos.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza mientras sus ojos hurgaban profundamente en los verdes, y los de Dumbledore brillaban.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando el ensayo terminó, Snape atrapó con rapidez una mano de Harry y dijo:  
  
—Vamos.  
  
Tiró de su mano, haciendo vigoroso alarde en su determinación de que su prometido lo siguiera ya. Al chico empezaba a intrigarle la causa de su impaciencia. Mientras esquivaban a sus amigos, Snape espetó:  
  
>>Lo necesito justo ahora.  
  
Ni Hermione ni Ron se atrevieron a preguntar para qué. Dumbledore permaneció parado al lado de Remus y Hocicos, con los ojos muy brillantes, mientras observaba como Snape secuestraba a Harry por el resto de la tarde.  
  
—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó el chico, mientras casi corría detrás de Snape, quien tiraba de él a través los pasillos.  
  
—Mis aposentos —contestó sobre su hombro, mientras se encaminaba hacia las mazmorras. Aunque no podía entender por qué su prometido lo necesitaba en sus aposentos, lo siguió obediente.  
  
En cuanto entraron en sus habitaciones, Snape no perdió tiempo; cerró de un golpe cuando presionó a Harry contra la puerta de entrada. Antes que el Gryffindor pudiera siquiera considerar a qué se debían las enérgicas y precipitadas acciones del hombre, los labios del mago cayeron sobre su cuello, lo que ayudó a desvanecer cualquier interrogante. Los persistentes y necesitados besos de Snape minaron rápidamente la fuerza de Harry, y el adolescente se encontró tropezando ligeramente mientras buscaba con desesperación algo lo suficientemente amplio como para que le ofreciera el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.   
  
Entonces, Snape mordió con fuerza y Harry gimoteó. El joven podría haberse deslizado hacia el piso, pero el Profesor era un observador natural tan excepcional que notó su debilidad, y lo sostuvo presionando su cuerpo contra él, atrapándolo justo como deseaba. El Gryffindor jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras el miembro erecto del mayor golpeaba su estómago, excitándolo aún más. Ahora Snape besaba su piel en lugar de morderla, y poco tiempo después, comenzó a lamerla.  
  
—¿Qu…? —fue todo lo que Harry alcanzó a decir de momento.  
  
—Es hora de consentirte un poco —la lengua de Snape viajó por su cuello—. Calificaciones casi perfectas en todos tus exámenes recientes… Tus profesores se tomaron la libertad de informarme.  
  
Harry jadeó antes que los labios de su prometido lo volvieran a besar. El mago mayor lo besó con energía y avidez, mientras Harry, ansioso por conseguir algo de ventaja, respondió el beso con mayor violencia.  
  
—Quizás deberíamos ensayar nuestra noche de bodas… —sugirió Snape, mientras sentía que el joven presionaba su dureza contra la propia— en vista que estás erguido y listo para algo de acción.  
  
Harry sonrió contra sus labios.  
  
—Siii…  
  
El hombre lo apartó de la puerta y se giró hacia Angelus, quien estaba tendido sobre el piso, fingiendo dormir.  
  
—Permanece vigilante, Angelus. Harry y yo tenemos otros asuntos que atender. No permitas que cierto mago de ojos brillantes se acerque a nosotros.   
  
Angelus emitió un sonido de aceptación mientras los dos excitados magos desaparecían en el interior de la habitación del mayor.  
  
La camisa de Harry fue la primera en desaparecer, no así su corbata, que Snape utilizó como una correa para arrastrarlo a su cama, para después instarlo a sentarse y trabajar en sus pantalones, mientras intercambiaban fervientes besos y frecuentes caricias. Las manos de Harry se movieron hasta su cuello, comenzando a enfrentarse con los múltiples botones de la túnica negra. Cuando comprendió que iba a pasar demasiado tiempo desabotonándolos, musitó ‘que se jodan’ y sacó su varita. Con un rápido hechizo, todos los botones fueron liberados. Empujó la túnica a un lado y encontró otra camisa.  
  
Joder… Snape ya habría terminado con él para cuando lograra desabotonar todo eso.  
  
Por fortuna, le fue permitido utilizar el hechizo una vez más contra los jodidos botones. Snape permaneció inmóvil mientras le quitaba la camisa y la jalaba fuera de la cinturilla de los pantalones. Estos también desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, y allí estaba erguida, la alta y orgullosamente dominante polla de Snape. Harry jadeó ante ella, a través de los pequeños slip, mientras el hombre se inclinaba y besaba su frente.  
  
—No voy a penetrarte esta noche. Sólo dejaré que babees.  
  
Harry alargó la mano y frotó su dedo contra el slip de Snape, mientras levantaba la vista hasta él. Éste arqueó una ceja, y el Gryffinfor deslizó un dedo entre el material y la carne. El Profesor lo observaba con curiosidad, antes de imitarlo y deslizar un dedo dentro del slip de Harry; éste se levantó, pero Snape lo empujó contra la cama. Antes que el chico pudiera preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo, el hombre arrancó sus interiores y el aire frío rodeó su demandante erección. Luego, Snape cayó sobre el joven mago, sus piernas ubicándose a sus costados. Ante esto, Harry hizo un rápido movimiento y alcanzó el slip de su prometido, quien se limitó a observar mientras lo bajaba hasta mitad de muslo. Un indeciso y maravillado dedo llegó a la masculinidad del Slytherin y la recorrió en toda su extensión, mientras observaba su reacción. El hombre jadeó al oído de Harry y musitó:  
  
—Puedes tocarme.  
  
El travieso dedo tocó la punta del erecto pene, y luego el índice y el pulgar se deslizaron bajando por el duro mástil, y los muslos de Snape se estremecieron. Harry se enderezó y empujó el pecho de su pareja, forzándolo a invertir posiciones, y para su sorpresa, el Profesor no se opuso al repentino cambio de acontecimientos. El joven quedó encima mientras Snape descansaba debajo de él.  
  
Las manos de Harry sujetaron el slip de Snape, deslizándolo hasta retirarlo por completo. Al darse cuenta de lo que el chico especulaba, el mago mayor sonrió.  
  
—No, Harry.  
  
El aludido alzó la vista e, instantáneamente, sus posiciones fueron cambiadas de nuevo, con Snape arriba y el Gryffindor acostado sobre su espalda, todavía intentando entender lo que acababa de suceder. Su prometido se inclinó y musitó:  
  
>>Eres un imbécil si piensas que dejaré que estés arriba.  
  
Harry enrojeció y el hombre presionó su excitación contra la de él. El chico simplemente olvidó lo que había pasado momentos antes mientras sentía el placer carnal tomándolo por asalto. Levantó sus caderas y Snape las machacó con las propias. Los hombres estaban gimiendo en cuestión de segundos, mientras afuera, Angelus se preguntaba qué estarían gruñendo los dos magos.  
  
En momentos, Snape se había sentado sosteniendo a Harry contra él, mientras éste último intentaba empujar hacia adelante. El hombre asía ambos penes en un puño mientras Harry empujaba. El Gryffindor lo aferraba estrechamente, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, ahondando profundamente en el placer que este pequeño encuentro le estaba proporcionando.  
  
—¡Jo… der!  
  
Snape rodó y lo besó con locura, sintiendo como sus lenguas y sus cuerpos se probaban y acariciaban. Sus caderas continuaron corcoveando contra Harry, haciendo que sus hinchados miembros continuaran frotándose. Las uñas el chico se hundieron profundamente en la espalda fuerte que era su sostén, mientras mantenía a su prometido tan cerca y estrechamente como le era posible. Sus piernas, que estaban cerradas alrededor de Snape, lo acunaron y amortiguaron sus empujes. Ya cerca del fin, El Profesor tomó una mano de Harry e hizo que rodeara su pulsante pene; Harry lo rodeó en un puño, mientras Snape le devolvía el favor.  
  
—Mas… fuerte, Harry…  
  
Harry jadeó y gruñó mientras sentía su cuerpo preparándose para la liberación. Algunas partes de él estaban endurecidas, pero otras se abrían. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos apretadamente. No sabía cuánto más podría resistir, pero no quería que su pareja dejara de tocarlo de esa forma casi dolorosa. Desgraciadamente, pudo sentir su liberación, y un segundo más tarde, se arqueaba y gritaba, al tiempo que liberaba todo lo que tenía contra el estómago de Snape. Éste lo siguió poco después, roció su semilla sobre la mano y pecho del joven. Luego se inclinó sobre él y lo besó silenciosamente. El sudor todavía corría por el rostro y cuello de Harry, el golpeteó de su corazón aún sin bajar su rapidez, pero su respiración comenzaba a estabilizarse lentamente  
  
—Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo… —pidió, mientras sonreía y besaba la oreja de su prometido.  
  
El hombre sonrió.  
  
—Si esto te gustó, entonces sólo espera a que te penetre…  
  
Harry se estremeció y trató de visualizar la enorme polla de Snape penetrando su pequeño agujero. La idea gráfica hizo que su miembro diera un respingo y el hombre, al notarlo, se alejó rápidamente.  
  
—Jugaremos de todo después que nos casemos —se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo—. Y luego podremos preocuparnos por producir pequeños descendientes.  
  
Harry sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago.  
  
—Yo no quiero tener niños.  
  
—¿No te emociona la idea de tener pequeños Potter-Snape corriendo alrededor de la casa? ¿Molestándonos a cada momento? ¿Tragando toda nuestra comida y gastando todo nuestro dinero? ¿Ocupando todo nuestro tiempo y agotando toda nuestra energía?   
  
—No soy bueno manejando niños.  
  
—¿Y crees que yo sí? —Snape sacó su varita y susurró un hechizo para limpiarlos de semen.  
  
—Severus… Yo quiero que seamos sólo nosotros…  
  
El hombre lo besó de nuevo.  
  
—Eso dices ahora, pero una vez que hayas derrotado al Señor Oscuro, puede que ya no parezca una mala idea.  
  
—Tú quieres que yo los geste, ¿verdad?   
  
—Sí, y quiero tres.  
  
—¡¿Tres?!!  
  
—Sí. Estaba pensando en cinco, pero eso puede ser un poquito excesivo.  
  
—¡¿Un poquito?!!  
  
—Tranquilo, Harry, ya hablaremos de eso después. Ahora que te tengo, también quiero una familia. No quiero estar solo de nuevo.  
  
El joven asintió y se recostó contra el cuello de su pareja.  
  
—Está bien, siempre y cuando no tratemos de competir con los Weasley.  
  
—Seis o siete mini-nosotros corriendo desenfrenados… hmm…  
  
—Severus, NO.


	25. Me caso contigo

A primera hora de una brillante mañana del lunes, cuando los estudiantes aún no habían recuperado su coherencia y los profesores estaban hartos de la gran cantidad de tareas que habían tenido que corregir, Dumbledore tomó un minuto de su apretada agenda para hacer un anuncio. Ese sábado, todos los estudiantes harían una visita obligatoria a Hogsmeade, de siete de la mañana a siete de la tarde, mientras el Ministro de Magia acudiría a revisar la escuela, por razones que el Director estimaba confidenciales. Ningún estudiante debería permanecer en la escuela a menos que tuviera una detención, en cuyo caso, les aseguró, sería una de las más horribles detenciones impartidas hasta la fecha. También mencionó que se requería que unos cuantos profesores permanecieran en el castillo, tales como McGonagall, Hagrid, y, por supuesto, Snape.  
  
Luego miró a Harry y asintió levemente. El chico comprendió enseguida lo que estaba tratando de conseguir.  
  
Más tarde ese día, Dumbledore dio unas notas a los profesores, para que las distribuyeran entre Harry y los alumnos invitados. Dichas notas estaban hechizadas para ocultar el mensaje, de forma que solamente pudiera ser visto por la persona que la recibía. En el interior, el mensaje establecía claramente que el receptor debería ganarse una detención, a fin de poder asistir el sábado a la boda de Harry, y en algunos casos, como Neville y Hermione, daba instrucciones sobre cómo lograrlo.   
  
El anciano no olvidó mencionar que los profesores eran plenamente conscientes de cuales estudiantes necesitaban detención y de que deberían estar listos para responder de inmediato.  
  
Neville se encontraba en Pociones cuando recibió su nota. ¡Nada menos! La nota decía que debía sabotear la poción de Hermione mientras estaba ocupada trayendo otros ingredientes. El chico levantó la vista hasta Snape, quien estaba ocupado corrigiendo trabajos en su escritorio. Hermione miró a Neville y le guiñó un ojo; luego, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el armario en busca del ingrediente olvidado. Mientras tanto, Neville arrebató un puñado de Billy Botch Beans (*) y lo dejó caer en el caldero de la chica, justo como ordenaba la nota. La acción fue seguida de un estruendo, acompañado de un gas nauseabundo. El gas producía carraspera, pero no era nada serio. De todos modos, la explosión casi produjo un ataque al corazón a Snape. Se precipitó hacia el pupitre de Neville y lo asió por el frente de la túnica.  
  
—¡Explíquese!  
  
—Y… yo.  
  
—¿Usted?  
  
—Yo… —Neville tragó con fuerza antes de gritar—. ¡Estoy cansado que Hermione siempre haga la poción perfecta mientras que la mía falla siempre! —se aseguró de gritar tan alto como podía. Si lo que decía no lograba perturbar a su profesor, quizás el chillido en sí le ganara una detención—. ¡¿Y qué si la saboteé!? ¡Estoy seguro que la sangre sucia puede permitirse un contratiempo!  
  
Snape liberó a Neville.  
  
—Detención, este sábado, señor Longbottom.  
  
De pronto, detrás del maestro, se escuchó el grito de Hermione.  
  
—¿Me llamó sangre sucia y todo lo que obtiene es una jodida detención?  
  
Snape giró en redondo y arqueó una ceja. ¿Hermione maldiciendo? ¿Hasta dónde íbamos a llegar?  
  
—Detención, señorita Granger, este sábado.  
  
Todos en la clase estaban más que sorprendidos al haber sido testigos de cómo Hermione Granger, la pequeña mis perfección, conseguía una detención. Desde el otro extremo del salón, Harry observó y sonrió para si mismo. Se preguntaba cómo Ron podría conseguir su propia detención.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Detención, señor Weasley —dijo McGonagall, mientras caminaba hacia Malfoy, a quien Ron acababa de transformar en un hurón.  
  
—Juro… No quise…  
  
La profesora sacudió la cabeza; con una corazonada, bajó la vista hasta la bola de pelo.  
  
—Señor Malfoy, quizás esta vez haya aprendido que provocar a un Gryffindor puede que sea la última cosa que quiera hacer.  
  
El hurón silbó y se alejó presuroso. McGonagall miró sobre su escritorio para encontrar la bola de pelo cargando contra Ron. El pelirrojo jadeó y estaba a punto de treparse a su pupitre, cuando Malfoy se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió el dedo medio.  
  
—¡Jo…der!  
  
Cinco minutos después, Ron estaba en la enfermería, con una venda alrededor de su dedo. Le habían dado una poción que evitaría la infección y un hechizo que ayudaría a curar más rápidamente la piel mordida, pero madame Pomfrey prefería dejar a la naturaleza seguir su curso.  
  
—Su dedo regresará a la normalidad en poco tiempo.  
  
Ron miró su dígito y suspiró. Un segundo más tarde, tanto Hermione como Harry entraban en la enfermería.  
  
—Escuchamos lo que sucedió —comentó Hermione con una risita—. Hubiera deseado estar ahí para ver tu cara cuando Malfoy te mordió  
  
El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada desagradable.  
  
—Maldito hurón.  
  
—Me sorprende que todavía conserves el dedo.  
  
—Bueno, entonces supongo que es la mejor de las noticias, ¿no?  
  
—¿Qué te pasa? —indago Harry.  
  
Ron suspiró.  
  
—Malfoy también terminó con una detención.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron sus amigos a un tiempo.  
  
—No sé si tiene que cumplirla el sábado… Sólo sé que tiene una.  
  
—¡Por todos los infiernos! —maldijo Harry, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sacudía la cabeza.  
  
—¿Crees que Dumbledore lo mantendrá encerrado el sábado? —preguntó Hermione.  
  
—Yo no lo invité a mi boda. Dudo que él vaya a dejar que Malfoy asista.  
  
—Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿ya conseguiste tu detención, Harry? —preguntó Ron.  
  
El aludido acomodó sus lentes, que se le estaban deslizando continuamente.  
  
—Sí. La conseguí cuando trate de levitar al profesor Flitwick mientras estaba en medio de una discusión sobre los fundamentos del hechizo de Calzón Chino (**). Traté de ejecutarlo, para ver si eran ciertos los rumores de que usa calzones azules con dibujos de cuervos, pero mi plan no funcionó exactamente.  
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza y Ron se echó a reír.  
  
—¿Quién más necesita detención?  
  
—Creo que estamos todos… más uno…  
  
—¡Maldito Malfoy! —gruñó Ron.  
  
—Hablando sobre mí, ¿verdad, Weasley? —el rubio se acercó al trío y miró al pelirrojo. Éste abrió sus ojos al tamaño de pelotas de tenis antes que Malfoy volteara la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro a Harry, quien había puesto la punta de su varita en su espalda—. ¿San Potter siempre tiene que venir a ayudar?  
  
—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry francamente.  
  
El aludido se giró por completo, de forma que la varita del moreno quedó apuntando su pecho.  
  
—Ya lo sabes —levantó ambas cejas, insinuante.  
  
—Él ya no está disponible. Lo sabes tan bien como el resto de nosotros —dijo Hermione.  
  
—Quizás… —replicó el rubio antes de susurrar a Harry—. Necesito decirte algo… más tarde.  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras Malfoy lanzaba una última mirada a Hermione y Ron, y partía.  
  
—¿Qué te dijo, Harry? —indagó Hermione.  
  
—Que necesita hablarme.  
  
—Me pregunto sobre qué —la chica ajustó su bolso escolar y miró el dedo hinchado de Ron—. ¿Estás seguro que eso va a estar curado para el sábado?  
  
Como respuesta, el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada mortal.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El jueves por la tarde, luego que los alumnos de séptimo concluyeran el proceso de solicitudes con sus Jefes de Casa, Harry deambulaba por los pasillos placenteramente cálidos, sin rumbo fijo, cuando, de repente, una corta y dulce visita al profesor de Pociones pareció la manera perfecta de pasar la hora. Se detuvo y dio vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que acababa de dejar atrás. Iba a interrumpir las pocas horas de quietud de Snape, pero el hombre ya podía irse acostumbrando, pues dentro de poco no iba a volver a tener un momento de soledad. Claro, a menos que estuviera usando el baño.  
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación, tocó a la puerta dos veces y entró. Snape estaba en el medio de la sala, paseando de una punta a la otra, aparentemente tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado tocar y entrar.  
  
—¿Severus?  
  
El hombre giró la cabeza bruscamente.  
  
—¿A qué debo el honor?  
  
—Estaba aburrido, y no creí que estuvieras demasiado ocupado para verme.  
  
—Por supuesto, Harry. No obstante el sin fin de trabajo que pueda tener, siempre dispondré de un momento para atender a mi joven novio.  
  
Harry tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y besó sus labios.  
  
—Recuerdo la primera vez que te besé.  
  
—Esperaría que lo hicieras. No fue hace mucho tiempo.  
  
—No podía creerlo. Repetía en mi mente: ¡Estoy besando a Snape! ¡Estoy besando a Snape! Y mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Que iba a saltar y a crecerle pequeñas piernas como en las historietas.  
  
El hombre continuaba escuchando, sin agregar nada.  
  
>>Esa primera vez que me besaste, deseaba con tanta fuerza tener todo de ti; pero claro, tú no me dejarías salirme con la mía. Lo que, probablemente, fue lo mejor. Así… dado que he estado esperando, no te atreverás a decepcionarme.  
  
Snape rió entre dientes.  
  
—Inevitablemente, habrá dolor, Harry. Para asegurar tu comodidad, deberás someterte a mí. Si tratas de hacer las cosas a tu modo, si no sabes lo que estás haciendo, puedes herirte tu mismo.  
  
—¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo?  
  
El profesor se atragantó y comenzó a toser violentamente.  
  
>>¡Hablo en serio! ¡Sé que lo has hecho antes! ¡Tienes casi cuarenta años! ¡No puedes ser virgen!  
  
Snape continuó tosiendo.  
  
>>¡Por la forma en que hablas sobre esto, parece que lo hubieras hecho varias veces con otras parejas—. No tienes nada que me puedas contagiar, ¿verdad?  
  
Snape palmeó su pecho antes de contestar.  
  
—Lo que he hecho y con quien lo he hecho no es importante. Y ya que preguntas, no tengo ningún virus o enfermedad contagiosa.  
  
Harry no se veía complacido con la contestación. Quería respuestas. No quedarse en la oscuridad.  
  
Entonces, Snape confesó sinceramente:  
  
>>Harry, querido, a partir de ahora, tú serás mi todo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El día siguiente, la víspera de la boda, Dumbledore en persona se aseguró que Snape no estuviera presente durante la clase de Pociones de Harry, alejándolo y asignando como suplente a la profesora McGonagall, quien tenía un tiempo libre. Cuando los estudiantes entraron en el aula, temiendo la hora, su asombro compitió con su alivio al ver una gata sentada en el escritorio de Snape, observando a todos los que iban llegando. Cuando Harry entró, elevó una ceja y buscó a su amado por la habitación.  
  
—No está aquí, señor Potter —le comunicó la profesora una vez que se transformó a su forma humana—. Tuvo que ausentarse esta hora por un asunto relacionado con el Director.  
  
El chico se sentó y McGonagall anotó en el pizarrón.  
  
>>Estas son las instrucciones que dejó su profesor. Confío en que sepan qué hacer.  
  
Los estudiantes asintieron y se levantaron a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaban para elaborar la poción.  
  
—¿Por qué crees que no vino Severus? —preguntó Harry a Hermione.  
  
—Es obvio, Harry. Es mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la boda.  
  
—¿Ah? Eso es estúpido.  
  
—Puede ser, pero tómalo como un día para reflexionar. Es tu último día como hombre libre.  
  
—Maldición… y yo ni siquiera preparé una despedida de soltero para Harry… —Ron sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que Fred y George se establezcan.  
  
Harry soltó una risita y dejó su pupitre, antes que Ron levantara alguna sospecha.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Ocho horas más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana y reflexionando con tranquilidad. En otras doce horas, estaría listo… para lanzarse sobre su túnica y prepararse para su gran día. En un día, sería un hombre casado. ¡Casado! Casado con Severus Snape. Sonrió y llevó las piernas contra su pecho. Empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro. Estaba tan excitado que no podía quedarse quieto, y en su interior, sentía como si enormes mariposas aletearan, ocasionando una sensación de aprensión. ¿Y si ocurría algo malo? ¿Si rasgaba su túnica de boda o Malfoy entraba en la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien del ministerio reconocía a Hocicos? O peor… ¿Y si Snape era convocado por Voldemort?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos negativos.  
  
¡Tenía que pensar en positivo!  
  
Abrió su gaveta y sacó una arrugada hoja de pergamino. Releyó sus votos, asegurándose de aprenderlos en su corazón. Quería recitarlos mirándose en los ojos de su prometido. Quería que sus palabras tocaran el corazón de Snape cuando recitara sus votos. Quería conmoverlo. Había trabajado con tanto ahínco en ellos. No había forma en que Snape si riera de él.   
  
Regresó el pergamino al interior de la gaveta y suspiró. Necesitaba dormir pero no podía. Quería que el día siguiente llegara rápido. Quería escuchar a Snape decir que lo amaba.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¡HARRY! ¡DESPIERTA!  
  
Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de reconocer la borrosa cara con el cabello rizado que lo estaba sacudiendo.  
  
>>¡Harry, compañero, te tienes que casar en unas horas! ¡Debes levantarte! —exclamó Ron, jalando la cobija de su cama.  
  
El chico se sentó y alcanzó sus lentes. Vio que en su dormitorio estaban, no sólo Ron y Hermione, sino Sirius, Remus, Ojo Loco Moody, Tonks, Neville, Ginny, Fred y George, Bill y Fleur, y los señores Weasley, rodeando su cama. ¿Por qué toda esa gente estaba ahí a horas tan intempestivas? El sol ni siquiera se había levantado.   
  
—¡Harry, Harry! ¡Debes prepararte para tu gran día! —la señora Weasley tomó su mano y lo ayudó a salir de la cama e ir al baño del dormitorio—. Ahora, toma una ducha, y luego te ayudaremos a prepararte. Pusimos unos jabones especiales con los que la ducha te debería durar todo el día. Y no olvides rasurarte —palmeó su espalda, lo empujó dentro del baño y cerró la puerta.  
  
Cuando salió del agua, jadeó. Antes que la noche terminara, ya no sería un hombre libre, ni virgen. Nuevamente, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Ya no estaba dormido.  
  
Tan pronto como abrió la puerta del baño, Sirius lo jaló y utilizó una toalla de repuesto para secar su cabello. Ahora, sólo Sirius, Remus, Ron y los gemelos permanecían en la habitación.   
  
—Nos deshicimos de las damas —informó Fred mientras hurgaba en la bolsa que había traído Remus—. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas. Simplemente, no son capaces de mantener sus manos lejos de nosotros.  
  
George soltó una risita y le dio una nalgada a su gemelo.  
  
—Trajimos un par de slips de seda —comentó Remus, mientras Fred los sacaba de la bolsa—. Ponte esos.  
  
Harry no tuvo elección en el asunto. Hizo lo que le decían mientras George traía su túnica.  
  
—Linda túnica. Sólo espera a ver las que van a lucir Dumbledore y Snape.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando encontró su boca llena de seda. Una vez que le túnica fue ajustada, Fred abrió la puerta y lo empujó fuera.  
  
—Las chicas van a ocuparse de tu cabello, uñas y todo eso.  
  
La señora Weasley tomó nuevamente la mano de Harry y lo arrastró escaleras abajo. Lo sentaron en un sofá y de inmediato comenzaron a lanzar hechizos sobre sus uñas y cabello.   
  
—Tan sexy como puedas creer que es el estilo de tu cabello, no vamos a dejar que entres a tu boda con esta cabeza.  
  
Harry sonrió y observó como las uñas de sus manos y pies eran recortadas y pulidas. Luego de arreglar su cabello y manos, trajeron una tabla llena de comida. El chico miró a la señora Weasley, quien explicó:  
  
—Dobby preparó la mayor parte de esto para ti.  
  
Harry sonrió y se sirvió un plato, mientras era imitado por los demás. Sirius se sentó a su lado y paso un brazo a su alrededor.  
  
—Creciste demasiado rápido.  
  
—Lo sé… Pero, en cierto modo, no tuve elección.  
  
—Siempre se tiene elección, Harry.  
  
Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius.  
  
—Felicitaciones, Harry. Severus no tiene idea de lo afortunado que es al tenerte.  
  
Él no estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero asintió de todas formas.  
  
Después del desayuno, los señores Weasley partieron con sus chicos, Fleur y Tonks. Todos debían bañarse y prepararse para la boda. Remus y Sirius lo abrazaron estrechamente y le dijeron que ellos también necesitaban refrescarse antes de la ceremonia. Tan pronto como terminó de comer, Hermione corrió escaleras arriba, al dormitorio de las chicas, para encontrar algo decente que ponerse. Harry terminó su última salchicha y miró a Neville, quien estaba acabando su té, y a Moody, quien se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá frente a él. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Sólo faltaban dos horas para que tuviera que ir a la Sala de los Menesteres.   
  
Cuando Moody y Neville finalmente partieron a arreglarse también, Harry hizo algo que probablemente no debería haber hecho. Abandonó la sala común para respirar algo de aire fresco.  
  
Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos y tranquilos. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el enérgico bramido del viento y el golpeteo de sus pies en el camino de piedra. Se detuvo al lado de una gran ventana abierta, mirando como las blancas nubes se reunían. Todavía estaban en primavera, así que no le sorprendería que comenzara a llover.  
  
En ese momento, escuchó que alguien se acercaba a él. Giró en redondo y vio a Malfoy caminando por el pasillo como si fuera un día cualquiera. Jadeó. Estaba consciente de que Malfoy sabía acerca de su relación con Snape, pero no quería tener que escuchar sus protestas sobre eso.   
  
—Linda ropa —comentó el rubio.  
  
—Hoy no, Malfoy.  
  
—Supongo que hoy es el gran día. Nunca creí que este momento llegaría. Apostaría que tu tampoco lo hubieras imaginado hace un año.  
  
Harry pensó que eso era cierto. Nunca abrigó sentimiento alguno por el hombre mayor. Nunca pasó su tiempo libre pensando en él. Si algo pensaba, era que no lo volvería a ver después de graduarse de Hogwarts.  
  
>>De cualquier manera, estoy aquí por otra razón.  
  
—¿Cuál? —preguntó.  
  
—Por todas las gilipolleces con las que te jodí.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido.  
  
—Explícate.  
  
—Sabes de que estoy hablando, Potter. De toda la mierda que te pasó justo antes de tu pequeña escena de reconciliación con Snape.  
  
—¿Qué tienes tú que ver con eso? —inclinó la cabeza.  
  
—Todas esas bromas… todos esos rumores… Sí, yo los comencé.  
  
Harry jadeó.  
  
—¡Tú… gilipollas!  
  
—Sí… Sólo quería que lo supieras antes de dar el gran paso. Nadie hubiera sabido sobre ti y Snape si yo no lo hubiera dejado deslizar.  
  
Harry quería desconectar al rubio del mundo con un buen puñetazo.  
  
—¿Así que tú estuviste detrás de todo?  
  
—De todo.  
  
—Te golpearía hasta volverte mierda si no llevara esto puesto.  
  
—Reserva tus energías para la consumación —Malfoy giró en redondo y se alejó—. Sólo recuerda; no tienes nada de que preocuparte en tanto tú y Snape mantengan un bajo perfil.  
  
Regresó rápidamente a su habitación, buscando consuelo y seguridad hasta que la ceremonia estuviera a punto de comenzar.  
  
Un poco más tarde, luego que estuviera reflexionando y ensayando sus votos varias veces más, la señora Weasley entró en el dormitorio y tocó ligeramente su hombro.  
  
—Es la hora.  
  
Por un momento, Harry sintió como si fuera a morir por la inquietud. Pero no era el momento de acobardarse.  
  
>>Vamos, Harry. Severus te está esperando.  
  
—¿Está allí? —preguntó mientras se paraba.  
  
—Sí, pero antes que vayamos, tenemos algunas cosas que resolver.  
  
Sirius entró y comenzó a recoger un lado de la túnica de Harry.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
Entonces se acercó Remus con una caja negra y la abrió. En su interior, había una liga de seda blanca. En el interior se encogía por un elástico y en el exterior estaba ribeteada por un borde de color verde brillante, y atada formando un lazo. Sencilla, pero representaba mucho más.   
  
—Dame tu pierna, Harry —pidió Sirius.  
  
Harry no se molestó en hacer preguntas, de tan impresionado que estaba. De dónde habrían sacado el convencimiento de que Snape estaría inclinado a buscar bajo su túnica y, públicamente, tirar de esa cosa con los dientes hasta quitársela.  
  
—No creo que Severus quiera hacer eso…  
  
—Tonterías —replicó Remus—. Él fue quien lo sugirió.  
  
El chico estaba atónito.  
  
—¿Hay más sorpresas?  
  
Remus trajo la tiara y la colocó sobre su frente; luego, con un rápido giro de varita y algo de humo, el velo blanco cubrió el rostro de Harry, aunque sus ojos atravesaban el mágico tejido. Miró a Remus y éste asintió.  
  
>>¿Y los zapatos?  
  
El mayor sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No hay necesidad de ellos. Sólo los miembros del Ministerio llevarán calzado, todos los demás estaremos vestidos para la ocasión.  
  
Harry asintió. Entonces, Sirius, que llevaba un albornoz sobre su cuerpo desnudo, comenzó a transformarse lentamente en el perro negro. El albornoz cayó y Sirius salió de debajo y ladró. La señora Weasley y Remus se pusieron a los lados y éste último dijo:   
  
—Adelante. Él guiará el camino.  


@@@@@@@@

Tomó quince minutos salir de las habitaciones de Gryffindor, subir por las escaleras cambiantes y llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero en esos quince minutos, Harry vio su vida entera, solitaria, pasar como una rápida ráfaga de viento. Adelante, vio la pequeña puerta de madera, que conducía al interior de armario para escobas, que se elevó lentamente hasta dos grandes puertas encantadas, con Pegasos encabritados adornando el frente. Aquí estaba. Iba a atravesar esas puertas como un hombre soltero e iba a salir casado.  
  
La señora Weasley pasó su varita sobre su propia cabeza y, de repente, se vio vestida con una túnica de ceremonia para bruja. Era una sencilla túnica holgada verde, bordada alrededor de todas las orillas. La túnica de ceremonia de Remus no era muy diferente, pero blanca. Juntos, tiraron de las dos perillas en forma de rosa y la luz pudo ser vista a través de las dos espléndidas puertas. Harry entrecerró los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Entonces sintió como las enredaderas se enroscaban alrededor de su mano y un suave tirón. Caminó hacia delante, y en ese momento un bouquet fue colocado en sus manos. Era un hermoso arreglo de lilas y rosas exóticas de diversos colores. Harry lo sostuvo contra él antes de, finalmente, mirar al interior de la habitación. La sala había sido transformada para semejar un bosque, con altos árboles y suaves rayos de luz colándose a través de las copas. Un camino serpenteante conducía hacia el interior.  
  
—¿Ésta es realmente la Sala de los Menesteres?  
  
—Sí, Harry.  
  
Sirius jaló y Harry continuo avanzando, mientras giraba la cabeza y admiraba lo que le rodeaba. Era como si estuviera viajando a través del Bosque Prohibido, buscando algo, y finalmente, adelante, vio los bancos y la gente que se giraba hacia él. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, y antes de bajar la mirada, divisó a Hermione, vestida con una túnica roja, sentada al lado de Bill, quien llevaba una túnica del mismo color, y quien a su vez estaba sentado junto a Fleur y el resto de la familia Weasley. Todos vestidos de rojo, excepto Fred y George, que iban de azul. Moody estaba sentado al lado de Tonks, quien le guiñó un ojo. Al lado de ella estaba Remus y luego Neville. Los representantes del Ministerio estaban en el otro lado, en su propia sección apartada. Todos vestían trajes negros.   
  
Fue en ese momento que Harry finalmente vio pequeños pétalos de rosa esparcidos en el sendero por el cual estaba caminando. Levantó la vista, y la única visión que atrapó su atención fue Snape. También estaba vestido con una túnica de ceremonia mágica, pero su túnica era oscura, verde bosque, y al igual que Harry, tenía una larga cola que se enroscaba alrededor del suelo. También portaba una tiara, pero sin velo, y estaba descalzo. Estaba parado al lado de Dumbledore, quien vestía de púrpura real con dorado bajando por el frente, y lucía algo que se parecía mucho a un alto sombrero de mago.  
  
Cuando encontró los ojos de su prometido, Snape lo miró como si pudiera observar su alma. Olvidando las mariposas, Harry sintió como si cientos de abejas hicieran la guerra en su interior. Entonces, además de a Snape, el chico vio a Ángelus, parada altiva y orgullosa, y suspendida de su boca, una cesta.  
  
—Ángelus… tú eres el _padrino_ de Severus —susurró para si mismo, mientras, riendo entre dientes, se detenía finalmente al lado de su amado.   
  
Las parras alrededor de su mano desaparecieron y Sirius se hizo a un lado, reuniéndose con Remus y Moody. Snape le ofreció su brazo, y el joven lo tomó de buena gana. Se giraron hacia Dumbledore, quien comenzó a hablar en voz alta y sonora.  
  
—Severus Snape y Harry James Potter, se han presentado hoy aquí para unirse en matrimonio. Su presentación es un acto de confianza; confianza que puede crecer y desarrollarse, pero sólo si ambos se comprometen a ello. El ritual no garantiza un amor perdurable y creciente, eso sólo lo consigue el esfuerzo que ustedes pongan en ello. Si logran que el fundamento de su matrimonio sea la devoción que sientan uno por el otro, no sólo ahora sino en los tiempos por venir, entonces atesorarán los sueños y esperanzas que trajeron hoy aquí. Asegúrense que su amor nunca sea borrado por la rutina, ni oscurecido por la vida diaria. Las fallas emergerán donde ahora encuentran consuelo, y la admiración puede ser transformada por la rutina de la vida. Dedicación, amor y regocijo sólo pueden crecer si los nutren juntos. No pierdan la esperanza y la confianza; que la fe en su destino compartido y la fe del uno en el otro sigan tan fuertes como hoy. Sólo con ese espíritu forjarán una unión que se fortalecerá y perdurará todos los días de su vida.  
  
Dumbledore se giró hacia Ángelus y la dragona avanzó un paso, presentando un pequeño anillo en su cesta. Lentamente, Snape retiró el velo de Harry, tomó el anillo y asió la mano de su prometido. La levantó ligeramente y comenzó a declamar sus votos.  
  
—Mi amado, el romance puede marchitarse, pero el verdadero amor  
perdura. Yo elegí amarte verdaderamente, con bondad, fidelidad   
y respeto, ante cada circunstancia que la vida pueda traer. Porque   
eres el tesoro de mi corazón. Será mi felicidad el apoyarte, animarte, consolarte y defenderte mientras estemos juntos, enfrentando los días que vengan, en el dolor y la alegría, la enfermedad y la salud, en la pobreza y la riqueza. Cuando me hagan daño, perdonaré. Cuando haga algo mal, confesaré con contrición. Cuando el conflicto oscurezca nuestros días, ejercitaré la paciencia del amor verdadero y buscaré el consejo sabio. Pero ante todo, me regocijaré y agradeceré por el maravilloso regalo que eres tú. Y sé que, sin importar lo que pueda venir, permaneceré a tu lado con devoción y fidelidad por todo el tiempo que nos sea permitido compartir esta vida terrenal. Éste es mi solemne voto, porque en ti, he encontrado el único amor de mi alma.  
  
Deslizó el frío anillo en el dedo de Harry antes de continuar suavemente:  
  
>>Harry James Potter, te doy este anillo como símbolo de mis votos, y con todo lo que soy, y todo lo que tengo, te honraré como a mi igual.  
  
Harry sintió que estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero no podía. Tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo para que sus votos sonaran perfectos. Respiró profundamente y, luego de mirar su nuevo anillo, tomó la mano de su prometido y comenzó su juramento.  
  
—Aquí, parados ante estos testigos, hago mis votos este día.   
Amor, honor, cariño hasta la muerte, ellos dicen.  
Éste es mi compromiso, mi creencia, mi credo.  
Éstas las palabras de fé que no leeré.  
Para ti, todo mi amor, en cuerpo y alma  
Lo que somos juntos, es lo que nos hace completos.  
Con nuestra fe en el otro, caminaremos con más fuerza.  
Mi vida para ti, nuestro destino a develar.  
Honrarte es una tarea bien recibida.  
Respeto y compromiso es algo que necesitamos.  
Siempre te respetaré, en el largo camino por venir;  
confío mi vida, mi amor, al hombre que desposaré.  
Uno conserva un tesoro, algo amado con el corazón,  
yo conservaré tu amor, y siempre compartiré.  
Mis pensamientos y preocupaciones, permanecerán abiertos, sinceros, en los buenos tiempos y en los malos, cada día del año.  
Hasta la muerte es algo que mejor no decir,  
pues la muerte no tiene lugar ante el hombre que desposaré.  
Pero la vida Eterna, expuesta ahora que nuestra vida juntos apenas comienza, significa que, incluso en la muerte, siempre seremos uno.  
  
Entonces, Ron se adelantó y entregó a Harry su anillo. El joven abrió la caja de fuego y reveló el dragón, que miró directamente a Snape, como si supiera exactamente que era un obsequio para él. Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron con asombro, mientras el dragón bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a enroscarse. Harry deslizó el dragón en el dedo de su prometido, quien estaba cada vez más embelesado mientras observaba como se enroscaba alrededor de su dedo, encantado de hacerlo. En ese momento, Harry apretó más su mano y terminó:  
  
>>Este anillo que te doy es mi promesa de amor,  
de nuestro futuro juntos, hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
Te tomo como mi esposo, que la verdad lo atestigüe,  
con este anillo te desposo, tu vida a mi cuidado.  
  
Dumbledore colocó su mano bajo la de Harry y Snape y declaró:  
  
—Con esta declaración hecha de amor y confianza, de la que somos testigos, deseo que saluden al señor Severus Snape y al señor Harry Potter como esposos. Que este día brille eternamente en sus vidas. Que agregue brillo a cada éxito y lance una luz divina sobre cada infortunio. Que se preocupen uno por el otro en cada tristeza. Que se den alegría uno al otro. Que se den vitalidad en cada tarea que emprendan. Que todo lo virtuoso, hermoso y honesto permanezca siempre con ustedes —se giró hacia la pareja y susurró, más a Snape que a Harry—. Puedes besar a tu joven esposo.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Snape se adelantó y besó suavemente los labios de Harry, ante una jadeante multitud. Por un momento, el hombre olvidó dónde se encontraba, y luego de todo lo que el joven había dicho, susurró impulsivamente en su boca:  
  
—Te amo.  
  
Quería que Harry lo supiera. Necesitaba que lo supiera. Él lo había estado conteniendo por demasiado tiempo.  
  
Harry retrocedió un paso y, por un precioso momento, todos los aplausos y vítores de la audiencia se silenciaron a sus oídos. Besó de nuevo a Snape, y luego acurrucó la cabeza en el pliegue de su cuello. Deseaba tan fervientemente escabullirse con él, pero, desgraciadamente, eso tendría que esperar.  
  
El profesor de Pociones giró hacia la audiencia y Harry enrojeció, estrechamente pegado a su nuevo esposo.  
  
—¿Por qué de pronto tan tímido, Harry? —preguntó su pareja, mientras el joven, inconscientemente, ocultaba el rostro y se inclinaba hacia él.  
  
Harry se encogió con timidez. Entonces, sus piernas se sintieron inimaginablemente temblorosas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
  
—Llévame—pidió, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del hombre.  
  
Snape hizo justo eso. Lo alzó y lo alejó del pequeño altar. Algunos invitados silbaron y, por supuesto, los amigos de Harry aplaudieron como locos. Harry trató de enterrar nuevamente el rostro en el cuello de su pareja, pero en realidad, no estaba funcionando. Snape lo cargó por el pasillo, rumbo hacia una pequeña puerta, que los conduciría hacia otra habitación. Una vez que atravesaron la puerta, todo quedó en silencio y el mago mayor, finalmente, lo bajó al piso. El recinto lucía muy similar al que acababan de abandonar, pero estaban solos.  
  
—¿Dónde está el fotógrafo? —indago Harry, mientras se inclinaba contra el profesor en busca de apoyo.   
  
—Llegará pronto—se inclinó sobre el joven y se acurrucó contra él. Tatareó ligeramente antes de agregar—: Amo el anillo, su poder es mayor que cualquiera que yo haya sentido en un objeto material.  
  
—Me alegra que te guste. Es único.  
  
—Harry, te amo—musitó, mientras mordisqueaba su oreja. La primera vez que lo había dicho, simplemente necesitaba que su amado lo supiera, pero ahora, necesitaba que también se lo dijera. Avanzó y besó el suave cuello, sin hacer realmente un buen trabajo en conseguir esa respuesta de su esposo, pero haciendo un excelente trabajo en obtener una respuesta ‘dura’ de otras regiones del chico.  
  
Harry gimió y la puerta se abrió antes que pudiera conseguir responder. Un pequeño duende tambaleante entró con una cámara y tronó sus dedos. Alrededor de ellos apareció toda clase de equipamiento y comenzó a dar instrucciones a los nuevos esposos.  
  
Dos horas más tarde, regresaron con sus amigos; el Ministro y sus secuaces ya se habían marchado. Se habían puesto las mesas y se estaba sirviendo un gran festín. Snape no perdió la oportunidad de alimentar a Harry; tomó un pedazo de bistec y se lo dio como a un bebé. Harry no se quejó. Abrió la boca, sintiéndose más que encantado de recibir tantas atenciones de su amado esposo. Comió con gula, acurrucándose contra Snape de vez en cuando.   
  
A decir verdad, ambos habían olvidado que estaban rodeados de invitados. Estaban demasiado centrados uno en el otro, y demasiado felices como para preocuparse de prestar atención a nadie más. El profesor pasó su brazo por los hombros del Gryffindor. No podía recordar cuánto tiempo había estado esperando ese día, pero, finalmente, había llegado y Harry era suyo. Sólo suyo. Tenía una pareja estable. Alguien a quien amar y cuidar.   
  
Eventualmente, la música comenzó a sonar, y Snape, feliz, condujo a Harry a la gran pista de baile. Lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y bailaron uno en brazos del otro, mirándose con amor, deseo y lujuria. Inevitablemente, una vez que se vieron rodeados por otras parejas, comenzó a presionarse contra el cuerpo del joven, quien gimió y descansó la frente contra su pecho. Descubrieron que esto les gustaba; sólo balancearse suavemente al compás de la música romántica y rodeados por las personas en las que sabían que podían confiar.  
  
Con todo eso, nunca notaron las risitas de los señores Weasley a su lado, ni como Dumbledore y McGonagall bailaban juntos en el otro extremo. Ron y Hermione, que los observaban parados a un lado, sonrieron.  
  
—¿Crees que, tan pronto como la boda termine, van a salir corriendo de aquí a follar como si no hubiera un mañana?—preguntó Ron.  
  
Hermione jadeó.  
  
—Sinceramente, Ron, no hay modo en que Harry pueda hacer eso. Tendrá que regresar a la Torre Gryffindor en cuanto termine la ceremonia.  
  
—Pss, dudo que lo haga, a menos que esté demente. ¡Míralos! Quiero decir, incluso Snape luce como si estuviera poniéndose duro.   
  
—Bien, eso simplemente tendrá que esperar.  
  
Ron sacudió la cabeza. No habría nada que pudiera impedir que Snape hiciera lo suyo antes que terminara la noche.  
  
Dos horas más tarde, la mayoría de los invitados estaban completamente agotados. Reflexionaron que, dado que todos eran familia o amigos cercanos, a nadie le importaría lo que hiciera nadie. Sirius se subió sobre una de las mesas y empezó a bailar como loco, pues dado que el Ministro se había marchado, quiso participar de la fiesta en su forma humana. Harry, mientras tanto, estaba en medio de la pista de baile, dando la espalda a Ginny, Hermione, Tonks y, sorprendentemente, McGonagall; todas trataban de empujarse y ponerse delante de las otras, pues el recién casado estaba listo para lanzarles el bouquet. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, como una broma, lo lanzó a un lado, y en lugar de que una de las chicas lo atrapara, terminó en el regazo de Remus. El licántropo dio un salto, y Sirius saltó su vez de la mesa sobre la que estaba bailando. Se sentó al lado de Remus y comenzó a susurrar palabras incoherentes en su oído, que le hicieron enrojecer como una cereza madura. Hagrid, que estaba sentado detrás de ellos, sonrió mientras alimentaba a Fang con una pierna de pavo.  
  
—Apuesto que Sirius quiere casarse.  
  
Remus sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Harry, mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Sirius. De repente, Harry sintió que era empujado hacia una silla. Finalmente, había llegado el momento de quitar la liga. Rió entre dientes y se ruborizó mientras observaba como Neville, Ron, Fred, George, Moody, Dumbledore, y finalmente Sirius, se ubicaban alrededor, al tiempo que Snape se acercaba a él. El hombre sonrió y Harry alzó la mirada con inocencia, mientras su esposo se arrodillaba y, literalmente, gateaba hacia él, con una provocativa música de fondo.  
  
El Gryffindor trató de cruzar las piernas, pero cuando Snape incursionó bajo su túnica, fue incapaz. Rió tontamente mientras se retorcía. Su pareja le hacía cosquillas y lamía sus muslos; y entonces, el hombre volvió su mundo al revés. Ya con la liga en su boca, comenzó a acariciar el interior de sus muslos, llevándolo a la locura. Quería gemir y dar paso a su excitación, pero con toda esa gente rodeándolos, lo encontraba bastante difícil. Snape deslizó la liga con sus dientes y la lanzó tras él. Ésta cruzó hacia el grupo y terminó en las manos de Fred Weasley, quien danzó alrededor, moviéndola en su mano, antes de girarse hacia George.  
  
—¡Están lloviendo ligas!  
  
Los gemelos rieron y se volvieron hacia Harry, quien estaba extremadamente rojo.  
  
Luego de todos estos acontecimientos, vino la maravillosa, inolvidable torta. Era un modelo de Hogwarts, con un campo de quidditch incluido, cortesía de Snape. Los esposos tomaron el cuchillo y lo sostuvieron sobre la tarta mientras el duende tomaba una fotografía de ellos; luego de eso, juntos, cortaron el pastel.  
  
—Me encanta, Severus! ¡Es asombroso!  
  
Si la maravilla culinaria era vista lo suficientemente cerca, se observaban pelotas volando alrededor, y jugadores famosos descendiendo en picada con sus escobas. Si la mirada se detenía en la torre más alta, se encontraban con Severus y Harry, parados uno al lado del otro y sosteniendo sus manos. De vez en cuando se besaban y luego regresaban la mirada al Harry y al Snape reales.  
  
—¡Quiero comerte, Severus!—pidió el chico, señalando a la replica de Snape.  
  
El hombre se inclinó y susurro:  
  
—Sí, y yo quiero comerte a ti… Harry.  
  
El pastel era maravilloso. Cada rebanada era diferente de la siguiente. Hermione encontró que la suya sabía a melocotón. La de Ron sabía a chocolate con helado de crema, y las de Fred y George tenían sorbete. Dumbledore encontró que la suya tenía fresas y McGonagall consiguió cerezas. La de Snape era de torta de queso, y la de Harry, una espléndida tres leches. Y cuando una pequeña gota de leche se deslizó por el costado de la boca del chico, su esposo no lo pensó dos veces; se inclinó y lo lamió. Era su boda, no tenía porqué avergonzarse por nada. El Gryffindor se ruborizó e intentó comer más de su pastel, porque encima de su rebanada, Severus Snape buscaba desesperadamente alrededor, a Harry, quien estaba encima del pedazo de tarta de Snape.   
  
—¿Qué va a pasar después de esto?—preguntó Harry.  
  
—Más baile; luego, me temo que la ceremonia terminará. Los estudiantes pronto regresarán. No podemos caminar de regreso a la sala común luciendo esto.  
  
—Severus—se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró—. Quiero consumar nuestro matrimonio esta noche. ¿Podemos…?  
  
El hombre posó su cuchillo y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Consumar el matrimonio esa noche no sería algo tan difícil de hacer, pues al día siguiente sería domingo, lo que proporcionaría a Harry un día de descanso. No podía preveer como reaccionaría el cuerpo de su esposo al sexo anal.  
  
—Hmm…—el extremo de los labios de Snape se curvó hacia arriba.  
  
—¿Eso es un quizás?  
  
—Severus y Harry—Dumbledore se acercó a los recién casados—. Los estudiantes van a regresar en cualquier momento. Es tiempo de despedirse y prepararse para partir.  
  
Harry asintió y se levantó.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
Al chico le tomó otros quince minutos despedirse. Habitualmente, le habría tomado quince minutos por persona, paro dado que el tiempo era muy limitado, todo tenía que hacerse muy rápidamente. Una vez que terminó, Dumbledore pidió a algunos elfos domésticos que retiraran y guardaran los restos de comida y pastel por si Harry deseaba algo más. Luego, abrió la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y comentó:  
  
—Ahora, Harry, iremos a los aposentos de Severus y allí decidiremos algunas cosas.  
  
Cuando entraron en las habitaciones de Snape, lo primero que atrajo la atención del chico fue la pila de obsequios que ocupaban la alfombra que rodeaba el sofá.  
  
—¿Todo eso es para nosotros?—preguntó, mientras miraba los regalos fijamente.  
  
—Sí, Harry. ¿De quién más podrían ser? Pero si no los quieres, podría quedarme con esta caja de chocolates muggles—comentó Dumbledore, mientras se acercaba con una caja envuelta en papel rojo—. Algunos de estos regalos pueden ser útiles. Querrás tomar tu tiempo para abrir cada uno y enviar cartas de agradecimiento.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
>>Harry, ahora que eres un hombre casado, no quisiéramos que continuaras en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
El joven se giró hacia Dumbledore, luciendo más emocionado que sorprendido.  
  
—¿Qué quiere decir?—preguntó de todos modos. Necesitaba aclaración.  
  
—Si recuerdo correctamente, yo había sugerido que cuando Severus regresara en agosto, te mudaras a sus aposentos. Sin embargo, él señaló que ésa no sería una buena idea, así que la deseché. Ahora que eres un hombre casado, me gustaría preguntarte, Harry, si te agradaría quedarte en las habitaciones de tu esposo durante lo que queda de año.  
  
Harry dio un salto y asintió vigorosamente. Parecía un niño al que habían dado el regalo más ansiado.  
  
—¡Eso sería fantástico!  
  
El Director asintió.  
  
—Muy bien entonces. Los elfos mudarán tus pertenencia de inmediato a esta habitación—se giró hacia la puerta y sonrió—. No hagan demasiado ruido. No quisiera tener que regresar.  
  
El mago más joven lució tímido y avergonzado, mientras Snape estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición al anciano.   
  
Harry se sentó en el sofá y enseguida Snape lo alcanzó. Tan pronto como el trasero del profesor tocó el cojín, su joven esposo se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y habló desesperadamente:  
  
—Hoy fue como un sueño. Por favor, dime que no. Por favor, dime que no fue un sueño.  
  
El hombre sacudió la cabeza y tomó sus manos.   
  
—No es un sueño, Harry.   
  
Harry se encontró besándolo, lamiendo sus labios y probándolo.  
  
—Eres mi esposo…—musitó suavemente, mientras se acercaba más a él—. Ahora no tienes excusas.  
  
—¿Y si te digo que estoy cansado?—bromeó, cubriendo las mejillas del joven con sus manos.   
  
—Bien… aún así yo podría hacerlo—enganchó su dedo en la túnica del mayor.  
  
—¿Qué tu podrías…—Snape sonrió y levantó la cabeza —entrar en mis pantalones antes que yo entrara en los tuyos? Eso es insólito.  
  
—Tócame, Severus. Tócame de una forma en que no me hayas tocado antes—susurró mientras corría su mano por su cuello y pecho—. Mírame pecadoramente. Bebe todo de mí. Tómame por completo, hazme tuyo—lo besó luego de cubrir sus mejillas y atraerlo hacia él—. Hazlo, o yo te lo haré a ti…  
  
—Compórtate, Harry—lo besó profundamente—. La noche todavía es joven… Te haré el amor.  
  
El profesor se levantó, llevando a Harry con él, las piernas del chico rodeando apretadamente su cintura.  
  
—Tan fuerte…—susurró el Gryffindor mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
—Eso o que tú eres demasiado ligero. Vamos a tener que engordarte…—le dio una nalgada y un apretón y Harry jadeó.  
  
—Compórtate, Severusss.  
  
—¡Nunca!—dijo mientras lo acostaba en la cama—. Ahora espera un momento—pidió, antes de abandonar rápidamente la habitación, para buscar lo que fuera que necesitaba.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama y jadeó. Iba a tener sexo con Snape. Miró alrededor, y luego a si mismo. Se sintió repentinamente asustado; más aterrado de lo que se había sentido en largo tiempo. Quizás esos sentimientos fueran de lo más normal, ya que estaba a punto de comprometerse de una manera muy íntima, y de entregarle la virginidad a su esposo. Intentó profundizar en lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Además de miedo, sabía que sentía un fuego interior, al mismo tiempo que ansiedad y frustración, ¿pero estaba su parte inferior lista para recibirlo? Miró atrás de él, hacia su culo. Por vida de él que no sabría decirlo. Entonces, escuchó que Snape regresaba. Sintiéndose más ansioso por follar que por provocar, se quitó la túnica y la lanzó a un lado. Luego se acostó y abrió los brazos.  
  
Cuando su esposo atravesó la entrada, se congeló por un segundo, y Harry pudo sentir los ojos del hombre sobre él. Respiró profundamente a través de su boca ligeramente abierta.  
  
—Severusss…  
  
  
Snape dejó a un lado la botella que traía y trepó a la cama, sobre él.  
  
—Siento como si te estuviera asaltando…  
  
Presionó sus labios contra los de Harry y corrió las manos a lo largo de sus costillas. El joven abrió la boca y lamió los labios de su esposo, mientras sus manos iban a las caderas de Snape y comenzaba a recoger la tela frenéticamente.  
  
El hombre se enderezo para permitirle recoger toda la tela por encima de sus caderas, y una vez que la parte inferior de su cuerpo estuvo expuesta, Harry se alejó y lo observó, para después impulsarlo a bajar las caderas y empujarlas contra las suyas. Estuvo más que complacido al descubrir que Severus se había quitado su slip, de forma que sus miembros podían frotarse, provocando su apetito sexual. Entonces, gritó:  
  
—¡Oh, Severus!  
  
Y el hombre gruñó.  
  
—¡Presiona más fuerte!  
  
Trató de moverse contra las caderas de su esposo, mientras aferraba las sábanas. Trató de estimular la polla de Snape, pero nada parecía convertir la blanda extensión en una erección.  
  
—Ayúdame…—ordenó el chico, mientras metía las manos entre sus piernas para tocarlo.  
  
—Déjame encargarme de ti primero.  
  
Snape permitió que Harry continuara acariciándolo mientras se alejaba de su rostro y miraba sus pezones. Eran rosados y perfectos, y clamaban por algo de atención. Besó uno y corrió su índice por el otro. Las atenciones del menor, por su parte, se ralentizaron, y pronto su mano cayó.  
  
—¡Ah!  
  
Snape mordió y succionó un poco, alargando la sensual sensación en sus pezones, al tocar todos los lugares correctos. Sabía que estaba haciendo todo bien cuando sintió que Harry recorría con sus manos su cabello lacio, mientras el miembro del Gryffindor se clavaba en su estómago.  
  
—Harry, debemos hacer algo con tu erección.  
  
El otro asintió y lo besó en la frente.  
  
—Sólo, no te detengas.  
  
Los pulgares de Snape vinieron a rodar sobre los duros pezones, y unos labios se reunieron con los otros. Quería ver lo que Harry haría al estar satisfecho, pero mientras él reflexionaba, el joven no esperó invitación. Deslizó la lengua por la boca de Severus y la fricción continuó. Eran besos rudos, necesitados, que eran esperados por un ansioso y decidido adolescente.   
  
—Cuidado, Harry…  
  
—¿Por qué… no estás… duro?—preguntó el joven, mientras lo volvía a besar.  
  
—¿Quieres que me ponga duro, Harry?  
  
—S… sí…  
  
—Da la vuelta y levanta las caderas.  
  
Hizo lo que le pidió. Casi al instante, pudo sentir algo grueso y húmedo presionando contra su entrada. Mordió la cobija y empujo hacia atrás, contra lo que supuso sería el dedo de su pareja. Sentir ese primer dedo dentro hizo que su estómago revoloteara y sus piernas se sintieran temblorosas. Aferró la almohada y gritó. El dedo se estaba moviendo en su interior, mientras la otra mano de Snape acariciaba sus testículos.  
  
Todo comenzó a acelerarse a partir de allí. Dos, luego tres dedos en su interior, y su erección estaba comenzando a pulsar en las manos del hombre. Se enderezó y giró hacia Snape, descansando la cabeza contra su hombro, mientras éste bombeaba y sus dedos estiraban el interior del cuerpo virginal. Harry estaba gimiendo y gritando con abandono. Y Snape encontró eso muy estimulante.  
  
Retiró los dedos y decidió concentrarse sólo en su chico. Mientras una mano acariciaba los pezones, la otra le bombeaba, y un momento más tarde, Snape drenaba a Harry por completo. El joven cayó contra su esposo, sintiéndose abrumado y perdido.  
  
>>Aún no termina—murmuró Severus, mientras le levantaba el trasero para que pudiera sentir, contra su culo, su erección, que ya se moría por algo de atención.  
  
El mayor corrió su erección por todo el turgente trasero, antes de estirar la mano para abrir un poco más las piernas de Harry. Éste miró hacia delante y se mantuvo tranquilo mientras su esposo lo preparaba para la penetración.  
  
—No olvides respirar.  
  
El chico asintió mientras tragaba y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
  
—¡Sólo entra ya!  
  
Snape lo mantuvo quieto con una mano alrededor de su cintura  
  
—Está bien si gritas.  
  
Entonces dirigió su pene a la estrecha entrada y comenzó a presionar.  
  
—¡Oh, joder, joder, joder, joder!—gritó y trató se alejarse, pero como su pareja estaba sosteniéndolo estrechamente, no tuvo otra opción que ceder el paso.  
  
—Respira, Harry—la voz de Snape era más áspera que nunca, como si tratara de sentirse más cómodo en el interior del muchacho.  
  
El Gryffindor gimió y jadeó. Se sentía lleno y extendido al máximo de su capacidad.  
  
—Severusss…  
  
—Quédate quieto—Snape empezó a salir y Harry dejó escapar un largo y lento gemido.  
  
—Regresa…—pidió, tratando de empujar contra su esposo.  
  
Snape comenzó a empujar y su cuerpo obligó al cuerpo juvenil a moverse a su compás. Con cada embestida, el cuerpo del chico iba hacia delante, y con cada retirada, Harry se encontraba con que se movía hacia atrás, buscando la fuente de su placer. Ahora era Snape quien gemía y gritaba, al sentir como toda su polla se deslizaba fácilmente en el cálido interior, y Harry, por su parte, gritaba cada vez que era golpeado su punto de placer. Podría hacer eso toda la noche.  
  
Entonces, el muchacho se alejó, pero siguió en cuatro patas. Miró sobre su hombro a su pareja, quien deslizó su polla de regreso a su interior.  
  
>>¡Siii…!  
  
Harry lo encontraba cada vez más fácil. Snape aceleró el movimiento, mientras su mano atendió la renovada erección de su esposo, quien presionó la cabeza contra las sábanas, tratando de secar algo del sudor que brotaba de él, y entonces sintió a Snape empujando cada vez más rápido. Se arqueó y disfrutó la sensación, completamente perdido.  
  
>>Severus…, más rápido…  
  
El hombre trato de cumplir la ardiente demanda. Trató de hundirse más rápido en el delicioso trasero, mientras mantenía sus firmes embestidas, y luego sintió que estaba llegando al límite. Se inclinó sobre su espalda y besó sus hombros.  
  
—Córrete de nuevo para mí, Harry.  
  
Éste asintió y jadeó. Sintió los delgados dedos deslizándose por su dureza, y lo hizo. Se arqueó y expulsó su semilla una vez más.  
  
—¡Jo…der! Severusss…  
  
El hombre besó su espalda y exclamó:  
  
—¡Me… vengo…!  
  
El chico gimió y medio sonrió, mientras sentía una sustancia lechosa y caliente correr hacia su interior. Al principio se sintió extraño, pero después pensó que no estaba para nada mal.  
  
—Hagámoslo de nuevo…—pidió, girándose y besando profundamente los otros labios.  
  
—No esta noche—declaró su esposo y Harry soltó una risita.  
  
Tomando una mano del joven, Snape lo jaló para atraerlo hasta sus brazos.  
  
—Y eso, mi amor, es el sexo.  
  
—Me gusta el sexo—afirmó, besándolo.  
  
—¿Si?  
  
—Me gusta sentirte en mi interior.  
  
—Me gusta escuchar tus gritos.  
  
—¿Crees que Dumbledore escuchó?  
  
—La verdad, pienso que hasta las lechuzas en la Lechucería escucharon.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—¿Podemos repetirlo pronto?  
  
—Si quieres.  
  
—No pienses que ahora me he convertido en un adicto al sexo. Me gusta mucho, pero también me gustan los abrazos.  
  
Snape lo besó.  
  
—¿Te gusta estar abrazado conmigo?  
  
—Sí. Me gusta estar abrazado contigo.  
  
—¿Te gusto?  
  
Harry sujetó la cabeza de Severus con sus manos.  
  
—Sí… Yo te amo.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> (*)Billy Botch Beans : Busqué cual sería el ingrediente tanto en el diccionario de Harry Potter como en el Lexicon, y como no encontré información lo dejé con el nombre original. Si alguien sabe como se llama en español, agradeceré la información
> 
> (*) Hechizo de calzón chino: se que suena raro, pero encontré esta definición: Calzón Chino: una broma abusiva de estudiantes, en la que la ropa interior de la víctima es jalada hacia arriba.


	26. El chico de sus sueños

La mano de Harry Potter se movió nerviosamente. Tenía el interior enterrado entre las nalgas y no podía jalarlo. Merlín lo ayudara. Observó a Neville quien estaba detrás de él, mirando hacia delante, y detrás de éste, un compañero que miraba hacia abajo, los ojos fijos en una hormiga que se arrastraba alrededor de los pies de Harry. Imprecó y miró a McGonagall, quien estaba caminando al lado de la fila. No había manera de que pudiera resolverlo sin llamar la atención de alguien.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Harry?—le preguntó Neville—. Te estás moviendo mucho.  
  
—Sí, eso me pasa cuando estoy ansioso.  
  
—Cuando salgan a través de esas puertas, se unirán con Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Las finas se entremezclarán, de forma que el patrón se repetirá hasta el último estudiante. Luego, al final, se desviarán hacia sus respectivos lugares. Si encuentro a uno solo de ustedes saliéndose de la línea, lo maldeciré. Si encuentro a alguno de ustedes intentando comenzar algo con alguien más, serán castigados… severamente. Tenemos algunos profesores a quienes les encantaría disciplinar a los estudiantes luego que asistan a la fiesta—bajó la vista hacia su fila de Gryffindors—. Por otra parte, felicitaciones. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Afortunadamente, la educación que recibieron aquí no será en vano, y usarán lo que han aprendido para hacer algo de sus vidas, lo que quiera que pueda ser—McGonagall miró a Harry y sonrió—. Esperaré grandes cosas de muchos de ustedes.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y la bruja hizo una pausa mientras observaba a sus estudiantes salir en fila para unirse con los de las otras tres Casas. Los Gryffindor vestidos con sus túnicas rojas de graduación, se reunieron con los Ravenclaw en sus túnicas azules, los Hufflepuff en amarillo, y finalmente, los Slytherin en sus túnicas verdes. Crearon un patrón; el estudiante más bajito, que era un Hufflepuff, guió el camino, seguido por el más bajo de Ravenclaw, el más bajo de Gryffindor y el más bajo de Slytherin.  
  
Caminaron entre las hileras de padres y miembros de la facultad rumbo al estrado. A medida que pasaban, los padres se giraban, para primero tratar de identificar el color de la Casa a la que pertenecían sus respectivos hijos y luego ver si lograban divisarlos. Mientras Harry caminaba, de todas partes a su alrededor comenzaron a destellar las cámaras. Trató de ignorarlas mirando bajo ellas y se enfocó en el interior enterrado, lo que le tenía más nervioso a cada segundo.  
  
—¡Señor Harry Potter, por favor, mire hacia aquí!  
  
—¡Harry Potter!  
  
—¡Señor Potter, es un honor!  
  
—Por favor, señor Potter, ¿podemos tomarle una fotografía?  
  
Harry trató de sonreír y miro en dirección al flash. Aparentemente, debido a que todo el mundo mágico había escuchado que él se estaba graduando, todo aquel que tenía buenas conexiones había asistido. Incluso la gente del Ministerio habían reservado sus asientos con tiempo, y el Ministro apareció con la loca idea de que el asistir a la graduación y mostrarle su apoyo, lo ayudaría en su reelección.  
  
Cuando Harry subió al estrado, desde abajo destelló una cantidad aún mayor de flashes.  
  
—Hombre, Harry, se pensaría que somos los mejores o algo así—comentó Neville.  
  
—Siempre y cuando no interfieran con la ceremonia—contestó, extasiado por no tener que ser quien diera el discurso ni nada de eso.  
  
En cuanto todos se ubicaron en sus asientos, Dumbledore caminó hacia delante, seguido por los Jefes de Casa, y pronto la ceremonia comenzó.  
  
El Director sacó un delgado rollo de su manga y retrocedió un paso para permitir que se desplegara. El pergamino cayó al piso y continuó desenrollándose hasta tocar el césped debajo del estrado. Sonrió mientras los ojos de algunos estudiantes salían de sus órbitas.  
  
—Pensaba que Dumbledore sólo iba a decir unas pocas palabras.  
  
—Bueno, supongo que hubo un cambio de planes—la irritación era evidente en su tono. Por lo visto, para Dumbledore unas pocas palabras significaban declamar una novela de cabo a rabo.  
  
A mitad de camino de lo que el anciano estaba diciendo, Harry apartó la vista de la audiencia y la enfocó en Snape, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore, en frente de los alumnos de su Casa. Las palabras sabiduría, orgullo y éxito eran la última cosa en su mente, al igual que el interior encajado. Snape vestía una elegante túnica negra y lucía deslumbrante. Estaba sentado alto y erguido, y su cabello estaba peinado con estilo. Estaba grandioso. Estaba envidiable. Era su esposo y el futuro padre de sus hijos. Suspiró descaradamente. Apenas podía aguardar a que acabara la fiesta. Planeaba embriagarse y luego aparecerse en los aposentos de Snape y vivir una noche que nunca olvidaría.  
  
Cuando Dumbledore finalizó su discurso, el mejor alumno de la promoción, un miembro de Ravenclaw, avanzó para hacer un discurso sobre las dificultades que todos tuvieron que enfrentar durante sus años en Hogwarts. Mucha gente pareció molesta por el hecho que Harry Potter no hubiera sido elegido para dar ese discurso. Todos sabían que aunque Harry no era el chico más brillante, había superado muchas más dificultades que todos los alumnos de séptimo juntos.  
  
El Ravenclaw terminó y, orgullosos, todos los padres y familiares aplaudieron a sus chicos. Luego, Dumbledore llamó a los Jefes de Casa para que entregaran los diplomas. Harry miró a su alrededor. Había al menos trescientos graduandos en su promoción; iba a estar allí por un buen rato.  
  
Por fin le llegó su turno. Su nombre se leía ‘Harry James Potter-Snape’, pero McGonagall estaba consciente que no debía llamarlo de esa forma.  
  
—Harry James Potter—pronunció la bruja con una inequívoca sonrisa.  
  
Harry se acercó y los flashes se dispararon una y otra vez. Quería levantar su brazo y bloquear las luces, pero no deseaba lucir como un estúpido al día siguiente en El Profeta. Recibió su diploma de McGonagall, quien lo abrazó y le susurró: ‘Felicitaciones, señor Potter-Snape. Harry rió entre dientes y, girándose, estrechó la mano de Dumbledore, mientras más flashes y cámaras llegaban de quien sabe donde.  
  
—Felicitaciones, Harry—dijo el Director con ojos brillantes.  
  
—Gracias, Profesor—Harry iba a extrañar el brillo de esos ojos, lo habían inspirado los últimos siete años.  
  
Mientras regresaba a su asiento, se preguntaba cuánta gente ahí afuera sabría que él se había casado antes de graduarse.  
  
Snape, de pie en el fondo, observó como Harry regresaba a su asiento, con el rostro serio pero una definitiva luz de orgullo en sus ojos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¡Felicitaciones, Harry Potter!  
  
Eso fue lo que escuchó por todas partes una vez que bajó de la tarima. Todos querían acercarse a estrechar su mano y tomarse una foto con él; los padres de estudiantes que nunca le habían dirigido ni una palabra en siete años. Intentó ser cortés y sonreír pero después de un rato comenzó a irritarse. Deseaba ver a Remus, Hocicos, y los demás miembros de la Orden que habían acudido a verlo graduarse. Trató de escabullirse de la bulliciosa multitud, y eventualmente, funcionó. Caminó hacia el público que había permanecido apartado. Allí, un perro negro y zarrapastroso ladró y meneó el rabo. Harry palmeó la cabeza de Hocicos y luego abrazó a Remus.  
  
—¡Felicitaciones, Harry! ¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ti!  
  
Tonks corrió su mano por la cabeza de Harry y asintió en señal de aprobación.  
  
—Ahora, ve a buscar a Severus. Creo que lo vi entrar en el vestíbulo.  
  
El joven miró hacia la entrada de Hogwarts y asintió.  
  
—¡Gracias!  
  
Se despidió con la mano y se fue. Sabía que apenas había pasado unos minutos con sus amigos y familia, pero para él Snape era la persona más importante en su vida. Deseaba escuchar alguna clase de aprobación proveniente de Severus Snape.  
  
Lo encontró en el vestíbulo, inclinado contra una columna. Sonrió y corrió hacia él, intentando mantener la gorra en su lugar.  
  
—No hay nadie aquí—dijo Snape cuando estuvo a su alcance.  
  
—¿Huh?  
  
El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante y besó los labios que le aguardaban. Harry suspiró y cubrió sus mejillas con las manos. Continuó besando al hombre mayor con vehemencia hasta que éste se retiró.  
  
—No hagas nada estúpido—le advirtió—. Eso incluye emborracharte. Montar en el Expreso con una resaca y un montón de ruidosos chiquillos no es lo más conveniente—acarició cariñosamente su mejilla con el pulgar—. Por favor, ten cuidado. Me preocupo por ti.  
  
Bueno, eso echaba por tierra la idea previa de Harry: beber mucho antes de invadir los aposentos de Snape.  
  
—Vas a venir a la fiesta, ¿verdad?—preguntó, mientras aferraba las manos de su pareja con las propias.  
  
—¿Me quieres allí, Harry querido?  
  
—Sí. Yo siempre te quiero cerca.  
  
—Puede que tú sí, pero dudo que los demás estudiantes lo deseen.  
  
—Entonces, no te preocupes por ellos. Sólo mírame.  
  
—¿Acaso no lo hago ya?—logró esbozar una pequeña pero evidente sonrisa.  
  
Harry asintió y sonrió a su vez. Sólo un día más y podría empezar su nueva vida con este hombre a su lado.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Mas tarde esa noche, en el momento que Harry hizo su entrada en el Gran Comedor, estallaron burbujas al lado de su cara mientras caían graffitis por todas partes. Habían luces que destellaba, neblina y una banda tocando. En el centro de la sala, por encima de todos, colgaban las palabras ‘¡Felicidades, Alumnos de Séptimo!’, y encima de eso, Dumbledore había hechizado el techo para que luciera como un cielo estrellado. Habían profesores ubicados a los lados, pero algunos estaban entre la gente o bailando con los estudiantes. Unos cuantos Ravenclaw habían secuestrado a Flitwick y estaban bailando a su alrededor. El se veía completamente confundido y perdido pero eso era aún más divertido. McGonagall también estaba en la pista de baile, danzando con Sprout y unos cuantos de sus Hufflepuffs. Harry se dio cuenta que extrañaría a ambas. A McGonagall podría verla de nuevo, pero a menos que él hiciera una visita a Hogwarts en un futuro, era posible que nunca volviera a ver a Sprout. Y también estaba Filch con su gata, sentado en una esquina, rumiando para si mismo. El viejo sólo se veía contento con su peluda compañera.  
  
Dumbledore se encontraba entre los estudiantes, a un lado del recinto. Se estaba tomando fotos y bebiendo ponche. Hagrid estaba cerca de la entrada, bailando junto a Ron y Hermione. Era genial verlos a todos pasándola bien, pero sabía que muchos de ellos estarían llorando antes que la noche terminara. Todos habían compartido su vida durante siete años. Era difícil para Harry imaginar que nunca regresaría a Hogwarts como estudiante.  
  
Se alejó de la entrada mientras algunos de sus compañeros de clase entraban. Había un festín montado para los estudiantes hambrientos, y en el otro extremo estaba el ponche y otras bebidas. Él no tenía hambre, pero estaría sediento en pocos minutos. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera considerar sus elecciones, unos cuantos amigos lo jalaron hacia la pista de baile y aceptó bailar con ellos. Ver a todos sonreír lo hacía sentir internamente feliz y, por un momento, sintió como si pudiera pretender que no había nada más que el presente. Tenía que disfrutar el momento, por si no hubiera otro igual. Estos eran recuerdos para ser conservados.  
  
Cuando Hermione y Ron lo divisaron, lo atrajeron para pasar algo de tiempo con ellos, ya que suponían que no se iba a quedar mucho rato.  
  
—Vas a ir a visitar a Snape, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Ron, cuando notó que Harry mantenía su mirada en la entrada.  
  
—En unos minutos, quizás.  
  
—Pero tienes toda la vida por delante para verlo. Quédate con nosotros—pidió Hermione.  
  
—También tengo toda una vida por delante para reunirme con ustedes. Vamos a ser amigos por siempre.  
  
Ron y Hermione asintieron. Habían planeado permanecer en contacto con sus amigos más cercanos. En realidad, Harry estaba disgustado por tener que dejar atrás a sus profesores.  
  
—¿Pueden imaginar si ésta fuera la última vez que viéramos a Snape?—preguntó Ron.  
  
—Probablemente así hubiera sido de no ser por el compromiso. ¿Te ha dicho por qué te eligió?—interrogó Hermione.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza. Tenía sus sospechas, pero no estaba seguro.  
  
—No me dirá el porqué. Está prolongando el secreto.  
  
—Deberías preguntarle—declaró la chica con una sonrisa—. Pídele ese regalo. De cualquier manera, tienes derecho a saberlo.  
  
—Sí—aceptó Harry—. Lo haré.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry entró en los aposentos de Snape y lo encontró sentado en el sofá, vestido con su túnica negra y bebiendo un whiskey de fuego mientras Ángelus estaba arrellanada cerca del hogar.  
  
—Va a venir a vivir con nosotros, ¿verdad?  
  
Snape no esperaba ver a Harry tan pronto, ni siquiera eran las once.  
  
—Ángelus es tu dragona. Tú decides.  
  
—Pero es tu hogar.  
  
—Es _nuestro_ hogar—lo corrigió Snape.  
  
Harry intentó contener la más jubilosa de las sonrisas, pero falló miserablemente.  
  
—Ven, siéntate—invitó el profesor—. Confío en que no te hayas embriagado.  
  
—No esta noche. Quizás en otro momento.  
  
—Llegaste temprano, Harry. Pensé que te gustaría pasar más tiempo con tus compañeros.  
  
—Sí, pero en realidad no me hablo con la mayoría de ellos. Además, mantendré contacto con aquellos que realmente conozco.  
  
Snape hizo una mueca.  
  
—¿Eso quiere decir que la señorita Granger acosará mi vida después de la graduación?  
  
—Es mi amiga, quiero que esté cerca.  
  
—La justificación de mi locura. Hay días que desearía que esa chica nunca hubiera venido a Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Realmente piensas eso?  
  
—Algunos días, Harry. Algunos días.  
  
—Entonces, puesto que tengo tiempo antes que me deba ir a dormir, quería preguntarte sobre algo que ha rondado mi mente hace ya algún tiempo.  
  
Los ojos de Snape lo siguieron mientras daba una vuelta para llegar a su lado. Harry prefería irse por las ramas, tal vez lanzarle indirectas al profesor de Pociones; pero cuando consideró cuan ambiguo podía ser el hombre, tuvo que concretarlo a la pregunta que, a la final, le conseguiría una respuesta.  
  
—¿Por qué me elegiste?  
  
Snape sabía que la pregunta vendría, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.  
  
—Los motivos de mi elección saltan por todas partes. ¿Deseas conocerlos todos? Puedo resumir unos cuantos, pero soy incapaz de recordar todos.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
>>Por supuesto, había envidia, orgullo… y presumir de mi derecho a reservarte y, eventualmente, tomarte como mi esposo. ¿Quién no desearía al Niño-Que-Vivió? Es apenas humano desear lo que se envidia. Sin embargo, esas razones eran las menores. También soy humano, Harry. Quiero más que al chico más eminente del mundo. Deseaba una pareja que me quisiera como su esposo, sin importar quien fuera esa persona. No he sido querido por muchos, y la mayoría de los días ni siquiera por algunos. Tengo muy pocos amigos y gente en quien confiar. Atesoro a aquellos que puedo y sé que tú también lo haces. Aposté un poco con mi suerte al elegirte a ti, pero tus valores son los mismos que los míos. Pensé que el compartir fuertes creencias podría ser la llave que me ganaría tu amistad. Pero esto me llevó a la verdadera razón que hacía que tú sobresalieras sobre todos los demás; yo… yo estaba realmente enamorado de ti. No compartí esa verdad con nadie más. Ninguno necesitaba saberlo.  
  
Harry estaba agitado. Finalmente había conseguido su respuesta de Snape, y era una buena respuesta. Snape era honesto, pero nadie podía culparlo por tales reacciones.  
  
—Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Pero, ¿y si realmente yo no te hubiera gustado en absoluto?  
  
—Entonces, no te hubiera escogido.  
  
—¿Así que te enamoraste de mí?—rió entre dientes.  
  
—Bastante. ¿A dónde vas con esto?  
  
—Sólo estaba pensando. El profesor de Pociones enamorado de mí, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?  
  
—Cualquiera hubiera pensado que yo no estaba en mis cabales, deseando a un joven a quien casi le doblo la edad—sus ojos sostuvieron los de Harry de manera muy insinuante—. Sólo una vez nunca será suficiente…  
  
Snape se levantó y se acercó más a su esposo. Los ojos verdes nunca se apartaron de los negros, mientras el hombre lo apoyaba lentamente contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Harry y aferrándolo por la cintura con gentileza.  
  
>>Pero probaré a quien le interese que amo a mi esposo. Y que no me casé por un título—impulsó a Harry a girar la cabeza en un ángulo que le permitiera otorgar besos a lo largo de su cuello. Los brazos del Gryffindor colgaban a sus lados, sin fuerzas. El chico miró a Ángelus, que continuaba durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de los suaves gemidos y el sonido que hicieron los labios al apartarse de la piel.  
  
Snape bajó la cremallera de Harry y deslizó la mano en su interior, cubriéndolo.  
  
—Merlín, Severus…  
  
Harry observó a Ángelus, temiendo que pudiera despertar en cualquier momento.  
  
—No puedo recordar cuándo comenzó mi encaprichamiento por ti…—Snape se movió para que las piernas de Harry quedaran contra sus muslos externos, atrayéndolo más cerca —pero una vez lo acepté, no pude soportar perderte… Te quería cerca de mí. Siempre…—se presionó contra el pecho de Harry y respiró contra su cuello—. Deseaba que este joven siempre estuviera a mi lado.  
  
Harry rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre y, paulatinamente, permitió que su cuello se curvara a un lado mientras sus caderas se adherían a las de Snape y su polla se endurecía fieramente en el calor de la mano de su pareja.  
  
—Eso… no puede… ahhh… ser todo…  
  
—Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, no podía dejarme consumir por la avidez. Contuve el deseo… tanto como fue posible. Pero en varias oportunidades, me encontré deseando tomarte. Casados o no. Con amor o sin el—Harry se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre una repisa detrás del sofá—. Nadie… nadie te separaría de mí.  
  
—Suenas tan apasionado—comentó Harry con los ojos cerrados.  
  
—Eso es sólo el comienzo.  
  
En segundos, la ropa de Harry había desaparecido y él estaba contra la pared, sus piernas tenazmente cerradas alrededor de la cintura de Snape. Sus ojos cerrados, su pecho levantándose por la intensificación de las atenciones, y sus manos deslizándose entre el cabello del hombre. Se sentía mucho más sensible y alerta ante los suaves toques de su amante. Amaba los labios de Snape contra los propios, pero descubrió que los necesitaba aún más contra sus animados pezones. El profesor los lamió, humedeciéndolos, para luego acariciarlos y pellizcarlos. Harry presionó su pecho contra esas manos, absorto en la escena. Deseaba que Snape adorara su cuerpo, que atendiera sus necesidades y saciara aquellas arqueadas partes que anhelaban sus caricias. Las manos del hombre se movieron por el cuerpo de Harry y aferraron su culo. El Gryffindor sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
—Voy a penetrarte sin preparación—le advirtió Snape, mientras lo apoyaba aún más alto en la pared.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra de protesta, la punta de Snape estaba en su entrada y presionaba hacia delante.  
  
—¡Ah… ahh… ahhh! Me vas a reventar—trató de aflojar sus músculos, pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Snape lo atravesara por primera vez.  
  
El hombre se contuvo y llevó una mano para masturbar la polla del joven. Aún cuando su miembro inferior ansiaba enterrarse en Harry, permaneció bajo control y primero atendió a su pareja, esperando distraer su mente del joven. Y así fue por un segundo. Harry comenzó a jadear y sudar. Entonces, Snape aflojó su agarre y permitió que su esposo se deslizara sobre su pene. Harry gritó. Se aguantó del hombre y sus uñas comenzaron a clavarse en su espalda.  
  
—¡Lentamente!—jadeó Harry, mientras intentaba cambiar de posición con la erección de su pareja a mitad de camino en su interior.  
  
El chico pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello y trató de mantener un ritmo respiratorio estable, mientras Snape besaba su cuello.  
  
El hombre salió completamente y colocó a Harry sobre el sofá. Luego, se montó sobre ély puso una de las piernas del joven sobre su hombro.  
  
—Quédate quieto.  
  
Empezó a entrar de nuevo en Harry, quien encogió los pies, curvando los dedos. Deseaba que su pareja lo machacara como antes, pero su caverna todavía era demasiado estrecha para permitir acciones tan apresuradas sin sufrir desgarros en sus paredes. El chico lanzó su cabe za hacia atrás.  
  
—La próxima vez, dame ahh… una poción… ah… antes de romper mi entrada…  
  
—No pienses en eso… Piensa en otra cosa.  
  
Harry enterró las uñas más profundamente en la espalda del hombre. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que fuera a hacer eso cuando tenía una enorme erección a mitad de camino dentro de su sensible culo?  
  
Snape empujó hasta que estuvo completamente enterrado y luego movió una mano entre ambos y bombeó a Harry hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar a la culminación. Observó como el pre—semen comenzaba a rezumar por la punta y salió nuevamente de su cuerpo. El Gryffindor asintió y Snape comenzó a embestirlo, adentro y afuera. Entonces, Harry volvió a sentir el fuego n su interior, esta vez más poderoso que antes y con mayor efecto sobre el juvenil cuerpo. El sensible punto que el hombre golpeaba cada vez, enviaba algo caliente a través de los nervios de sus piernas hasta alcanzar la punta de sus dedos, para reunirse allí y dormir sus pies. La misma sensación se concentró en su estómago y explotó, enviando estremecimientos a los dedos de sus manos y adormeciéndolos también.  
  
—Me vengo—musitó, mientras intentaba sostenerse de Snape con el último resquicio de energía que le quedaba.  
  
Cuando Harry se corrió, Snape se tomó un momento para observar que todo terminara antes de reanudar sus embestidas hasta que el clímax lo golpeó también. Se vació en el interior de Harry y luego lo acomodó, hasta quedar uno frente al otro.  
  
—Pedemos tener tantas noches como desees iguales a ésta.  
  
Harry sonrió y jadeó. Miró hacia Ángelus, quien estaba completamente despierta y los observaba fijamente. Snape, que todavía continuaba dentro de él, trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para cubrirlo con su cuerpo mientras reía entre dientes.  
  
>>No creo que a ella le importe.  
  
—¡Mírala! ¡Está traumatizada!  
  
El hombre bajó la mirada mientras acariciaba la polla de Harry.  
  
—Estás consiguiendo una nueva erección, Harry.  
  
El joven se estremeció y miró detrás de Snape.  
  
—¿Podemos primero ir a algún otro lugar?  
  
Pero no tuvieron que molestarse, porque Ángelus se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia otra habitación.  
  
Snape rió y Harry sólo pudo sentir como su pareja comenzaba a endurecerse en su interior.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El Expreso de Hogwarts silbó y su vapor inundó el andén. Harry miró por la ventana a Snape y Ángelus, mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse. El profesor de Pociones había dicho que tendría que quedarse otra semana en Hogwarts, para terminar sus tareas docentes, pero él partiría a su nuevo hogar, para cuidarlo y arreglarlo a su gusto.  
  
Tenían un verano por delante para disfrutarse uno al otro antes que Harry comenzara su entrenamiento y Severus regresara a Hogwarts. Un verano antes que el tiempo llegara y el clímax de la guerra se cruzara en su camino.  
  
El joven mago presionó la mano contra el cristal de la ventana y suspiró.  
  
Un verano de licencia, antes que su vida entera cambiara.  


 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina la historia. Quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora, estuve sin ordenador varios días y tampoco tengo tanto tiempo como antes, así que el ritmo de actualización de The Marked Man también va a ser un poco mas lento.
> 
> Nos vemos muy pronto
> 
> Alisevv


End file.
